Harry Potter and the Scars of Time
by Krystal Lily Potter
Summary: COMPLETE! Sequel to Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince AU. Harry's last year at Hogwarts has finally come but that doesn't mean things will be any easier for him. 2006.
1. The Beginning of the End

**_Harry Potter and the Scars of Time  
_**_**By:** Krystal Lily Potter  
__**Chapter One:** The Beginning of the End  
__**Rating:** AA (which means, around here, 14 and up)  
__**Couples:** HP/HG, RW/LL, NL/GW, DT/LB, SF/PP, DM/EM, etc…  
__**Summary:** Harry's last year at Hogwarts has finally come but that doesn't mean things will be any easier for him. After last year's horrifying events the school thinks that nothing worse could happen. They were all wrong. The prophecy resurfaces and is dangling in front of Harry, held up by the pain from the past, quite literally. As the world is slowly being morphed outside of the safety of Hogwarts the people inside it are finding out that they cannot hide for much longer and that time is as much their best friend now as it is their worst enemy. What is a person supposed to do when they know they have to face the most evil wizard in history and if they're killed then the rest of the world, magic and muggle is doomed?  
__**Warning:** More violence then last time. The mentions of suicide, murder, abuse, rape, and blood are much more pronounced then in the last fic. _

_I'd like to mention that there will be A LOT more deaths of characters you recognise and some you won't. If you thought I was cruel and brutal in the prequel to this then I don't know what you're going to think of me after reading this story._

_Holimontski suggested I take a break…but if I did that I'd go insane! I absolutely love writing and if I didn't write I'd die…LOL!_

_Sequel to Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_

* * *

"_**Not a scar, no visible sign…to have been loved so deeply, even though the person who loved us is gone, will give us some protection forever." **_

_**-Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone**_

* * *

A small, pudgy man stumbled over the rocks in a small dark cave. His watery eyes looked around nervously and his breath was extremely heavy. Hundreds of little beads of sweat slid down his cheeks. 

His small hands fumbled around for a minute as he placed his wand back into his pocket. In the process he tripped and fell onto the ground. A cloud of dirt and dust flew up in front of his face, causing him to choke and sneeze.

After wiping his watery eyes and his nose he continued walking down the sloping passages.

"What have you gotten yourself into now Peter?" he muttered to himself as he slipped down some slippery stones.

This small, pathetic looking man had been dubbed Peter Pettigrew when he was born. He had growing up with his mother in a small, broken down house on the outskirts of England. His father had left and lived in Canada with his older sister, Clara, when he was only a year old. They had moved back when Peter was in fifth year. Clara Pettigrew had finished her sixth and seventh year as a Slytherin in Hogwarts. He discovered that his father and his sister had gone over to the dark side the year after he graduated. He had been desperate to become closer to them so he too became a Death Eater. It hadn't been as hard a decision as he originally thought it would.

In school, at about the middle of his first year, he had become great friends with three other wizards that had been in Gryffindor with him: James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

Only one of them was still alive today…

As he walked around the looming stalagmites that rose from the floor he thought about turning into a rat to slip through the piles of rock and see in the dark easier.

A falling stalactite quickly erased any thoughts about turning into his Animagus form. It might be more difficult to navigate without getting hurt as a human but at least he could use his wand in a second's notice and he had less of a chance of being crushed as well.

He wondered bitterly how he had gotten assigned to this mission. It wasn't an important one and it was very dangerous.

In his opinion he thought he deserved a little more appreciation. After all he was the one that had helped their master come fully into the world of the living again.

Peter was a cold man, but he wasn't entirely heartless. He remembered watching Cedric Diggory fall to the ground as he muttered those fateful words no victim liked hearing. He remembered looking at Cedric's lifeless grey eyes for a moment when he had gone to fetch a wand for the duel his master was planning on having. Both times he had felt shame wash through his body, but only for a mere second.

He remembered seeing James once again, even if it was only a cloudy figure. His smoky eyes had looked at Peter with disgust and then back to his struggling son with pride. He remembered watching Lily Potter, James's wife, who was also deceased, whispering something to her son.

It had been a plan of escape as he later realize.

Her son was Harry James Potter, the same Harry Potter that had spared his life when Sirius and Remus had been about to kill him.

Peter himself was willing to admit that he didn't deserve to live. He deserved to die and burn in hell like his sister was at that very moment. He was also willing to admit that Harry was a better person then he would ever be.

Harry, the son of one of his former best friends. He was a kinder person then James had been but he wasn't as cautious as Lily had been. He also had adopted some of Sirius's humour and Remus' deep thinking.

"My debt to you Harry Potter will be paid," Pettigrew said as he fell onto the rocky ground once again, "Mark my words it will be done."

The thought of Harry's family once again reminded him of his sister. Clara Pettigrew or rather Clara Evelyn as she had been known as when she died was not a good person in any way, shape or form. She had married a rich man when she had returned to Canada then she had killed him not long after. She had been the only person to inherit his fortune. She and a few other people had kept up the Death Eater traditions in Canada even though Voldemort had 'died'.

Once Voldemort returned he made Peter leave almost at once to find her. Peter himself had traveled to Canada the muggle way and he had started in Halifax and slowly made his way through the provinces of Nova Scotia, New Brunswick and Quebec until he got to Toronto, Ontario. He had found his sister much easier then he had anticipated originally. She had agreed readily to return to England in order to fight. He didn't go to the department of mysteries because after his trip they used the rest of the time to plan out her moves carefully as well as research the legend about the Half Blood Prince.

He had found out she was even worse then he thought she was. She had even fooled the great Albus Dumbledore into believing she was an innocent and sweet girl. And he knew that she was the sister of the traitor, Peter Pettigrew…

In Peter's opinion, as painful as it was for him to think, let alone say, he thought Evelyn had gotten exactly what she deserved. She took the coward's way out of the pain. Instead of waiting for the fire that consumed her body to slowly kill her she had killed herself. But he couldn't blame her…he would have done the same.

While in his thoughts Peter hadn't been paying attention to exactly what he was doing and he hadn't realized he had trudged onto a wooden platform until it broke under his weight and he fell down a steep rock slide.

He tumbled roughly into a large chamber. His watery eyes squinted as a bright light consumed them. He shielded his eyes with his arm and stared at what was emitting such bright yet attractive light.

It was an orb. It strongly reminded him of the orbs that held prophecies in the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic but it was bigger. Plus the fog on the inside of it not only was glowing brightly but it was changing colours too.

He studied it and would have swore he saw it somewhere before but he couldn't have said where for the life of him.

Peter approached it slowly and cautiously but as he neared it a warm, fuzzy healing grew in his stomach and he knew he was not in danger in any way. As he walked up to it he noticed there was an open book with blank parchment in it, a quill and a large ink well.

He touched it and jumped as writing appeared on it.

_Hello mortal that has stumbled across this room. Who are you?_

After thinking for a moment whether to answer it or not he reached over and picked up the quill, dipped it into the ink then wrote while speaking, "My name is Peter Pettigrew."

_Hello Peter. You must be wondering who this is your talking to, correct? Well I cannot answer that but I can answer what the orb is, if you'd like to know._

"I would," Peter muttered.

_I can tell you on one condition. You must either use it after you know or have your memory erased about it. Do you accept these terms?_

After thinking for a minute he said and wrote, "I accept."

_Excellent. This orb you see before you Peter Pettigrew is the ancient Orb of Efil. Have you heard about it?_

"Yes, my former friend's wife, Lily, read a lot. She told us all legends about the Orb of Efil or the Orb of Life as it is called," he wrote. "She said that it had the powers to bring back one, and only one person from the dead but the person that uses it must give up their life as well.

_Correct. The Orb of Efil, or Life was created to show up in a time when it was needed. This is one of these times. The orb has appeared to bring one person and only one back from the dead. There is no specific person or side it can be used for. Whoever finds it may use it. Do you want to use it Peter Pettigrew?_

Peter read the writing over carefully then wrote, "I'm not positive."

_Think of someone you would like to bring back. Think of them. Touch the Orb and state whether you chose to use the orb or forget about it._

Peter thought about it and some previous thoughts appeared in his mind. The words 'she deserved it' echoed through his mind.

He placed his dirt covered hand onto the orb and said, "I choose to…"

* * *

Harry Potter pulled his shiny, black car into his Aunt and Uncle's driveway with pride. In the passenger seat beside him sat his cousin Dudley Dursley. 

Harry Potter had turned into quite a looker over the years. When he was eleven years old he had been small and awkward looking. Now he was tall with lean muscles, vivid emerald green eyes to die for and his shaggy raven black hair that covered his famous lightning bolt scar was streaked with a dark red. Not to say he was perfect. Oh no, dear Harry was far from it, even his loving girlfriend would claim so.

Dudley Dursley on the other hand had flat, slick, normal blond hair, not to light and not to dark, watery blue eyes and he had lost a lot of weight as well, no longer did he resemble an adolescent killer whale. He wasn't perfectly skinny though, he just went from enormous to big. If someone asked Harry he would say Dudley looked like a pig again but it was an improvement from where he had been before.

The two had come to an understanding that summer. Harry had saved Dudley's life twice and his cousin repaid him by being as nice as he could without it being too odd for them. They got along to a point but after that they could be worst enemies.

One of the things that they had agreed on was that Harry would drive Dudley majority of the time when he needed one and in return Dudley promised not to rat Harry out about when he snuck out of the house at night. All Harry did was go and sit on the roof or just go out for walks at night but it was enough that if Uncle Vernon found out it would be the end of him.

Dudley walked into the house and Harry could hear him talk to Aunt Petunia. Harry took his time getting out and picked up a case from the backseat and threw it over his shoulder. He took a minute of his time to look down the street at the empty house that once belonged to Brad and Mark Evans.

Brad had been his mother's half brother on her father's side, making Mark Harry's cousin. Mark, like Harry, had been a wizard in Gryffindor but he had died taking the killing curse for Harry at the end of last year. At first nobody was sure what had become of Brad Evans after he buried his son, he had simply disappeared, but his body had been found. The reason his body had been found, not him, was because apparently after Mark had died he spent all his money on liquor and had died from alcohol poisoning. He hadn't had a wife, Mark's mother had left him so many years ago that when Mark was alive he said he didn't remember her at all. Brad then lost his only son and the pressure must have been too great for him. No parent wants their children to die before they do.

They were buried side by side now.

He walked into the house and kicked off his shoes, then nodded to his Aunt, who was waiting by the door.

She nodded back and both went on their own ways. Neither of them liked each other at all but they respected each other as well. Harry said he hated her last summer and he still felt that way. Well maybe he didn't HATE the Dursleys but he extremely disliked them.

Harry climbed the stairs to his room and placed the case gently on the floor and threw himself onto his bed. He was very bored now and this summer with the Dursleys had been a very interesting one. They had gone on a vacation! Harry had actually gone with them to Mexico! He found he didn't burn easily in the sunlight so there wasn't much need for sun block. His skin had gotten a fairly good tan from his time outside. Along with his tan the streaks in his hair had slowly appeared. Petunia had commented about how it was the exact same colour that Lily's hair had been. He had gotten his friends some souvenirs when he was there too. He had also found many interesting magical things that Muggles wouldn't have noticed and had learned a lot. Hermione would certainly be jealous.

While he was on vacation Harry had found he had a new talent…he could play the guitar! He tried playing the drums and the keyboard to but he wasn't what someone would call successful at that. On most instruments he was the type of person that dogs would howl along with. He had talked to some guy in a shop and tried playing one. The man insisted he had a natural talent and Harry bought one. It was slick with black and emerald green on it. He absolutely loved it and the guy at the shop said the colours suited him. He would sing along with the songs he learned but his voice wasn't exactly Simple Plan good. Although he wouldn't be getting a recording contract anytime soon his voice actually wasn't THAT bad.

He opened the case he had and pulled his guitar out. After strumming a few notes on it he started playing and singing to the song.

_**I never thought I'd die alone  
I laughed the loudest who'd have known  
I traced the cord back to the wall  
No wonder it was never plugged in at all  
I took my time, I hurried up  
The choice was mine, I didn't think enough  
I'm too depressed, to go on  
You'll be sorry when I'm gone**_

Honestly he only meant half the things in the song. It was performed by Blink-182 but he liked the sound of it. He wasn't thinking about committing suicide or anything but he wasn't the happiest person lately.

_**I never conquered, rarely came  
16 just held such better days  
Days when I still felt alive  
We couldn't wait to get outside  
The world was wide, too late to try  
The tour was over we'd survived  
I couldn't wait till I got home  
To pass the time in my room alone **_

I never thought I'd die alone  
Another six months I'll be unknown  
Give all my things to all my friends  
You'll never set foot in my room again  
You'll close it off, board it up  
Remember the time that I spilled the cup  
Of apple juice in the hall  
Please tell mom this is not her fault

He absolutely loved playing the guitar and couldn't wait to show his girlfriend, Hermione Granger, the talent he had acquired. He was exited to show her, that is, as long as she didn't expect him to start singing love songs to her or something.

_**I never conquered, rarely came  
16 just held such better days  
Days when I still felt alive  
We couldn't wait to get outside  
The world was wide, too late to try  
The tour was over we'd survived  
I couldn't wait till I got home  
To pass the time in my room alone **_

I never conquered, rarely came  
Tomorrow holds such better days  
Days when I can still feel alive  
When I can't wait to get outside  
The world is wide, the time goes by  
The tour is over, I'd survived  
I can't wait till I get home  
To pass the time in my room alone

He stopped playing then put the guitar away. He knew he could only play so much until Uncle Vernon would come raging up at him.

He fell onto his bed again and was about to have a light nap when Vernon yelled, "POTTER!"

Sighing to himself he rolled off his bed and walked into the hall. His eyes seemed bored but he seemed interested all together. He loved seeing his uncle attempt to frighten him.

"Yes Uncle Vernon?" he asked dully.

"Sit," Vernon said and Harry plopped down opposite of Dudley.

"As you all know I am having a sophisticated (Harry snorted) part tonight. Petunia you have your dress picked out?"

"Yes Vernon dear," she said briskly.

"Now Dudders I'm sorry to say but you cannot be part of this," Vernon said slowly. "There will be alcohol in the drinks and you need none of that."

Harry smirked at Dudley; he knew that his cousin got drunk regularly but he was not a rat in any sort and wouldn't blab on him. The only time Harry might is if the person he was telling on was about to kill or hurt some one really badly or do something to him or herself.

"Potter I don't want you there at all anyways," he growled sharply. "So you'll have to go too."

"Wouldn't want to be there," Harry muttered. "I don't feel like seeing a pig in a tuxedo."

"What was that?" he growled dangerously.

"Only saying that I wouldn't dream of ruining your party Uncle," he said in a chipper voice. This time it was Dudley who snorted.

"Right," Aunt Petunia said, breaking the silence. "Vernon what are we going to do with them tonight?"

"Both of you will be upstairs. Dudley you can amuse yourself with your computer games and such. Potter I don't want to hear from you," Vernon said in a threatening tone.

Harry wasn't afraid of his uncle in the least anymore; actually he found it quite amusing to watch his uncle's face turn the colour of a prune when he was angry or distressed. He got an amusing show of that when an angry Moody showed up after they had returned from vacation.

"I'm warning you Potter, no funny business," Vernon said darkly.

"Or what?" he replied. "You'll throw me out of the house? Not that I'd care but I don't think Moody would be too happy with that."

"Who's this Moody?" Vernon asked cautiously.

"He's the one with the magical eye," Harry said. No longer did he fear using the word magic in front of the Dursleys. None of them liked it but no one did anything to stop him. Petunia had informed the rest of the family that this year Harry would be allowed to do magic outside of school so they acted like he was a bomb. Except for Dudley of course who went out of his way to make certain arrangements for his safety with Harry.

Although Harry had no control over Fred and George Weasley, who told him in a letter that they were planning to stop by sometime. If they showed up they had a free for all with the Dursleys.

Harry smirked as Vernon's face turned the 'delicate shade' of a prune once again and he said, "Go to your room."

"Gladly," he replied. Standing up and walking away he made sure Vernon and Petunia saw the smile on his face just to bug them.

* * *

Harry was strumming a few notes on his guitar. He could hear the Dursley's guests downstairs chatting. There was a bit of old fashioned music floating through the air and he himself wanted to die of boredom. He was honestly glad he was in his room, not downstairs where it seemed all anyone had to do was sit around and talk about work, the weather or how teenagers these days were very impolite and rude. 

"I'll be damned if I turn out like that," he muttered. Of course he had no clue if he was even going to even live to see his 18th birthday, let alone get a job and raise a family.

He thought it was slightly odd thinking about that sort of thing. It never really hit him until now that he was growing up. Actually he was probably physically done growing or almost done. He had shot up a lot from the little pathetic kid he had been before to a height of 6'1''. According to Remus he was taller then his father had been by one inch yet he was shorter then Sirius by three inches and he knew he was the same height as Remus. James had always been the shortest of them all (not including Pettigrew because no one liked to talk about him).

Harry set his guitar down and laid back on his bed. His eyes opened and closed as he looked at his surroundings.

Homework, homework, random book, broken shelf, Dobby, homework, a case for contacts—wait.

Harry's head shot back and he jumped with shock when he saw Dobby sitting on a chair staring at him. "Merlin Dobby! You scared the hell out of me."

"Dobby is sorry Harry Potter," he said, and grabbed his ears, pulling them gently. "But Dobby has come with a message."

"A message, from who?" he asked with interest and faced the elf.

"From no one sir. Dobby was just cleaning the staff room at Hogwarts when Dobby heard Masters Snape and Mathers talking about Harry Potter sir. Theys were saying that he-who-must-not-be-named is planning on striking Harry Potter within the week at his home sir."

"What?" Harry said, his eyes widening. "You don't need to repeat that."

"Yes sir," Dobby said and watched Harry.

"When?" he asked after a few minutes of thought.

"Dobby is not knowing when," he said in a sorry voice.

"It's ok," Harry replied and walked over to his window, looking out it. "If it happens we'll know. There are Aurors and Order members out there at all times of day."

"Dobby is worried for Harry Potter," Dobby said suddenly. "He thinks that Harry Potter should be away from the horrid Muggles and back in Hogwarts."

"I will be soon enough," he said with a slight smile. Suddenly there was footsteps heading towards his room and he demanded in an alarming tone, "Go, hurry!

Dobby disappeared with a crack just as there was a knock on the door.

Harry launched himself across the room and opened it to see Petunia standing in front of him. "I found this. It's not magical in anyway but it was Lily's so I suppose you should have it. I don't want any piece of my so called sister's items in my house anymore." She passed him a mirror then said, "I found it in the cupboard when looking for something." With that she closed the door.

Harry studied it and found it was much too feminine for him to keep so he decided it would be a great present to give to Hermione. He wrapped it in a loose brown paper and set it between a set of his school robes in his trunk.

He hadn't unpacked all his stuff yet. In fact he wasn't planning on it. He was given an old suitcase by Petunia to throw a week's worth of cloths in for their trip to Mexico. He did and when they came back he threw everything in the wash then back into his trunk and gave back the ratty suitcase.

Deciding to sit back and do a little more homework he looked over at the pile of books he took out of his trunk. He had taken all of the books out he needed so he wouldn't have to bother getting anything else out of his trunk from underneath his pile of cloths.

Picking up his assignment sheet he looked it over it dully. The teachers had made up for the lack of homework last year by giving them double of it this summer it seemed. Plus there was the fact that this year they had their NEWTs as well. He had homework in every class.

Transfiguration – Write an essay on the process of changing on animal to another and give examples

Potions – Write an essay on the properties of fire stones and their uses in potions. List the potions it's used in

Defense Against the Dark Arts – Read the last three chapters and answer questions 1-30

Charms – Write a page on the Two-Way Mirror Charm

Ancient Runes – Explain the origin of Runes and their uses

Ancient Magical History – Write an essay on the magical wars of Rome vs. Carthage

Healing – Read pages 195 – 215 and answer questions 2-5, 7-18, 20-46

Care of Magical Creatures – Research Nymphs and write a page on them

Herbology– Research Tigrus Lilitha and answer questions 1-10

Harry groaned. He already got Herbology out of the way and the same with Defense Against the Dark Arts so he supposed he'd better he to work on the rest of it. He decided to take Hermione's advice and get an order on the way he was doing things. After a little bit of thought he'd do his Healing work and get the questions out of the way. Then he'd do Potions, Transfiguration, History, Ancient Runes, Charms and then Care of Magical Creatures. He hoped that he would be at Grimmauld place soon so Hermione could help him with it.

* * *

Harry awoke the next morning tired from doing so much work last night. He had almost totally completed his Potions Essay which was currently taking up residence on his bedside table. 

Much to his amusement his Uncle was in bed smashed for lack of a better word. Petunia was exhausted and refused to get up that day. It pretty much gave him and Dudley free reign of the house.

Harry was taking a walk and he glanced out of the corner of his eye at the Granger's home. Hermione didn't live there anymore; neither did her little sister Nicola since they chose their friends over their family.

He noticed with alarm that Helen Granger, Hermione's mother, was walking straight towards him.

"Harry," she called out to him and he stopped walking, losing all his hope that she might just have been going to check her mail box.

He faced her and said, "Yes Mrs. Granger?"

"Petunia told me last night that she found Lily's old mirror and gave it to you, correct?" she asked.

"Yes but I'm planning on giving it to Hermione," he explained. "It's a little too…girlish for my likings."

She cracked a light smile and said, "How is Hermione?"

"Last I heard, which was yesterday, she was great," he said "Same with Nicola."

"That's nice," she said and nodded. "Now on the topic of giving you Lily's things I too have something. You'll probably be leaving soon and not coming back, right?"

"Hopefully in a week or two," he stated.

"Well I have something I meant to give to you last year but I didn't get a chance to," she said and then said, "Come inside for a moment won't you?"

Harry followed her awkwardly up to her house and stayed inside beside the front door.

It was almost at once that another one of the Grangers discovered him. It happened to be the oldest of the Granger children, Olivia. She was 20 now and Harry knew her as nothing less then a snob. Even Dudley agreed on that and his choice of woman wasn't as selective as many others were.

"You're Potter," she said coldly.

"Yeah I am," he said simply. He knew there was also two other Granger kids in the house, Connor and Darren. Connor was about 9 now and Darren would have been 19.

The one thing that made Harry extremely tense and nervous was Mr. Paris Granger. He was a tall man and had an unpleasant look to him. His sharp eyes landed on Harry and he said, "Who is this Olivia?"

"Harry Potter father," she said sweetly. "I don't know what he's doing here though."

"I've giving him something of his mothers," Helen snapped. "Honestly Paris you are too strict." She passed him the book. "I put a note inside of it about how I had it. Before you leave I wanted to ask, are Nicola Hermione happy where they are now?"

Harry stared at her for a minute then he said, "The last I check, yes."

"What are you, Hermione's boyfriend or something?" Paris snapped.

Harry's eyes flashed and he said, "Yes I am actually."

There was a pause then all Harry did was turn around and walk in the other direction with a, "Thank you Mrs. Granger. I'll tell Hermione and Nicola you asked about them. Also, before I go, I just wanted to say that choosing to give you guys up was the hardest decision they ever had to make and they both really do miss you all…a lot."

With that he left the Grangers property and returned home to look at the photo album.

When he reached the porch of the Dursleys house he sat down and opened the album. He grabbed the letter and read it quietly to himself.

_Harry,_

_I am sure you are well aware that I am three years older then your mother was but that doesn't mean anything to me. When we were younger Lily was like a little sister to me. Brad and Petunia would wander off all the time and leave the poor darling alone in her yard. I became friends with her and we were friends until I got married. She was at my wedding actually as my maid of honor, even though she was only 17 at the time. I too was at your mother's wedding to James Potter and I must say you look do look like him a lot but I see your mother in you as well._

_These pictures are ones I had from when we were younger, before, during and after Hogwarts days. They go right up to her wedding, and then I never saw her again. The only word I heard of Lily Marie Evans Potter was when Hermione read all those books on you just after she got her letter. _

_Keep the images close to your heart even though you don't have the memories. There are letters to Nicola and Hermione in he envelope too. Please give them to my daughters._

_Good Luck on what life throws at you and please take care of my daughter._

_Helen Granger _

Harry stared at the note, then placed the envelope into one of the empty plastic sleeves so it wouldn't be lost and started looking through the pictures in the thick album.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

So what did you think of the first chapter to Scars of Time?

I know the title doesn't seem THAT interesting but I promise it will get better. It's going to be sorta like Half Blood Prince…it will follow the same basic time line. You know, Christmas and stuff like that.

I can promise you this story will be longer then Half Blood Prince as well.

Keep in mind that this fic is only at the beginning and if you have suggestions or ideas then you could

The song was "Adam's Song" by Blink-182 just so you know. Sometimes if I see the lyrics to a song that seems pretty interesting in a fic and they don't say what it's called or who it's by I get annoyed.

Now before anybody gets a head of themselves the mirror Harry got is just a normal mirror, there's NOTHING special about it at all. NOTHING! Na-da!

Also there's nothing special about the album either. Mrs. Granger was never a witch and neither was Mr. Granger.

There names I got from the Greek myth about Troy. The reason I named Hermione's father Paris, not Menelaus like the Hermione in the myth's father was is because I like Paris better. Actually I kinda picked that up from the movie Troy because I like Orlando Bloom. (LOL)

Also in this fic I'm actually going to try to do well with spelling and grammar so if you spot something that REALLY bugs you tell me. I already read this chapter over three times but I'm kinda pathetic so I probably have hundreds of grammar and typo errors in it. Just so you know though…my author's notes don't count! They can be as messy as I want them to be!

Anyways…

Please read and review! I'd be a hypocrite if I said I didn't want reviews…

_**Krystal Lily Potter**_


	2. How Come

**_Harry Potter and the Scars of Time  
_**_**By:** Krystal Lily Potter  
__**Chapter Two:** How Come  
__**Rating:** AA (which means, around here, 14 and up)  
__**Couples:** HP/HG, RW/LL, NL/GW, DT/LB, SF/PP, DM/EM, etc…  
__**Summary:** Harry's last year at Hogwarts has finally come but that doesn't mean things will be any easier for him. After last year's horrifying events the school things that nothing worse could happen. They were all wrong. The prophecy resurfaces and is dangling in front of Harry, held up by the pain from the past, quite literally. As the world is slowly being morphed outside of the safety of Hogwarts the people inside it are finding out that they cannot hide for much longer and that time is as much their best friend now as it is their worst enemy. What is a person supposed to do when they know they have to face the most evil wizard in history and if they're killed then the rest of the world, magic and muggle is doomed?  
__**Warning:** More violence then last time. The mentions of suicide, murder, abuse, rape, and blood are much more pronounced then in the last fic_

_I'd like to mention that there will be A LOT more deaths of characters you recognise and some you won't. If you thought I was cruel and brutal in the prequel to this then I don't know what you're going to think of me after reading this story._

_There are some chapters were songs in them but not every chapter will have them in it._

_Sequel to Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_

_**Note:** This chapter IS going to be a little boring but…well…the hardest part of writing is to make an interesting beginning yet everything has to start out small…_

* * *

"**_Our deepest desires can be one of our deepest weaknesses. Sometimes they're not though, do not let anyone make you think that. Our desires can keep us alive. They can drive us insane yet they can keep us sane. They can be the cause of our downfall or our up rise..." his deep voice cracked slightly and he felt his own eyes water up slightly. "They can be the reason we die, or the reason we live..."_**

_**-Harry Potter, Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince (by me)**_

* * *

Harry stared at the pictures of his mother as a child. She seemed so happy and lively. There was a huge smile on her face in every picture. It seemed to him that Helen and Lily had been great friends when they were younger.

It occurred to him that if his parents hadn't had to go into hiding then his mother might have continued being friends with Helen and he and Hermione might have become friends earlier on in life. It seemed that since that chance to meet was ruined it was almost fate for them to meet later on in life.

He chuckled at himself for thinking along that point of view. His laughter didn't meet his green eyes though. They held sadness and pain as he flipped through the photo album. It was because of him that both his mother and father were deceased today.

He knew that somewhere out there they were watching over him and he promised himself to keep their memories in his heart forever.

"Harry," Dudley's deep voice said from behind him.

"Yeah?" Harry asked.

"Tell my mom and dad that I went to one of my friend's house to…work on my boxing moves," Dudley said after a moment of thought for a plausible excuse. Had he said something like he was going to do his homework and even Vernon might raise an eyebrow. Dudley going somewhere to do homework was possible but not very plausible. Petunia seemed to be getting a little suspicious lately but neither of the teenage boys worried.

"No problem," he said with a wave of his hand as he stood up. "I was going inside anyways. I'll tell them when I get upstairs."

"Thanks," Dudley said as he continued on his way down the stairs and down the street.

Harry watched with slight amusement and shook his head as he walked inside. He knew Dudley was going out drinking. No matter what Petunia and Vernon originally thought Dudley was far from an angel and he was really bad at lying. His parents used to have a strong blindness when it came to him but were a little wearier now.

Walking up the stairs he knocked on his Aunt and Uncle's room door and said, "Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon?"

"What do you want boy?" Vernon growled.

"Dudley told me to tell you that he was going to his friend's house to practice his boxing moves," Harry told them though the door.

He heard a squeak of the bed then a yawn then somebody walked towards the door. Petunia opened it and stared at him with beady eyes. "Where is he?"

"He didn't say which friend," he explained to her.

She put a hand to her forehead then said, "Vernon get up now."

"What's wrong Petty?" he called out.

"Dudley's gone out to his friend's house," she said darkly. "I'm so tired of his excuses. I know he goes out and drinks with his friends and I want it to stop." She had been facing him then spun around quickly and said, "And you boy, you've been covering for him all along so you're just as bad. Go to your room, I don't want to see your face out here again until those freaks come to pick you up!"

Harry stared at her then walked off to his room with an odd look on his face. He wondered how the hell that had just happened.

When he closed the door to his room he heard Petunia lock it up and he heard her say, "I'll let you out for a shower in the morning, then to use the bathroom after lunch and during that time after supper you will also brush your teeth. No person in this house will smell like a house!"

With that Harry heard her storm off. He also heard Vernon cursing under his breath.

Sighing to himself he looked over at his bed. It was only then that he realized that he wasn't the only one in the room. On his bed sat his snowy owl, Hedwig. She had two letter clasped to her talons and looked proud of herself.

He moved over to her and took the letter off her leg and said, "I left you some owl treats in your cage with fresh water."

She hooted gratefully then flew over to her silver cage, landing gracefully on her stand in it and drinking the water that had been waiting her.

Harry looked at the two letters and saw that one was from Hermione and one was from Ron. He decided to open Ron's first for a change since he always opened Hermione's first usually.

_Harry,_

_How's it going mate? It's pretty dull round here. The you-know-what hasn't been giving us any information lately. What did you do? Dumbledore seemed furious and sent Moody to your house! What happened? You won't believe what happened but Hermione wants to tell you._

_I've gotta go but Ginny wants to write something._

_Talk to ya later,_

_Ron_

Harry stared at the letter oddly. It seemed as if Ron had a hard time writing that much and it wasn't even a long letter really. He looked down underneath Ron's letter and saw a note from Ginny.

_Hey Harry,_

_Shocking news about Madam Bones isn't it? She was so nice too. How's your summer been? It's been interesting around here. I broke up with Dean; he didn't take it too good. Neville and Luna have stopped 'seeing' each other too. They never classified their little dates as being boyfriend and girlfriend. Well I've gotta go._

_See you soon!_

_Ginny_

Harry stared at the other shorter then normal letter and got the same feeling as he had while reading Ron's that she had found it hard writing that much. He didn't get it! If Sirius was alive he could always write him and ask him what's going on.

He felt his heart constrict a little when he thought about Sirius. Harry had to admit he felt very guilty all of a sudden. He hadn't thought about Sirius in along time. He promised Sirius last year in his mind when he was in a coma that he'd never forget him.

Sighing to himself he desperately attempted to rid his mind of these guilty thoughts. He knew now that it wasn't his fault that Sirius had died but Bellatrix's. He could blame himself for Mark's death though without any doubts that it wasn't his fault.

Deciding to get his mind off all thoughts like that he picked up Hermione's letter and started reading it.

_Harry,_

_I really, really miss you! How's your summer been so far? How's my mom, dad and everyone? You won't believe what happened! Poor Madam Bones was found dead in her office! She wasn't even killed with the killing curse, it was with a gun! That's disgusting! Susan's here now too along with me, the Weasleys, Neville, his grandmother, Luna and her dad. That's only some of the people here but no one's touched your room. It's still yours. Well I must be off; Mrs. Weasley is yelling that it's dinner. I miss you._

_  
Love,_

_  
Hermione_

Harry nearly fell off the edge of his bed when he read her letter. Sure it was longer then Ron and Ginny's but that didn't mean that it still wasn't short, especially for the girl who when you asked for a page long essay handed in sixteen pages!

He couldn't believe that Madam Boones had been murdered! She had been nicer to him in his trial two years ago then anyone else from the Ministry. From what Hermione said he assumed that she had been shot probably just after everyone else left and slowly bled to death over the night since she was found in the morning. The poor woman…

He got up and got out three sheets of clean parchment and instead of using a quill, which could be frightfully hard to write with at times, he decided to us a muggle pen. He didn't know why they just didn't use pens at school, it seemed more practical and it didn't use any electricity so the magic wouldn't interrupt with it.

He once again got the feeling that Hermione didn't want to talk to him much. Well he knew she wanted to talk to him more then Ron or Ginny did but there was this feeling of distance he got every time they sent a letter.

Harry got up before starting to write his letter to Hermione and found his CD walkman he had bought. Putting in a CD that a girl in the store had recommended he listened to the words intently.

_**So I changed huh? You got a phone pick it up call me.**_

_**How Come... we don't even talk no more  
**__**And you don't even call no more  
**__**We don't barely keep in touch at all  
**__**And I don't even feel the same love when we hug no more  
**__**And I heard it through the grapevine... We even Beefin Now  
**__**After all the years we been down... ain't no way no how  
**__**This bullshit can't be true  
**__**We Family... ain't a damn thing changed... unless it's you!**_

_Hermione,_

_I'm fine, how are you? I was having a great summer until Petunia decided to lock me up in my room once again. Can't wait until I get there! Your mother gave me a photo album of my mother…well it's pretty much her and my mom in every photo. I didn't know they were friends, did you? I don't have anything to do right now but my homework, which I was surprised to see you didn't ask about. I'm sorry for whatever it was I did to make you and everyone else so mad. You letters, along with Ron and Ginny's a so short (for you guys) and nobody else contacts me at all. I should do my homework now. Miss ya!_

_Love,_

_Harry_

_**We were so young  
**__**So full of life and vibrance,  
**__**Side by side, wherever you was riding, I went  
**__**So close, almost on some bonnie and clyde shit  
**__**When Ronnie died you was right by my side  
**__**With a shoulder to cry on and tissue to wipe my eyes  
**__**And a bucket to catch ever tear I cried inside it.  
**__**You even had the same type of childhood I did... **__**Sometimes I just wanna know why is it that you succaim to yours  
**__**And mine I survived it. You ran the streets, I 9 to 5ed it **__**We grew up, grew apart as time went by us...  
**__**And I blew up to both yours and mines surprises.  
**__**Now I feel a vibe I just cant describe it  
**__**Much as your pride tries to hide it. You're cold  
**__**Your touch is just like ice.  
**__**And in your eyes is a look of resentment.  
**__**I can sense it and I don't like it.**_

_**How Come... we don't even talk no more  
**__**And you don't even call no more  
**__**We don't barely keep in touch at all  
**__**And I don't even feel the same love when we hug no more  
**__**And I heard it through the grapevine... We even Beefin Now  
**__**After all the years we been down... ain't no way no how  
**__**This bullshit can't be true  
**__**We Family... ain't a damn thing changed... unless it's you!**_

_**It was my dream at first to be off spitting a verse **_

_**On my own album with a deal but shit got worse  
**__**Fore I came out I woulda killed a nigga first  
**__**For I let him disrespect me, or check me over some  
**__**Worthless bitch that I wasn't with  
**__**I woulda hit it and quit  
**__**But you were fitting to talk with her and tell her she was the shit  
**__**I told you don't get involved with her  
**__**You would smoke in the car with her  
**__**Coming outta the bar with her  
**__**Stumbling half drunk  
**__**Like you were husband and wife or somethin  
**__**But me catching her fuckin other niggas musta hurt your pride or something  
**__**Cause you were openin your mouth to people like you wanted with me.  
**__**When all I tried to do was show that your bitch was shifty.  
**__**And every sister, fares and all the shit that I produced  
**__**You acting like I ain't your man and lying like she cant be loose.  
**__**But I am really your friend, I'm just trying to tell ya the truth.  
**__**Don't hate the game or the player  
**__**The one that's changing is you.**_

_**How Come... we don't even talk no more  
**__**And you don't even call no more  
**__**We don't barely keep in touch at all  
**__**And I don't even feel the same love when we hug no more  
**__**And I heard it through the grapevine... We even Beefin Now  
**__**After all the years we been down... ain't no way no how  
**__**This bullshit can't be true  
**__**We Family... ain't a damn thing changed... unless it's you!**_

_**Its gets lonely at the top cause my homie had to stop  
**__**Now we acting like I gotta live only for the block.  
**__**And homies in the hood only see me on the tube  
**__**So they gossip on the porch  
**__**Get ta speaking all rude. Fools I used to rap wit all expect magic  
**__**Like my finger get to snappin  
**__**And poof it just happens.  
**__**But Proof is just acting out the part he was thrown, **__**Shady made it so my babies ain't starving at home.  
**__**See the devil in your glance,  
**__**Since the ghetto we been friends, forever real intelligence,  
**__**That's forever till the end.  
**__**I see the hatred in your eyes, and the Satan in your lies,  
**__**Ain't wasting my time with these snakes in disguise.  
**__**(HOW COME) When you talk it's with bitter and spite?  
**__**(AND HOW COME) It's my fault for what you did with your life?  
**__**And every time I go to hear you play, you look away,  
**__**We barely embrace, you can't even look me in my face.**_

_**How Come... we don't even talk no more  
**__**And you don't even call no more  
**__**We don't barely keep in touch at all  
**__**And I don't even feel the same love when we hug no more  
**__**And I heard it through the grapevine... We even Beefin Now  
**__**After all the years we been down... ain't no way no how  
**__**This bullshit can't be true  
**__**We Family... ain't a damn thing changed... unless it's you!**_

People say when they hear certain songs the music just seems to talk to them. Harry had thought they were a little stupid along time ago but now he thought about it. This song, with people describing how they became distant with their friends made him think about his predicament until the answer came to him.

They were scared of him.

Well not just him. They were scared of dying as well. There was a slight tug at his heart at the thought of his friends being killed brutally.

He closed his eyes as he heard his mother's screams as she died echo through his mind and his father's yells for her to run. He saw Cedric falling to the ground unexpectedly. He saw Sirius falling through the veil. He saw Mark lying on the ground, dead.

The memories hurt him, but he knew he'd have to live with them for as long as he lived. It was just that fact that his friends didn't feel too comfortable around him anymore. Especially Hermione, that hurt more then anything else in his mind, even more then when Cho said she was going to the Yule Ball with Cedric in fourth year.

* * *

Petunia had stayed true to her word and had actually come up and gave Harry some food. It wasn't much, some bread, cheese and a small bottle of water. It tasted odd to him, like it had been sitting somewhere for awhile and was just at its expiry date. He gave half of it to Hedwig because she was hooting feebly from hunger, having eaten all of her food before hand. Now he was the one hungry because as Ron would say he was a growing boy.

His stomach growled lightly as he rolled over in his sleep. His dark green eyes were moving under his closed lids quickly and he was obviously having a nightmare.

Letting out a light whimper he muttered, "Hermione…Ron…"

_Dream_

_Hermione was sitting in a corner sobbing quietly. His knees were tucked against her chest and she was rocking back and fourth. Her face was splotched red and her voice seemed to quiver from time to time. _

_Ron was struggling with something, constantly being pulled back. His face was slowly turning purple and he looked like he was about to be suffocated. There was a large amount of snakes in the room._

_There were two people on the floor he didn't know. One was a girl with jet black hair and the other was a boy with light red hair. They were both breathing but seemed to be doing it painfully._

_Neville, Ginny and Luna all seemed to be trapped in a corner. All were bleeding badly and looked like they were about to faint. _

_There was a lot more people around that he could see were either dead or dying._

_Remus was looking around terrified at something and was trying to get to the students in the middle of the room but it was pointless. Tonks lay on the ground breathing roughly and there was two other woman who's images were to blurry to see. All he knew was that one had light red hair and the other hand bright blond._

_The largest and most lethal looking snake's red eyes seem to flicker at the direction Harry was watching from and hissed dangerously, starting to make its way over to the people._

_End Dream_

Harry sat up straight, breathing heavily. Sweat coursed down his face in the bucket loads. His dream wasn't long but it was enough to give him a scare. He knew it wasn't something coming from Voldemort and something told him that it wasn't a vision of the future either because his scar hadn't prickled at it.

Rolling off his bed and walking to the window he placed his hand again its cool, smooth surface and said to himself, "It's a warning, a warning of what might come."

His hand clenched into a fist roughly. Looking through the window he saw Dudley sneak out of the house and into a car that was waiting in the street. He glanced up at the house before taking off and saw Harry looking out at him. When Harry passed him in the halls between bathroom breaks Dudley would give him death glares for getting him caught. It actually wasn't Harry's fault but attempting to explain that to an angry Dudley is as pointless as trying to teach Grawp how to speak Spanish. It might be possible someday but not for a really long time. Dudley gave him a smug smirk and continued on his way.

Harry felt like strangling something at that moment. He settled on taking his already flat pillow into his hands and strangled it roughly in his hands, picturing it was somebody's neck. He settled on the face of Clara Pettigrew because her face hadn't been nearly as frightening or unpleasant to look at like Voldemort's, Bellatrix's or Wormtail's was.

After throwing the strangled object to the floor roughly yet silently he stormed over to the broken desk that was in his room, pulled out the very uncomfortable chair and pulled a piece of parchment and a pen in front of him. He didn't write much, all he did was write,

_Hermione, Ron, Ginny and anyone else it might concern,_

_I know you're afraid of being friends with me for fear of death. That's alright, if you really don't want to be friends we don't even have to talk anymore. _

_Harry _

After sealing the letter in an envelope he gave the letter to a bored looking Hedwig and she gladly took it for him with great relief of having something to do.

Harry sat on his bed again taking deep breaths to calm himself down. One thing about him was that both Lily and James Potter had terrible tempers so it was like both their tempers had been passed on to their son, which was never a good thing.

* * *

On day three of his imprisonment he was looking out the window when he saw somebody appear in the Grangers yard. He looked at the girl oddly, she had a bushy wave of what looked like dyed brown hair and seemed to be about 12 years of age.

He studied her for a minute before saying to himself with surprise, "Nicola?"

It was indeed Nicola Granger. She had dyed her hair for some reason that summer. All Harry knew was that she went into her old home.

He remembered what Hermione had said at the end of last year about how they might come home just to get a few things. He guessed that they were coming separately just in case things got hairy with the Grangers when Hermione was there like he knew it could. That girl had a fiery temper on her too.

As she closed the door behind her Harry saw whoever it was she showed up with apparate away. He could hear the crack through his window so he assumed it was someone newer. As you got better with apparating then there would be less sound. He knew Dumbledore didn't even have to make a sound while Fred and George were louder then his own yelling.

On Hermione's persuasion in one letter he had started studying 'the art' of Apparation because on his birthday he could take a test to do it. This was one of the things Harry did indeed one to learn so he didn't put up much of a struggle against her when she sent the books and demanded they be read.

Now that he thought about it all this was only done in a few lines as well…

Sighing to himself he sat on his bed again and started reading more about what he would be attempting to do in about a weeks time.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

Alright, this chapter's shorter but if I would have kept going I would have fell asleep reading it over and I know most of you will two. If none of this makes sense to you then…THANK GOD! I wrote it and it doesn't make sense to me. LOL, stupid Harry with his confusing emotions.

Thank you guys for all the great reviews! You guys are THE greatest ever!!!

Hope to update soon! Now for the first time in this fic…replies to the reviews! WOOT!

Also in like a day and a half I got AROUND 59 or something like that (can't remember which) reviews for the first chapter of this and Half Blood Prince! Really, you are the best!!!! I'm serious!

**_WIZ1_** – Yeah it's starting a little slow but like you said most fanfics do. Actually a lot of stories do to. Thanks for being the first reviewer. Harry singing isn't going to be common cause like I said he's not THAT good, its just mentions of him playing songs mostly.

**_Ryan_** – Thank you!

**_Lisienna _**– Oh yeah, Orlando Bloom is one nice…how does my friend put it? One nice chunk of man (LOL!)

**_Scarey-kid_** – Thanks but you'll have to wait and see

**_Anidrin_** – LOL if I tried to type all the chapters for this one really fast then I'd probably either kill my fingers of melt the keyboard…whichever came first

**_The Shadows_** – Yes they did know Lily and James were magical. You know I understand why JKR says the readers are getting too smart for their own good…

**_Holimontski _**– You know I noticed some STUPID mistake when reading the first chapter over that I DID hit myself for. LMAO! Is that what I'm famous for now, my cliffs??? And don't worry, I'm not going to leave this in the middle of the fic. Keep reminding me that I already have it all planned out and that it would be a shame if I didn't finish it.

**_Shaz124_** – Just to warn you, be careful with believing what I say. I will admit, I have a habit of lying or changing my mind. I'm not saying I did but I'm just saying don't always think everything I say is 100 true...

**_Quizgirl _**– Thank you. I'll try to write as fast as I can

**_Silver Dagger _**– No the rest of the family isn't as bad as Olivia (except for Darren). He'll see the Grangers again I can promise you that.

**_Destined Enchantress_** – Fast-paced? Well I'll give it a 50/50 and yes…I'M BACK ALREADY! You guys just can't seem to get rid of me…

**_Maiden-of-Hope_** – I hope they're not even close to what JKR's planning, that would suck the whole fun out of it! And thank you!

**_Carn _**– Thanks. I love Orlando Bloom, he's awesome

**_Lady Nicole Potter_** – We have Philosopher's Stone, not Sorcerer's Stone (that title bugs me). Nice sign, suppose you don't have anything interesting to make of it yet. Don't worry, you will eventually!

**_Kingspin_** – Thank you

**_Lolly O'Neill_** – Thank you! I WOULD like to become a professional writer but I'm not that good…

**_HM_** – Thank you

**_Lord Skywalker_** – LMAO! That's where I got the name, Tiger Lily. It was the first thing that popped into my head because I needed an interesting sounding plant and I love lilies in general…

**_Skip_** – No the album is just an album, don't worry about that.

**_Colorguardbaby23_** – thanks

**_CastusAlbusCor _**– Yeah you're wait might be slightly longer then they were at the end of HBP.

**_ILoveRemus_** – I'll try to update quickly but it won't be as fast as it was at the end of Prince.

**_Beth4472 _**– Oh I've got a lot I want to write…

**_DragonGirl-Chi318_** – Petunia and Vernon are still there, they're just more scared of Harry now then before…

**_Hpfanchrissy1502 _**– Yeah, it took a lot of work writing Prince but I finished it and I'm going to finish this too!

**_Atrus Valentein_** – LMAO! Oh Great and Powerful Queen of Cliffies…I like that. Petunia was slightly LESS OOC in this chapter but she was a little bit because lets face it, people change over the years and because we don't know what happens in the next two HP books then we don't know how characters are going to develop so you never know, it might not be as OOC as it seems

**_Loup3402 _**– Thank you

**_Sir Slytherin_** – That's ok!

**_John Relkin_** – I hope this one is as good too…I mean just as much fun to write…

_**Amity-Star**_ - LMAO! That sound like what one of my friends would say. Ron isn't one of my favorite characters honestly...that's why I have Hermione in it more

_**Krystal Lily Potter**_


	3. Surviving

**_Harry Potter and the Scars of Time  
_**_**By:** Krystal Lily Potter  
__**Chapter Three:** Surviving  
__**Rating:** AA (which means, around here, 14 and up)  
__**Couples:** HP/HG, RW/LL, NL/GW, DT/LB, SF/PP, DM/EM, etc…  
__**Summary:** Harry's last year at Hogwarts has finally come but that doesn't mean things will be any easier for him. After last year's horrifying events the school things that nothing worse could happen. They were all wrong. The prophecy resurfaces and is dangling in front of Harry, held up by the pain from the past, quite literally. As the world is slowly being morphed outside of the safety of Hogwarts the people inside it are finding out that they cannot hide for much longer and that time is as much their best friend now as it is their worst enemy. What is a person supposed to do when they know they have to face the most evil wizard in history and if they're killed then the rest of the world, magic and muggle is doomed?  
__**Warning:** More violence then last time. The mentions of suicide, murder, abuse, rape, and blood are much more pronounced then in the last fic_

_I'd like to mention that there will be A LOT more deaths of characters you recognise and some you won't. If you thought I was cruel and brutal in the prequel to this then I don't know what you're going to think of me after reading this story._

_There are some chapters were songs in them but not every chapter will have them in it._

_Sequel to Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_

* * *

"_**Everyone has a life lesson to learn…some of us have already learned ours and others will in time."**_

* * *

Harry listened to Petunia talk on the phone animatedly as she walked back and forth. It bugged him so much to here her high pitched voice. He wanted to throw his potions book at her. He was positively he was slowly started to develop a twitch in his left eye.

Hedwig had yet to return from her trip to London. This gave him very little to do. He simply laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

He never heard from his Uncle but his Aunt was constantly in a chipper mood lately. It was truly sickening. Currently she was walking back from the bathroom singing some oddly cheerful song. Harry (being half asleep at the time) started singing along a bit until he realized what he was doing. He cursed loudly, ignored his Aunt's growls and stuffed his pillow over his head. He could still here her muffled voice and waited to remove the pillow as she walked downstairs. Looking over at his alarm clock he knew it was lunch time.

A few minuets later Petunia opened the door a little bit and set a plate and a cup on the floor then she left. His grumbling stomach forced him to get up out of his bed and get the food. He was slightly surprised to see it was an actual sandwich. It was chicken and tasted fairly new so he assumed it was leftovers from last night but it tasted much better then the old junk the Dursleys had given him. He even got a glass of orange juice instead of water! His Aunt sure as hell was happy about something.

After finishing his lunch he was about to put the dishes by the door when an idea occurred to him. He had been reading the books Red Dragon, Silence of the Lambs and Hannibal. He did have a lot of free time on his hands so he took advantage of a couple of interesting looking books.

One thing mentioned in Hannibal was the concept of time. Harry suddenly dropped his glass to the floor and watched as it shattered into pieces. He heard his Aunt's surprised shriek from downstairs but he ignored it.

He stared at the stray pieces of glass for a few minutes, satisfied when it didn't collect itself up off the floor without the help of magic. It proved that time did flow on straight and naturally it wasn't meant to be changed.

Although that made him wonder about magic...

'_Only when the universe starts retracting again is when time might start going in rewind,'_ he thought with an amused smirk. He wondered what it'd be like to see the world go in constant rewind like watching a VHS.

* * *

It was getting later outside and the sky was slowly darkening when Harry heard a tapping sound on his window.

Thinking it was Hedwig he got up and opened the window, only to jump back in shock when he found himself face to face with a 12-year-old girl.

"Nikky?" he questioned.

She nodded her head and he asked, "What are you doing here? How are you here?"

"I'm visiting my mum and dad for a day or two," she explained "And I climbed up here, I saw you do it last night when it wasn't raining."

"Yeah," he said and moved away from the window, "Come in, it's cold out. It shouldn't be this cold at this time of year. Especially considering last week it was really warm out."

She smiled weakly as Harry studied her for a minute, judging whether it was an impostor or the real Nicola Granger. He looked at her blue eyes and saw a look of pain in them. He knew that look; it was a look someone got in their eyes after they lose someone important to them. She had lost her best friend a few weeks ago. She was defiantly the real Nicola.

"What did you do to your hair?" he asked her after helping her in.

"Hermione dyed it for me," she explained, "Anyways I came here to give you this letter." She pulled it out of her pocket and handed it to him. "Hedwig would have brought it but there were some really strong winds in London the other day. A branch off of one of the trees around Grimmauld place broke off and hit poor Hedwig. Hermione saw her and ran out to get her. She had a broken wing so she's tending to her."

"So you became her new owl," Harry said with a chuckle.

"Well she thought it was too risky to send Athena or Pig out afterwards," she explained.

"Athena flies now?" Harry asked wit slight surprise.

"Yeah," Nicola replied. "So does Griffy."

He smiled a little bit then said, "You actually want to talk to me? I didn't think you ever world because of…well…I got Mark…killed."

A sad look pass over her face and se said, "It wasn't your fault you know. It was his choice. I can't hate you for it."

"Potter," Vernon's voice cut through the house, "Who's in there with you?"

"Nobody Uncle Vernon!" he yelled out.

He could hear Vernon fiddling with the locks on his door and motioned for Nicola to hide. She was about to when there was a huge exploding sound and the house shook violently.

Nicola let out a scream as she fell and Harry tumbled to the ground. They heard Vernon fall and Petunia scream from downstairs.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Vernon growled as he pushed open the door. "And what is she doing in here?"

There was another crash and Harry ran to the window. Outside was about 20 people in black cloaks.

He felt fear bubble in his stomach as he heard Dobby's voice echo through his head.

"_Theys were saying that he-who-must-not-be-named is planning on striking Harry Potter within the week at his home sir."_

"SHIT!" He yelled. "Hide! Everyone just hide!" He grabbed his wand and quickly shrunk every little thing of his and stuffed it into his jean pockets. "GO!"

Petunia came up with a look of horrified look on her face and she said, "Black robed people…"

"Death Eaters," Harry said. "Really, you have to hide!"

Petunia ran into Dudley's room then said, "Dudley's not here!"

"He's probably gone out," Harry said as he gripped his wand tightly in his hand. "You think he stopped sneaking out when you grounded him?"

They didn't say anything. Nicola looked out the window quickly and said, "They're going to my house!"

Harry ran past Vernon and Petunia and into the hallway, looking back at them he said, "Just hide."

He ran down the stairs and heard someone following him. He looked up to see Nicola running down the stairs, wand tight in hand.

"You're not coming," he said.

"Yes I am, it's MY family Harry," she explained, her blue eyes flashing with determination. "It's my choice, just like it was Mark's to get between you and the killing curse."

Harry stared at her for a second and said, "It's easy to tell whose sister you are. You're probably one of the wisest witches your age I know."

"I'm a Ravenclaw," she said simply and followed him out of the house.

The scene was disastrous. People were being killed and screaming everywhere. Some people were fighting, even though many were Muggles and were killed instantly. The police were starting to show up in cars. Harry knew it wouldn't do them much good.

"**_Stupefy_**," he yelled and the spell slammed into not one but two Death Eaters, sending them to the ground.

Harry saw jets of bright green lights slam into people, causing them to slowly slump to the ground with their eyes wide open.

"**_Stupefy_**," he said again, hitting two more.

"**_Stupefy_**," he heard Nicola say and watched as another one fell to the ground.

"Nice shot Nikky," he said.

"I had a good teacher," she said, referring to him teaching her last year in the ULD.

If one Death Eater fell another two seemed to take their place. They were destroying houses left and right now. One behind Harry exploded and the shock waves that seemed to follow sent him to the ground roughly. A large chunk of wood crashed into his back and he couldn't move for a minute. It was enough for a few Death Eaters to attempt to attack him. All he could do was sit lay on the ground and wait for the final blows to come but they never did.

The Death Eaters yelled in pain and slumped to the ground. Harry rolled over and saw Mundungus standing over him with his wand out. He didn't have his usual tired or amused look in his eye. Actually it was slightly frightening how determined the man looked.

"Get up Harry," he said and Harry pushed himself up.

Looking around he felt a pang of fear when he realized he couldn't see Nicola anywhere anymore.

"Damnit, she went to her house," Harry cursed and took off before Dung could do anything to stop him.

Harry felt like he was about to throw up. There was so much blood on the ground that it made him nauseous and he had been in a castle with blood leaky down the walls and he had people brutally tortured and killed right in front of him. There was just something very unsettling about being in a place where you had grown up and watching as it turned into a battle field.

He was almost at the Grangers house when he heard a familiar voice yell, "**_Crucio!_**" He felt the familiar pain that the curse always inflicted pass through him. He lost his footing and tumbled to the ground roughly.

He heard the cruel laughter of Bellatrix Lestrange, the bitch that always got away. Harry was about to yell in pain when he saw Lestrange get kicked from behind and fall onto her back, breaking the curse.

Harry looked up at little Nicola, who, after her brave moment, got a terrified look on her face as Bellatrix pushed herself off the ground. "NEVER TOUCH ME AGAIN YOU PATHETIC LITTLE MUDBLOOD!"

Harry tried to move on time but someone else attacked him from behind so he had to fight back. He heard the word 'crucio' as if it had boomed louder then lightning and he heard Nicola's screams of pain.

He send the Death Eater that attacked him through a window and turned around quickly, tackling Bellatrix. They both fell to the ground roughly and lose magic from Bellatrix's wand flew and slammed into the Granger's house.

Nicola let out another scream as the house exploded but didn't get a chance to see the aftermath of the explosion because a piece of wood had hit her on the head, knocking her unconscious.

Harry heard Bellatrix's laugh once again and noticed she had gotten up again._ 'This bloody bitch just won't die!'_ he thought angrily to himself. He had even pushed her into a street pole and was certain she had hit her head hard enough to do someone in.

He didn't have time to react to what happened next. She held her wand out and said in clear words, "Avada Kedavra."

He saw a bright green light and heard his mother's screams in his head, and then his vision went black.

* * *

Harry groaned as he felt a splash of water on his face. His eyes opened slowly and he found himself staring at a grey sky overhead. The rain that was just starting to fall stung his injuries. He continued looking at the sky with confusion, wondering why in God's name he was outside.

Suddenly everything came back to him. The fight, the explosions, the curses…the death.

His mind blurred with confusion. Hadn't Bellatrix hit him with the killing curse? If Voldemort had indeed taken his mother's protection then why was he still alive.

Pushing himself off the ground the first thing he saw was the rubble that was one the Granger house…or at least what was left of it.

It was nothing but a pile of rubble on the ground. He saw some spots where blood was leaking out of it.

He knew the second he saw the house that there was no hope for finding anyone alive inside. It was a terrible feeling inside of him, but he trusted it now.

The Grangers were all dead…

His head shot around as he remembered Nicola. She was slumped down on the ground where he had seen her fall. Ignoring the blood that was seeping out of him he went over to her and felt for a pulse. He breathed a deep sigh of relief as he found out she was alive.

A chilling wind started blowing as he picked her up and looked around. There were many Aurors and other people around, trying to find survivors. There was no living Death Eaters to take as prisoners, the only ones remaining were the dead.

Suddenly he heard a gasp from somewhere on the street and he looked over to see a woman with curly bright blond hair and warm sky blue eyes staring at him. She rushed over and asked, "Are you alright Harry?"

"Who the bloody hell are you?" he muttered, not thinking right.

A light smile appeared on her lips and she said, "I'm Alyssa, a member of the Order. Dumbledore sent me here to find you and bring you back to Grimmauld place."

Harry shivered violently and looked over at the Dursleys house. It was standing only half ways now. The side of the house his room had been on collapsed. He lightly pushed the door open for fear it would cause the rest of the house to fall down. He heard muttering coming from the living room and walked into it.

There sat Dudley Dursley, looking very shocked and very sad. Harry nearly died from shock as he saw Dudley about to cut his wrists.

He lunged forwards and got it out of his cousin's tough grip and said, "Are you bloody insane!?"

"I disobeyed them, I didn't even get a chance to be with them," Dudley said. Harry noticed there were tears coming out of his normally watery eyes. "They're dead…"

Harry knew he was talking about Petunia and Vernon. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and then opened them again. He grabbed Dudley's cell phone and searched for Marge's number under emergencies. Walking over to part of the house he winced at the sight of his Aunt and Uncle's mangled bodies. It hadn't been the house that had killed them but the Death Eaters.

"Marge? This is Harry…I'm calling from Dudley's cell phone…no…wait…just listen! Come to Privet Drive to get Dudley, I'm not going to be here…Petunia and Vernon are dead. Goodbye." Without waiting for the woman to ask him anything else he hung up the phone and walked back over to Dudley, passing it to him.

"Dud, I've gotta leave now. Marge is coming. Don't kill yourself, it's not worth it," he said.

"WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW?" Dudley yelled. "YOU HAVEN'T LOST YOUR…" he stopped yelling and stared at Harry with wide eyes.

"I have lost my parents Dudley and I can't remember anything but their deaths and a memory that my Potion's professor had. Nothing. Hold on to their memories Dudley…" Harry said. He took a step back and sighed then said, "You know, Sirius Black, my deceased godfather once told me 'The ones that we love never really leave us. They can always be found here'," Harry placed a hand over his heart. "They're still here Dudley…all of them are still here…"

With that Harry turned and walked out of the house. He noticed with amazement that his car hadn't been ruined. There was bloodstains on it and much of the paint was pealed off but it was still in good running condition.

The woman he had met earlier, Alyssa, walked over and said, "If you don't mind I'll drive your car. I can change it into a portkey to get so far but then it's best to just drive the rest of the way. I don't think it'd be good for her to travel by normal portkey ways."

Harry nodded and took Nicola in his arms and put her in the backseat of the car and then jumped in himself. Alyssa got in the front seat and asked, "Do you have the keys?"

"Yeah," he said and pulled them out of his pocket and threw them to her. One would think that after the high scale attack that just happened Harry'd be more careful about whom he trusted. There was just something about this woman though that he liked.

"Dung," he said suddenly as Alyssa muttered the spell and they vanished from that spot, appearing in another. "Where's Dung?"

Alyssa seemed to freeze for a minute before turning on the car and driving down the road. Harry noted that they were in the outskirts of London.

"Dead," she said after a minute. "So is Arabella."

"Mrs. Figgs?"

"Yes, she was such a nice old lady too. A little insane but nice," Alyssa said.

Harry looked up and saw Alyssa staring at him and Nicola curiously through the rear-view mirror from time to time and asked, "What?"

"How do you know her? I think I've seen her at Grimmauld place this summer," she said.

"This? This is Nicola Granger. Her older sister, Hermione, is my girlfriend," he replied.

She said nothing but a sad smile appeared over her face. Harry was exhausted and he was really tired. Leaning back on the seat he started to think about what happened.

That's when it hit him…he would never be going back to Privet Drive again. It wasn't the way he wanted to leave though. He didn't want to have to leave because everyone but Dudley was dead.

He felt dizzy and terribly sick now.

"Alyssa?" he asked slowly.

"Yes Harry?" she replied.

"Can you stop the car for a minute?"

"Why?"

"Please!"

She pulled the car over and Harry jumped out. He fell on all fours and threw up. He threw up the little bit of food he had eaten yesterday but most of it was blood.

After wiping off his mouth and stumbling back into the car. He closed the car door and leaned against it, slowly falling into a disturbing sleep.

* * *

As Harry fell asleep Alyssa watched him. She felt so sad every time she looked at him. He reminded her so much of both James and Lily.

Yes, Alyssa had known the Potters before their deaths. Actually she had been one of Lily's best friend in school and afterwards.

A bitter smile appeared on her face as she tried to remember her friend's face but she couldn't. It wasn't hard to get a grasp of what James looked like though, all she had to do was look at Harry and she could remember James. Sure the differences between them were building up even more but it wasn't hard to tell that the two were related.

As she used magic to let the car steer on it's own for awhile she had a chance to look at Harry more. She could see Lily in him too but the James was much more pronounced. There were also little bits of Remus and Sirius in him too.

Suddenly Alyssa found herself staring into a pair of emerald eyes that had once belong to her dearest friend and said, "Hey Harry."

"Where are we?" he asked groggily and sat up.

"A little bit from Grimmauld place, the portkey was set for only about an hour away from there, just in case anybody tried to track us," she explained then blurted out, "You look so much like your parents but I can see that you're not them too…"

"You knew my mum and dad?" he asked with interest as he sat up straight.

"Oh lord, yes I knew them, I knew James longer because it seemed every Pureblood family knew each other, well we all knew OF each other at least. James and I never really got along. He was always a pompous idiot whenever I seen him. His twin sister Karmen on the other hand was like him in a few ways but unlike him in many as well," she said and sighed as she remembered all her dead friends.

"My dad had a twin sister?" Harry asked with surprise.

"Oh yes. They didn't look a thing alike. James was the spitting image of his father, right down to the eyes and the nose and Karmen looked like their mother," she explained.

"What happened to Karmen?"

"She went on a mission just a little while after you were born. She was killed in that mission. James was depressed for weeks about it," Alyssa noted with another sad sigh. "I met Lily at school. We became friend straight away. We also became friends with Karmen and another girl in our year, Sarah. She's not at Grimmauld place right now but she will be in a couple days," she said. "Lily was nice nicest person you could ever meet. She had a gift for seeing the beauty inside of others, especially when they themselves couldn't find it. If you ridiculed someone in public or ever behind their backs that sweet little redhead would be replaced by a ferocious tiger. I hear you have her temper as well."

Harry's face flushed a bit and he said, "Who are you? I know your name's Alyssa but that doesn't tell me much…"

"Me? Well like you know my name's Alyssa, I was an only child and I'm from the Ivyson Pureblood family. You see there are a like a couple groups of Purebloods Harry. If you noticed on the thing at Grimmauld place you are not related to the Blacks, the Malfoys or the Weasleys in any way, shape or form. Same used to go for me. I was actually a distant relative of James, and I mean really, REALLY distant. I wouldn't even classify us as related actually," she said with a shrug. "After I was married though obviously my name changed. I never got to be with my husband very long though." A bitter smile had appeared over her face yet again.

"Did he die in battle?" Harry questioned lightly, not wanting to be too pushy on the subject.

"Not back then at least. He only recently died. Our daughter never even got to meet him. He was sent to Azkaban eight months before she was born…"

"What was his name?" he asked with interest.

"You knew him, you did. My name is Alyssa Black and, I guess; now I'm the widow to Sirius Black."

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

Yeah I'm done. This chapter's shorter but there's nothing else I could add into it just yet. I know everything happened really fast but…well…there's no worry about lack of descriptions of battles in this fic. There's going to be a lot more fights, deaths and so on. Sorry this chapter was so short anyways…

Lets see…we've already started the death count in this fic. The Grangers (except for Hermione and Nicola) are dead, Vernon and Petunia are dead, Mrs. Figgs is dead, Dung is dead and even more people that have not been named are dead! And it's only chapter 3! If I keep this up I'm going to end up…oh I dunno…killing the whole world (grins).

Anyways here's something I want all people to understand. I do lie. Like you will never know, unless I promise you that it's true, if I'm telling the truth. Sometimes I don't mean to lie, like I say one thing then I realize later on in the fic that in order for it to work I need that part that I said wasn't important to be important.

Confusing I know…I just like to bug you all. Here's another thing too…I'm going to try and update more then once a week because I did the math and since there's four weeks in a month this fic will take me anywhere from 10 months to a year to write if I update every week. Sometimes there will be big gaps between a week or two other times only a day. I don't have a specific writing time.

Also on that topic yes, this fic IS longer then the last one…

Well onto the replies to the reviews I guess! Like I mentioned so many times you guys are THE best! Sorry if I missed anyone.

**_Quizgirl_** – my story has a surface? Wow! LOL! I'm in a good mood this week and when I'm in good moods that usually means I end up writing more for some reason.

**_Lady Nicole Potter_** – Sorry I'm not telling you who I'm killing yet but…yeah a LOT of people you know from the books are going to die. How do you know Wormtail even brought someone back? Nicola died her hair because she wanted to. I'll update as fast as I can! LOL!

**_Holimontski_** – Sounds good. What the hell? Thanksgiving…OH! You're in the USA right? We had thanksgiving in October here in Canada. Shakespeare's funny! We read some of his poems in class and just the words…oh lord with my class we all nearly died from laughing and in grade 8 when my Enrichment group did Romeo and Juliet with modern day language "Romeo, your tough is like a fish swimming in my mouth" LMAO! I will never forget that!

**_CastusAlbusCor _**– Yes but it was Dursleyish, wasn't it?

**_Shawn Pickett _**– I'm kinda curious what I'm planning on doing with this too. (LOL)

**_Destined Enchantress_** – Yes! That's EXACTLY what it is! LOL! I'm serious too, don't take that as sarcasm…

**_Hpfanchrissy1502_** – That's really Nicola…promise you 100 percent on that

**_Ryan_** – I knew I forgot something last chapter. The song was How Come by D12. And Voldemort's lair? It could be but…nope…

**_Abigfan_** – What happens next…well this chapter had a little more…excitement to it…

**_Azrei_** – Thank you

**_WIZ1_** – LOL, thanks!

**_HM_** – Hermione, Ron and Ginny…it was explained by Nicola in this chapter.

**_Desert Hacker_** – Sure…

**_QueenWeasel _**– Yeah I noticed that to, here's a hint, you never know where I'm going to drop hints…or where it might just be coincidence

**_DanBoy_** – LOL! Glued yourself to the computer screen? Oh god I'm going to be laughing about that for along time! (Kidden)

**_Lisienna _**– I put it there just so everyone would remember that part, that's all. You NEVER know what's important, because I didn't really explain the whole desires things in the last fic, did I?

**_HHr_** - Dumbledore assigned the homework and he's going to tell the new teacher to pick it up. (Smirks) You think so eh? (bout them mirror)

**_Atrus Valentein_** – I sent you the replies in an email so I don't think I need to write anything else here

**_Sir Slytherin_** – Thank you

**_Warlock_** – You live in Mexico? Awesome, there's some exchange students at my school from Mexico, that's why I chose that place. Don't worry, your English is very good considering it's the second hardest language to learn if it's not your primary language. I'm sorry to say but you're not going to find out who it is for ALONG time!

**_Shinji-Higurashi_** – You're not going to like the answer to this but we're not going to learn what Peter did for a REALLY long time. It appears again more at the end of the story (I know, I'm mean)

_**Krystal Lily Potter**_


	4. Family Secrets

**_Harry Potter and the Scars of Time  
_**_**By:** Krystal Lily Potter  
__**Chapter Four:** Family Secrets  
__**Rating:** AA (which means, around here, 14 and up)  
__**Couples:** HP/HG, RW/LL, NL/GW, DT/LB, SF/PP, DM/EM, etc…  
__**Summary:** Harry's last year at Hogwarts has finally come but that doesn't mean things will be any easier for him. After last year's horrifying events the school things that nothing worse could happen. They were all wrong. The prophecy resurfaces and is dangling in front of Harry, held up by the pain from the past, quite literally. As the world is slowly being morphed outside of the safety of Hogwarts the people inside it are finding out that they cannot hide for much longer and that time is as much their best friend now as it is their worst enemy. What is a person supposed to do when they know they have to face the most evil wizard in history and if they're killed then the rest of the world, magic and muggle is doomed?  
__**Warning:** More violence then last time. The mentions of suicide, murder, abuse, rape, and blood are much more pronounced then in the last fic_

_I'd like to mention that there will be A LOT more deaths of characters you recognise and some you won't. If you thought I was cruel and brutal in the prequel to this then I don't know what you're going to think of me after reading this story._

_There are some chapters were songs in them but not every chapter will have them in it._

_Sequel to Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_

* * *

"_**Crying does not show weakness, it shows that we are brave enough to let our emotions free."**_

_**-The Book of Quotes (something my friend's and I are making)**_

* * *

Harry sat in a shocked silence the rest of the way to Grimmauld place. He had never known Sirius had a girlfriend let alone a wife! And he had a daughter as well! It made sense now why he had trusted her though. 

As they finally pulled into the space between number 11 and number 13 Harry asked, "Why didn't Sirius tell me?"

"He didn't know where I was and he had no clue that he had a daughter," she explained as she got out of the car and moved around to open his car door so he could get Nicola out.

"Where is she?" Harry asked.

"She'll be here soon. She's coming with Sarah and Josh," Alyssa explained and led the way to the house that had appeared. It was only then that Harry realized she had been in the fight too. The blood that was on her should have made that obvious.

Now that they were back to a safe place Harry felt the pain of everything that had happened crush in on him physically but he would not drop yet. He had to get Nicola inside to her sister.

"Where's all your stuff?" Alyssa asked lightly.

"In my pocket, Nicola's was all destroyed though," Harry said as Alyssa opened the door.

"Oh, poor dear," she replied with a sigh and told him to wait there. She then ran off quickly to get some help. It was less then a minute later Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Mrs. Weasley and Madam Pomfrey came storming into the hall.

"Oh Harry!" Mrs. Weasley started but Harry shook his head no and nodded to Nicola.

"She needs help fast," Harry said. Obviously, after comparing the two, Madam Pomfrey agreed and conjured a stretcher for the girl. After Harry set her on it he heard the others trying to talk to him but the sound waves weren't quite reaching his ears.

He shivered violently and passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

Harry woke up, hearing faint voices buzzing around him. He didn't open his eyes just yet but he did take in a couple deep breaths. 

"How's Nicola?" someone asked.

"She's fine, she woke up yesterday. She can't remember a thing about the attack at all, which is probably a good thing," another voice said.

Harry forced himself to open his eyes and he found Professor Dumbledore sitting in a chair beside his bed talking quietly to Madam Pomfrey. He let out a light groan to let them know he was awake.

Dumbledore and Pomfrey look at him and Dumbledore said, "Poppy, can you let me talk to Mr. Potter alone for a minute?"

She was about to argue but settled on mumbling to herself about checking up on Granger.

There was a silence then Dumbledore said, "You gave us all quite a scare yesterday. First the Aurors that got there after the fight saw half of your house destroyed then no one could find you. We had thought you were one of the mutilated bodies. It was a great relief to all of us when Alyssa brought you home."

"Why didn't you tell Sirius," Harry said. "You knew she was alive all along."

Dumbledore sighed and a look of regret appeared on his face as he said, "Sirius would try to find her. I couldn't risk that; he needed to stay where I could contact him."

"You mean he needed to stay somewhere where you could keep him locked up! God if you would have told Sirius then yeah, he probably would have gone to find her and he'd still be alive today probably happier then he was when he died!" Harry yelled. "Don't you get it Dumbledore, you can only control people for so long until that control shifts to someone else. What goes around comes around you know…"

"This is true," Dumbledore said after a moment with a deep sigh. "I am getting older as you know Harry. I'll be staying at Hogwarts as long as I possibly can though. I may be a Headmaster, Harry, but I am not the best person to lead us to victory anymore."

"Then no one can," the raven haired boy said. "I was just saying there's only so long you can CONTROL people. Leading and controlling are different things."

Something that resembled fear flickered through the pale blue eyes of the old man and he said, "What would you prefer doing out of those two? Controlling or leading?"

"Leading," Harry said right away. "Why? You almost looked scared."

"I had this conversation years ago with another student," Dumbledore explained. "He told me he'd rather lead but I could see it in his eyes, he wanted control of everything."

"Tom Riddle," Harry said. "What do you see in mine?"

Dumbledore smiled and said, "I can see honesty. Unlike Tom you let people close to you can you care about others. That is the difference of what makes you grey and makes him black."

"Grey, sir?"

"Nobody can be entirely good and there are very few who are entirely evil," Dumbledore explained. "There are some black wizards but not that many."

"Was Vulcan a black wizard?" Harry questioned.

"Ahhh the now famous Half Blood Prince. What do you think Harry?" Dumbledore questioned.

"I don't think he was ever evil sir," Harry said, "Because he died for his family."

"Exactly. Vulcan was not an evil person because he sacrificed himself for the ones he loved. That's the difference between you and Voldemort as well. You have loved ones, he doesn't. Hold those you love close to you Harry," the old man said.

Harry closed his eyes then said, "They don't trust me. They're scared of dying and don't want anything to do with me."

"Pardon? Oh the lack of information in letters. It is not what you think Harry. I requested them to keep their notes short and without many details in case it was intercepted. I am not trying to hide anything from you but from those that could use it against us," he explained. "Now I believe a certain young woman wants to see you. We only got her to leave for lunch about a half hour ago."

A smile appeared on Harry's face as Dumbledore walked out of the room. A minute later he heard someone running down the hall and the next thing he knew he was out of breath. Someone had literally thrown herself on top of him and was hugging him tightly.

"Hermione," he gasped out. "Can't breath."

"Oh I'm so sorry," she said in a slightly high pitched voice as she got off of him and moved beside him and helped him into a sitting position. "Are you ok? Does it hurt anywhere?"

He smiled lightly at her then a look of worry passed over his face and he said, "I'm fine, I was just exhausted. Are you ok?"

"Of course I'm ok, I wasn't the one attacked," she said with a note of hysterics catching in her voice.

He got an odd look on his face now and he said, "Didn't they tell you?" His eyes flickered over to the door where Dumbledore stood. He shook his head no and turned and walked down the hall.

"Tell me…oh about Nicola? She's fine, don't worry Harry," Hermione said with a bright smiled.

Harry loved seeing her happy like she was and he knew what he was going to have to tell her next would kill her but he knew it was better she find out about it now rather then later on.

"They're gone Hermione," was all he said.

She stared at him oddly for a minute then said, "The Dursleys? Oh Harry I know you didn't like them that much but that's terrible."

He sighed. She wasn't making this any easier. "Yes the Dursley did die. Well except for Dudley but that's not what I'm talking about."

Hermione studied his face for a minute then asked in a sudden scared tone, "W-w-who Harry?"

He stared at her for a minute before saying, "Your parents, your sister, your brother. All of them, they're all…dead…"

Hermione stared at him as if waiting for him to yell out April Fools or something like that but when he didn't he cracked. Tears starting welding up in her eyes then she suddenly burst out crying. She knew herself to Harry and started sobbing onto his shirt.

Her sobs were heard from outside the room and they heard running come down the hall and Ron came in. He looked at Hermione and then at Harry with confusion.

Harry shook his head and hugged his girlfriend tightly. He breathed in deeply and took in her scent in. She smelt like vanilla and he could sit there for hours just hugging her if it wasn't such a sad moment. He noticed her light brown hair was longer then when he had last seen her and it had been straightened but aside from that she looked the same.

He looked up at Ron and saw his friend hadn't stopped growing yet. He was probably a good two or three inches taller then Harry was. His hair was longer and straighter. He also seemed to be filling out more and wasn't as awkward looking as he had been before.

"M-my mom and dad, they're gone?" she asked after a moment and looked up at Harry with tearstained cheeks, still hoping it was some sick kind of joke.

"I'm sorry Hermione," was all he said, sending her into yet another wave of tears.

Ron's dark blue eyes filled with compassion and he said, "I'll tell mum that you won't be down for breakfast, alright?"

Harry nodded as he continued rubbing her back. Ron stared at the two for a minute then went downstairs to talk to his mother. They hadn't all even been together for half an hour but it felt like they had never left each other's sides.

He could hear Mrs. Weasley yell from downstairs, probably about him needing food on his bones or something but she silenced soon enough. He expected that neither Dumbledore nor Alyssa had told them the bad news yet.

"I'll have to tell Nicola," Hermione sobbed out, "When she wakes up again. She can't remember anything that happened."

Harry kissed her forehead and said, "Calm down Mione. I know it hurts, a lot, but just calm down. You're not helping yourself any."

"I just can't believe they're gone," she said.

Harry continued to rub her back, hug her and kiss her until she fell asleep. He laid her down beside him and laid back on his pillow himself. He stared at her and kept an arm around her before falling asleep himself.

* * *

The next time Harry awoke it was the next morning. Looking beside him he saw Hermione was still there. They had both slept all day and all night long. 

After rolling out of bed he saw that someone had enlarged his things for him again. Grabbing some clothes he walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower. He was well aware of the fact that he hadn't showered in nearly three days and he hadn't eaten in just about the same amount of time. His stomach was grumbling loudly and he felt really sick as he finished his shower, got dressed and walked back into his room.

When he got back in there Hermione was all ready up. She was wiping her eyes hastily as if not wanting Harry to see the red marks that were left behind from her tears.

He smiled at her and said, "Why don't you go get a shower? It'll make you feel a lot better."

She sighed and said, "I think I'll do that." She got up and was about to walk to her room but Harry stopped her. They stared at each other for a minute before she broke down in tears once again. They streaked down her face and she buried her head in his chest.

He hugged her again and leaned his chin on the top of her head then said with a sigh, "I want to show you something Sirius showed me before fifth year. Come on, we should get something to eat first."

Hermione nodded and took his hand in hers and the two walked down the stairs together. The second they walked into the kitchen Molly Weasley pretty much appeared out of no where.

"Oh poor dears, Hermione you need some food and Harry, you're horribly skinny," she said in a motherly tone, yet it annoyed Harry slightly but he knew it was all in the name of his well being.

He chuckled a little and said, "I'm not that light Mrs. Weasley, I actually did eat this summer."

"Well I should hope so," she said with a huff. "Other wise those Dursleys…well…" she paused, not really knowing what to say, "best to leave the dead where they belong and not disrupt their spirits."

Hermione sniffled a little but sat down at the table with Harry. In less then a minute (literally) each had a large plate of food in front of them. Harry was so starved he pretty much inhaled his food but he noticed that Hermione only pushed hers around her plate.

He sighed and moved one of his hands on top of hers, causing her to look at him curiously. "Eat something," he said, "Or you'll make yourself sick."

She said nothing but wiped her eyes with her other hand then used it to pick up a little bit of food and eat it.

Once Mrs. Weasley was satisfied that they had eaten enough she allowed them to leave. It was obvious that she was the ruler of the kitchen and nobody argued with her when it came to that.

"Come on," he said with a smile and was about to lead her away when there was a crack and two red headed figures appeared in front of them.

"Jesu---FRED! GEORGE!" Harry yelled at them from shock.

"Harry mate, nice to see you," one of them said and shook his hand.

"Glad you're here, now mum will bug you instead of us," the other agreed and shook his hand as well.

"Thanks guys," Harry said and rolled his eyes. "How's your shop doing?"

"It's going…"

"Absolutely great!

"We do need our great investor to come in and…get a few things."

"After all, Hogwarts needs a little bit of cheering up this year," the other finished.

Harry smirked then said, "I doubt I'll be able to go there myself but we can talk about it later and you guys can bring me back stuff. Don't worry, I'll pay for it. Now I've got to go, promised to show Hermione something Sirius made last summer."

"Have fun," one, let's call him Gred, said.

"Not too much fun now," Forge called out and both got wide grins and went in the opposite direction of where Harry and Hermione were going.

Hermione's face turned beat red at their joke but Harry chuckled at it then continued pulling her along. Finally he got to a part of the house Hermione had never been in before.

"Where are we?" she asked curiously.

"This part of the house used to be a place where the Blacks…stored their items. Last year about two weeks after I got here Sirius finished this and showed me it, it's really cool," he said and opened a door.

"Are we outside?" Hermione asked with shock as she look around.

"No, the ceiling is like the one in the Great Hall and the scenery is enchanted but it's enchanted to look like that all the time instead of changing. Remus showed me how to do that last year. It took Sirius nearly a month and a half, even with Tonks' and Remus' help."

"So what exactly is this room?" she asked.

Harry grinned and said, "Here's the best part, it's an indoor pool."

"THIS?!" Hermione yelled, his voice echoing as she looked around. The ceilings were high up and had a bright blue sky with white puffy clouds and a fake sun was the light in the room. There was bright green grass and many tall, amazing looking trees of many varieties. There was a tall, smooth rocky cliff and a water fall poured down it into a large lake. "This is an indoor pool?"

"Amazing isn't it?" he said with a smirk. "I thought maybe you would like to come here instead of taking a shower. There's also a normal bathroom next door that look's like the Prefect's one at school."

Hermione didn't say anything but he felt her grip on his hand tighten. A wide smile appeared on her face and she said, "It is amazing. I'm going to go get my bathing suit!"

"If I'm right there should be some in the changing room," he said.

"Where's the changing room?" she questioned.

"See that carving over there on that big rock, how it's the sign for female and the one over there is the sign for male, they both have door knobs on them and the changing rooms are inside. Sirius didn't want to ruin the look by sticking a wooden door anywhere," he explained.

Her smile widened and she pretty much ran to the girl's changing room. Harry had to smile at her antics and was glad that she was happy again. He decided that even though he already had a shower a swim in a pool…or indoor lake, would be great.

He went into the male's changing room and found a pair of forest green swimming trunks and put them on. Once he went outside he waited by the lake for Hermione. Finally she came out with a dark purple bathing suit on with her hair in a ponytail. She also carried two towels over her shoulder.

"Why two towels?" he questioned curiously.

"Because I knew you'd forget yours," she explained and tossed one at him, getting it on his head.

Harry took it off and smirked at her. Her brown eyes widened and she said while backing up, "Don't you d-ARE!!"

There was a loud splash as Harry tackled her into the lake-pool. They both resurfaced and if looks could kill Harry knew he'd have been dead along time ago. The glare didn't last long on her face before splitting into a large grin when she really how silly he actually looked. His hair was flat down on his head and the smug look on his face was enough to make her burst out in laughter.

Harry smirked again and quickly dunked her under the water once again. They continued goofing off like that for the rest of the morning.

* * *

"What were you two up to?" Ron asked his two friends as they walked into the room at lunch time. Both of them had soaked hair and they were both laughing and talking animatedly. 

"Swimming," was the only answer they offered to their friend, who rolled his eyes and decided he'd rather not know.

"So how are you Ron?" Harry said as he and Hermione sat down on a couch across from the chair Ron was sitting in. "We never got to talk earlier."

"I've been fine, much better then last summer," he said dully. A year ago, as of last week, Ron and his family had been taken captive by Voldemort. They had stayed in his prison until Halloween when Harry fell into a coma. Ron had been trying to communicate with him in his dreams but it wasn't until then that Harry actually got the chance to hear what Ron was trying to tell him: their location. He had been muttering it in his sleep apparently and Dumbledore had sent people to get the Weasleys.

Not everything turned out to be a 'Cinderella' ending though. In the battle at St. Mungo's were the Weasleys had been captured, Bill Weasley had been severely hurt, Charlie Weasley had been killed and Percy Weasley had committed suicide when being held captive.

Needless to say this summer was turning out to be a much more enjoyable one for Ron and his remaining family.

"How's everyone been?" Harry questioned casually, shaking the terrible memories out of his head and bringing up another topic.

"Remus and Tonks have been by lately and they seem to be keeping up good," Ron replied, "They'll be here at dinner I think. Dad's been at work a lot, he's helping to try and figure out who murdered Madam Bones. Mum, as always, is the Queen of the kitchen. Fred and George have joined the Order. Bill's been busy doing secret stuff and a lot of people have been going back and forth. It can be really annoying sometimes actually."

Harry chuckled lightly and said, "I don't doubt it."

"So," Ron said with a sheepish smirk. "Did you finish the homework for the classes we share? I already asked Hermione and she won't help me."

Harry laughed and Hermione scowled at Ron. "What classes do you have again?"

"Defence, Transfiguration, Astronomy, Charms, Muggle Studies, Care for Magical Creatures, Divination and Herbology," Ron said.

Hermione's eyes widened and she said, "That's only eight classes!"

"Hermione, they said five was the least we can have," he replied rather dully. "I'm taking three more so you should be amazed as it is. So Harry, will you lend me yours…not to copy but just to compare…well to get inspiration…ok yes to copy but in my own words."

The raven haired boy laughed and said, "Sure Ron, I'll get my stuff later."

"Harry!" Hermione scowled.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Honestly…some things never change," she said and crossed her hands in front of her chest.

"Would you want everything to change?" Harry piped up.

Both his friends stared at him before Hermione said, "No."

"It's a comfort to have something things stay the same," Ron agreed whole-heartedly.

The three sat comfortably together until the door flew open and a young woman with straight, bright red hair and dark brown eyes stormed in the room. Her eyes flashed angrily and she said, "Dean sent me another letter! Merlin he's annoying me!"

"What did he say now?" Ron said.

"He's saying how much he missed me and how we're supposed to be together and so on," Ginny growled. Her eyes softened a little and said, "Don't give him a hard time though Ron, he's just a little…heart broken. He'll get over it in a little bit of time."

Her eyes then flickered over to the couch with Harry and Hermione sitting on it. A smile appeared on her face and she said, "Harry! You're alright!"

"Yeah, I was just exhausted before," he explained, referring to when he collapsed. "So I take it Dean's been annoying you a little bit."

"Yeah," she sighed. "But he's getting much better. Doesn't bug me nearly as much as he used to. I think he'll stop soon, I wouldn't mind still being friends with him."

"Sure," Harry insisted. "Dean's a nice guy."

The four of them sat and talked about nothing in particular until Mrs. Weasley called them for dinner. Harry and Hermione were just as starved as Ron was because they had missed lunch that day, being in the pool at the time.

* * *

Dinner was a quite occasion. Alyssa was there and Harry just kept staring at her. She noticed this and would look up at him and see is inquisitive looks but turn back to talk to Remus. 

Nicola wasn't there but she was awake. Instead Madam Pomfrey insisted she stay in her bed for a little while longer because suffering the Cruciatus curse and then being hit on the head really hard can have terrible consequences.

Harry sighed and dropped his fork to his plate with a clank. Everyone looked at him as he said, "Excuse me." Then he got up and walked out of the room.

Everyone stared at him with confusion and Hermione was about to get up to go after him when Alyssa stood up. She shook her head no and walked after him.

She listened to him climbing up the stairs and followed him until she caught up with him, in the attic. When she got there he was looking through the objects in it. There was a statue of one of the Blacks from the past and it disturbed him a little bit but what he had found, even after only being there for five minutes was a chest with pictures of Sirius as a child with his brother and someone else.

Alyssa walked over and knelt down beside him and stared at the picture and said sadly, "I couldn't get over here. I was working for the USA Ministry of Magic at the time and I couldn't lose my job. I wanted so badly to get back to Sirius once I had heard he escaped. I never thought he did it but nobody believed me. I was his wife after all." A single tear streaked down her cheek and onto the floor.

Harry stared at her sadly then looked at the pictures and said, "Who's that?"

She looked at it and said, "You don't know much about any of your parents or their friends families do you?"

"No," he said after a moment of thought. "I found out my mom had a brother and he had a son, both which are dead now. My dad had a twin sister who is also dead and Sirius had a wife and a daughter. What more is there?"

"Well you've got your parents covered, I'm not going to pop up anything else on you," she said with a smile. "But the rest are a little…well…bigger then you'd thought. The Blacks for instance…Sirius and Regulus weren't the only Black children. They had an older sister named Cassiopeia Black, but we just called her Cassi. She and Sirius were so much a like. Regulus killed her and her son, Orion. Sirius was planning on going out to kill him when we found out from Snape that he had been killed by another death eater. Remus' family…well yes he was an only child and has no brothers or sisters but he too has a wife. I mentioned her you know, Sarah Lupin. I also mentioned someone named Josh, he's Remus and Sarah's son."

"I would have had such a big family," Harry said sadly, "If Voldemort hadn't have lived…"

Suddenly a memory hit him. It was from when he was in his coma last year.

_She nodded her head and said, "I just can't...oh Harry...I know you don't know what I'm going through but I can't believe my dad's gone."_

"_It's ok Kaylee," he said and hugged her tightly. 'How did you know her name was Kaylee?'_

"_Kaylee Jenna Black," he thought to himself. "I miss Sirius too."_

"Is her name Kaylee?" he questioned.

"Yes, Kaylee Maureen Black. How did you know?" she asked curiously.

"Last year, on Halloween, I went into a coma, long story, don't ask. Anyways I went to an odd place in my mind where Voldemort didn't exist and Sirius was married to a woman named Maureen, who looked exactly like you now that I think about it, and they had a daughter named Kaylee Jenna Black but Sirius had died there too."

"Ahhh," she said. "Maureen Jenna, that's what my mom was going to name me when I was born but one of her best friends Alyssa Maureen, had died just before I was born so she named me totally after her instead of giving me half of each her and her friend's name. Confusing isn't it?"

He smiled weakly at her then said, "How come no one told me? Not Remus or Sirius or anybody."

"A lot of it was based on safety Harry," she explained. "We all knew Voldemort wasn't gone forever. Dumbledore put up safety precautions that we all had to fallow until he thought it was time for us to all come back. Sarah and I, along with Josh were sent to the USA before Lily and James had been killed for safety. We were planning on coming back in about a year but as you can tell we didn't get a chance to. I had Kaylee in the US but I never got a chance to tell Sirius. After your…parents died…Remus came to find Sarah and Josh and he found them all right, and was shocked about Kaylee. It was the hardest thing ever for him to tell me that Sirius was in Azkaban and Lily and James were gone. I could see it in his eyes."

Harry sighed and stared at the picture of the three Black children when they were only little kids. He knew it was his fault that Sirius was dead and he knew that there was no point denying that many more people were going to continue dying because of him.

In Harry's mind he saw that it was his fault his family was dead. But these were family secrets he'd take with him to the grave.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

Done. Yes I know the wait was longer and the chapter was boring but it was necessary. All the chapters are.

Few things out of this chapter I'd just like to note. In a lot of fics they have Hermione wearing skimpy bikini's and stuff but I just don't think that fits with her personality, at least not in this fic. Also no, they did not have sex, they swam, just to clear it up for what some people might have thought.

You guys are THE greatest, and I'm serious about it.

Well I must be off. Hope you liked this chapter!

**_Shinji-Higurashi_** – It was in this chapter but I'll just write again why. Sirius never told Harry because he had no clue where Alyssa was (he thought she was dead in the end) and he didn't know he had a daughter.

**_Loup3402_** – I won't get your hopes up. Peter is bad and he's staying bad. The killing curse…well that explanation comes later on…

**_Hpfanchrissy1502_** – Exactly, that's why I put it in. To prove that the prophecy is indeed talking about Harry and that Voldemort is the only one who can kill him.

**_Quizgirl_** – yeah I thought about the whole Dursley thing, it's explained some in this chapter and the next one. No, I'm an H/Hr fan, they'll stay together. Sirius's daughter is important though

**_Lady Nicole Potter_** – Damn right I am. Poor you, missing school and all (yeah right). You've got like two characters in the story for you then. Alyssa and Nicola! LOL!

**_CastusAlbusCor_** – Hey mostly everyone isn't dead! LOL! But yeah there was a reason it was never mentioned before. It's Remus' story to tell though. If you want I could kill of a few other people though….

**_Shawn Pickett_** – Neither can I. There was an explantion? I wasn't REALLY trying to make one. I was saving it for this chapter.

**_Destined Enchantress_** – Alyssa? No she won't be. She'll be mentioned mostly for the summer part of the fic. Remus is much more important. Her daughter IS important though

**_Holimontski_** – Yup, I'm back! LOL that's ok, its hard to keep up with which author is what nationality. Shakespeare makes me laugh (pantaloons…LMAO! Only people in my class would get that). Yes I am back in my mood for putting cliffies in. Not good for you guys…

**_HPChic_** – No Harry couldn't have lived with Alyssa because of the whole blood spell thing…but yes she is Harry's godmother (even though JKR says Harry doesn't have one)

**_Atrus Valentein_** – LOL! You like to throw random pies around the room? Ooooh boy. Why thank you. Queen of cliffies…you and Holimontski both have mentioned my cliffs, do I really make that many of them???

**_Ryan_**- LMAO! Do you honestly think I'm going to kill all of them? Not everyone's going to die, there are going to be survivors, I can't tell you who though, that'd be too easy. Well actually…

**_Abigfan_** – I just wanted her to change her hair colour, it's no big deal. No, Nicola is alive but…yeah…you saw what happened…

**_QueenWeasel_** – Yes, you will get to see Sirius's daughter and…I'll shut up right now…I almost let something else slip

**_Maiden-of-Hope_** – Thank you

**_Drake Smythe_** – Sirius's daughter will be in the next chapter and it depends if I want to screw Harry's life over more or not if they get along.

**_griffyismyfavourite_ **– Dumbledore explained that in this chapter. Harry will fight more but I am not making him all powerful, that just sucks out all the fun right there! Don't worry, Griffy will be back!

**_Siriusgalforever_** – lol…no I'm not JK Rowling but thanks anyway, that's probably the biggest compliment anyone can give me. There are some things that JKR wants to add into her stories that I'm just ignoring, you'll see a lot of them later on in this one

**_x0ixheartxyouxi0x_** – Meh, you don't HAVE to be 14 to read this…it's just a warning for the violence later on. Woah, no, Helen Granger was not at Hogwarts. She knew Lily from when they were both kids and she talked to her in the summer. They stopped talking after Lily got married and moved away. And I bet it was…lol

**_Padfoot's Fire_** – Thank you

**_Fluffyfuyck_** – LMAO. I agree, my grammar and spelling is crap (to put it in simple terms). You'd think my word processor would catch all the mistakes but it doesn't! I explained why I didn't want a proof reader in HBP because I want to see how I do improve and these fanfics are a great way of doing that.

**_Warlock _**– I like putting in unexpected twists from time to time (most of the time actually)

**_Japanese-jew_** – ok then…thanks I think

**_CentralsPrincess15_** – Yeah, noticed I like my little twists and turns?? I like them a lot so expect more!!!

**_Amity-Star_** – Umm…yeah (bout the Dursleys) anyways, yes poor Hermione's going to be breaking, and poor Nicola too…

**_Kuty kt_** – I get my ideas from inside my mind…lol. I can't tell you who Wormtail brought back but who do YOU think it was??

**_Carn _**– You fell sorry for Nikky eh? Well you're going to hate me soon…I'll just say she's not dying and you'll see why…

**_HHr_** – LOL! Is that a good or bad thing? Oh yeah I know on ff.n that your name just shows up as HHr…I don't keep getting your name wrong, the plus sign won't show up!

**_Rkhiara _**– Thank you

**_Tamar Blackflame_** – I know my spelling is off. Now it's not that I'm stupid or anything, I know the difference between the words you pointed out but I just don't notice them, even after reading it over I still miss some of the makes (a lot actually). Yes I am Christian.

**_Mark Turnlach_** – lol, thanks.

**_Imranl _**– That's a really good idea but I won't QUITE be doing that. It's kinda funny though because your thinking of something I've got planning that I didn't even drop hints about. O…k…umm yeah I can promise that the 'golden trio' will not break up in this fic (if they get in a fighter later on though (not saying they will, just an example) that doesn't mean they're staying apart) and I can tell you that Harry, Ron nor Hermione will be dying…at least not until the VERY end.

_**Krystal Lily Potter**_


	5. In Twenty Four Hours

**_Harry Potter and the Scars of Time  
_**_**By:** Krystal Lily Potter  
__**Chapter Five:** In Twenty Four Hours  
__**Rating:** AA (which means, around here, 14 and up)  
__**Couples:** HP/HG, RW/LL, NL/GW, DT/LB, SF/PP, DM/EM, etc…  
__**Summary:** Harry's last year at Hogwarts has finally come but that doesn't mean things will be any easier for him. After last year's horrifying events the school things that nothing worse could happen. They were all wrong. The prophecy resurfaces and is dangling in front of Harry, held up by the pain from the past, quite literally. As the world is slowly being morphed outside of the safety of Hogwarts the people inside it are finding out that they cannot hide for much longer and that time is as much their best friend now as it is their worst enemy. What is a person supposed to do when they know they have to face the most evil wizard in history and if they're killed then the rest of the world, magic and muggle is doomed?  
__**Warning:** More violence then last time. The mentions of suicide, murder, abuse, rape, and blood are much more pronounced then in the last fic_

_**NOTE:** Majority of this chapter consists of a flashback, just so nobody gets too confused._

_I'd like to mention that there will be A LOT more deaths of characters you recognise and some you won't. If you thought I was cruel and brutal in the prequel to this then I don't know what you're going to think of me after reading this story._

_There are some chapters were songs in them but not every chapter will have them in it._

_Sequel to Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"_**Making mistakes does not make you stupid but thinking that you're perfect does."**_

* * *

Hermione fiddled with the bottom of her tank top nervously while watching Harry pace back and forth across the room, his feet echoing off the dark walls. Ron sat beside her on the couch with a pale face, his freckles standing out boldly. Ginny was on Ron's other side, shivering heavily and leaning on her brother for support. Another girl and boy were sitting on the floor beside each other, watching the other four with slightly uncomfortable looks. 

The room felt like about a hundred Dementors had suddenly dropped in. It was so cold they could all see their breath rise in swirling patterns right in front of them. Nobody had bothered to place heating charms on the old house all summer even though it had been colder than normal. Now there was no point in putting on around the house now, it wouldn't do them any good.

"Harry, please stop pacing!" Ginny snapped after a minute.

Harry stopped and glared at her for a minute before walking over to the window ledge and sitting on the seat there. The cushion was old and torn but he didn't care, not even when he sat on it and a huge cloud of dust filled his vision. After fixing his thin, silver framed glasses he pressed his forehead and the palm of his hand against the window and looked outside.

It was a miserable day out, which reflected the moods of all the residence of number 12 Grimmauld place. The clouds that hung over head with a heavy grey and the rain fell down in bucket loads. A new addition to this terrible weather was the hail that hit the windows noisily.

The door suddenly flew open and Tonks walked in. Her short dark brown hair was stuck to her head and her stormy coloured eyes held a sad look in it. Her skin was paler then even Malfoy's natural snowy colour.

"I don't even know what the death count is anymore," she said suddenly. "It's too high. God why didn't we know this was going to happen?!" She kicked a bookcase that was right by her and a vase fell off of it and smashed on the floor.

Nicola Granger walked in and said, "I heard a crash."

"I'm sorry Nikky, it was me," Tonks sighed. "I just…there is so many innocent people dead. There is no way in hell the Muggle's aren't suspicious now!"

Nicola climbed up on the couch on Hermione's other side and closed her eyes tightly.

Harry took in a deep breath and he remembered what had happened that morning that ruined the happy atmosphere they were starting to create that summer.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Harry stumbled down the stairs, still in his blue plaid pyjama pants with a white t-shirt. He had taken his contacts out last night and instead of putting them back in that morning he did the lazy thing and got his glasses instead.

Once he got to the kitchen he saw that everyone else but Ron was there already. The second he walked in the door Hermione looked up and let out a, "HA!"

He looked at her oddly as she turned around to George (or was it Fred?) and said, "I told you Harry'd be up before Ron."

"How'd you know?" George muttered as he passed her some money. It was the first time a Weasley twin had ever lost a bet.

Harry got an amused look on his face now as he sat down next to her and said, "You saw me coming down stairs earlier."

Hermione giggled and shoved the money away before George could snatch it back. He too looked amused some as he said, "Finally, we've rubbed off on you some Hermy."

"Unless you want me to curse you, don't call me Hermy," she replied sharply.

"You can't use magic outside of school yet," he said in a testy voice.

"True," she agreed, "But in several days my boyfriend can. You'll curse him for me, won't you Harry?" She had said the last part in a really sweet voice with big puppy dog eyes.

Harry smirked and said, "Of course I would." Hermione giggled and he scowled at George as he said, "Whipped" between coughs.

A minute later there was the sound of two sets of feet approaching the kitchen. From the sounds it was obvious one person was much bigger then the other one. Ron walked into the kitchen, looking like he had just rolled out of bed and was followed by a smiling Nicola.

Everyone stared at the brown haired girl for a minute until Hermione made and odd sound then pretty much tackled her younger sister into a rough hug. She then took her hand and led her back to the kitchen table. Nicola looked slightly stunned the entire time.

"Hermione," she said.

"Yes?" her older sister asked right away.

"Can you let go of my hand? You're cutting off my circulation," she asked.

"Sorry!" Hermione said at once and let go of her hand, only to push her to a seat at the table. "Eat, you must be starved."

Harry chuckled at her and watched as she continued fussing over her younger sister. He got up and stretched then asked, "We're allowed in the backyard right? As long as we stay in the fence?"

"Yes," Mrs. Weasley replied as she started serving other people breakfast.

"I think I'll go out there for awhile," he said and laughed as he saw her mutter something but the only word he heard was 'pyjamas'. So he decided it would be wise to go up to his room and get dressed in real cloths instead of just what he slept in.

* * *

The second Harry stepped onto the well kept grass in the backyard (which had only recently been added into the protection charm this summer) and was immediately tackled to the ground. 

Winded, he looked at what had jumped on him and saw a pair of emerald green eyes that matched his own staring at him.

"Griffy!" he laughed as he sat up and the little griffin circled him for a minute, sniffing him. Once the griffin was sure it was him he pounced onto Harry once again.

Harry laughed and said, "Wow you got big." He petted the lions head and listened as it purred. He knew normal lions didn't purr so it made him laugh. Griffy had a little tiny Mohawk of bright red fur on the top of his head, the first part of a mane, and he was bigger then the last time Harry had seen him.

He looked up and saw a beautiful owl over by a clear pool of water and knew it was Athena, Hermione's water owl and he saw something scurrying around the yard and he knew that was Roller, Ron's earth weasel.

The moment he stood up Griffy pulled at his pant leg then jumped backwards, wagging his tail excitedly, strongly reminding Harry of a dog. He smiled; knowing the animal wanted to play so he attempted to tackle him but the griffin flew into the air.

He played with Griffy for most of the morning and decided that tug-of-war was the most interesting game Griffy liked to play because he wasn't quite strong enough to hoist Harry into the air yet but he was close.

Griffy landed on the ground as he got tired of flying and suddenly his ears twitched. He gave a little roar and got in a playful stance again but this time he was facing a bush.

Harry was sitting on the ground at the time and gave his pet a very odd look. Hedwig flew down from the house and landed on his shoulder. He smiled at her and petted her a bit but then both looked at the little winged lion.

Suddenly there was a bark and a black dog tackled Griffy. The two rolled around for a minute before playfully fighting.

He gasped in shock and thought for a minute that the black dog was Sirius in his Animagus form but he realized it was too small and well kept to be Padfoot.

The dog, sensing his gaze, turned and faced him. It trotted towards him and stopped about a meter from him. Its grey eyes looked uncertain for a minute then it yelped as Griffy bit its tail. Harry would have sworn it shot his pet a death glare.

He gasped in shock and moved back a bit as one minute he was staring at a dog and the next he was staring at a girl around his age.

His mind suddenly went in quick rewind as a memory shot through it.

_She sat up and her grey eyes flashed angrily, her black hair was a mess and it added to her annoyed look. "Gemma! Why did you put a rat in my bed?!"_

"_Calm down Kaylee, it was just a joke," the girl said._

_Kaylee glared at the girl darkly and said, "Don't do it again, you know I don't like rats_

This girl, like the one in his mind, had smoky grey eyes and straight jet black hair that watched Sirius's perfectly. It was like he was looking at a young female version of Sirius Black.

The girl moved a little bit, feeling uncomfortable at his stare so he actually blinked then said, "You're Kaylee Black." It wasn't a question but rather a statement.

She nodded anyways and said, "And you're Harry Potter. You look a lot like the pictures I've seen of your father but you look a lot like your mother too."

"You look like a female version of Sirius," he said sadly.

Kaylee smiled slightly and looked at her feet, shifting her weight from one to the other. Harry stood up and saw he was nearly a head taller then her. There was a feeling in his chest, and he felt as if he had known Kaylee Black all his life.

They simply stood there until the door opened, startling both of them. They looked around to see Alyssa walking out. She looked from one to the other and a smile broke out on her face but there was a sad look to her eyes as well. "I see you've already met."

Kaylee's eyes peeled away from Harry's face after a moment and she said, "Yeah mum."

Alyssa frowned slightly as she felt the uncomfortable atmosphere between the two. She noticed even the animals seemed to have stopped their normal activities to watch. Suddenly a raindrop fell onto her nose, followed by another and another and so on.

"Come on inside," she said and ushered them in. Harry, Kaylee and the element animals

They entered the kitchen to see almost everyone had cleared out except for three people, two of which Harry didn't know.

Remus sat talking to a woman with caramel coloured hair and silver eyes. Beside her sat a tall young man with the same colour hair and eyes as the woman so Harry assumed he was her son.

When they entered Kaylee went and sat beside the boy right away and everyone else looked at Harry.

"Harry," Remus said. "Come have a seat."

Harry sat down at the table and Alyssa sat beside him. Their air just seemed to hang heavily on them for a minute, increasing the pressure and the uncomfortable feeling.

Remus cleared his throat and everyone looked at him as he said, "Well I guess some introductions are in order. Harry, you already met Alyssa Black, and I take it you just met her daughter Kaylee. As you know Sirius and Alyssa were married and Kaylee is their daughter. Now this woman beside me is Sarah, my wife, and the young man beside her is our son, Josh."

"Hi Harry," Josh said with a smile. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Who hasn't?" Kaylee asked. Harry noticed that her voice was colder then Josh's was and her eyes seemed to hold a little resentment towards him.

"Kaylee," Alyssa snapped.

"Well it's true," she snapped back then got up and stomped away.

"I'm sorry about her," Alyssa said after a minute. "She's not usually like that."

"Yes she is," Josh insisted. "Kaylee's got a nasty temper."

Harry smiled sadly and said, "Just like Sirius used to."

There was another heavy silence. Harry noticed that Alyssa's eyes seemed to get an even sadder look in them as did everyone else's, but her's was more pronounced.

"Kaylee doesn't hate you Harry," Josh said. "She just resents you a little bit because you got to know Sirius and she didn't."

Harry looked at the floor and said, "You're lucky Josh, you have both your parents still."

He smiled and said, "I know I am and I treasure it everyday. Don't worry about Kaylee, she'll cool down after about an hour or so and by that time she'll probably love you right to death."

"They would have been proud of you," Sarah said suddenly, "Lily and James."

He smiled sadly at her and said, "Thank you…er…Mrs. Lupin."

Sarah laughed and said, "Nonsense, call me Sarah. You know I knew you ever since you were in diapers, actually so did Josh here. You and him were good friends even as babies."

"She tells me these stories all the time," Josh said with a smile.

A snicker escaped Harry's mouth and he felt like he had known Josh, Sarah and even Kaylee all his life. It was the same feeling he had gotten the first time he saw Alyssa. He was an extraordinary person so maybe in the depths of his subconscious he knew they were out there all along.

There was just one thing he was wondering but he dared not ask.

Out of all the people there Remus knew him best and could tell by the confused look Harry got what he was wondering. The way his bright green eyes moved from Alyssa to Sarah got the message across even clearer. "Alyssa is your Godmother Harry; I can tell you were wondering."

Harry nodded and he stood up and said, "It's nice to meet you all but I feel kinda bad about making Kaylee jealous so I'm going to go talk to her."

"I think that's a good idea," Alyssa nodded as he left the room. As the door sung back behind him he could hear the four people left in there whispering and he distinctly heard his name mentioned.

* * *

It was at that moment that Harry realized, with great annoyance, how large the House of Black actually was. No matter how much he searched he could not find Kaylee. 

He decided just to give up and went up to his room when he heard singing coming from a door down the hall he had never bothered opening before. Walking towards it he opened the door just a crack and saw Kaylee sitting on a bed singing without any music on.

**_I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again. _**

What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs

**_Where she belongs._**

_**  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside. **_

Open your eyes and look outside,

_**find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, **_

_**and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, **_

**_Where she belongs._**

_**  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.**_

**_It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside. _**

Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah, oh

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah

Harry pushed the door open the rest of the way and said, "You have a really good voice."

Kaylee jumped and face him. Her grey eyes were wide from shock and she said, "For the love of Merlin! Don't do that!"

"Still mad at me?" he questioned.

Kaylee stared at him for a minute, and then sat down on her bed again. Looking at her feet for a minute she said, "I was never mad. Just a little…sad."

"You know, I'm jealous of the people that knew my parents too," he said as he walked across the room and sat a little bit away from her on the bed. "And you know right now I'm jealous of your voice. I can play the guitar but I can't sing for crap."

She laughed then said, "Does your girlfriend think so?"

"How did you know I have a girlfriend?" he questioned.

"Well for one you're the famous Harry Potter," she stressed the word famous sarcastically then continued, "Of course you'd have a girlfriend by now. Plus Remus told us."

Harry chuckled then said, "Hermione doesn't know because I don't want to have to sing mushy love songs."

Kaylee laughed then said, "You know, I grew up hearing all about you and in my mind, even though I've never met you, I always kept thinking for some reason, that's my brother they're talking about."

He stared at her and smiled then said, "Sirius was the only thing I've had as a father. Plus he and your mum are my godparents so I guess that does make us brother and sister in a sense. Besides, I always wanted a baby sister."

She giggled but then tears started building up in her eyes and she started crying. Harry stared at her with confusion, wondering what he had done now.

"What's wrong?" he questioned.

"He was my dad," the girl said while tears streaked down her cheeks. "I might not have known him that good as you did but he still was part of me."

Harry was about to say something when a loud buzzer seemed to go off. It reminded him strongly of the fire alarms in the Muggle school he used to go to before he went to Hogwarts. He also felt a sudden lurch of happiness in him that he knew had nothing to do with what he was feeling.

Kaylee wiped her tears away and looked around with confusion then asked, "What's going on?"

"I've got a hunch," he said and led the way out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen. Both stared with confusion as Order members started running out of the house.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"A large scale attack," Sarah said before running off down the hall.

"One of the largest ones ever," Tonks finished as she stopped in front of them. "Go upstairs you two, we're sending all of you up there just so you're not in anybody's way. This attack his bigger then anything Voldemort pulled off in the last war, I can tell you that. I'll be back to update you from time to time. I just can't believe we didn't know…" with that she ran off down the hall.

Harry stared in shock and barely registered that Kaylee was dragging him upstairs.

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

That's how they got where they were now. The rain had started pouring down just as the buzzers went off in Grimmauld place. Harry had discovered that Dumbledore put up wards so if there was an attack then everyone would know and get there as fast as possible, as to not waste time helping people. 

Sarah Lupin stormed in the room, looking highly aggravated. Her cheeks were a dark red colour and her hair was dripping wet.

"What's wrong mum?" Josh asked from his place beside Kaylee. They had only been introduced to Harry, hence their uncomfortable feeling around the others. No one else had really paid much attention to them anyways.

"They hit every important wizarding monument and school in the world except for Hogwarts," Sarah growled. She then noticed the worried look on Kaylee's face and she said, "Don't worry, your mother's fine, she's at one of the sites."

"He's trying to destroy the future," Harry said suddenly, causing everyone to look at him. "He's going to get rid of all the schools and make his own, where the only way people will learn magic is through him and his dark magic. A world of Death Eaters. It's brilliant, but he couldn't attack Hogwarts. It makes sense."

"How do you know that Harry?" Hermione asked as she got up and walked over to him. He was still looking out the window and was shaking, but not from the cold anymore.

"I don't know how I know it," he said. "I just do."

Hermione leaned her forehead against his back until Harry moved so his arm was wrapped around her should and they were pressed against each other.

Kaylee stared at Sarah for a minute then said, "Where's everyone going to go? All the schools except for Hogwarts are gone and Hogwarts doesn't accept exchanged students."

"That's a problem," Josh agreed. "Glad I just graduated."

"I've come up with a solution to that problem, do not worry Ms. Black," Dumbledore's voice said as he walked into the room and looked around at everybody. His eyes landed on Harry for a minute, who had finally turned away from the window and was now staring at Dumbledore curiously. His hand that had been on the cold glass of the window was now red and was in Hermione's hand as she tried to warm it up.

"Your proposal Albus?" Sarah questioned.

"By old rule Hogwarts does not accept exchange students but it does allow other school to join it. Like the Tri-wizard tournament," the old man explained.

"So instead of sorting new people and things like that," Tonks said slowly, "We just dress them up in their own school uniforms and say they're visiting?"

"That seems to be the only way our predicament would work as of now," Dumbledore said with a nod. "It might be possible to change the rules of Hogwarts but it will take about a year. That is too long to deprive children of their education. I heard what Harry's theory was about why this happened and I agree, it makes more sense then all the rest."

"When the attack started he was happy," Harry said suddenly. "I could feel it. When Voldemort's happy I feel that shoot through him. Then after I feel sick because I know he's done something twisted. He was happy about something earlier this summer, really, REALLY happy but then he got really angry about something. I don't know what though."

Dumbledore got a thoughtful look on his face and said, "I will look into that. For now there is nothing you can do. Get some rest. Sarah, Nymphadora (Tonks scowled at this), we need you for a meeting."

The two woman nodded and followed the old man out of the room but not before Sarah said, "Off to bed now, all of you."

Nicola was the first to move. She muttered a 'good night' before running out of the room and to her bed. Ginny then left without saying anything, followed by Ron who muttered something about being tired. Harry, Hermione, Josh and Kaylee all left the room together. Josh walked off to his room, leaving the three alone.

"Hermione, come sleep in my bed tonight," Harry said to her.

Hermione shot him a look and he said, "To sleep! Honestly woman!"

Kaylee giggled at the two and said, "You can borrow some of my pyjama's Hermione. Your room's downstairs, right?"

"Yeah," she replied and the three walked upstairs. Kaylee went off to the room Harry had found her in earlier and came back out with a pair of pink pants and a pink tank top.

"Here," Kaylee said and passed them to her.

"Thanks. By the way, you know my name but I don't know yours, or the other guy that was with you," Hermione said as she took them from her.

"I'm Kaylee Black," she said.

Hermione's mouth went into an O shape and she said, "I should have known, you look just like him."

She smiled and muttered a thank you. Kaylee was about to leave when Harry asked, "By the way, who's bedroom are you staying in?"

"It was my Aunt Cassi's bedroom," Kaylee replied then walked in and closed the door.

Harry walked into his bedroom hand in hand with Hermione. She quickly went into the bathroom and got changed while Harry just changed in his room. Once they were done they laid down beside each other and just stared at the ceiling for a minute.

"This happened too fast to be normal," Hermione said.

"Nothing's ever been normal, especially around me," he replied.

"I know nothing's normal around you," she said as she placed her head under his chin and an arm across his stomach then added, "But I wouldn't change anything about you for the world."

He smiled and said, "Same here Mione…same here."

Both slowly lulled off to sleep and the last thing Harry got a chance to say to her before they fell asleep was, "All those people don't have any place to go anymore…" She mumbled something in agreement and the two fell asleep while listening to Kaylee's voice singing through the walls.

_**She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside. **_

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah

* * *

**Author's Note**

OK I've got a few things to say so take consideration into these things before growling at me (if you planned on it…LOL!)

First I DO have an excuse for going slow. First I was getting ready for the Christmas formal (which was on Friday and awesome) and plus I'm writing my own original story too. Unlike this one which is for fun more then anything that one I'm taking REALLY REALLY serious. I went over one paragraph like 10 times just this morning to make sure there was nothing wrong with.

Lastly I'd like to say…YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST REVIEWERS IN THE WORLD! 4 chapters and like 100 something reviews! That there just gave me a hell of a lot of motivation! Now I'm going to go get my walkman to listen to (because the soundcard on my computer won't work in safemode, like most things) because music gives me inspiration and write. If you're wondering I write my Author's notes before I write the chapter and update them while I'm writing…so right now I'm writing the chapter you read just before reading this (well that was confusing)

**_Ryan_** – LOL! Thanks!

**_CenteralsPrincess15_** – Why would anybody help him? LOL! Well yes Harry's going to be a little depressed but not 'I'm going to kill myself' depressed. They weren't being mean; they just thought it was more proper for Harry to tell her.

**_Hpfanchrissy1502_** – That was the point but here's the thing, now all of Harry's blood related family (aside from Dudley) are dead.

**_Japanese-jew_** – that part about it being Harry's fault was more from his mind then anything and with Dumbledore's light/dark wizard thing…well…you'll see, just trust me on this. There is a reason he didn't say anything too…direct.

**_Semebo_** – Aww…sorry I made your friend cry but…Mark ain't coming back. As you've seen in this chapter Harry's family is being…picked away at. He's only got Dudley left for blood relations and the other people that showed up in this chapter too…in other words I'm going to make Harry's life a living hell.

**_CastusAlbusCor _**– Oh I haven't even started twisting anything yet

**_Holimontski _**– no I'm not a vegetarian and thank you for the rest of the comments. Of course, despite the long waits between updates, I type really fast so I put more typos then I would normally do when typing slowly…Glad you didn't think that chapter was boring and I agree, stories shouldn't be ALL action…they have to have something there to support things that happen later on.

**_Colorguardbaby23 _**– lol, thanks!

**_Drake Smythe_** – I can think of a lot of things to comment on but thanks anyways!

**_Amity-Star_** – (Smirks) Is that what you really think? It's an interesting thought…

**_Destined Enchantress_** – I wouldn't call what Sirius and Alyssa did 'settling down'. I'll just say thing…they loved each other, yeah, but I'll just say this, alcohol, Vegas type thing then they decided to stick (LOL).

**_Tamar Blackflame_** – Oh, no I didn't take it as insulting or anything. LOL, but the thing is I'm terrible with spelling and I know it.

**_QueenWeasel_** – Well you saw what happened to her here. Well Kaylee doesn't seem to hate Harry yet, does she? LMAO siriusly. Yes that's along review and thanks.

**_Imranl _**– Here's the thing, a lot of people are going to die and I can promise that. Besides, nobody's going to know who does die until the very end so that threat…sorry…warning wouldn't do much good. LMAO! I'm just kidding!

**_Warlock_** – LOL, well I just didn't think it was her…style…

**_Aqua Mage_** – Thank you

**_Carn_** – Oh I'm not done with poor little Nikky just yet. If you look in the author's note at the beginning of the chapters you will see that I mentioned if you thought I was cruel last time then you're going to hate me after this story.

**_John Relkin_** – LOL! You're precious? Watch Lord of the Rings much? LOL!

**_x0ixheartxyouxi0x _**– Thanks…I think (lol)

**_Sir Slytherin_** – Thanks

**_Skittles-07_** – Because it's not that random or insane really, it never was. Lol, yeah that was random…

**_Beth5572_** – lol I'd like to know what I'm going to write next too…I'm a little lost even though I've got it all planned out.

**_Atrus Valentein_** – I know it took along time. Double heaping of random pies…ok then. You dreamed about what I was going to write…that's both flattering and a little disturbing

**_Maiden-of-Hope_** – Ok…yeah I like writing strange things because I am strange

**_Loup3402_** – (Shrugs) depends. Ok I'll tell you how it's going to end. I'm going to have Harry and Voldie shooting a curse at each other then end it without saying who hit who. LOL! Jk! Anyways, I don't know if I'll make a sequel to THIS, maybe, maybe not. I'm leaning more to the maybe not though.

**_Idiot with reason_** – It's ok but I was kinda wondering where you were. I DID notice you didn't review. Yes the families are very big but you've met most of them before but a few with different names I believe, in that one chapter in HBP that had Harry in a coma.

_**Krystal Lily Potter**_


	6. Mistakes

**_Harry Potter and the Scars of Time  
_**_**By:** Krystal Lily Potter  
__**Chapter Six:** Mistakes  
__**Rating:** AA (which means, around here, 14 and up)  
__**Couples:** HP/HG, RW/LL, NL/GW, DT/LB, SF/PP, DM/EM, etc…  
__**Summary:** Harry's last year at Hogwarts has finally come but that doesn't mean things will be any easier for him. After last year's horrifying events the school things that nothing worse could happen. They were all wrong. The prophecy resurfaces and is dangling in front of Harry, held up by the pain from the past, quite literally. As the world is slowly being morphed outside of the safety of Hogwarts the people inside it are finding out that they cannot hide for much longer and that time is as much their best friend now as it is their worst enemy. What is a person supposed to do when they know they have to face the most evil wizard in history and if they're killed then the rest of the world, magic and muggle is doomed?  
__**Warning:** More violence then last time. The mentions of suicide, murder, abuse, rape, and blood are much more pronounced then in the last fic_

_I'd like to mention that there will be A LOT more deaths of characters you recognise and some you won't. If you thought I was cruel and brutal in the prequel to this then I don't know what you're going to think of me after reading this story._

_There are some chapters were songs in them but not every chapter will have them in it._

_Sequel to Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_

**_NOTE:_** _This chapter is a lot like a recap one. You'll see what I mean…it was also designed to give you more of an insight on what the characters are really feeling now and such, in specific, it's mostly Harry but there are insights on the others as well._

------------------------------------------------------------

**_"A person who makes a mistake is laughed at and ridiculed, but in the end the person who didn't make the mistake is the one that should be laughed at."_**

------------------------------------------------------------

The news of more and more deaths continued rolling in the next day. It was enough to make Harry feel extremely sick. The toll was getting too high for most people to even want to count but someone had to do it. Luckily it was the Ministry's job to keep that information. Unfortunately Dumbledore wanted to keep track on his own so Sarah, who was extremely quick with math and facts, was the one who was chosen to count them. It made her miserable and in turn it caused both Remus and Josh to be miserable.

Joshua Lupin had decided to do something productive instead of just moping around the house because of this. He volunteered to go out and help people who survived this. Many were being held in the Great Hall of Hogwarts so Remus allowed him to go there because he knew it was perfectly safe.

Alyssa was rarely at Grimmauld place. She was an Auror and a top rate one at that so she was constantly at work. She worked too hard to get where she was so she refused to quit her job just because she hated the Ministry. Dumbledore was quite delighted by this because that meant he had a permanent spy in the Ministry, Kingsley wasn't very keen on keeping his job for much longer, his main job in the Ministry was to search for Sirius Black (who they still believed to be guilty) and he knew Sirius was dead so there was no point of him staying. In Harry's fifth year he had gave the Ministry wrong clues so they ended up going in the opposite direction of where he was.

Kaylee had taken a real shining to Harry even though she had only knowing him for around 24 hours. He was worried at first that Hermione might be come jealous of the girl but it turned out she didn't. Hermione had even said to him that she was like a little sister that adored her older brother. That was all he saw the young Black as, a little over excited sister. Kaylee had also taken a great liking to Hermione as well, which Harry was thankful for. Kaylee had never gone to Hogwarts before so anything about it fascinated her, even Hogwarts a History! This made both Harry and Ron admire her and think she was insane at the same time.

Ron was shocked from hell and back at the news of the attacks and his mother went rampant, contacting all her and Arthur's family members to see if they were ok. All of the Weasleys seemed to be more affected by this then anyone else in the house.

Sarah sat in the living room, tallying the death notices that would appear in front of her. At first they had came in almost too fast for her to keep up with but she managed to organise herself. Now very few were coming in and she was glad. But one notice was one too many.

She pulled her caramel hair into a short ponytail and put her head into her hands. She knew her son was at Hogwarts, Remus had gone to one of the attacked sites in London, Alyssa was at work and everyone else was just around.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Kaylee, Nicola and Ginny all sat together in the living room talking quietly when Molly Weasley entered the room. She was about to talk to say something to the teenagers but froze. She and Sarah met each other's eyes and a heavy silence seemed to appear in the room. Harry noticed that whenever the two were in the room everything just seemed to get really uncomfortable.

"Molly," she said with a nod as she looked back at her papers.

"Sarah," she replied simply then turned to the younger ones and said, "I want you all to come upstairs and help me clean out the room on the third floor it—"

Kaylee snorted, causing Molly to look at her with extreme insult in her eyes. Sarah looked up at the young girl and rolled her eyes lightly.

"Peg your pardon Mrs. Weasley," Kaylee said. "But you might be able to make YOUR children clean this house the hard way but technically you can't make me do anything."

There was a heavy air and everyone who knew Mrs. Weasley held their breath. Nobody talked back to Molly Weasley.

"I beg your pardon?" she said angrily.

"I just don't feel like cleaning today, people aren't in the best moods and that's not a great way to help. Just wave your wand and it'll be all sparkly," Kaylee insisted.

Harry caught a lot of her personality in the past twenty four hours. Her moods changed really fast and when she was angry or didn't want to do something it was best just to let her go on her own and not annoy her. He could just see Mrs. Weasley about to explode at the young woman so he decided to save both of them from the doom that was about to befall them by saying, "I'm starved."

"I'll go make lunch then," Molly said right away and left the room.

He distinctly saw Sarah make a face at Molly, which surprised him a little. He expected her to be the mature one out of the Marauders wives. He summarized that his mother actually had that place.

There were some things that were just better not known, like why Sarah Lupin and Molly Weasley seemed to have a silent but not dangerous loathing of each other.

------------------------------------------------------------

Harry laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling of his room dully. He felt terribly ill but he knew he wasn't sick physically but he didn't know what was making him feel so down.

He had noticed lately that when he was with other people he seemed to be a lot happier and when he was on his own he seemed to get depressed. From what he knew about Tom Riddle it was the exact opposite from what he would have gone through so he was glad for that.

Thinking of the name 'Tom Riddle' made him think of Voldemort (for obvious reasons) and in turn it made him think about all the battles he had been in. Sitting up on his bed he looked at the words 'Half Blood' that were scarred over from last year. The 'Prince' in the carving had been removed in a ritual last year that had brought the Half Blood Prince, Vulcan Potter, back from the dead, but he was quickly defeated by Harry getting some of Voldemort's black blood on a dagger, throwing it to Hermione and her stabbing Vulcan. His ritual made him extremely strong but if you knew his weakness it was easy to defeat him, all they needed was the blood from either one MORE half-blood or make sure he got less blood then he needed. He traced the scar and sighed to himself, his cousin had died in that battle along with many others.

He then moved to a scar on his shoulder, it had been from when Sirius had pushed him to the ground in the Department of Mysteries to avoid the killing curse. At the time he hadn't realized how much it had hurt but thinking back on it the weight of Sirius's big frame (he had been getting meat on his bones again, finally) and the collision with the floor. The scar it left behind was just a plain straight cut, he didn't know why that particular one had stayed…there had been a couple more interesting ones he had gotten that night. Maybe it was designed to be a reminder that Sirius had given his life to save Harry that day, and he would continue to protect Harry, even in death. Sirius leading him out of his coma last year had proved that.

The next scar he moved to was on the opposite arm of the last two. It was thin and straight and it ran horizontally on his arm. He had gotten that when Peter Pettigrew had slashed his arm for the ritual to bring Voldemort back to life during the Tri-wizard tournament. Now that he thought about it he had more then one scar from that year. On his leg was the scar he had gotten from when that huge spider had bitten him. Oh yes, that had been loads of fun. That year he had seen Cedric die. That was three years in a row someone had died in front of him.

Harry suddenly pulled off his pale green t-shirt and stared at all the scars on his body, an odd smile passed over his face. He was probably the only person in his grade with this many battle wounds. The huge slash across his chest had been from when the whomping willow had slammed him and Hermione away from it. He knew that she had a scar on her stomach, her cheek and a couple other places from that day. Along with the one on his chest he had one on his cheek, his shoulder and his arm, where he had fallen on a particularly sharp rock after fainting that night. Not to mention running through the forest with a werewolf chasing him and Hermione through the forest had left them with a large amount of scratches from the trees, tripping and all that fun stuff.

He rested his hand over the large circular scar underneath the slash Wormtail had given him in fourth year. This scar had been created when the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets had bit him. That had hurt like a mother fucker (for lack of a better phrase) and the poison; it had felt like millions of fire ants eating away at him from the inside out. This one, aside from the width of the scar that said 'Half Blood' was probably his largest scar.

Tracing the one on his hand from first year he was glad that's all he got from those stupid flying keys. It could have been worse if he hadn't had known how to fly so fast and good. Smirking to himself he touched another scar on his chest from that year, it was where he had gotten squeezed by the Devil's Snare. He had seen that Ron had a couple scars on his chest from that day plus when he sacrificed himself in the chess game but he knew Hermione had only gotten hurt by one of the keys skimming her on the cheek in the exact same spot where she would get hit by the Whomping Willow two years later.

Finally he got to his famous scar, the scar that started the series of unfortunate events in his life. That one he knew he would be stuck with forever and he also knew that unlike the other ones, which had, or eventually would, change to a whitish colour his scar would remain very visible on his forehead. Chuckling to himself he thought, _'After my body's wasted away in my grave the stupid scar will probably STILL be there in my coffin.' _This was the scar that symbolized all he had lost and all he would lose in the future. It represented his destiny and the jagged, sharp twists and turns he would have to take on the way down the line, just like the shape of a lightning bolt…a line with many sharp turns.

He felt something bubble inside it, a wave of sick happiness. He knew that emotion, Voldemort was happy about something, which couldn't be good for him or anyone else on their side. Unlike the other times he felt this though he didn't feel like he was about to throw up. Instead he felt his shoulders starting to shake and a small chuckle escaped his mouth. Eventually it amplified into a scary, insane laughter.

There was a rustling sound in front of his door then Kaylee pushed it open and said, "Are you alright Harry?" Kaylee looked at him for a minute then looked at the wall just behind him, she wasn't a blind little girl; she could see that Harry was a highly attractive young man, especially when he wasn't wearing a shirt. She thought with an amused smirk, _'Now Kaylee, that's incest that is, thinking about your brother like that.'_ She knew she would never be attracted to Harry like Hermione was though, and 99 percent of her said that was a good thing and that she would never want to even attempt to take Hermione's place.

Harry stared at her a minute before laughing hysterically again, causing the hair on the back of her neck to stick up on end and for her to back up a few steps. He wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes and he said, "Voldemort's happy, he's going to kill us all! On his way here I bet!"

Kaylee gave him a disturbed look and slowly backed out of the room, leaving her laughing 'brother' and went to go find his girlfriend. She got to Hermiones' room and pounded on the door said, "Hermione, I need your help."

Hermione opened up the door. Her dark brown hair was tied back in a braid and Kaylee saw that Ginny and Nicola were in the room behind her. "We were looking for you," Hermione said. "For our little girl's night."

"That's nice," she said. "But I need your help, Harry's scaring me."

"Oh just tell him to stop it and slap him," Ginny called out and all three girls laughed.

"No it's not like him sneeking up behind me and yelling 'boo' scared, it's him laughing insanely saying that Voldemort is going to kill everyone scary," she said, shutting the three girls up right away.

Hermione bit her lip then said, "You stay here with Ginny and Nikky, I'll go talk to him." She walked past the black haired girl and up the steps to Harry's room.

Kaylee looked at everyone and said, "So what are you doing?"

------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry?" Hermione questioned ask she looked into his room. He was shaking with laughter still but not as much as when Kaylee found him.

"Hey Hermione, you know none of us are going to lie? Voldemort's planning on killing everything and the Order is too stupid to realize it," he said cheerfully.

She shot him a slightly disturbed look but didn't run like Kaylee had, instead she walked towards him and sat down facing him. Her eyes held sheer worry and that was enough to snap Harry out of his insane moment.

He continued laughing but it wasn't insane anymore, it was like he was laughing at himself. He leaned forwards and rested his forehead on her shoulder bone and said, "What's going on with me?" He had finally stopped.

"I don't know," she said and leaned her head on his shoulder. They sat like that until Harry moved his head and kissed her on the check.

Hermione burst out in laughter and said, "Harry! Stop it!" She was very ticklish in her sides, stomach, the center of her back and on her neck and he knew it.

He started laughing then swung her around so they were lying side by side on the bed. She swatted him with a laugh at his silly smirk. With a grin she said, "Now that's mood swings."

"I do not have mood swings," he said although the smile on his face was still there.

"Sure," he said and started tickling her. She burst out in laughter and tried to get him off her but it didn't work. Soon she had tears in her eyes from laughing and her sides hurt a little. Harry finally stopped and they just stared at each other.

"I know you're not going to like this but," she said slowly. "I think you should tell Dumbledore what just happened. I know you just felt Voldemort's emotions. You always act odd after you feel that, have a dream or something else."

Harry's green eyes flashed and he sat up and said, "Hermione, no. I thought you of all people would understand."

She too sat up and said sternly, "Understand what? That you're too stubborn to talk to the person who protects you the most?"

"TO HELL HE DOES!" Harry yelled suddenly, startling her greatly. "Listen to me Hermione, Dumbledore does NOTHING but lock me up and keep all the information away from me to attempt to 'help me'. It's not going to help in the end."

"You're not in the heat of battle right now like everyone else is so that's helping," she shot back.

"Look things aren't black and white like you'd think!" he said angrily. He felt anger bubbling in his stomach but he knew it wasn't Voldemort this time, it was him. "You're still missing most of the spectrum. There are some things you can't know, especially just from reading books." The second he realized what he had said he wanted to take it back. He didn't mean to say it and he had never wanted to say it, to her face or behind her back.

She stared at him and said, "Oh right, I wouldn't know because my soul is as old and dusty or whatever as the books I leave? Just like Trelawney said, right?"

"What? No, I didn't say that," he said. "I'm saying you don't always know what's best Hermione! You're not always right like you think you are!" He internally smacked himself again. Why couldn't he just get himself to shut up? He didn't want to say these things to Hermione, she didn't deserve it. Another problem was, he had yet to find out something she was wrong about. He also knew she didn't think she was always right and that being a 'know-it-all' was a touchy subject for her. It was one of the reasons so many people teased her.

She stood up and said, "Fine, if that's the way you want to be. Harry James Potter I thought there was more to you then just that scar, that's why I stuck with you instead of Ron in fourth year. I was wrong. You think the whole world revolves around you and you know all the answers to this war. You don't and neither do I. You can't fight this on your own."

"To hell I can't," he said.

"Nothing but a scar," was all she said. Tears were starting to build up in her eyes and she turned around, running out the door.

Harry slammed his fist into the wall angrily. He couldn't believe he had just done that. Out of no where he just started making her mad. "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! HOW CAN I BE SO STUPID!" He grabbed his shirt again and threw it over his head then grabbed his sweater and put it on as well. He walked downstairs angrily, only to be intercepted by an angry Ron.

"What did you do Harry?" he asked. "Why was Hermione crying? She kicked Gin, Nikky and Kaylee out of her room."

"None of your business," he muttered and attempted to get by the red head but he blocked him again.

"None of my business? You just did something that caused our best friend, your girlfriend, to cry! She might be closer to you Harry but she's still my friend too! So it is my business," he said.

Harry glared at him and said, "No Ron, it isn't any of your business." He pushed past him and went downstairs, feeling Ron's heated glare on the back of his head all the way down.

"What's going on?" Tonks questioned as he entered the kitchen.

Harry felt anger bubble in his stomach once again and he knew he was about to regret what he was going to say next, Tonks was just an innocent bystander that had been nothing but nice to Harry. "It's none of your business! Go back to practicing not tripping!"

Her eyes widened but she didn't say anything. Tonks knew something was wrong and she could see in his green eyes that he regretted what he had said BEFORE he had said it so she wasn't mad, just shocked.

Harry turned and ran out of the kitchen, only to run smack dap into Remus.

Her growled angrily and said, "For cripes sake! What is it with people running into me?!" He knew he was the one running into people though, not the other way around.

"Harry wha—"

"Doesn't ask me what's wrong Remus," he said and shoved past him. He managed to hold his tongue at the older man. Nobody deserved what he had said but he couldn't hold back the anger that was erupting in him. He stormed past a confused Molly and even got an odd look from Dumbledore.

He felt his pocket to make sure the item he needed was there. His wand and keys were both present. He stormed out of the house and over to his car. Opening the door he got in and slammed it shut roughly. He heard Moody shout something inside and bet it was about him running, or rather driving off. He started the car and backed out of the driveway and through the barrier.

He drove off just as Remus burst out the door with a terrified look on his face.

------------------------------------------------------------

Harry had no clue where he was going or what he was doing, all he knew what he had to get away from everything.

Something deep in his mind told him to turn back right at that minute; that he was being incredibly stupid. He agreed with that voice more then anything yet he didn't listen to it. An odd feeling passed over him and something passed over his eyes.

A loud bang, some screams, glass and metal flying everywhere and then fire.

Shaking his head roughly he had a feeling that this was one of his rare visions of the future. Usually he only got visions of the present.

Suddenly he heard a loud shout from behind him and looked in the rear-view mirror. A look of terror passed through him as he realized the way the other car swerved, the driver and everyone else in it was drunk.

The car went side by side with Harry, on the wrong side of the road, and some how it spun around quickly. Another car, going the other way, crashed into it then it crashed into another car. Harry felt his heart give a loud thump as the car that had the drunken people in it crashed into him and sent him odd the side of the road. His car slammed into a tree roughly.

There was many loud bangs, many screams, glass a metal flying everywhere and he could see fire coming from one of the cars over to his left caught fire before he blacked out.

------------------------------------------------------------

Harry hadn't returned home that night.

Hermione felt terrible about what she had said to him. He had seen it in his eyes like Tonks had that every time he said something mean to her he regretted it, but he couldn't stop. She knew she should have never even thought of suggested that he tell Dumbledore that Voldemort was in a good mood.

That was one of the times she had been stupid and hadn't listened to what her inner voice was telling her to do.

Everyone in the house was on edge. Molly Weasley had gone off the deep end and when she found out Remus and Tonks were the reason Harry knew how to drive. She had taking out all her anger and worry on them. Sarah wasn't happy about her husband or her friend being growled at so she told Molly off. The two of them got in a huge fight.

Alyssa had been shocked when she found out. She had taken the day off work to wait with them. No alarms had gone off so there had been no Death Eater attacks, so that was a good thing.

Suddenly there was a ringing sound. Everyone looked over at Remus with confusion as he pulled out a cellphone.

"Where the bloody hell did you get that?" Ron asked with amazement.

"The phone itself was something Harry bought for me, we sort of," his eyes glanced at Dumbledore. "Tweaked it a bit and got it running on magic. It's quite brilliant actually." He then flipped open the phone and said, "Hello? Harry? Where are you? Oh blood hell…what happened?"

He bit his lip then said, "Yeah, some one will be there soon." He hung up.

"Is Harry ok?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"He sounds fine but…well something happened. Alyssa, you know where St. Michael's is right?"

"The muggle hospital? Yeah, that's where Lily gave birth to Harry," Alyssa said with a slight smile at the memory. "But why?"

"Because you're the only one of us with a car and someone has to use muggle transport to go get Harry," he said.

"He's in a hospital? Why? Why doesn't he just drive his car back?" Hermione asked. She knew very well where St. Michael's was, having gone there herself when she broke her leg as a young child.

"That's the thing, apparently there was a drunk driver on the road last night and Harry, that car and two others all crashed," Remus said worriedly. "Harry's fine though. The car with the drunk people in it exploded though, and they all died. The others are in critical condition. You know Harry would be if his magic wasn't protecting him."

"Magic protecting him?" Ginny asked.

"It's something all wizards and witches have," Moody said in his gruff voice. "That's why the Dursleys excuse of Lily and James dying in a car accident was insane. The magic inside of a witch or wizard protects them from those types of things."

"I'll go get Harry then," Alyssa said. "Since I'm the only other one with a car. We'll be back soon." She stood up and walked out the door of Grimmauld place, used a growing charm on what looked like a little dinky car but it grew to be a big, nice looking vehicle that Vernon Dursley would have been envious of.

She hopped in it, started it and started driving towards St. Michael's.

------------------------------------------------------------

Harry had woken up in the hospital with confusion. At first he thought he was in the Hogwart's hospital wing but soon he realized it was simply a Muggle place.

"Oh good, you're away," someone said. He looked over and saw a doctor with a clipboard in her hand. She grabbed his arm and moved it back and forth, then did the same with his other arm. She continued performing these tests on him until he asked why she was doing that. "Just to make sure there's no pain anywhere and that you have feeling in you. You were a lucky one, not much damage, just a bump to the head which healed oddly quickly."

He grinned lightly and said, "So I don't have to be in here much longer?"

"Goodness no," the doctor said. "I see nothing wrong with you at all." She shined a light into his eyes and asked him to follow it as she moved it. Nodding to herself she put the clipboard down and said, "I just need someone to come and sign these papers when they pick you up. You're license says that you were born on July 31st, 1980, so that would make you 16 right now. A minor. You need a signature to leave."

Her eyes looked at his license, which was still in her hand and frowned lightly and said, "Harry Potter…why does that name sound so familiar?"

He got up from his bed and saw that they had changed him into a clean shirt and pants instead of a hospital gown. He was thankful for that but he didn't know why a muggle doctor would know him. "Not sure ma'am."

"Well," she said. "Follow me, I'll let you use the phone. You do have someone to call, right?"

He thought for a minute then remembered the cell phone he had given Remus and nodded his head. He followed her down the hall and dialled the named.

"Hi Remus…I'm in a hospital…er…('St. Michael's' the doctor mouthed) St. Michael's. I need someone to come pick me up and sign some papers to get me out. Why am I here? There was a drunk driver on the road. I'm pretty sure two other's got in the car accident with us and I think it was the drunk people's car that caught fire…yes I'm fine. Someone will be here soon? Thanks Remus. OK. Bye." He hung up then looked at the doctor.

"Remus?" she muttered. "I heard that name before too."

"From the Roman legend of Remus and Romulus? The founders of Rome?" he suggested.

"No, I met someone named Remus before," she said with a thoughtful look. "He was here visiting one of my patients."

Harry shrugged and followed her to the waiting room. Where he waited for someone to come and get it. About a half an hour later the sliding glass doors opened and Alyssa Black, who looked perfectly like a muggle, walked in. Harry smiled and stood up.

"There you are," she said. "Don't you ever run away again young man or you'll be sorry! Honestly I thought Hermione was going to murder something from worry when you didn't show up last night."

He looked at the floor then looked up as the doctor came over and said, "Hello, I'm Dr.---"

"Dr. Macintyre!" Alyssa said suddenly.

Macintyre looked at her for a minute then said, "I remember you. You were here with one of my patients years ago. Nearly 20 years ago now. I have a photographic memory, that's how I remember your face." Her eyes then flickered over to Harry and said, "Of course, Potter! You're mother was here when she gave birth to you. That man Remus came in with her husband to see you after you were born."

"She was the doctor that helped your mother along Harry," Alyssa explained then said, "Now there are some papers I believe?"

"Oh yes," Macintyre turned and Alyssa pulled out her wand and muttered, "Obliverate."

"Alyssa!" Harry said in shock.

"We don't want the information that you were here to leak out," she warned and destroyed all the papers and send magic out, so that it would mess up all their systems so they would lose the cameras with Harry's image on it. "Lets go. Hurry."

Harry looked back one last time to see the doctor getting up again but followed her quickly outside. She led him to a car and pushed him in the passenger door then climbed in the driver's seat and turned on the car. She then quickly drove away from the hospital.

------------------------------------------------------------

The drive back to Grimmauld place was, at first, uncomfortable. Harry felt Alyssa's bright blue eyes glaring at him from time to time.

"Look I'm sorry," he said. "I was just so angry. I couldn't stand to be in there anymore. I knew I would have really blew up at somebody."

"The one you owe an apology to isn't me, it's not Remus, Tonks or Ron either, its Hermione you need to say sorry to. Poor girl was in tears all last night," Alyssa said.

"I know already, I'm just…stressing too much," he said. "It would have been worse if I would have stayed."

She nodded and said, "Maybe it was best you left when you did, just don't do it again. By the way, where's your car?"

"Before I passed out it was totalled so I don't really care," he insisted. "It doesn't really matter to me anymore. Besides, I can get some money out of my vault. Sirius left me a lot." It suddenly hit him that Sirius had left nothing for either Alyssa or Kaylee, because he didn't know they were alive.

"I feel bad," he said suddenly.

"Hermione will accept your apology," Alyssa said automatically.

"Not that," he said with a laugh. "I meant I feel sorry for Kaylee because I got to know Sirius and she didn't. She is so much like he was."

"I know Harry," she replied sadly. "I want you to understand one thing, you might not have known each other for very long but she still looks up to you."

He smiled sadly and said, "I'll be a better friend, big brother and a better boyfriend. Or at least I'll try to be."

"That's all anybody asks from you Harry, is to try," Alyssa said. "Or at least the people that love you."

He looked up at her and smiled, then turned back and stared out the front window as they drew closer to Grimmauld place again.

------------------------------------------------------------

**_Author's Babbling_**

Yes I know I've lost most of the canon base of my fic but there's a good reason for that. As I've pointed out to a few reviewers is the fact that yes Harry does have a lot of family now but you've might have noticed a pattern I've got going on. I introduce new characters and then I kill them. Yeah I'm a nice person eh?

There's one thing I will say and it'll probably be the most direct thing you will hear from me in this whole fic. I've said it before but I want you to take this a hundred percent serious. A lot of people ARE going to die. People from JKR's stories will die; people I've introduced will die. It also depends on how I end this too, because if no one's noticed I am the type that would kill Harry and let Voldemort take over the world. You never know, I might do that. I know how this story's going to end. I am making some minor changes to the ending though right now because I had something BIG planned but…well I think I'll change it…

There's something I just noticed with my first note there. It mentions canon based, and I'm not really sure I can even say that about this fic because sorta does follow the plot line of the first five books but most of it is built off of Prince, which was sorta canon based but more or anything my messed up mine so what would that make this?? (is really confused now) er…none of you have to try to answer that, it'll probably just make either you or me more confused.

Anyways…

**_Drake Smythe_** – Well if you thought Harry's life was hard in Prince then you haven't seen anything. Remember, I've brought a hell of a lot more characters in for me to kill.

**_Shawn Pickett_** – Yeah, just so you know Josh, Alyssa and Sarah won't be mentioned that much because they're not at Hogwarts. I promised Remus would be important and Kaylee will be around because she's a year younger then Harry.

**_Holimontski_** – Thank you. Yes I like making confusing chapters. I'm a fast typer but I make so many mistakes it drives me insane when I read through what I wrote afterwards and fine so many typos. Hope ya get better soon!

**_x0ixheartxyouxi0x_** – LOL! That's ok about having a short attention span, I myself have both a selective attention span and selective hearing so it's all good. As for typos…just don't try counting them in my fic (LOL)

**_Skittles-07_** – Nobody's Home…yeah I love that song too, it's one of my favourites!

**_QueenWeasel _**– Thank you. I'm glad Kaylee and Harry are friends too

**_Loup3402_** – I just like the song, that's all

**_HPChic _**– Thank you!

**_CastusAlbusCor _**– There will be some description later on, with flash backs and stuff. You'll see

**_Gurlsboy_** – lol thanks, at least the deaths weren't graphic this time…they will be in the future though

**_Japanese-jew_** – There are a lot of school and yes I promise there will be explanations as to why Hogwarts was protected so well, how many there are, how large Voldemort's army is and well…to your last question…my lips are sealed.

**_Colorguardbaby23 _**– lol thanks, but don't hold your breath between every chapter! Might take a day for me to write, might take me two weeks.

**_WIZ1_** – Its not that Dumbledore doesn't accept exchange students, it's the fact that HOGWARTS doesn't. Yes I am talking about the building itself. It'll be explained more later on, I'd just though I'd mention that so it would confuse you (lol)

**_Destined Enchantress_** – Yes I'm interested in your story but I've barely got time to write anymore, let alone read. I hate that too unless the fic specifically is based around the other characters. For instance I might have a fic (this is an example remember) where it's all Kaylee because she's reflecting on her life and about what she knows about Sirius. That kind of thing usually gives insight to the canon character's lives from our perspectives too.

**_Happy Potter_** – No, Alyssa is not the new Defence teacher. I said she wasn't going to be a main character, more like someone for me to toy with to break Harry later on even more! (wow aren't I a nice person??)

**_Shaz124 _**– Exactly, there is a REALLY good reason I put them in and you will see why soon, promise. And no, none of them will overshadow the main characters.

**_Tamar Blackflame_** – You see where this is going? Why don't you enlighten me on what you think is going to happen. I guess your right, everyone spells wrong

**_John Relkin_** – lol thanks. You know you're crazy right?

**_Alexis Potter_** – With Harry joining the order…well…its really confusing and all but trust me on this…Harry will NOT be joining the order, at least not in this fic

**_Lady Nicole Potter_** – umm…yeah, you're insane. Actually the book my friends and I are making is called 'Book of Profoundness' by Eitak, Eelyank & Java Talksalot Whoreington (LOL, don't ask). Just so you know, Harry and Kaylee are not going to go out…that sign in my mind is just ew. You'll see why later on…

**_Warlock_** – Trust me we will be seeing some of the fight later on

**_Carn_** – Hell no, I'm going to be straight out, Kaylee is a bitch and Josh is a little softy. Here's a hint to Kaylee's personality, not only is she named after me but she has SOME of my personality but that's as far as it goes. All my original characters have a little bit of me in them

**_Dranit_** – Thank you

**_Atrus Valentein_** – LOL! Monkeys?! Squirrels and fat penguins are like SOO much better. I don't think I'll do that with my fics but it is a good idea. LMAO do I really deserve that name???

**_Zircronium_** – The song is "Nobody's Home" by Avril Lavinge and what Nikky remembers about the attack…she doesn't remember anything but she's been told what happened.

**_Ryan_** – What's wrong with decorating a Christmas tree? I did that with my mom two days ago! It was fun! Poor you though, still grounded.

**_Idiot with reason_** – … Out of all the reviewers here you're the most insane. I live in a colder area then you I bet! When I came in the house after school my face was red and my jeans were stuck to my legs because it was that cold! Anyways to your question, Kaylee Black doesn't have an animagus form of a black dog for no reason

**_Semebo_** – OK I'll admit it, Peter DID bring someone back to life but you'll have to put me through hell and back 10 times before I tell anybody who it is! Yes I am continuing the ULD at Hogwarts

**_Scarey-kid_** – ohhhh, Shakespeare and I have something in common! I'm attempting to kill everyone off (or at least a lot of people) because I'm going to make Harry's life a living hell before it gets better…if it does.

**_Aqua Mage_** –I was never planning on making Harry an animagus honestly but with the events happening in this story it would be pretty cool if Harry could turn into a stag. He won't though. Another reason why I couldn't make him a stag if I wanted him to be an animagus is because in HBP I said his form would be a panther or something like that.

Thank you to you all, you're all awesome! I'm glad I got a snow day so I could finish this chapter! (and the homework I forgot to do…heehee)

_**Krystal Lily Potter**_


	7. Dumbledore's Choice

**_Harry Potter and the Scars of Time  
_**_**By:** Krystal Lily Potter  
_**_Chapter Seven:_** _Dumbledore's Choice  
__**Rating:** AA (which means, around here, 14 and up)  
__**Couples:** HP/HG, RW/LL, NL/GW, DT/LB, SF/PP, DM/EM, etc…  
__**Summary:** Harry's last year at Hogwarts has finally come but that doesn't mean things will be any easier for him. After last year's horrifying events the school things that nothing worse could happen. They were all wrong. The prophecy resurfaces and is dangling in front of Harry, held up by the pain from the past, quite literally. As the world is slowly being morphed outside of the safety of Hogwarts the people inside it are finding out that they cannot hide for much longer and that time is as much their best friend now as it is their worst enemy. What is a person supposed to do when they know they have to face the most evil wizard in history and if they're killed then the rest of the world, magic and muggle is doomed?  
__**Warning:** More violence then last time. The mentions of suicide, murder, abuse, rape, and blood are much more pronounced then in the last fic_

_I'd like to mention that there will be A LOT more deaths of characters you recognise and some you won't. If you thought I was cruel and brutal in the prequel to this then I don't know what you're going to think of me after reading this story._

_There are some chapters were songs in them but not every chapter will have them in it._

_Sequel to Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_

* * *

"_**Stand for what's right, even if your standing alone."**_

* * *

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was very glad to hear that Harry had returned to Grimmauld place in one piece (although his messenger wasn't sure how long he'd last against Ms. Granger) and as bad as he felt for the young man's car being destroyed he was glad it had happened. They didn't need him running off again, thank you very much. 

Albus currently sat in his office, staring at two shiny badges that were currently sitting on the desk in front of him. One said HB and the other said HG. He chuckled silently as he looked at the two, if someone took off the bottom arch of the B in the badge they'd get a P. HP and HG, the badges just seemed to be made for the two he wanted to give them too.

Yes he wanted this year's Headboy and Headgirl to be Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. He still needed to have a meeting with the other teachers though to get their approval. He had the power to give the badges to whoever he deemed deserved them but he liked to let the staff have a say in things.

Soon all the Professors were present, except for the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. That professor was not due in the school for about another week.

He looked around at everyone and noted who they all were, checking their names off on a list that had to be checked off at every planned staff meeting. Looking down the sheet in front of him he found it much like roll call for the classes.

_**(NA: This is more for you guys so you know who I'm talking about later on when I mention them. All the teachers will be mentioned and are important) **_

**Professor A. Dumbledore** – Headmaster  
**Professor Minerva McGonagall** – Head of Gryffindor/Deputy Headmistress/Transfiguration  
**Professor Severus Snape** – Head of Slytherin/Potions  
**Professor Sally Sprout** – Head of Hufflepuff/Herbology  
**Professor Filius Flitwick** – Head of Ravenclaw/Charms  
**Professor Nathan Morgan** – Ancient Ruins  
**Professor Amy Vector** – Arithmancy  
**Professor Hilary Sinistra** – Astronomy  
**Professor Rubeus Hagrid** – Care of Magical Creatures  
**Professor Sybil Trelawney** – Divination  
**Professor Garold Binns** – History of Magic  
**Professor Clarice Lawrence** – Muggle Studies  
**Professor Fred Mathers** – Ancient Magical History  
**Professor April Nolan** – Spell Creation  
**Professor Thaddeus Ollivander** – Wand Creation  
**Professor Ester Phillis** – Magical Properties  
**Professor Nina Savage** – Enchantments  
**Madam Hooch** – Referee/Flying  
**Madam Poppy Pomfrey** – Nurse/ Healing  
**Madam Malinda Pince** – Librarian  
**Mr. Argus Flich** – Care Taker  
**Professor M. Nickleson** – Defense Against the Dark Arts

Yes, these were some of his most loyal followers. The only ones he ever had trouble with were his Defense teachers. He wasn't quite as keen on letting them in on the main circle of information now (except for Remus of course), hence the reason he invited M. Nickleson to show up in a week instead of now.

"I propose that this year, for the position of Headboy and Headgirl," he said then paused dramatically, "That we choose Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter."

There were different reactions, most of it was good reactions but a few were not (Snape).

Snape seemed to choke on either air or the spit in his mouth and then he said, "Surely Headmaster you realize that Potter is nothing but a no-good, attention seeking, son of a---"

"DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE SEVERUS SNAPE!" McGonagall yelled as she jumped to her feet. Her mouth was the thinnest line anyone of them had ever seen. It was simply a little crack in her face. Snape actually coward back at the look in her eyes. "Don't you dare Severus. We all know what you were going to say. Lily tried to be nothing but nice to you but still, all you ever did was mock her and everything. You and Potter hated each other; there is nothing I can say to that but Harry? He's not James and he's not Lily, it's time you've seen that. They're gone Severus and they're not coming back." Lily, her friends and the Marauders, although she would never admit it at the time, had been her favorite students from the first day they entered the school to the day they left. She was particularly touchy around the subject of Lily and James more then anything

"Calm yourself Minerva," Dumbledore said after a moment. She sat down but her cold, grey eyes didn't leave Snape's face.

"'Arry and 'Ermione would be a grea' 'eadboy an girl," Hagrid said with a nod.

"I quite agree," Flitwick piped up. "Ms. Granger is very smart and rational. While Mr. Potter might work on impulse more then anything he is brave and a good leader. I believe that they, with Mr. Weasleys help of course, would be able to keep most of the students alive this year."

Dumbledore stared at the tiny man and nodded. His eyes looked around the room quickly. Out of all the people in his office only Minerva and Severus knew the prophecy and it was only the first part of it that they knew. They were not biased like he was at getting Harry to be Headboy. As Headboy he had more opportunities to watch Harry and work with him, which is what the old man wanted, as wrong as it seemed.

Every year the Heads were given an option, to get their own dormitories or to stay in their common rooms. Percy Weasley had nearly skipped around the room singing when he had heard this. The dormitories were attached to a common room, which had four doors in it. Each door went into the common rooms of all the houses. Only the Heads or the people they let through could pass through them, or even see them. It was quite convenient actually. That's how, when Percy was Headboy, he got to Ron and them so fast the night Sirius Black snuck in. This would be useful because the location of the common rooms changed every year so it would be much safer for the boy.

"Is it wise to give them both the option of staying in the private dormitories?" Madam Pomfrey asked. She had nothing against either of them though; Harry Potter was one of her…most popular customers. "I wouldn't question it if they were just friends but they are seeing each other and they are teenagers."

There was a mutter of agreement.

"I have no doubt in my mind that whatever they do they'll either that precautions or accept the outcomes. I highly doubt that what you are thinking will happen," Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling madly as he said this. "Is there any objections to Harry Potter and Hermione Granger becoming our new Head students?"

Nobody said anything. Snape looked like he wanted to but a quick glare from McGonagall silenced him.

"Excellent," Dumbledore said and passed the badges to McGonagall, "Send them with their school letters."

She took the two badges, then nodded and walked out of the room.

Dumbledore sighed and leaned back in his cushioned chair. He knew he had made a mistake of taking away the privilege of being a Prefect in his fifth year and had tried to redeem himself by choosing Harry last year as the sixth year Gryffindor Prefect. It seemed Harry had despised taking his best friend's role and he had been silently bitter about it (most of the time).

This year though it was everything Harry had done that got him where he was. Hermione Granger was the obvious choice for Headgirl and everyone knew it. She was a bright student, an outstanding leader and she wasn't afraid to break rules. Sometimes in order to do what's right you needed to bend the rules. That was a lesson the young woman had learned when spending time with Harry and Ron.

Harry, more then anything else, was a great leader and he was very brave. Those two attributes were what really gave him his position as Headboy. This was a time of war and what the students needed was someone to lead them through the terrors that were coming, not someone who just growled about breaking the rules.

Dumbledore let out yet another side. He was one hundred percent sure he had done the right thing. Even though he knew he was handing complete power over the students to the young man. After all, who would they trust? The man that seemed to disappear every year when something bad happens or the one that fixes it?

* * *

"I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU!" 

CRASH!

Ron burst out laughing at that little explosion right there. His eyes held tears of mirth and he was holding his sides. Beside him Kaylee was trying to hold in her laughter but it would escape in little rounds of giggles from time to time, which caused Ron to laugh even harder.

Alyssa had finally got Harry home. Hermione had, at once, made sure he was ok and everything else like that. Then she said she wanted to talk to him in private. That's when her 'little' hissy-fit started. It seemed she was given Harry a piece of her mind now. The only good sign that they got was the fact that Harry didn't yell back. Although the crash made Kaylee believe that there was a possibility that he was knocked out or something similar to that.

She voiced those thoughts to Ron, who simply started laughing at the thought again.

Most people were downstairs and it was a miracle no one could hear the angry girl's yelling. Ron suggested that it was probably charms.

Kaylee insisted that the thick layers of dark paint and dust had stopped it.

There was a sudden echoing silence. They couldn't hear any yelling anymore and it was scaring them.

Kaylee grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him towards the door. She pushed it open a little bit and both peeked in through the tiny crack. Kaylee almost burst out with laughter at what she saw but Ron slapped a hand over her mouth to stop her. Harry looked like he was in deep pain. Apparently Hermione accidentally, in her rage, hit him in the stomach with something. He was on the ground, holding his stomach and Hermione was beside him, saying how sorry she was.

The girl's brown eyes glanced over at the door, seeing light seeping in from the hallway. They caught Ron's blue eyes and he said, "Let's go Kay, I think Hermy and Harry want to be alone."

She shrugged then said, "Let's go downstairs. I think I heard Fred and George come in earlier."

"Joy to the world," Ron muttered sarcastically and followed her down the stairs.

Meanwhile, back in Harry's room, once Hermione was sure the two little 'peeping Toms' were away, she stood up and Harry did as well. They had heard Ron and Kaylee laughing in the hallway so they had faked about Harry's stomach hurting.

Not that Hermione wasn't planning on hurting him. It was just so they would go away.

She suddenly brought back her small hand and smacked him across the face.

"Jeeesu----bus, what was that for?" he said, rubbing his reddening cheek.

"THAT, _honey_, was for RUNNING AWAY IN THE FIRST PLACE!" she yelled then smacked him again. "That was for growling at Remus." SMACK. "That was for growling at Tonks." SMACK. "That was for growling at Ron." SMACK. The last one sounded bigger then all the other ones and Harry's cheek was a bright red, turning sort of a purply colour. "And that was for growling at me."

He couldn't even rub his cheeks anymore, it hurt like hell, getting slapped roughly twice of one side of your face and three times on the other was no picnic. He knew now never to get Hermione Granger pissed off.

He cracked a grin, even though it did hurt and said, "I guess I deserved that."

She stared at him for a minute then burst into tears and threw her arms around his neck and cried onto his chest.

Harry gave her a confused look but hugged her back and thought, 'Women and their mood swings…' but he didn't say that, no he didn't want another beating (that thought amused him, because wasn't it, in relationships, USUALLY the woman abused by the man, not the other way around. Not that any situation like that WAS amusing) so he said, "It's ok Mione."

She let out what sounded like a gargle but it was meant to be a laugh. She brought her head up, stared at him and said, "You are so stupid."

"What?" he questioned with confusion thick in his voice.

She just giggled and shook her head then said, "Stupid."

He rolled his eyes and said, "So do you forgive me?"

"You can face Voldemort but you don't want to face an angry me?"

"…No."

Hermione burst into giggles and said, "The great Harry Potter, the boy who lived, is afraid of little Hermione Granger? Ohh wait until I tell Lavender and Parvati this."

"Since when did you become a gossip?"

"It's not gossip, it's true."

Harry gave her an annoyed look then made his face straight again and said, "Forgive me?"

She stared at him as if he had grown three heads and said, "What made you think I didn't?"

He sighed and gave her a hug and said, "By the way, you're not just a know-it-all and you usually are right."

"And you're more then just a scar," she replied that. "More then a scar…"

* * *

Needless to say Ron was shocked when Harry and Hermione walked into the kitchen, hand in hand. He was surprised Harry was alive, let alone barely beat up. Except for one thing… 

"Bloody hell Harry," he said. "That's a nice bruise you got there." He was indicating where Hermione had slapped Harry a couple times.

"Courtesy of Hermione," he replied with a smirk as he squeezed the mentioned girl's hand. They sat down across from their red headed friend.

The door suddenly banged open and Josh walked in. He looked tired and was soaked. It was obviously raining outside.

"Joshie, I thought you were supposed to be at Hogwarts," Kaylee said and made room for him beside her. He sat down and shook his head, splashing water everywhere. Ginny and Kaylee both let out a little yelp as the water hit them.

"Sorry," he said with a yawn. "I didn't want to stay there for too long. It was too sad."

Nobody else questioned him as Mrs. Weasley, Alyssa, Sarah and Tonks all put out the food. Tonks had levitated it over to the tabled. It was one of the wisest decisions the clumsy woman had ever made.

Around the table sat Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Nicola, Kaylee, Josh, Fred, George, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Remus, Sarah, Alyssa, Tonks, Kingsley and Moody. It was the most Harry had ever seen at the table.

Ron had gotten into a heated discussion about Quidditch with Josh, who apparently was also interested in the sport but couldn't play because of a condition he had. Fred and George were telling Nicola about all the things they had done in Hogwarts and how they had tried to send Harry a toilet seat in his first year when he was in the hospital wing.

After dinner Harry, Ron, Josh, Fred and George all went up to Harry's room while Hermione, Ginny, Nicola and Kaylee went into Hermione's. Everyone else had decided that Harry and Hermione needed some time to spend time with their own gender for awhile instead of with each other.

"So Harry," Fred said.

"Our dear friend…"

"And business partner…"

"What do you want?" he asked them dully.

"Us? Want something?" George asked with shock.

"Never!" Fred agreed.

Ron chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"We wanted to know," one of them said. Harry actually had no clue who was who. "How our resident bookworm is."

Harry raised an eyebrow and said, "Elaborate please."

"What else would a guy ask a guy about when referring to a girl?" the other asked.

The emerald eyed boy shot him a glare and opened his mouth to say something when they heard a tapping.

Josh looked up then crossed the room and said, "It's an owl with your Hogwarts letters. It must have taken the girl's to Hermione's room or something already."

Harry and Ron grabbed theirs and Ron opened his first, his eyes widening as he read it through and said, "Bloody hell! Look at all the books we need! I hate to see Hermione's list…actually I'd hate to see your list Harry. You must have a list of potions ingredients too, that's why yours seems so thick…hey…" a silver badge with the letter P fell out into his hands. A confused look passed over his face and he said, "I'm a prefect again, but how…" He looked at Harry with an odd look. "Open yours."

Harry opened it and turned it upside down, he didn't even look at the sheets of paper that fell out of the envelope. What caught his eye was the silver badge with the letters HB on it.

"BLOODY HELL!" Ron yelled, setting his badge aside and grabbing Harry's. "YOU GOT HEADBOY!"

A wide smile passed over Josh's face and he said, "Good on ya Harry." He clapped him on the back roughly, causing Harry to jerk forwards a little bit.

"Did you hear that Fred?"

"Yes I did George."

"Little Harry has been made Head boy. This means he will need to follow all the rules!"

"That's a pity, he had so much potential," Fred ended their little act with a sigh.

"We're just joking with ya mate," George said and also slapped Harry on the back.

Harry just stared in shock.

They all heard a shout from down the hallway then the door flew open and Hermione bounded in the room. She looked like she was about to say something but her excited look dissipated as she saw Ron holding the Head boy badge. Her Head girl badge was held tightly in her hand. "Oh, congratulations Ron," she said, but all the guys could see the disappointed look in her face.

They all shared a glance before bursting out into laughter. She gave them all confused looks and asked, "What's so funny?"

Harry managed to stop laughing for a minute before saying, "That's not Ron's, and it's mine." They had all calmed down for a minute but hearing that just sent them all off in a hit of laughter again.

Her mouth fell open and she realized why they were laughing. She had done the exact opposite in fifth year when the Prefects had first been chosen. Now that Harry took back his badge she could clearly see that Ron had his old Prefect badge back.

Ron wiped his tears of laughter away and said, "That was grand."

"Grand, Ron?" Josh asked with amusement.

"Yes grand," he replied before breaking out in laughter again.

"RON!" Ginny cried out from downstairs somewhere.

"What?" he yelled back.

"Can you come and give me a hand?"

"With what?"

"Er…I think it's a giant cake…I'm not sure."

A twinkle that seemed oddly similar to the one commonly found in Dumbledore's eyes appeared in Ron's and he said, "Er…sorry Harry but I…er…COMING GINNY!" He jumped up and ran out of the room.

Everyone stared at where Ron had been a moment before. There was a silence then Hermione let out a tiny giggle. This caused a chain reaction and in the end everyone was roaring with laughter.

"This I've gotta see," George said and took off.

"We'll leave you two alone," Josh said and walked out of the room.

"Just don't do anything we wouldn't approve of," Fred laughed as he skipped out of the room.

Hermione's cheeks turned a rose colour and Harry chuckled. He stared at her for a minute before said, "I forgot!"

"You forgot what?" she asked as she sat on the bed.

"To give you something," he said. He went over to his trunk, opened it and dug through it then pulled out a beautiful mirror.

"Oh wow," Hermione said, her brown eyes widening.

"It was my mum's but personally I think it's a little too girly for me," he said and handed it to her. "So I want you to have it."

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror and said, "It's beautiful. Thank you Harry." She gave him a kiss then continued to stare at it.

He smirked at her and shook his head and admired her while she admired the mirror. Suddenly a frown appeared on her face and she said, "Nicola didn't get her Hogwarts letter."

Harry frowned as well then asked, "She didn't?"

Hermione shook her head and said, "No."

"I wonder why?" he thought aloud.

"I'm not sure but she didn't seem surprised," she said.

"Odd," was the only word he got out.

* * *

Dumbledore petted Fawkes, staring at the portraits on the walls of his circular office. He was in deep thought but not about Voldemort. About everything that had happened so far. 

Their spy in Voldemort's Order had informed them that he had sent Pettigrew on a mission to find something but the rat had vanished. Nobody knew what had happened to him but Dumbledore did not get false hope. He knew Peter would not be coming back to the light side. He had done too much damage to be welcome back.

Odd things were happening lately. The first thing had been the attack on Privet drive. It puzzled Dumbledore greatly at how the Death Eaters had managed to do the amount of damage they did when he realized his one flaw. Harry had spent enough time there but over the years the one key element to the blood protection had faded away: love. Lily had given her life up because of her love and that was the bases of the protection.

He had known, as well as anybody else who knew of Harry and his 'home' life, that there was no love directed at the young boy at all in that house. It was no surprise it had faded away so the protection was stripped away. If it wasn't for Harry's friends at Hogwarts he would have been exactly like Tom Riddle.

It was amazing how one simple thing could push a person on to the path to darkness and light.

The lack of love led to yet another question. If there was nothing left there then how did Harry survive yet again? It was a simple question to those who knew of the prophecy; nobody but Voldemort could kill Harry. If Harry succeeded in killing Voldemort then others would likely be able to kill him but that wasn't the point. He proved yet again that he could survive the killing curse.

That night had brought many horrors. The one that got the worst end of the deal was Nicola Granger though. Dumbledore himself had gone to talk to the young girl one day.

It was very painful to tell her some of the side effects of getting hit with the torturing curse and then being hit roughly over the head. One was possible insanity, another was death, then there was the possibility of losing one of a person's senses and she had lost the worst one.

The ability to use magic seemed to have been cut off from her mind. That was why Nicola hadn't gotten a Hogwarts letter, because she couldn't go back. She had no magical abilities anymore.

Nobody was positive why this happened to people, but this wasn't the first case of it. In the wars over the years and even sometimes in accidents it was, luckily, one of the rarer effects yet it was still heard of.

Dumbledore blamed himself in away for losing such a fine witch. The only good point he could pick out of it was the fact that she would not be hit by the war until the very end, and that was if Harry was killed.

Yes, there were many things on Albus Dumbledore's mind. One of the biggest complications he faced was the amount of students that would be coming to Hogwarts that year. There were many magic schools around. There was one school per country but most of them in smaller countries were not known very well. They only took it around 70 students every year. The other ones went to an assigned school. Hogwarts was the most popular school by far. He wanted to accept all the new students as his own but the rules wouldn't allow it. It was not that he didn't want them; it was the fact that Hogwarts didn't want them. It was an odd concept, but if portraits could talk, suits of amour could hear, move and things like that, and doors could be taught to recognize people then the building all that was in certainly could choose who was allowed in it. That was yet another key to the protection of Hogwarts. The school would put up stronger defenses around itself it if felt it needed to. It was also a problem because it only would take people in at certain ages. He could possibly change this but it would take much time. Time he didn't seem to have.

Another one of his problems was with Harry and the Order. Although very old, the headmaster of Hogwarts was not blind. He knew Harry would not join the Order but he did want information. Of course Harry was the key in winning the war so even if he didn't join the Order Dumbledore had to let him into meetings. The boy was becoming very powerful and it was a good sign. One thing Dumbledore was grateful to see was that he no longer needed Occlumency lessons. Harry had a much stronger shield he could use to keep things out of his mind, his emotions. Dumbledore could not penetrate Harry's mind because of the sheer dislike coming from the boy. He had a theory that Harry probably still could feel Voldemort's emotions but that was not harmful to him, just annoying.

With all this problems on his plate Dumbledore was glad, all in all, that Josh Lupin would not be attending Hogwarts this year. It wasn't that he didn't like the boy; it was the fact that it would mean extra work. Remus would be at the school for a week a month, the other times he would be with Sarah and Josh on other missions. It was better after all if Remus was with them as the moon grew full each month. Sarah stayed clear of her husband and son every month at that time but it was amazing that she could handle the stress their problems caused. It was hard looking after a werewolf that was a student; Dumbledore wondered how Sarah looked after not one werewolf but two. Yes, Joshua Lupin had inherited his father's curse and was a werewolf. That was why Kaylee Black was trained at a very young age to be an animagus, just in case she ran into the werewolves at all so she wouldn't be killed or turned.

Yes, the answers to problems seemed to be rolling in, but every time one question was answered two more seemed to appear in its place.

Dumbledore wondered how Harry and his friends took on so much every year. When he was a student he would have been crushed under all the stress.

He would study them from a distance and watch their progress this year. It was his last chance to do so after all.

Yes, this year would prove to be the most interesting one yet.

* * *

**Author's Babbling**

YAY! I'm done! LOL! I'm a little hyper right now and it's about 9:40 in the morning where I live (does anybody else see anything wrong with this picture or is it just me).

Well this was supposed to be an information chapter sorta. The next chapter I'm going to attempt to have humor in it to lighten things up and you all know what I love doing after I put new white paint on the walls…MARK ON THEM! MAKE THEM ALL DIRTY AGAIN! HAHA! (Grins evilly)

**IMPORTANT: I decided to be really nice and be like JKR for today. I want people to give me ONE number from 7 - 30. I will choose three out of the numbers you guys suggest and give you the chapter names and whether it's dark, sad, sappy or something like that. I promise you there ARE more then 30 chapter's but I'm not getting up into those ones.**

**This is you chance so DON'T mess it up!**

Well I don't think I have much to say except for the fact that I've got half of the LAST chapter written! No I don't have the stuff in between written so I might change some of it later but meh.

Yeah, I have nothing left to say so lets get on to the reviews. OH WAIT! First please don't kill me for what I did to Nikky, I actually spared her. Originally I was going to have her captured by Death Eaters and…well it was too cruel to do to a 12-year-old so I just made her non-magical anyways so I can tell you she WILL live because…she won't be near the fighting!

OK NOW lets go to the reviews!

**_Holimontski_** – LOL! I know you were only joking bout the papers thing, but that was a compliment on my writing anyways! Thanks anyways but I'm better at Math then I am in English myself. I'm in EnglishB (average) and MathA (advanced – grade 11 work in grade 10). My lowest mark this term was 80 and my highest was 97. No really, don't hold your breath unless you can hold it for about a week!

**_Destined Enchantress_** – you were in a car accident? Wow…my friend's Ex (at the time he was her boyfriend) got in an accident and the car flipped like five times. And I'm not going to kill EVERYONE. I already know who lives and who dies myself but I can promise SOME good people will live.

**_TheNash_** – It's Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne. I agree, a lot of stories with Remus' and Sirius's wives and children showing up do seem to get…awkward but it won't be. Kaylee is the only one that'll be mentioned a fair bit. The others…well…you'll see

**_Loup3402_** – Thank you

**_Idiot with reason_** – LMAO! Can't take a hint eh? I didn't mean you were STUPID, I meant that there is a REASON Kaylee became an Animagus (an illegal one at that) at a young age. Maybe it was for the same reason as her father in becoming a dog.

**_Colorguardbaby23 _**– LOL! You're so mean! Served him right…now really! Well I suppose I made him blow up at everyone and then I made them get in the accident and I frequently kill people (in stories only)…that doesn't make me a mean person. Right? RIGHT?!?!?!?!

**_CastusAblusCor_** – Thank you

**_Ryan _**– LOL! That's nice. I decorated the tree with my mom, which is probably more insane then ANYTHING your whole family could throw at you (looks at the Christmas paintings on the windows) LOL!

**_Zircronium _**– No I didn't say why Sarah Lupin and Molly Weasley don't like each other. No I'm not going to be saying why because…well it's not relevant or important

**_x0ixheartxyouxi0x_** – I put an R in it? OOPS! LOL! Well thanks for pointing that out

**_biot62283_** – LOL! Yeah I got that off the third DVD. When I heard it I'm like 'wow, that does sound a lot like Hermione and Harry right there', Yes this has been slow but I'll get better.

**_Imran 1_** – Ok now THAT sounded like a threat. In order to kill me you'd have to know where I live too, which no one on ff.n does. LOL! No really, ya keep bugging me about killing people and I will kill them off, that's just the way I work. Pissing people off or just getting them annoyed in general is one of my hobbies (LOL). First time I got a threat though! That just boosted my ego about .3454595656… notches.

**_Aqua Mage_** – No, the doctor isn't going to be mentioned again. Hmm…you know that's an interesting idea…but not for getting back with Hermione. You saw how that happened, well sorta…LOL

**_Maiden-of-hope_** – Thank you

**_Griffyissexy_** – Harry's not practicing occlumency because if you read at the end of the fifth book Harry was able to throw Voldemort out of his mind on his own terms so he didn't need it. Feeling Voldie's emotions does not mean he is in Harry's mind. Harry didn't give them any gold because if you remember, when he first met the Blacks he was still exhausted and stressed from the attack and he was just shocked from meeting them too.

**_Hpfanchrissy1502_** – That's ok, my internet is a pain in the ass too (actually my whole computer is). Thank you!

**_Benwa_** – That's true, it would be cool (the car thing) but I'm slowly starting to break Harry down (you'll see why later on) and that's just one of the…extras in life he lost for now.

**_Jada1010_** – lol thank you. You're a lot like Sirius and Kaylee eh? Out of all the HP characters I'd probably relate most to Hermione. Because I can be a know-it-all, I'm a head in a lot of my classes, and I'm not always that…keen on breaking the rules (even though I do…). I hope this turns out as good as the last one too.

**_Cory_** – LOL! Thank you. Yes I am Canadian, did you really get that from a vibe or the fact that I mentioned it a couple times in Half Blood Prince when I was apologizing for my…usage of some words?

**_Semebo _**– HA! That's funny, it'll take more then you can give! Sorry not telling who Peter brought back until like the second last chapter or something like that. I've not even giving anyone a hint as to who it is.

**_Atrus Valentein_** – You think so eh?? My squirrels, fat penguins and my meese can beat your monkeys and llamas ANY day. I could dodge it! In one of my gym classes (can't remember what grade) one other person and I were the last people standing in dodge ball! Don't worry, you ARE insane.

**_Eternity Magus_** – Wow, thank you. Glad you liked Half Blood Prince, I loved writing it and I like writing this one so far too. I'm in your top three eh? That's a big compliment! Thank you!

**_Carn_** - Well sort of, except I wasn't even attempting to kill Harry. I was more or less trying to prove about why Lily and James couldn't have died in a car crash like he was first told. Like I said this is supposed to be equivalent to the seventh book so I'm attempting to try to tie up ALL those lose ends.


	8. To Lighten the Mood

**_Harry Potter and the Scars of Time  
_**_**By:** Krystal Lily Potter  
__**Chapter Eight:** To Lighten the Mood  
__**Rating:** AA (which means, around here, 14 and up)  
__**Couples:** HP/HG, RW/LL, NL/GW, DT/LB, SF/PP, DM/EM, etc…  
__**Summary:** Harry's last year at Hogwarts has finally come but that doesn't mean things will be any easier for him. After last year's horrifying events the school things that nothing worse could happen. They were all wrong. The prophecy resurfaces and is dangling in front of Harry, held up by the pain from the past, quite literally. As the world is slowly being morphed outside of the safety of Hogwarts the people inside it are finding out that they cannot hide for much longer and that time is as much their best friend now as it is their worst enemy. What is a person supposed to do when they know they have to face the most evil wizard in history and if they're killed then the rest of the world, magic and muggle is doomed?  
__**Warning:** More violence then last time. The mentions of suicide, murder, abuse, rape, and blood are much more pronounced then in the last fic_

_I'd like to mention that there will be A LOT more deaths of characters you recognise and some you won't. If you thought I was cruel and brutal in the prequel to this then I don't know what you're going to think of me after reading this story._

_There are some chapters were songs in them but not every chapter will have them in it._

_Sequel to Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_

**IMPORTANT:**

I promised you all I'd choose three chapters to talk about and I will, at the end of the chapter. I'll just tell you the numbers I choose: 11, 12 and 28.

* * *

_**"When you're lost don't look for the light at the end of the tunnel, go light it yourself.**_

* * *

The door to Harry's bedroom creaked open and a light giggle was heard, followed by a quick 'shhhh'.

Ron, Josh and Kaylee all tiptoed over to Harry bed where he laid on one side of it and Hermione was on the other. Ron nudged her and she slowly opened her eyes. Looking at them in confusion she sat up and was about to say something but Ron shook his head no and motioned for her to move.

She did and saw the large bucket of water in Josh's hands and a light giggle escaped her mouth but she covered it with her hands. Now that she was awake she remembered what they were planning on doing.

"He's bound to jump up what we dump this so he's not naked is he Hermy?" Ron asked.

She shot him a glare and said, "One, don't call me Hermy, and two, no he's not."

"Good, I don't need to see that," Ron said as he and Josh heaved the bucket to the side of the bed with Harry on it.

"Off the sister record and on the female none relation record," Kaylee said while looking at Hermione. "I wouldn't mind watching that but don't worry Mione, he's all yours. I have my sights set on someone else."

"Good," Hermione said. "It'd be wrong anyways. No matter what, you still ARE like his sister."

"I know," she agreed and they went back to watching.

"One," Josh whispered.

"Two," Ron said.

"Three!" they both whispered then dumped the icy water onto the sleeping Harry's head.

He choked, shot up then said, "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Everyone present burst out laughing and everyone within a 100 metre radius probably heard his yell.

"H-h-happy birthday HARRY," Hermione said. She yelled the last part by accident then erupted into a fit of giggles yet again.

He stared at them all with a confused look and said, "It's my birthday?"

They all had calmed down a little bit this sent them all off the edge again.

Josh wiped the tears of laughter that had pooled in his eyes and said, "Yeah. 17 years ago today you were born."

A grin passed over Harry's face and he grabbed his wand off his bedside table then whispered, "**_Wingarduim Leviosa Maxima_**."

Suddenly all his friends ended up in the air. Kaylee and Hermione both let out a shriek of surprise and looked at a grinning Harry. He got out of his bed and preformed a drying charm on it then said, "I'll be back to let you down in a few. Thanks for reminding me that I'm allowed to do magic." Everyone shot a glare at Josh who shrugged.

Harry got a shower, and then changed into the clothes he brought with him and tried his hair. Last year he had gotten it cut so it wasn't as messy. He noticed that it had grown again and his bangs covered his scar. The red streaks that had appeared in his hair from the Mexican sunlight were starting to fade thanks to England's large amount of rain.

He walked into the room and noticed everyone was staring at Kaylee oddly as she pretty much swam around in the air.

"Umm," was all he said while staring at her as if she had grown three heads, four legs and nine extra fingers!

He moved into a certain spot, which caused them all to look at him oddly. He waved his wand and said, "**_Finite_**." He quickly put it away as they dropped then he quickly caught Hermione, which was his brilliant plan from the beginning.

"Bloody hell," Ron growled and rubbed his bottom.

Kaylee had fallen on top of Josh and both blushed a dark red then Kaylee rolled off him and they both stood up and looked in opposite directions.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and giggled then said, "Can you put me down?"

"Later," he joked then set her down.

"Come on mate," Ron said seriously, shooting amused looks over at Kaylee and Josh. "We woke you up early so Fred and George wouldn't get you. They were planning on it."

"Thank lord," Harry muttered.

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Kaylee come with me." She grabbed the other girl's arm and the two ran out of the room.

"They're mental, both of them," Ron said.

"No they're not," Josh replied with a shrug.

"You might have known Kaylee for longer but we've seen the many moods of Hermione and she is bloody mental and Kaylee reminds me of her at times so she's mental too," Ron said simply.

Harry laughed and said, "What was with the blushing there mate?"

"Nothing!" Josh cried out and walked out of the room while throwing his hands in the air.

Potter and Weasley exchanged a look then both burst out laughing and walked out after their friend.

* * *

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Josh, Kaylee and Nicola sat around the kitchen table. If anyone would have entered the room and looked at them they'd think there was a huge staring game going on.

Ron's stomach gave a loud grumble and they all looked at him. He didn't like all the people staring at him.

"That's it," Harry said, looking over at the clock. It was 6 o'clock in the morning at the moment and they had all been up for a half an hour, doing nothing. "I need to do something so let's all try to cook…without magic."

"Are you insane?" Ron asked quickly.

"No, I know how to cook," he replied dully.

"So do I," Hermione agreed then said sheepishly, "To a point."

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "Toast Hermione."

"THAT WAS NOT MY FAULT!" she yelled.

Nicola burst out laughing and said, "I remember that. Lordy I still can't believe you did that."

"Mind explaining?" Ginny asked as she shook out her hair.

"Last summer Hermione insisted on making breakfast," Harry explained.

"She burned the toast," Nicola finished. "And some how we had sour milk that day to."

"That was not me, I'm still not allowed to use magic out side of school," her sister countered. All Nicola did was stick out her tongue.

Ron's face had turned an odd shade of red at their story and then started laughing heavily. It seemed to be contagious and soon everyone (including Hermione) was laughing.

"I'm serious," Harry said after a moment. "Let's all work together to cook."

"Yeah," Kaylee agreed. "It'll be fun! Besides it IS Harry's birthday, we need to do something exciting."

"Her cooking abilities are in the same area as Hermione's," Josh informed Harry with a shrug.

She smacked him up the back of his head and said, "So are you."

"Well," Harry said. "Let's give it a shot."

"We can make breakfast then trying making cookies and things like that!" Ginny said excitedly, "Mum's been teaching me how to cook."

"At least I'm not the only one here able to do it," was all the boy-who-lived said.

* * *

"HOLY CRAP THE CAKE IS ON FIRE!" Ron yelled.

"How can the cake be on fire Ronald, YOU DIDN'T PUT IT IN THE OVEN!" Hermione growled.

"I was supposed to put it in the over? I thought you were supposed to use a heating spell," Ron replied, causing Hermione to smack her head, getting cookie dough in her hair yet again.

The kitchen was a mess. There was a fair amount of good looking food on the table but triple as much had different types of problems with them. It was actually really funny to the people making the food.

Kaylee had whip cream smeared all over her shirt and on her right cheek and there was a speck of it on the tip of her long eyelashes as well. She couldn't remember what she had been using it for and she didn't really remember that she was covered in it.

Josh had what looked like pudding all over his clothes. There was probably some in his hair but it was the exact same colour so nobody could tell. He was currently trying to make caramel cookies, somehow. Needless to say it wasn't that successful.

Ron had a fair amount of what looked like seasoning in his hair. Unlike Josh the green colour seemed to be so bright against his fiery red hair. He had a chocolate covered on his face from where he had actually made good brownies and had eaten them all within five minutes.

Ginny likewise seemed to have spaghetti all over her as well as chocolate sauce. She was walking around with white socks stained pink from a type of juice. She actually didn't want to know what type of juice it was anymore. She suspected it was like a watermelon-blueberry, her own original flavour.

Now normally, being the smallest, Nikky could avoid catastrophes but it seemed today being so small didn't do her any good. When Ron threw a bag of icing sugar over to Harry it spilled all over her. She looked like she had been outside in a snow storm!

Hermione's hair was pulled tightly into a pony tail and she was covered in cookie dough. Harry had gone out of his way to smear it all over her. They had originally started cooking very well and had set some things aside but then they had just started a huge food fight.

Harry's raven black hair looked white because of the flour and sugar that was in it. It was actually really amusing to look at all of them.

They eventually just gave up cooking and all of them joined the food fight.

* * *

Fred and George Weasley were very disappointed when they realized they had slept in very late and realized that Harry had probably woken up along time ago.

It was the oddest thing ever; almost everyone that was staying in Grimmauld place met each other in the hallway, all having got up very, VERY late.

"What happened?" Sarah asked.

"Sleeping spell I imagine," Alyssa said with a yawn as if she had a care in the world. Suddenly there was a shriek from the kitchen, followed by a crash, a pause and then laughter.

"Oh lord," Sarah said and all of them took off down the stairs in a race to get to the kitchen to see what all the commotion was.

Fred and George got there first and threw open the doors. Their identical blue eyes widened at the state of their mother's normally clean domain. They then let out a huge whoop and ran into the kitchen and slid into the mess as if going on a muggle slip and slide. That was all Mrs. Weasley saw and made her extremely nervous.

All the adults looked in the kitchen and their eyes widened with shock. Everyone in the room was holding cookie dough and seemed to freeze in time. All of the people in the room stared at Mrs. Weasley with a look of horror on their face.

Alyssa was the first one to give a reaction. She put her hands on her hips and said, "What happened hear?" To all the adults behind her she would appear to be angry but to the teenagers they could see the grin on her face and they could tell she was trying not to laugh.

Molly shook her head in approval but Sarah rolled her eyes. She moved over beside Alyssa and poked her in the side, causing the blond to burst out laughing. Tears streaked down her face and she said, "I'm sorry but this is bloody brilliant! Sirius would have loved to see Grimmauld place in this state when he was younger."

"Grow up Alyssa," Mrs. Weasley snapped then turned on the children and said, "Clean this up, NOW!"

"Don't be so hard on them Molly," Sarah said sweetly.

"It is Harry's birthday today," Remus agreed while nodding his head, a large grin was also present on his face.

"I DON'T CARE IF IT'S THE QUEEN'S BIRTHDAY! LOOK AT THE STATE OF MY KITCHEN!" She yelled, her fiery temper returning in all it's glory once again.

Ron and Ginny seemed to be terrified at her; Nikky had hid beside the two as they shrunk away from their raging mother and Kaylee had hid behind Josh, peaking around his arm from time to time because she wasn't tall enough to look over his shoulder. Hermione had moved behind Harry half ways, ready to hide if Mrs. Weasley continued but not scared enough to be completely concealing from the red head. Harry and Josh just shot each other highly disturbed looks.

"What…the queen…kitchen," Sarah spluttered out. Her cheeks seemed to turn the same colour as Molly's as she finally hit her boiling point. "YOU MIGHT NOT GIVE A DAMN IF IT'S HIS BIRTHDAY BUT WE DO! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD YOU'RE A WITCH WOMAN! A HOUSE-WITCH TOO ON TOP OF THAT! CLEAN IT UP WITH A FLICK OF YOUR WAND! AND THIS ISN'T YOUR KITCHEN! IT'S NOT EVEN YOUR HOUSE! THE HOUSE BELONGS TO HARRY!"

There was a long pause. Hermione would later say that you could actually cut the tension with a knife if you wanted to.

Molly's eyes narrowed and she said, "You have no right Sarah. You disappear for 17 years and now you come back planning on running the show? I think not, I am older then you if you remember correctly."

"So?" Sarah snapped, "I did not come back to be a housewife Molly. I came back to fight. We all did. When it comes to the point where Voldemort makes his final attack who's going to be fighting? You or me? Things are going to get worse you know, you might as well let them have fun now well they still can."

"They will not be fighting," Molly said simply, her eyes flashing angrily, "And don't you dare suggest they do Sarah Ilene Prewett."

"That's Mrs. Lupin to you," she growled.

Harry looked from one to the other then blurted out, "Sarah's right."

Everyone stared at him again and Molly said with shock, "What did you say?"

"Sarah's right Mrs. Weasley, let us have fun while we can, because I know for one that I am going to fight," he said simply, "But lets forget about that ok? It takes a flick of a wand to clean this. We were just having fun."

Her eyes flashed at him too and she said, "Fun? GET OUT!" Harry decided that personally he'd rather not go and poke at a sleeping tiger so he just gave her one last look before taking Hermione's hand and going out of the room. It seemed everyone else was thinking along the same lines he was so they followed him out of the room.

The last thing any of them heard was Remus saying, "Why'd you do that Molly?"

* * *

It seemed that the earth decided to be nice on Harry's birthday and give them a nice sunny day. They had all travelled outside but didn't stay there long, it was too hot. Even Griffy, Athena and Roller took to staying inside in the living room, where cooling charms had been placed.

Ron made an argument about going into the living room, saying that his mother would be in there and her temper was enough to cancel out the charms.

"Harry," Hermione whispered to him, "Let's go to that indoor pool you showed me before. We can have a pool party there like just all of us that are here now. None of the adults have to know."

"I like the way you think," he said and threw an arm around her then grinned at everyone else and said, "What would you guys think to a pool party?"

"Awesome," Fred and George both echoed. They had stolen a couple cans of whip cream from the kitchen and had been spraying each other with it for amusement.

"That's a great idea," Josh said.

"Is there a pool here?" Nicola asked in interest.

"Yeah, Harry showed me where it was," Hermione explained.

"And Sirius showed me where it was but I forgot about it," he finished with a smirk, "It even gives out free bathing suits."

"Let's do it!" Ron said excitedly.

Surprising everyone it was Kaylee who had the practical voice this time as she said, "How do we make sure the dragon lady doesn't know we're missing. She's bound to keep an eye on us now. No offence Ron, Ginny, George, Fred."

"No offence taken, that's a great way to describe mum," George said with a wave of his hand.

"Easy enough, we just go, who cares if she can't find us," Ginny said as she jumped to her feet. "We're mature teenagers, we can handle this. Besides we have supervision, Fred and George are 19."

They grinned and Fred said, "We will make sure you are all well watched, right George?"

"As best as we can! But what about the girl's while their getting changed?" George asked.

"We can just send Harry in," Fred replied, receiving a laugh from George and a punch in the arm from Harry. "Blood hell mate! That actually hurt!"

"I can make it hurt worse if you want," he suggested.

"Nah, that's ok," the twin insisted."

"Now about this room," George said.

"Follow me, it supplies everything so we don't need to bring anything with us," Harry said.

"Bloody hell that's amazing," Ron said with shock as they walked out of the room.

* * *

"Bloody hell this is amazing!" Ron said with shock as they walked into the room.

"Holy shit," Kaylee said, to sum up all their thoughts perfectly as they saw the outdoor looking indoor pool.

"Mione, you show them where the girls changing rooms are, I'll show you guys," Harry said and they both led the way to the rocks then opened them.

"Sirius designed this?" Josh asked, throwing his arms out to make his point.

"I was shocked, needless to say," the raven haired boy replied.

"You never mentioned this to us in fifth year," Ron said as he quickly got changed once they were in the room.

'_I didn't mention a lot of things to you guys from fifth year Ron,'_ Harry thought dryly as he changed as well.

They got outside before the girls, who could be heard laughing in their changing room, making more noise then all the boys could put together.

Fred and George suddenly let out loud whoops and ran to the rocks around the waterfall, where they both, at the exact same time, preformed excellent formed cannon balls into the water. The perfect ones to make the perfect splash, times two. Needless to say Harry, Ron and Josh were soaked to the bone.

Fred and George smirked suddenly and Fred said, "Common, we'll all do that at the exact same time when the girl's come out."

The other three grinned and all five boys climbed up the rocks and waited and George said, "When you see the red of Ginny's hair in the spot you three were, that's when we jump."

They didn't need to wait long, all the girls soon came out. Between two brunets and an ebony haired girl Ginny's red hair stood out greatly. They all kept theirs eyes on her until they got to the spot where they had been moments before.

"Where are they?" they heard Kaylee say.

Suddenly the girls heard five yells and looked up, just in time to have a huge wave of water hit them.

"THAT'S IT!" Ginny yelled as she wiped water out of her eyes.

"It's war!" Nikky agreed as all the girls charged into the water as well.

* * *

Once everyone was dry Hermione took Harry's hand and started dragging him to the living room. Her wide grin seemed to blend perfectly with her bright purple tank top and her faded jean skirt, bright and noticeable.

Fred, George, Nikky, Ron, Ginny and Josh had all entered the living room already and Kaylee stopped, shooting Harry a grin before going inside. Raising an eyebrow he was about to ask Hermione what that was about but she just shook her head then pulled him into the room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!"

He jumped about a mile in the air and disappeared.

Hermione looked around wildly and someone asked, "Where'd he go."

A wide grin appeared on Moody's chiselled face and he said, "Potter, get back in here. I'll praise ya though; you were defiantly on your toes."

Harry pushed the living room door back open and a smile appeared on his face as he saw all his friends in the room.

The whole of the ULD was there (except for Cho, Ron later pointed out, Harry hadn't noticed), Richie and Rose were there too, as well as some of the people that had graduated that were Harry's friends.

"Our little Harry's all grown up," Katie Bell said suddenly as she threw herself at him in a hug. Katie had just graduated last year.

"I know, it seems just like yesterday that he became our Seeker," Angelina Johnson said as she too came up and gave him a great hug.

"I'll always remember him spitting up the golden snitch," Alicia Spinnet agreed, getting laughs out of everyone there.

"Harry, old buddy, old pal!" Seamus said as he pushed the three girls out of the way, "How's it going?"

"Great," he replied. "At least I am now."

"Thank you so much," Hermione replied sarcastically and smacked him.

There was laughter as Harry went around and spoke to everyone that had come to the party. Finally one of the twins got tired of just talk and waved his wand at the radio, which started blasting loud Muggle tunes. "NOW THIS IS A PARTY!"

"Hi Harry," Susan Bones said as he got to her. She seemed the same as the last time he had seen her but he could tell that the loss of her Aunt had hit her hard. It was no surprise really.

"Hi Susan, you feeling ok?" he asked politely.

"As best as possible," she admitted.

"Good to hear, considering the circumstances," he said with a sigh.

She nodded then said, "No sad thoughts, it's not every day the boy-who-lived turns seventeen."

He smiled and nodded then continued talking to people.

As the party progressed people got a chance to mingle and meet each other again. To the adults it seemed like a slightly odd group once they heard that there was some people from every house in Hogwarts there. It showed inter-house unity, something not heard of since before Salazar Slytherin went bad.

"Hermione," someone said, "summer's been nice to you."

She blushed a deep red and Harry glared at the direction the voice came from but he never found out who said it.

"PRESENTS!" Fred yelled suddenly then ran at the pile, pulled his and George out then threw it to Harry and George yelled, "IT'S FRAGILE BY THE WAY."

Harry made a dive and caught it before it hit the ground then opened it carefully. His eyes widened as he saw a box then he peaked in it and saw many prank items in it. He didn't show anyone but winked at them as he set it aside and said, "Thanks for the empty box guys."

Luna pretty much floated across the room then floated back and said, "Here you go Harry."

He opened the oddly coloured paper and saw a scarlet collar. Staring at it with confusion he didn't know what it was for until he saw the name 'Griffy' written on it in gold fancily, "Thanks Luna."

Neville came forward next and passed him something, grinning widely. His eyes seemed to smirk and he said, "My grandma said it would be helpful."

Harry stared at it with confusion as he opened it and saw a tiny tree, "What is it?"

"It a healing plant. It's the most common thing used in healing potions. Gran and I figured since you always seem to be hurting yourself this might come in handy."

Harry laughed and said, "Never would have thought of it myself."

"You know, somehow, I knew that," Neville said, getting a laugh out of a few people around him.

"Not surprising," Harry agreed and continued opening his other presents. He was shocked at how many there was! Aside from last year he hadn't seen this many before.

"What the hell?" he asked as he looked at one box with a picture of Draco Malfoy in it and looked around with confusion as a few people started laughing.

A girl with long black hair and purplish-blue eyes stumbled forward, laughing so hard that there were tears in her eyes. Ebony Moon stared at him for a moment as she calmed down then said, "It's from me. It's a joke, don't worry, your present is underneath it."

Harry took the picture out and handed it to her and she took it back and stored it in her pocket then he continued on once again.

"I left yours locked in my trunk upstairs because you'll lose it or break it or something today," Hermione explained when he finally reached the end. "I'll give it to you tomorrow."

"Kay," he said with a shrug then turned to everyone and said, "Thank you so much."

"No prob Harry," Dean called out. He was standing in the same general area as Ginny but he didn't even shoot her a second glance and he had a real smile on his face the whole time so he was honestly over Ginny now.

Alyssa cracked a smile then stood up and said, "Alright, all you little pests be quiet!"

"Little?" Ron asked, "Most of the guys in here are taller then you!"

She ignored him then said, "We're going to be having a bonfire and a barbeque outside. That's why we wanted you to come over so late so we could do it all when it was dark."

"That's why you cleaned out the back yard!" Harry exclaimed, "Well that and for Griffy and the others."

Alyssa smiled warmly at him and said, "Alright all you rugrats outside!"

There seemed to be a stampede to get outside, one that Harry wasn't part of. He stayed back and smiled at his godmother then said, "Thanks Alyssa."

"It's no problem," she said and gave him a hug then backed up and looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Are you ok?" he questioned.

She shook her head and didn't even bother trying to wipe away her tears as she said, "I can't believe you're 17 now. The last time I saw you was your first Christmas you know and you were only five years old. I wish I had known then maybe I could have come back and took care of you the way Lily wanted too. You know on her birthday she only wanted on thing, she was still pregnant with you at the time, she wanted to watch her family grow and then watch her grandchildren. With both you and Gemma. I know you were her obvious favourite but it must have hurt to watch Gemma being killed. Too bad she didn't have a time turner at the time, she could have gone back to stop it," She sighed and shook her head again then walked out the door.

Harry stared at her and said, "She didn't have one, so neither should I." He touched one of two chains around his neck. A time turner and his mother's pendent, which he had received last year.

He walked out side and saw that Remus had the barbeque working already. Sarah was with him and they were laughing at something stupid. Harry realized at that moment that not only was Remus the only living Marauder but he and Sarah were also the last one to have a spouse alive. Lily and James were both dead and Sirius was now too.

He shook the sad thoughts out of his head and walked over to Hermione, sitting beside her.

"Are you alright?" she questioned.

He shot her a half fake smile and said, "Never better." It was true, he was sad now but he had never been happier at the same time. It was a really odd concept, let alone feeling.

Soon all the food was passed out and everyone was eating happily, chatting and laughing. Seeing all these people happy was the one thing that made Harry smile truly everyday. Soon as it got darker Ron lit up the fire and it let out a beautiful glow everywhere. Fred and George threw some fireworks in from time to time and everyone watched with amazement as one little piece of whatever they were throwing in exploded into about 100 fireworks. Apparently it was a new product of theirs.

Harry sat watching with amazement, Hermione was sitting on his lap and he had his arms around her and his chin leaning on the top of her head. Ron was talking animatedly to Luna Lovegood with an amused look on his face, they both burst into laughter from time to time but it wasn't the oddly loud laugh Luna had before. Ginny was sitting beside Neville, laughing at something he had said and Kaylee and Josh had taken to throwing random things into the fire to see what would happen to them.

Everyone else that was there spoke to other people or just simply watched the show silently.

Needless to say, this would be the last happy day they would have for along time.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

Done! OK I promised chapters and here they are:

**Chapter 11: Sorting the Secrets** – The Sorting Ceremony, which means there's still a lot of summer left to go.

**Chapter 12: Nickleson's Mission** – The gang's first day of classes. We get to meet Professor Marie Nickleson in this chapter

**Chapter 28: Ron's Battle** – Remember in HBP I promised I'd explain what happened to the Weasleys when they were captured? Well that's all explained in this chapter.

Not much info, I know, but it's better then none!

Well I've gotta go! Bye!

**_Japanese-jew_** – Yeah I know nothing happened but I figure if I get the boring chapters out of the way first then I can get all the interesting ones. Which are coming up later on. What does 7 x (pi) have to do with anything? (_is confused_)

**_CastusAlbusCor_** – Originally I planned on making Ron have a hissy fit but ya know, I let him be the seventh year Gryffindor Prefect so it's all good.

**_Aqua Mage_** – LOL and you didn't have to wait until the story was almost finished to get those lose ends tied up because I have a hell of a lot of things to…weave together.

**_Trumpet-Geek_** – Thank you! I'm not sure what chapters I'll choose to talk about. Keep in mine I write these replies as they come in so I'm writing this before I decided what chapters to talk bout.

**_Loup3402_** – OK…Personally the scene I had going on in my head was funny as hell, Hermione beating Harry up! LOL!

**_Maiden-of-Hope_** – In almost all of my classes I am surrounded by boys so I hear what they talk about. And last year there were only 6 girls in my class so we got to hear their opinions and what they talked about a lot too.

**_Jada1010 _**– 11 eh? I like that number because my birthday's on the 11th too! Yes I am really cruel, trust me, it could have been worse. Remember, she was growling at him BEFORE I actually described it too (poor, poor Harry)

**_Carn _**– Yeah I told you. (_smiles widely_) Hermione beating up Harry had to be the funniest thing ever in my mind! Everything I write I guess I have a movie playing in my mind, that's how I write it. Ron and Kaylee, they're going to be good friends (nothing more but good friends)

**_Drake Smythe_** – Thank you. You like the number 16 eh? That's one of my friends favourite numbers as well. Happy Holidays!

**_Holimontski _**– Wow, now THAT was a long review. You were in the…er…lower class? That's just called EnglishC at our school (but hey, I'm only in High school). Yeah, stories with too much action don't seem to really...well have enough to them and it's the same with Romance (although there are some cute ones around). I was asked that question by someone else actually, if Nikky was going to get her magic back. It's POSSIBLE but I'm not sure yet. Hey, Neville's proving to be stronger then anyone thinks he is so I guess if you think you're like him then you're getting better too! Wow, long reply…

**_WIZ1 _**– Thank you. A lot of people do seem to like an abusive Hermione…LOL

**_Hpfanchrissy1502_** – You people are getting good at reading what's going through my mind! Although sometimes I don't use the insane ideas that scare even me. You're heading in the right direction though.

**_Shawn Pickett_** – LOL, I should be the one saying thank you.

**_Zircronium _**– Yes, Nikky will be in the story again, don't worry. I'm not on winter holidays yet but my last day of school is the 17th. Odd, it's the same as the number you chose.

**_Ilovegriffy_** – Damn straight. You know that sounds like something Fred and George would say…

**_Colorguardbaby23_** – ahhh. No I'm not mad! Why would I be? LOL. Yeah Fred and George are awesome. In all honesty they're my favourites of the Weasleys

**_Semebo_** – You're not the only one thinking about things like that, trust me on it. It's not a contest really because they're not allowed on ff.n. It's more or less suggestions; I might choose three chapters that nobody picked! Meh, it's not the holidays yet where I live, it's just covered in snow.

**_Ryan_** – Thank you. Yes poor Nicola, I am a very mean person. But she doesn't seem very upset about it, now does she?

**_Harry James Gryffindor Potter_** – LOL! Thanks one of the best compliments I've gotten. Yes I know JKR owns Harry, I've got my own ideas though too, this is more or less…practice.

**_Benwa_** – I had that whole little scene played out through my head. It was funny as hell in my mind.

**_Warlock _**– Yeah it's not really a big thing that Josh is a werewolf. I thought it would be really funny to see just the opposite of what happened in the fifth book.

**_Atrus Valentein_** – I hate it when people are mad at me so I have nothing to say now. By the way, I was originally planning on killing Nikky but you know…I wasn't going to be THAT mean

**_Idiot with reason_** – how can I be wrong? It's my story. LOL! Woah, too many numbers, that's void now (I'm so mean). No I wasn't up at 9:40! Are you insane? I was up at 8:40 because my dogs kept jumping on me

**_BigBruiser_** – Dudley and Harry were not friends, they just respected each other more because Dudley was both terrified of Harry and thankful that he saved him twice while Harry just returned the respect. Don't worry, there's going to be A LOT MORE FIGHTING. And Malfoy will be seen a lot more as well

**_Rapunzelstiltskin _**– lol thank you. If you say you knew it was Harry's sister in the last fic then I believe ya. That's a good thing you follow actually, I mentioned her before and then later on I continued with the character, it's something I've notice JKR doing so I incorporated it into my stories.

**_Lunatic Pandoral_** – I agree with you, Harry does seem weak. It's actually slightly because of getting hit with the killing curse again, his mind's slowly going mental on him, and that part with Hermione, well he just let her get her frustration out.

**_YamiSakura989_** – lol I hope you did ok on that too. Sure I can start writing the names at the end. I actually just forgot about it because I hate when they sound familiar or sound good and I don't know what they are. LOL, my quotes…I love em too (not really but ya know). Thanks.

_**Krystal Lily Potter**_


	9. Diagon's Fall

**_Harry Potter and the Scars of Time  
_**_**By:** Krystal Lily Potter  
__**Chapter Nine:** Diagon's Fall  
__**Rating:** AA (which means, around here, 14 and up)  
__**Couples:** HP/HG, RW/LL, NL/GW, DT/LB, SF/PP, DM/EM, etc…  
__**Summary:** Harry's last year at Hogwarts has finally come but that doesn't mean things will be any easier for him. After last year's horrifying events the school things that nothing worse could happen. They were all wrong. The prophecy resurfaces and is dangling in front of Harry, held up by the pain from the past, quite literally. As the world is slowly being morphed outside of the safety of Hogwarts the people inside it are finding out that they cannot hide for much longer and that time is as much their best friend now as it is their worst enemy. What is a person supposed to do when they know they have to face the most evil wizard in history and if they're killed then the rest of the world, magic and muggle is doomed?  
__**Warning:** More violence then last time. The mentions of suicide, murder, abuse, rape, and blood are much more pronounced then in the last fic_

_I'd like to mention that there will be A LOT more deaths of characters you recognise and some you won't. If you thought I was cruel and brutal in the prequel to this then I don't know what you're going to think of me after reading this story._

_Sequel to Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_

**_NOTIEEEEE:_ **Yes I am well aware that I have left this kind of…boring up to this point. I guess I just needed about 8 chapters to get to where I wanted to go. And guess what, I'm there. I promised this fic was going to have more action in it then Prince did and I'm keeping that promise, starting here.

**  
_YES!_ If you go on JKR's site and know where to go you'll get a little bit of a surprise, but I'll spoil it for ya. She wrote herself that she had _COMPLETED Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_! It's finally done! It's going to stores on _July 16th_. Hope I finish this by then because after I read that book I can guarantee I'll have an idea for what the seventh year based on that book will be and once I start another fanfic I forget about the one I was working on.**

**You know it's almost over. She'll be starting to write book seven soon and she has the last chapter of it written already. She's going to give us a background of what happens to the survivors but that still doesn't mean that us fanfiction writers will not be able to write what's in our minds that happens!**

* * *

"_**If evil people want to destroy earth where do they plan to live?"**_

* * *

The weeks in August seemed to go by much faster than the weeks in July had. Harry had a feeling of being put in fast forward as the month zoomed by. Neville and Luna had stayed over at Grimmauld place this summer which seemed to make both Ron and Ginny happy for some odd reason.

By the end of the summer Harry was used to watching Luna pretty much float by and listening to Neville talk about Herbology and things like that. He was anticipating the beginning of the yearwith high standards, yet he was also very nervous about it. He would sit up late at night staring at his Headboy badge, wondering what Dumbledore's real motives were for given it to him.

Hermione had taken to sleeping in the same bed with him every night, saying he was just like a big teddy bear. Harry was just glad she was ok with him after he flipped out at her last month.

The weather had gotten steadily colder and they were no longer allowed outside in the backyard. Griffy, Athena and Roller were taken to the indoor, 'outdoorish' looking room until it was time for them to be transported back to Hogwarts. Hagrid had specifically asked for those three back for his lessons but not all of the animals he had given out would be coming back this year. It was yet another change that everyone would have to get used to.

Finally, three days before it was time to return to Hogwarts, everyone decided to head over to Diagon Alley. Ron simply went on about how it was about time they went. He needed new robes for school. Harry agreed with his friend but didn't voice it because Mrs. Weasley was a dynamite waiting to explode and he didn't want to be the one to put the fire on her. She wasn't exactly one hundred percent…keen on him anymore. That was one change Harry wasn't sure he'd be able to get used to but he knew he had to accept it, it was proof that they were growing up and becoming more independent.

The night before they went to Diagon Alley Hermione forced Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna and Kaylee to sit down so they could write out what they needed.

"Harry, what classes are you taking this year?" she asked him once they all sat down.

He rolled his eyes and said, "Same as last year Mione. Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Ancient Runes, Healing, Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Magical History and Herbology."

"Oh right, same as be except I take Arithmancy too," she said with an embarrassed sigh then looked at Ron and asked, "What about you?"

"Transfiguration, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Muggle Studies, Astronomy, Herbology and Divination," Ron said with a yawn.

"Pretty much the same with me," Neville agreed, "But I'm taking Ancient Magical History instead of Divination."

The three younger girls stared at the seventh years with interest then Ginny asked, "Is sixth year as hard as it's rumoured to be?"

"It's worse," Ron said with a yawn.

"You weren't at school for the first two months last year," Luna said while off in her own little world.

"Still, it's worse," Harry agreed, receiving a smack over the head from Hermione.

Kaylee let out a yawn, which caused Hermione's attention to shift over to her with interest. "Kaylee," she said, "You didn't go to Hogwarts last year so exactly how does your school system work?"

"Same as yours," she explained. "OWLs are international, not just European you know. Our classes seem to be a little different then yours though, I saw Ginny's list for them. I'm taking Defence, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Spell Creation, Wand Creation, Enchantments, Ancient Magical History, Ancient Runes and Arithmancy."

"Are you insane?" Ginny asked with wide eyes. "That's too many classes."

"It's only 10 classes, Hermione's taking that much. The school I went to before, Salem's, is different then Hogwarts. Since first year we've been taking specialized classes for what we want to do when we're older."

"You had to know what you wanted to do when you were 11?" Hermione asked in shock.

"No, since we were 10. That's why I'm taking so many things, to keep my options open," Kaylee explained.

"When you explain it out like that it actually makes sense," Ginny agreed, "I'm taking the courses I need to be a Healer."

"I'm taking the same things my mum did," Luna said, she seemed to fall off her cloud for a minute before floating back up.

Harry stared at her, knowing that her mother had died when she was only nine years old. He pitied the girl really but at least she got to know her mother.

"That's interesting," Hermione said. She could stand Luna now but to be honest she wasn't her favourite person in the world.

"What did Josh do Kay?" Harry asked her.

"Pretty much the same thing I did but he majored in spell creation, he's still working on a spell to counter lycanthrope," she explained then bit her lip as if she had said too much.

"I knew Josh was a werewolf, don't worry," Harry explained, "He did disappear the same time Remus did at the beginning of the month, which was the full moon."

"Plus," Hermione added, "When a child has a father as a werewolf there's a 75 percent chance they will become one. If the child's mother is the werewolf it's a 90 percent chance. If both the parents are werewolves the chance of the child being one too is 99 percent.

"How the bloody hell do you know everything?" Ron asked then looked at Harry and said, "How is it she knows everything?"

"I read Ronald," she said dully, "Something you should try doing."

The two continued to argue the rest of the night until they were forced to go to sleep.

* * *

"Harry, wake up," Hermione said as she literally pushed him out of the bed and onto the floor.

He hit the floor with a hard thump and then looked up and said, "Wouldn't a kiss have worked?"

"Well yes," she admitted. "But this is more fun. Now go get a shower, we'll be leaving in about an hour."

"Right," Harry said and got up and was slightly startled as she threw some clothes at him, pulsing dark red as a pair of his boxers were thrown in his face as he realized Hermione had been digging through the dresser to find clothes for him, "HERMIONE!"

"What?" she said innocently then giggled as she stuffed a pair of boxers with flying snitches all over to back into the dresser.

He shook his head at her then walked into the bathroom to get ready. When he came out he was wearing a black hoodie and a pair of faded blue jeans then he said to her, "Ready to go?" He hopped around on one foot as he put each of his socks and shoes on.

She giggled and said, "Of course I'm ready, don't I look ready?" She spun around, showing off the red-zip up sweater Harry had got her, her dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt.

He rolled his eyes at her and shook his wet hair a little bit then said, "Yeah, let's go."

When they got down to the kitchen they saw Kaylee arguing with Josh, dressed in a really dark purple and black as always. Those were her two favourite colours and seemed to be the only colours she ever wore. Like his father's, Josh's clothes were a little torn and shaggy but they also seemed newer then Remus'. Harry understood now where all of Remus' money had gone though, to Josh.

"You ready to go?" Ron asked with a large grin. His clothes were still a little shabby but they were like that purposely. When his father had been promoted he had gotten more money, meaning they got better things but he decided he liked the look he had along.

Hermione smiled at him but said, "Yup." Hermione held Harry's hand rightly then started giggling slightly for some odd reason.

"What the hell?" Harry said then looked at Ron and a grin appeared on his face, "Mate, did you by any chance have sausages for breakfast?"

"Yes, why?" Ron asked with confusion.

"You've got ketchup all over your cheek," Hermione said with a giggle as she tapped hers.

Ron blushed then wiped it off quickly but not before turning around and growling, "Thanks a lot Kaylee, you told me I had it all off."

She turned from her argument with Josh and shot him a smile then said, "Guess it was in my blind spot."

"Time to go," Sarah said as she appeared in the room. She had a forest green cloak on and seemed terribly excited.

"Where's mum?" Kaylee asked her as she jumped up and threw on her dark purple cloak.

"She got called in earlier," Mrs. Lupin explained to her, "Remus, Tonks and I are taking you."

"I highly doubt that's it after last year's attack on Diagon Alley," Harry said as he put on his black cloak with the Gryffindor crest on it.

"Well," she said then looked at him and leaned over then whispered, "You're right. We're the only three though that anyone will know is with you."

He nodded then grabbed Hermione's hand as they waited to go. Hermione felt a little bad about going because Nicola couldn't but the young girl insisted that it was alright. In her opinion her little sister was taking the loss of magic too well to be normal.

Once Remus and Tonks came in the room, and everyone was ready to go the 11 of them grabbed a portkey that was designed to take them to the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

Tom, the owner of the Leaky Cauldron looked up with surprise as several people appeared in front of him. He was about to pull out his wand but he saw that one black haired boy had a lightning bolt scar on his forehead and he knew at that moment that they meant no harm, after all why would Harry Potter go to the dark side?

Standing up and brushing themselves off Remus walked up to Tom and said, "Hello Tom."

"Remus, long time no see," he replied and shook the man's hand he then looked behind him then said, "Sarah Lupin, it's been years since I've seen you!"

"Hello Tom," she replied with a smile then put an arm around Josh (who was a good head taller then her) and said, "I'd like you to meet my son, Josh."

There was a little bit of small talk then they all walked into Diagon Alley. Harry had to smile at the looks on Kaylee and Josh's faces as they first saw the wall open up. It was the same as the looks on Mark and Nicola's faces last year. Mark and Nikky…neither one would get a chance to see this place again but for different reasons.

He expected it to be almost empty but it seemed that everyone needed to get their shopping done. Then there was the fact that there would be at least a thousand, more then likely more than that.

"I need to go to Gringotts," Harry said.

"Oh, I want to come," Hermione said excitedly.

He chuckled then said, "Sure, we'll see you guys later." Before anyone could say anything else the two both took off down the street and were out of sight.

"Well," Tonks said after a moment, "That defeats the purpose of us coming."

There was a few laughs as everyone split up and went in their own directions, with strict orders to stay out of Knockturn Alley.

* * *

Harry and Hermione were on the cart going down to his Gringotts vault. The goblin that was taking them down seem to purposely be going really fast. Being in this place made Harry remember everything he had gotten from Sirius and his parents last year: Sirius's house (not Grimmauld Place), money, Godric's Hallow and a cottage on an island that had been passed down from Potter to Potter for ages. Quite a haul for being only 17-years-old. Of course he was planning on signing Sirius's house over to Kaylee today, he had his own property and an island; he didn't need another house.

Hermione let out a scream as they finally stopped and they all climbed out of the cart.

"Lamp please," the fat goblin said. Harry handed him the lamp and the creature took it then set it down beside the keyhole then said, "Key please." Passing him his key Harry gave the little guy a slight smile then let out a little gasp as he saw the insides of his vault. It seemed to have exploded since last year. Deciding he'd rather not know where it came from he filled up his bag then they went back onto the cart and back upstairs.

"I was wondering," Harry said to the little goblin, "If there's anyway I could transfer something I received in a will over to someone else. You see the man that gave it to me is the girl's father but he didn't know she even existed when she made it so…well I suppose you can see the picture."

The goblin thought for a moment then said, "Yes I suppose you could under those circumstances. I will have to get one of my superiors to do the transaction. If you'd fallow me sir, madam."

Harry and Hermione shared a look but followed the little pudgy creature out to the main room and watched well it spoke to one of the older, meaner looking goblins. It looked at Harry and Hermione, as if studying them then jumped down from his spot, only to be replaced within a moments notice.

He strode over to them with purpose and said, "Ug tells me you would like to transfer an item you received in a will over to another, correct?"

"Yes sir," Harry replied. The goblin's eye brow went up at Harry's respectful tone but he said, "Follow me please, will the young lady accompanying you?"

"Yes," Harry said and they followed the creature through a set of large marble doors with interest. After a few minutes of walking they got to a room with a simple desk and chair in it but with a snap of his fingers papers and many other items appeared in the room, along with two other chairs.

"Have a seat please," he said and Harry noticed the name on the name plate as he sat down.

"You're Griphook? It's been years since I've seen you!" he exclaimed.

At the perplexed look the creature gave him Harry said, "I'm Harry Potter, you took me down to my vault the very first time I came here with Hagrid. You also got the philosopher's stone out of vault 713."

"Ahhh yes Mr. Potter I remember you but I am surprised you remember me," Griphook said after a moment. "Most people do not think Goblin's are worth remembering."

"Why not?" Hermione said. "You're living, breathing, intelligent creatures as are humans. You'd think wizards and witches would pay more attention to the ones who handle all their money."

Griphook chuckled at her and said, "You are a spirited young one. If there were more people like you then we would have an excellent world."

Hermione blushed a rosy colour at his words.

"I'm glad to see you've got yourself promoted." Harry said, "It's good to see someone doing good when the world is falling apart."

"The war," Griphook said with a sigh. "Last time goblins were considered neutral, along with the merpeople but we might not be given that choice this time."

"That's wrong, everyone deserves a choice," Hermione said.

"Yes miss, I agree. Now Mr. Potter, I believe you want to give someone an item?" the goblin inquired.

"Yes, I want to sign over the property of Sirius Black to Kaylee Black, as well as give her some money," Harry said, straight to the point.

"I believe we can do that," he said and then pulled out a form and said, "Please fill this out."

Harry went through it, answering all the questions as best as he could. Once and awhile he would have to stop to ask Hermione what a word meant but he was mostly good through it.

"It's done," Griphook said with a smile, or at least the best one a goblin could force. "Here is the key got Ms. Black's new vault. If I'm right her mother Alyssa Black has one of her own but there is a point in one person's life where they must get their own."

Harry chuckled then got up to leave, but before he did he said, "Griphook, just so you know, you and the other goblin's deserve better then this. If Voldemort goes you might be able to get that, and I hope you do." With that he and Hermione left.

Griphook stared at him for a minute before saying, "As do I Harry Potter, as do I."

* * *

Once everyone had gathered together the school stuff they needed they all headed over to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch and to talk about the day.

Kaylee was amazed by all the different items the Alley had to offer and would stop talking about it. She had also got herself a pair of nice dark purple robes, which Hermione had to say she loved and planned on borrowing sometime. This thrilled the younger girl very much because she admired Hermione a lot.

Ron and Josh were talking about brooms and Quidditch. Apparently they had yet to put out another broom better then the Firebolt. Harry didn't care if they did make another; his Firebolt was a present from Sirius and was one of the only things he had left from him. The knife had been destroyed in the Department of Mysteries in his fifth year and the mirror still laid at the bottom of his trunk, shattered with one piece stained with his blood.

Tonks was telling an animated story about what happened to her at Hogwarts one year. Apparently she was the same age as Charlie had been and was in the same house as him so she had many embarrassing stories to tell the twins about their now deceased brother.

"Kaylee," Harry said suddenly, catching the grey eyed girl's attention.

"Yeah Harry?" she questioned him.

He passed her over a small parcel, which had her new Gringotts key and a statement saying she own Sirius's house now in it. When she took it into her hands he said, "I've already signed the papers and everything for it and the deal's done so you have to take it now. It's what your dad would have wanted, I know it."

She stared at him then opened it. At first she looked at the key in an odd way then her eyes bulged as she read the letter. Looking up at her 'brother' quickly she said, "I can't take this Harry, my dad gave it to you."

"Doesn't matter, my parents gave me their land, which is right next to his house, and my own little island so it's ok, like I said if Sirius would have known you were alive you probably would have got it anyways," he said with a smile.

Kaylee was about to say something when there was an explosion heard and it seemed the whole building they were in gave a lurch. Tables toppled over and food flew everywhere.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked, picking at some celery that decided to make her hair it's new home.

"I have a hunch," Harry said as he saw people starting to run through the entrance, screaming and crying.

"What's going on?" Remus asked one of the men.

"You-know-who," was all the man said before running out the door.

"Thought so," Harry said then ran into the crowd and into Diagon Alley again.

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed and tried to follow him but was held back by Sarah.

"Tom, do you have a safe place we can hide these guys? We'll need you to stay with them so they don't escape mind you," she yelled to the owner.

"The basement," he said and ran into a backroom. Remus, Tonks and Sarah used magic to shove all the teenagers in there then down the stairs before Tom locked the door, then turned and ran to the battle that was happening in the streets.

* * *

The second Harry entered the street he smelt the stench of burning flesh and his eyes watered with disgust but he ignored it. He noticed there was a select few brave souls who stayed behind to fight for their homes. He noted that the Weasley twins were included in the crowd.

"**_Avada Kedavra!_**" he heard someone yell then watched as a young man fell to the ground only a few feet away from him. Harry had to take in a sharp breath when he realized it was Roger Davis, the former Ravenclaw Quidditch captain.

"**_STUPEFY!_**" he yelled and, much to his surprise, knocked out about three Death Eaters in one shot.

Nobody had been throwing spells at first but the second Harry shot his and got some of the black robed figures down people seemed to grow my confidence and started attacking.

"**_Avada—_**" he heard someone say from behind him.

"**_Quietus,_**" he said quickly, cutting off their voice then he quickly ran away and into the battle.

"**_Crucio!_**"

He heard the screams of a young woman echo throughout the Alley but he had no clue where she was until he stumbled upon her body later on. She was obviously dead but her eyes were wide and her hand twitched from time to time.

"Son of a bitch!" Harry yelled as he was slammed into a building by where a window had shattered earlier and some of the glass dug into his arm.

"What? I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU?!"

He turned around to see a seething Bellatrix Lestrange. Her hood had been torn from her robes and there was blood running from various places on her body.

"Yeah you know Voldy has a hard time killing me and he's your boss so imagine the hell you're going to go through to do it," he said then gasped as she hit him with the Cruciatus Curse.

"**_Expelliarmus!_**" someone yelled and her wand flew from her hand, breaking her connection with the spell.

"Josh?" he asked, seeing who it was.

Josh ignored him for a minute then yelled, "**_Stupefy._**" She simply apparated away somewhere else.

He ran over to Harry and helped him up then said, "Everyone else is hidden away, don't worry. I managed to get the guy that was keeping us to let me go; my argument was I was of age and mature enough to fight."

Harry was about to say something when he heard another scream and saw a woman staring at a bright burning house in shock. He followed her gaze and saw two little children, no older then seven, standing at the window of the building, screaming. People were trying to put the fire out but it wasn't working. When water was placed on it the fire seemed to get larger.

"Greek fire," Josh said, catching Harry's attention.

"What's Greek fire?" he asked.

"The flames only get stronger when water's poured on them," he explained.

"Fuck," Harry said and saw that the house wouldn't last much longer. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and for a moment saw Mark's face flash through his mind. He thought Mark was too young to die so what about those two children in the house?

"Josh, hold off as many Death Eaters as you can," he said and before the older boy could ask any questions Harry ran into the burning house.

"Harry!" Josh yelled then ducked as a bright green curse shot over his head and slammed into another house, blowing up part of the wall.

Whipping around quickly he yelled, "**_Incendio!_**" Needless to say that curse had hit and killed the death eater that had been approaching him from behind.

The next thing he knew his mother was beside him growling, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm of age, I'm allowed. Besides, Harry's here too," Josh said.

"We've been trying to find him to take him back," Sarah said. "Where is he?"

Josh pointed to the burning building and her face went pale as he said, "He ran in after some kids."

There was a crash from the building beside them and the sign swung forwards as half of its chain snapped. Sarah gasped as it swung towards her and her body seemed to freeze from shock. The next thing she knew thought she was on the ground and she watched with horroras it crashed into the person that had saved her, her son, knocking him to the ground unconscious.

* * *

Harry couched roughly as the smoke entered his lungs. He ducked as low to the ground as he could but once and awhile he's have to stand up to get around an object. He had burns on his skin and the smoke and ash had darkened in skin colour well throwing a white colour over his cloak.

Finally he found the two children. They were at the window still, with it open, in an attempt to get hair.

"Hey!" he yelled to them, catching their attention. "Come with me, I'll get you out."

"You're one of those bad people," the little boy said fearfully.

"No I'm not. My name's Harry Potter and if you come with me I should be able to get you out," he said.

The little girl moved closer to him and inspected his forehead then said, "He is Harry Potter! Johnny come on!"

"Julie…"

"COME ON!"

'_Wow, she reminds me of Hermione,'_ Harry thought and he set a hand on each shoulder of a child then forced them to move down the halls, as close to the floor as they could get.

The little girl, Julie, let out a scream as the floor to her right collapsed.

"Shit," Harry muttered under his breath so they couldn't hear him. He knew they had to get out before the house collapsed underneath them.

"OK Johnny, get on my back," he said and the little boy did, too scared to argue with him. "Come here Julie."

She moved closer to him and he picked her up quickly then as best as he could he ran carefully down the hallway and down the stairs. It seemed to take ages to reach the door but when he stumbled outside he felt like his lungs were singing. He set Julie down and Johnny climbed from his back as Harry fell to his knees.

"My babies!" a woman yelled and scooped them into her arms. Harry looked around and saw that the Death Eaters were gone but not without a price. Most of Diagon Alley was destroyed. He noticed and even Gringotts was crumbling to the ground.

Harry realized the woman was talking to him and he looked at her quickly as she said, "What can I do for you? You saved my babies lives."

He shook his head and wiped the sweat off his forehead and she gasped when she saw his scar and she said, "Harry Potter."

"There you are!" Tonks' voice was heard. She ran over to him and helped him to his feet. "That was a mighty brave thing you did there Potter, stupid, but brave."

He smile weakly at her then said, "What's going to happen to this place?"

She looked around sadly then said, "It'll be rebuilt eventually with more protection charms then you can imagine."

"What about all the people's money?" he questioned, looking at the goblins that were coming out of the building.

"There's a place," Griphook said as he approached them, "Where the money goes if someone so much as throws a muggle bomb on Gringotts. It will be safe and soon a new place will be up and running. Mr. Potter I'd like to say something on behalf of all the goblins. We want to fight for the light, for you and Dumbledore."

"Fight for yourselves," he said with a slight smile, "Fight for what you think is right, not for some teenager and some old coot."

This caused a grin to appear on some of the creature's faces as Tonks helped him away.

The grin that was on Harry's face soon fell as he saw Sarah crying heavily, walking after Remus as he levitated a figure with a white sheet over it away. "What's wrong with Sarah? Who is that?"

He looked at Tonks and saw she was crying and felt like his stomach had falling out of him as she said, "Josh saved her life. She would have died but instead he pushed her out of the way of the falling sign. No mother wants to see her child die before she does but Josh had other plans in his mind when he saw his mother's life in danger."

"Tonks?" Harry asked fearfully, already knowing the answer to what he was thinking.

"He's dead Harry. Josh is dead."

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

Ooooohhh boy, that one's going to get me a couple growlings. To be honest I wrote all the random stuff I needed to at the top about the real Half Blood Prince and things like that because I didn't really want to write much down here, to keep that last line fresh in everyone's mind as they planned a way to abuse me with words (lol) well onto the reviews I guess…

**_Shawn Pickett_** – Honestly, I just forgot about her. She and Mr. Weasley were there though!

**_Jada1010_** – LOL! When I read that review I was eating and at the part with Hermione beating Harry I almost choked from laughing! Thanks! My Birthday's January 11, 1989.

**_Loup3402_** – thank you

**_Lady Nicole Potter _**– That's ok! I finished school today too and I go back in about 2 weeks but I don't really care because that means it'll be close to my birthday.

**_Dranit _**– I don't have betas…I don't even check it over anymore but let me fix that. "The last time I saw you was at your first Christmas you know, and you were only five months old." Can't Believe I made that mistake.

**_Carn _**– (smirks) You're the first person that caught that. It will never be mentioned again though, trust me on that. The answer to your question really though, is I'll let you're imagination decided.

**_x0ixheartxyouxi0x _**– oh for the…you know more people are pointing out that mistake then something else I dropped in that chapter (aside from Carn that is). I know everyone got what it meant!

**_Holimontski_** – I never said I didn't like long reviews! I'm a little confused you said he wasn't ready for it to happen again (Harry that is). He wasn't ready for what though? You mentioned the time turner and his mother but I still don't get it.

**_Zircronium _**– Did I actually say that Sarah was Molly's sister? That was a typo (5 years) and Nikky knew. I'm attempting to explain that in this chapter.

**_Ryan_** – Thank you and you're welcome

**_Tamar-shaki_** – lol thank you

**_Hpfanchrissy1502_** – lol! I don't think the fic deserves and award or anything but thanks anyways.

**_Idiot with reason_** – umm…ok then I'll just keep my mouth shut this time. LMAO! So what if it's my story??? Well let me think, I'm the one that controls when it's updated and what's written in it…of course that counts for nothing. Lol sure you can make corrections although you missed the big one in this chapter. Chicken day? Ok then…

**_Beth5527 _**– Just don't hold your breath ok? You'll die from suffocation.

**_Shoe Malfoy_** – Thank you. I'm glad you liked Prince too! The Defence Rune? It was simply pointing to Clara Evelyn (Defence teacher at the time) as a traitor. The blood thing, that's arguable by everyone. Someone told me once there was Muggle genes in the blood anywhere you can no longer be a purebood, I disagree with that. Actually you're right about Malfoy and he's an important character in this one, make up for the lack of him in the other story. Lol thank you, highest mark I've got yet!

**_Colorguardbaby1502_** – to be honest I had no clue on what Hermione should get Harry. She gave it to him in this chapter though.

**_Atrus Valentein_** – You think Sarah's related to Molly eh? Maybe they just had the same last name before (shrugs). My meese (thinks about the stuffed moose in her room and the one she bought her friend for Christmas) LOL!. Yeah…anyways…you lost me there too…

**_Klash_** – Yeah you probably did hear my name before because I'm in grade 10 in MVHS too. I actually do know how to spell, I just do stupid accidents. Two people in two days who recognize where I'm from, what are the odds of that? Honestly I don't like anyone from home knowing that I write on this site so just don't mention it to anyone, ok?

**_Cory _**– lol, I have evil…well good evil not evil evil, if ya get what I mean (if you do that's amazing because I just confused myself) Thank you, I like being Canadian but that doesn't mean I don't like almost everyone else too!

**_Evan_** – Thank you

_**Krystal Lily Potter**_


	10. The Last Trip

**_Harry Potter and the Scars of Time  
_**_**By:** Krystal Lily Potter  
__**Chapter Ten:** The Last Trip  
__**Rating:** AA (which means, around here, 14 and up)  
__**Couples:** HP/HG, DM/EM, NL/GW, RW/??, KB/??, LB/??, DT/??, PP/??, SF/??  
__**Summary:** Harry's last year at Hogwarts has finally come but that doesn't mean things will be any easier for him. After last year's horrifying events the school things that nothing worse could happen. They were all wrong. The prophecy resurfaces and is dangling in front of Harry, held up by the pain from the past, quite literally. As the world is slowly being morphed outside of the safety of Hogwarts the people inside it are finding out that they cannot hide for much longer and that time is as much their best friend now as it is their worst enemy. What is a person supposed to do when they know they have to face the most evil wizard in history and if they're killed then the rest of the world, magic and muggle is doomed?  
__**Warning:** More violence then last time. The mentions of suicide, murder, abuse, rape, and blood are much more pronounced then in the last fic_

_There will be A LOT more deaths of characters you recognise and some you won't. If you thought I was cruel and brutal in the prequel to this then I don't know what you're going to think of me after reading this story._

_Sequel to Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_

_Now I know I seemed to have it planned about who was going to be paired with who, couple wise, but I'm not really positive about it anymore. Tell me who you think Ron, Kaylee, Luna, Dean, Seamus, Lavender and Parvati should be with. Of course they don't have to be paired with each other, if you noticed there's more girls then there are boys. The only couples I'm positive on are:_

_Harry/Hermione_

_Neville/Ginny_

_Draco/Ebony _

* * *

"**_No love, no friendship can cross the path of our destiny without leaving some mark on it forever."_**

**_ - Francois Mauriac._**

* * *

"Harry!"

He looked up as he entered Grimmauld place only to be tackled by a young woman and smothered by her curly brown hair.

Hermione stepped back and stared at him. She was about to say something when Molly Weasley ran into the room and said, "Harry dear, you look a fright. Go take a bath and get changed."

Hermione cleared her throat, catching Harry's attention again then she said, "What's wrong?"

"Where's Kaylee?" he said in a monotone voice. Remus and Sarah were in no position to tell anyone about Josh and Tonks said she had no right to do so, so in the end Harry said he'd do it. He knew the hardest one to tell, since Sarah knew, would be Kaylee. It was going to break her heart.

"In the kitchen, waiting for you and Josh," Hermione said then looked around and said, "Where is Josh?"

He cleared his throat then said, "I've got to talk to Kaylee, I'll come and talk to you later, ok?"

By the tone of his voice, the way he hesitated and the look in his eyes told Hermione all she needed to know. She knew exactly what had happened. Tears built up in her eyes then she nodded and said, "I'll be in the living room, ok?"

He nodded then walked into the kitchen, he saw Hermione take Mrs. Weasley's arm and lead her to the living room as well.

When he entered the kitchen Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna and everyone else that was in there all looked up at him with relief. Although he looked like he had taken a run through hell itself it was sheer relief that appeared on all their faces when they saw he was alive.

"Kaylee?" he said, looking at the girl who he had adopted as his little sister. "I need to talk to you, in private." Given everyone else a look they all understood that he really meant in private so everyone left and went into the living room.

"What's wrong?" she asked curiously.

"It's Josh, Kaylee," he said, not really sure how to put it that her best friend was dead.

"Oh no, he's not sick is he?" she asked, her face going pale.

He chuckled, despite the current situation and said, "I only wish he was. I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you this, I'm sorry anyone has to tell you this, but he's gone Kaylee. Josh is dead."

She stared at him, waiting for him to yell 'surprise' or something like that, but it never came. Harry closed his eyes, remembering how he had gone through this with Hermione too when he had to tell her that her parents were dead.

"I'm sorry Kaylee, I'm completely serious though. Diagon Alley's been destroyed. You see a sign on one of the buildings fell. I didn't see this; this is just what they told me. It was heading for Sarah but Josh pushed her out of the way and was hit instead. He would have lived, he was physically strong enough to survive the impact, but the thing was something stabbed into him, it was only a tiny wound and he normally would have laughed it off but you see the thing he was stabbed with, was made of pure silver."

Kaylee was shaking badly and she said, "And he's a…he was a werewolf…silver…oh my lord…" Suddenly she burst into tears and fell to her knees on the hard floor. She had been having such a good day before the attack too.

Harry knelt down next to her and hugged her, letting her cry on him. It did scare him to a point to see her crying because the Kaylee he knew was as strong as Sirius had been (well not physically, but that's not the point). Then again, hadn't Sirius been upset enough after his best friend had died to actually attempt to kill one of his former friends?

He heard the kitchen door open and he could hear whimpering. Looking around he saw Sarah there, staring at them with tears streaking down her cheeks. She was shaking very badly and looked like she would faint any minute now.

He nudged Kaylee and she knew what to do. As much as it hurt for her she did know that the blow would have been much worse for Sarah. By nature a mother was usually closer to their child then the father was (if the child grew up with both, or just with the mother) and to see them killed before you were even close to dying, when they were only 18, was worse then being slowly tortured to death.

Kaylee walked up to Sarah and embraced her into a huge hug. Both of them started crying all over again and Sarah leaned her head on the younger girl's shoulder.

Harry noted for a minute that Kaylee was taller then Sarah but that thought snapped out of his head when Sarah asked, "Can you tell everyone else? I-I can't." She burst into tears again.

Harry nodded and got a glimpse of himself before he turned to leave. He was still covered in soot and ashes. Now that he thought about it he was really lucky to make it out of there alive. By all means he should have suffocated in that burning house. Now was not the time to think about that though.

He strode into the living room and stared at everyone. They seemed to be pale and waiting for something. Not a single face didn't look grim.

"What happened Harry?"

Everyone was surprised that Luna had been the one to question him but it was the one they all wanted to know.

"Josh…" Harry said then swallowed the lump that had been forming in his throat and said, "I'm just going to say this straight out, someone else can explain this later because I really don't want to. Josh is dead."

There seemed to be a very heavy silence. Harry felt like he was going to throw up now that everything had calmed down a little bit. He stumbled out of the room and ran up the flights of stairs to his room. He threw himself onto his bed and breathed heavily for a few minutes. As he heard footsteps approaching his door he got up and ran to the bathroom. He leaned over the toilet and threw up. A cold sweat was going down his forehead and he was shaking badly.

"Oh Harry," Hermione said and ran over to him. She knelt down next to him and rubbed his back as he knelt there, breathing heavily.

Once he got up and rinsed his mouth out he said, "I'm fine, don't worry."

"You need to get cleaned up," she said while leaning her head on his shoulder, "Go get a shower." He noticed now that he was closer to her again that there were pink streaks down her face where she had been crying and unshed tears were gathering in her eyes. He hugged her tightly then said, "Alright. You go lay down, ok Mione?"

She nodded and sat down, watching him go around and picking out new clothes then going into the bathroom. Once she heard the shower starting she fell backwards and let her tears fall. Too many people were dying, too many people they knew personally. It was amazing that Harry still ahs his sanity after seeing as much as he had.

* * *

The loss of Joshua Romulus Lupin had made a heavy weight on everyone's hearts as they got read to go back to Hogwarts. They were not the only ones feeling this pain though. The death count for the attack on Diagon Alley was nothing compared to the one on the worldwide magical schools but it was still enough to feel it.

They were originally going to take Ministry cars to Kings Cross but apparently it was in such a panic that their request for one was denied. The new Minister, Mr. Teather Dae, didn't seem to give any requests Dumbledore sent to the Ministry any second glances. Harry read his speech in the daily prophet about him saying that he planned on running the Ministry his way, and doing what he thought was right for the wizarding world. Harry actually had burst out laughing at this. He thought Madam Bones would have done a great job at getting the light side to unite as one instead of the Ministry supporters and the Dumbledore supporters but there was something about this man that Harry didn't like.

When Ron saw who the new Minister was he had snorted and asked what kind of name Teather Dae was. Mr. Weasley had said he never heard of the man before.

Anyways, the fact that they couldn't get Ministry cars would cause problems, as they had thought at first but it proved to be an easy problem to fix. Alyssa had her car and she managed to get a couple of her other friend's that were loyal to Dumbledore to lend their cars so there was enough for everyone to go comfortably.

Once everything was packed, the element animals had been sent to Hagrid and everyone was ready to go they piled into the cars and heading towards the train station.

"So," Ron said, "You to have to go to the Prefect's compartment?"

"We have to go right away, you know, to prepare what we're going to say to everyone and put all our stuff away but after the meeting we're free to leave. Besides, you're a Prefect this year, it's not like you're going to be left out of the plans or anything," Hermione said.

The 'golden trio' as well as Kaylee were in the car with Alyssa. Kaylee sat up front with her mother and the other three sat in the back. She had her legs pulled up to her chest with a sad look on her face. She let out a choke but nothing else. She had gone oddly quite, and Harry had come to know her as a straight out, loud, girl who wasn't afraid to say what she was thinking, until Josh died.

"Alright guys," Alyssa said as they pulled up to the train station. "We're here."

"Where's everyone else?" Hermione asked, looking around.

"We managed to get through a tight traffic jam back there that they all got caught in. I'd say it'd be safer to wait for them inside of platform 9¾. Moody's waiting in there and if we're not there on time he'll send a whole search and rescue team after us. The paranoid bastard," Alyssa said fondly. Moody himself had been one of her personal instructors and he had taken a fair liking to her. Then again he hadn't always been keen on her boyfriend and then husband, Sirius, when he was younger, so the amount of like and dislike that Moody held when he seen the two together made him balanced, the way he liked to be.

They all grabbed carts as fast as they could then pushed over to the stone wall between platforms 9 and 10.

"Alright Kaylee, Ron's going to show you how to go through it, alright?" Alyssa said to her daughter.

Ron nodded and smiled at her then ran at the brick wall and disappeared through it. Kaylee looked a little stunned as she stared at where the red head had been.

"Just walk straight at it," Harry explained, "If you're nervous do it at a run, or if your Ron and just impatient or a show off do it at a run as well."

She cracked a smile then ran at the gate. Harry chuckled as he saw her close her eyes before going through.

"Alright you two," Alyssa said.

Hermione went in first, at only a walking pace. She was in no hurry and knew she had nothing to worry about. Harry followed her at the same pace with Alyssa just behind him.

"Bout bloody time," Moody growled the second Harry appeared on the magical platform.

"We know Moody, don't lecture anyone," Alyssa said as she appeared behind Harry.

Moody's face twisted into some odd looking smile at her then he said, "The train has stronger protection spells on it this year so no more accidents will happen."

"How will everyone fit on it?" Kaylee questioned him.

"Charms used to make it bigger inside then it is outside. Mighty helpful," Moody explained.

"Oh, well I suppose that makes sense. Wouldn't it also be another security measure? Like if the train did get attacked again there would be more places for people to hide," Kaylee said.

"You'd make a fine Auror Ms. Black, just like your mother," Moody said with approval.

Ron scowled a little then said in a joking manner, "The Mad-Eye that taught us in fourth year said that to Harry and Hermione, now the real one says it to Kaylee, what about me?" He of course had a tone to his voice that showed them all he was only kidding.

"You, Ronald, are too dense," Hermione said with a smirk.

"Crouch said that to you two eh?" Moody said and rubbed his chin curiously, "I believe he would have been serious then. The only better people to ask if you're a good Auror, aside from experience ones, would be the ones you're fighting against. Sometimes they lie to break your spirits but you'd know."

They nodded then Moody said, "Well what am I doing, keeping you here. Get on the damn train!"

Everyone scrambled to the door closets to them then Kaylee turned around and said, "Bye mum!"

"Have a good year dear. Be careful. That goes for you three too," Alyssa warned them all but grinned despite herself.

Ron, Hermione and Harry all said bye to her before going into the corridor of the train.

"Blood hell, this is huge!" Ron said with amazement as he looked around then faced his friends and said, "Right, you guys go to the Head compartments. I'll go with Kaylee until the others come so she won't be alone."

"Alright, see you guys later," Hermione said and started pushing her items down the hall, followed by Harry.

"Well come on the Black," Ron said and led her in the other direction in search for an empty compartment. He was amazed at all the different people there though. Many already had their school robes on and there was many different colours and shields on them. "This is going to be an interesting year," he said out loud.

Kaylee rolled her eyes at him as they continued walking.

* * *

"This is really nice, there's a lot of security so nothing of ours will be stolen," Hermione said happily as they put all their things in the Head compartment. There had been a large, comfy couch, a table, several games, and a refrigerator.

"I think we should get everyone else to come there, lord knows there's enough room," he said with a laugh as they went to the Prefects compartment. Once they got in there they noticed two black folders on the table.

He picked up his and studied it. It would have been entirely black if not for the golden Hogwarts crest that was pressed into the leather material and the name 'Harry Potter' in cursive writing underneath that. Hermione's was the same but her's had her name on it.

"I didn't see Cho and Dave with these last year," he said with confusion.

Hermione picked up a sticky note that had been left behind, stuck to the table and she said, "Professor Dumbledore 'discovered' folders over the holidays and was delighted with how easy they made everything so he got them for us."

Harry shook his head and sat down, then said, "He's a real lunatic, that one." He opened his and started looking through it. There were lists of all the teachers, prefects, there was even lists of all the students attending Hogwarts. There were schedules for the Hogsmead weekends, the exams, when the breaks were and everything like that."

"Now this is amazing," Harry said, seriously sounding impressed, until he came across what they needed to tell the prefects this year.

His emerald eyes scanned over it then he said, "You know, I think I want to make up my own little speech. This isn't like a normal year you know, it's going to be different from any other year we've been in school yet."

Hermione bit her lip as she read hers. It was only about following the rules and such. She sighed then said, "You start us off and I'll be right behind you."

He nodded and they sat waiting until everyone came in. As people entered Harry asked them their names and studied their faces, so he would remember them. Hermione said that was what the Headboy and girl were supposed to do but Cho and Dave hadn't done that last year for some reason.

Once Ron (who was the last one there) came in the meeting started.

"Hi, you all probably know me but I suppose I should tell you who I am. My name's Harry Potter and no I am not delusional nor did I brainwash Professor Dumbledore to give me this position," he said with a grin, getting a laugh from everyone.

"I'm not sure if you'd know me but I'm Hermione Granger and we're the Head students this year. We've got our own opinions about this year but there are some things the Headmaster insists we tell you. Prefects are allowed to deduct and give house points but only for very good reasons. No prejudice is allowed, understand me? I don't care if you want to take points off a person you hate just to spite them, don't do it. According to the notes we got Professor Dumbledore knows all reasons points are taken."

"Although he doesn't do anything about it when it comes to teachers," Harry muttered bitterly, thinking about Potions class, "Anyways…"

"You know what the basic rules are," Hermione said. "You all should have got a letter about it. You will all get a notice about when our first meeting is. At that time we'll give you your schedules for when it's your turn to patrol the halls. It will always be in twos and we talked about it earlier and we decided, just so you know in advanced, that you won't always be patrolling with someone from your house. In fact we're mixing the houses around, I hope you don't mind, it's necessary for all of us to try to work together in this war."

"Breath Hermione, breath," he said with an amused smirk. This earned a couple laughs as well. His face then turned serious and he said, "Those of you that were here last year would remember that I argued with the previous Headboy, Dave Vance, about following the rules. Well in general we're all Prefects; we have to follow the rules to a point. But if you have to break them for the better of the school or to help someone then do it. I wouldn't hesitate for a minute myself. Go patrol the train now, and do what you do best."

Everyone smiled and got up then walked out of the room.

Ron, Luna and Ginny looked at them and Harry said, "Go get Kaylee and Neville and come to the Head compartment, it's awesome!"

"Alright, we need to get out luggage then," Ginny said and led the way down the isles back to where their original compartment had been.

Harry led Hermione to the front compartment, smiling all the way. He was in a fairly good mood right now and he didn't want that to be spoiled yet like he knew it would be later on.

Once everyone was in the compartment Ron said, "We would have been here sooner but _Kaylee_ found some of her old friends and she was talking too much."

Kaylee rolled her eyes at him then said, "And who, Ronald, was acting all lovey dovey around a certain Lavender Brown."

Ron glared at her and said, "I was not. I went out with Lavender last year, I'm over her."

"Of course you are," Kaylee said sarcastically.

Harry looked over and noticed that Luna, quiet as ever, frowned deeply when she heard the name Lavender. He raised his eyebrow and nudged Hermione. She seemed to know what he was thinking and whispered, "I think Luna fancies her dear Ronald. Of course he's too busy moping over Ms. Brown to notice."

He chuckled and threw his arm around her and grinned widely.

"You know," Neville said, "If someone had told me that I would be friends with Harry Potter when I was around the age of 10 I would have laughed, but now look at this."

Everyone laughed then Ron said, "Remember in first year Harry when we met each other?"

"You couldn't believe that I was Harry Potter, you had to see the scar as proof," he said with laughter.

"And then Hermione came in looking for Trevor with Neville," Ron said with a grin. "She was talking so fast it was hard to keep up with."

Harry laughed and said, "And she knew more about me then I did at the time."

"Excuse me, I'm right here," Hermione said and smacked his arm, "You were so tiny and cute back then. You were the cutest dork I ever met."

He laughed then said, "Thanks Mione. Oh, remember second year?"

"We didn't even take the train," Ron said with a loud laugh as everyone else listening with sheer interest.

"The car," Harry said with a large grin. That was the wildest ride I've ever taken. I will never forget that. When I almost fell out of the car onto the train, that was one of the fullest memories from that period of time."

"Same here because you almost gave me a heart attack from shock," Weasley said.

"In third year Ginny and I were there though, remember?" Neville asked. "Well after at least. The Dementors were the scariest thing I've ever seen, let alone felt. I remember bumping into stumbling into your compartment."

"Yes and you sat on Crookshanks," Hermione said as her large orange cat jumped onto her lap and curled up into a ball, purring heavily.

"Dementors," Kaylee said with a shudder, "They guard all wizard prisons you know. There are a total of seven of them world wide. One for North America, South America, Asia, Africa, Europe, Australia and for some odd reason Antarctica."

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked with amazement.

"I needed it for an essay once," she explained, "For Defence. It was on Dementors in general."

"Oh," the other girl said with understanding. She seemed mildly impressed that the girl could study so hard, or that's what it seemed.

"Anyways," Ginny said. "What about fourth year?"

"Nothing really interesting happened that year, enough things happened during the year," Harry said with a gloomy look.

"Oh, the Triwizard tournament," Black said, "We even heard about that in America. Of course if we do anything the schools Salem is always associated with Maple Merlin's School of Magical Education in Canada, and Subida Esperanza's Institute of Magic. Don't ask me what it's name means, I'm not sure."

Ginny chuckled and said, "You sure know a lot for someone who despises doing work."

"I'm naturally smart," Kaylee said with a grin, "Just like my dad was, or at least that's what my mum tells me. Anyways what happened in your fifth year?"

"That was the year we all really came together, Ron and Hermione had a Prefect's meeting so Ginny and I went looking for a place to sit. We bumped into Neville along the way and the only place we could find to sit was with Luna," Harry explained.

Luna finally spoke up as she said, "Yes and Neville had that odd plant that exploded then Cho Chang came in. Harry liked her at the time so he was very embarrassed." She had an amused smirk on her eyes seemed to be slightly insane.

"And then last year?" Ginny asked.

"Harry got in an argument with the former Headboy and then the train was derailed and attacked by Death Eaters," Hermione stated.

"Wow, you never have a boring year do you?" Kaylee asked.

"Not one yet," Harry said.

"And this is our last year too so I doubt we will," Ron said.

They continued talking about random things and ate out of the mini fridge. Ron seemed thrilled with the idea of it instead of cooling charms.

Finally, as it started getting darker out, everyone was getting bored. Ginny and Neville we're playing wizard's chess, Luna was reading a copy of the Quibbler (upside down of course), Harry and Hermione were talking to each other quietly, laughing from time to time and Kaylee and Ron were seeing who could annoy the other the most.

"Are we there yet?" Kaylee asked him.

"No," he said.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

He waited for her to continue but she didn't say anything. Until five minutes later, then she said, "Are we there yet?"

This continued on for about an hour until Ron finally yelled and said, "Yes."

"We are?" she questioned.

"No," he said.

By the time they were close to Hogwarts everyone else had gotten high annoying with the two. Finally Hermione yelled, "YES WE'RE ALMOST THERE! EVERYONE GET CHANGED!"

Everyone kind of backed away from her when she yelled.

"Right then," Ron said as they all dug in their trunks and grabbed their school uniforms.

"Girls stay in here, boys will go to the next compartment," Harry said and he, Ron and Neville left.

The four girls got dressed and while they were in there alone Ginny asked, "Kaylee, how did they chose the colour blue for your robes at Salem? From what I know the school's fairly new."

"It is but you see we wanted it based on our flag, but Maple Merlin's already had red and white, the Canadian colours so we stuck with blue and white instead. Of course the Headmaster of their school said our school could have the same colours but our Headmaster insisted that it was ok and we would just get blue," Kaylee explained.

"Well we know there's black (Hogwarts), blue with white (Salem), red with white (Maple Merlin's), baby blue (Beaxbaton) and blood red (Dumstrang (sp?))," Luna said but she wasn't off in her own little world like normal. Instead her bright blue eyes narrowed in Kaylee's direction before she went back to looking out the window.

The young girl gave her an odd look and then looked at Hermione and Ginny, who simply shrugged but had also noticed the glare.

"Are you all decent?" Harry's voice called in to them.

"Yes," Hermione called back.

"Damn," they heard him say then Ron and Neville started laughing as they walked in.

"You know the only one that won't sound bad for is Neville because Ginny's my sister and Kaylee's yours, even though your blood related," Ron said as he sat down between Luna and Kaylee.

Luna let out a loud laugh then said, "Oh Ronald you're so silly." She then shot a glare at Kaylee who looked utterly confused, as did Ron.

He moved a little bit away from the blond girl then said, "You know I've noticed differences in the robes everyone has."

"Really?" Hermione asked with surprise that Ron had actually noticed something.

"Har, har. Anyways yeah I did. The Canadian's robes are a little thicker…"

"That's because from sometimes as early as the end of October until March or April, sometimes even May it's snowing there," Ginny said wisely.

"The people from South America all have lighter robes…"

"For the heat, that school is right on the equator," Hermione said.

"And the Americans are more form fitting!" Ron said as he glanced at the girl beside him innocently.

"Nice for you to notice Ronniekins," she said and pinched his cheek, much like Fred and George would do.

He groaned and said, "Bugger off ya prat. Just like your dad you are."

"Why thank you."

"WHEN you two are done flirting," Harry said loudly, causing the two to glare at him, "The train's stopping."

Everyone got up and left the compartment and hopped off the train as fast as they could now that it stopped.

"Well Ms. Black, welcome to Hogwarts," Harry said and clapped Kaylee lightly on the back and pointed at Hogwarts.

* * *

Information I thought you guys might be interested in:

**Kaylee Maureen Black** – Daughter of Sirius and Alyssa Black. She's very active and has no problem expressing herself or her opinions. She has jet black hair and bright grey eyes. She has her mother's good sense but she is defiantly Sirius's daughter. She's a sixth year student from Salem.

**Joshua Romulus Lupin** – Son of Remus and Sarah Lupin. He was the older of the Marauder's children. He, like his father, had the curse of being a werewolf. He was naturally good natured but could be a fierce fighter when needed to be. He had caramel brown hair and yellowish brown eyes. He had graduated from Salem but died in the battle of Diagon Alley, saving his mother.

**Alyssa Maureen Black** – She is the wife of Sirius Black and the mother of Kaylee Black. She's a top ranking Auror that lived in the USA for the past 16 years. She's good natured but she can be really mean at times. Her best friends were Lily Potter and Sarah Lupin. She has curly bright blond hair and bright blue eyes.

**Sarah Ilene Lupin** – She is the wife of Remus Lupin and the mother of Josh Black. She's a hard working woman, balancing a worth while job as a healer and a mother because Remus is unable to get a job, being a werewolf. She isn't fierce like Alyssa is and is more of the type to prefer to sit back and do desk work then be out fighting death eaters. She has caramel brown hair and yellowish brown eyes.

**Nicola Jane Granger** – The younger sister of Hermione Granger. She was a Ravenclaw in her first year at Hogwarts but fate seemed to be against her. She got dragged into a fight in the Blood Castle and in the process lost her best friend and before that she got in a fight with her parents, getting kicked out of her home along with Hermione. In the summer though she was in another Death Attack and lost her ability to do magic. She had dark red hair but died it brown and brown eyes.

**Mark Bradley Evans** – A muggle born boy, the cousin of Harry Potter. He was a Gryffindor in his first year at Hogwarts and his best friend was Nicola Potter. He, like her, seemed to be full of life but destiny had other plans for him as well. At the end of his first year at Hogwarts, like Nicola, he went to the Blood Castle as well and, having true Gryffindor bravery, threw himself between the killing curse and Harry. He had dark brown hair and I can't remember what colour eyes.

-------------------

Harry Potter – Headboy – Gryffindor  
Hermione Granger – Headgirl – Gryffindor

Ronald Weasley - 7th year Prefect – Gryffindor  
Lavender Brown - 7th year Prefect – Gryffindor  
Colin Creevey - 6th year Prefect – Gryffindor  
Ginerva Weasley - 6th year Prefect – Gryffindor  
Pierre Clark - 5th year Prefect – Gryffindor  
Kay Rowland - 5th year Prefect – Gryffindor

Blaise Zabini - 7th year Prefect – Slytherin  
Ebony Moon - 7th year Prefect – Slytherin  
Marcus Jones - 6th year Prefect –Slytherin  
Leah Watt - 6th year Prefect – Slytherin  
Mason Jones - 5th year Prefect – Slytherin  
Erica Norman - 5th year Prefect –Slytherin

Anthony Goldstein - 7th year Prefect – Ravenclaw  
Padma Patil - 7th year Prefect – Ravenclaw  
Jared Urqhart - 6th year Prefect – Ravenclaw  
Luna Lovegood - 6th year Prefect – Ravenclaw  
Walter Morgan - 5th year Prefect – Ravenclaw  
Francine Elm - 5th year Prefect – Ravenclaw

Ernie Macmillan - 7th year Prefect –Hufflepuff  
Hannah Abbot - 7th year Prefect – Hufflepuff  
Zack Ryan - 6th year Prefect – Hufflepuff  
Laurie Howe - 6th year Prefect – Hufflepuff  
Carl Norbert - 5th - year Prefect – Hufflepuff  
Annie Ackerman -5th year Prefect – Hufflepuff

* * *

**_Author's Note_**

Merry Christmas everyone! Consider this chapter (as crappy as it is) a Christmas present from me to all of you, I've been working really hard to get it finished for Christmas. I was going to do a Christmas one shot but I thought people would prefer this and the other one was too 'distracting' to write.

Well here's the reviewers:

**_Shawn Pickett_** - Yes Molly is being a little twit but you will see more of her in this chapter, more of the nice (yet annoying) her.

**_Hpfanchrissy1502_** – Don't you worry, more character are going to die! Promise! (like you're excited about that). I nearly freaked when I saw the world 'Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince is complete'. My mom said she hasn't seen me that happy since I knew when the third movie was coming to theatres.

**_Carn_** – Yes, yes, I killed Josh, I'm a terrible person. We're going to get depressing chapters mixed with sad, a little bit of humour and romance and anything else I can squeeze into them.

**_Lunatic Pandoral_** – Point taken. Yes Harry is going to become MUCH stronger then he is now and he does have some tricks up his sleeve as he is. Trust me on that, there's more to Mr. Potter in this fic than meets the eye.

**_i-heart-you_** – you might have missed it, it was only briefly mentioned when I had Dumbledore's little 'thinking period' but because of being hit with the Cruciatus curse and getting hit in the head too hard her mind sort of 'shut down' her door to her magical abilities.

**_Colourguardbaby1502 _**– DAMNIT! I forgot to put in what Hermione gave Harry again! To be honest it'd partially because I don't know what she should get him…

**_Drake Smythe_** – It's the Christmas Holidays and I'm trying to make Harry's life miserable, does that seem right? LOL! But yeah I guess I am…

**_Nnythm_** – Well yes because he's the center of the war, it's only natural that all the bad things would go on around him because he has no way to…escape it. Really if I was in Harry's position I would have lost it back in fourth year…

**_Chantal-j.t_** – I found it on but then I went and checked out her website just to be sure and it was there. It's one of her little…hidden goodies. Christmas tree in the mirror…

**_Aqua Mage_** – Yeah it is a little odd that Harry didn't collapse then isn't it? Almost like he's, oh I don't know, developing abilities to withstand things that could kill him.

**_Holimontski _**– Silver did kill Josh really but you see he's still human, if you push him off a roof and make him land on his head or something yeah he's going to die, werewolf or not. Yeah, no offence but I can tell you don't think straight all the time…

**_Idiot with reason_** – LOL! I love reading your reviews, they always make me laugh. Yes I really am the one that controls updating, sorry to say it. Why do I have to torture and kill everyone? Because I want to make Harry's life miserable!

**_Ryan _**– Death count isn't high now compared to what it's going to be, but I'll point out a few. Cedric, Sirius, Mark, Figgs, Dursleys, Grangers, Dung, Josh, many more Hogwarts students, Order members and innocent people…and still I say that's not high compared to what I'm cooking up yet.

**_Benwa_** – How could I do it? I thought it then wrote it. LOL, kidden…well sort of. Yeah it was nice of Harry to give her some of the things Sirius gave him, but I think I kinda ruined her day…

**_CastusAlbusCor_** – Thank you!

**_QueenWeasel_** – I killed him because it would be another blow to not only Harry but Kaylee, Sarah and Remus too, plus the others because they liked him too. I knew I was going to get growled at for killing Josh…yeah that little pattern you mentioned there, I seem to…like doing that, don't I?

**_Jada1010_** – Yeah I am going to be 16 soon. Yes I'm a terrible person for killing Josh, but he did have an honourable death. Depends on what you think (about Sarah and Molly). One attribute of mine that I gave Kaylee (who was also named after me) was her short temper, especially when it comes to her friends…

**_Maiden-of-hope_** – Yes Hermione does know Nikky won't be coming to school with her this year.

**_OCdboutHarry1234_** – Thank you!

_**Cory** _– You're really going to pre-order it this soon? Well I suppose my mom will pre-order it for me soon and get it for me at Midnight on July 16th, just like I made her do when OotP came out. Yes I'm excited, you can expect a fanfic about seventh year from me really soon after I finish reading it (I read book 5 in one day and then wrote two chapters in the same day but ya know…I didn't finish that story)

**_Aeowin_** – I forgot about Hermione's gift honestly…twice. Lol thank you, I never planned to take a break from writing! Except for maybe Christmas day…

**_Atrus Valentein_** – LMAO! I win! You're so strange you know that? Unlike me (looks innocent). Yeah anyways, there's going to be more and more action in this so I hope the chapters will get better as I go…

**_Dumblupin_** – There is a reason I haven't gone back to what happened to Wormy…

**_Ugly yodeler_** – LMAO, you thought Josh was sexy? Yeah I did war you about Deaths, and I'm going to warn you again, more people are going to die…everyone's going to hate me by the end of this…

**_Beth5572_** – lol ok than. Thanks for reviewwwwing

ONCE AGAIN MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!

_**Krystal Lily Potter**_


	11. Sorting the Secrets

**_Harry Potter and the Scars of Time  
_**_**By:** Krystal Lily Potter  
__**Chapter Eleven:** Sorting the Secrets  
__**Rating:** AA (which means, around here, 14 and up)  
__**Couples:** HP/HG, KB/RW/LL, NL/GW/DM, GW/DM/EM  
__**Summary:** Harry's last year at Hogwarts has finally come but that doesn't mean things will be any easier for him. After last year's horrifying events the school things that nothing worse could happen. They were all wrong. The prophecy resurfaces and is dangling in front of Harry, held up by the pain from the past, quite literally. As the world is slowly being morphed outside of the safety of Hogwarts the people inside it are finding out that they cannot hide for much longer and that time is as much their best friend now as it is their worst enemy. What is a person supposed to do when they know they have to face the most evil wizard in history and if they're killed then the rest of the world, magic and muggle is doomed?  
__**Warning:** More violence then last time. The mentions of suicide, murder, abuse, rape, and blood are much more pronounced then in the last fic_

_I'd like to mention that there will be A LOT more deaths of characters you recognise and some you won't. If you thought I was cruel and brutal in the prequel to this then I don't know what you're going to think of me after reading this story._

_Sequel to Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_

**_NOTE:_ **You might have noticed that I changed the couples around once again despite what I said before…well I decided to make it more twisted and interesting!

**_NOTE TWO:_ **Also just so you know, I wrote the sorting hat song when I was writing Half Blood Prince. Is that relevant to anything? _(shrugs)_ might be.

**_NOTE THREE:_** **THIS CHAPTER IS BORING AS HELL**. It's that reason why I didn't have much fun writing it meaning I took longer to write it meaning I hated it but what must be done must be done. I needed to introduce all the schools, the sorting song and the Headmasters/mistresses of all the different schools soooooo…you can skip this chapter if you want…I swear the most interesting thing is the quote and the first line…

* * *

"**_I shall tell you of William Wallace. Historians from England will say I am a liar, but history is written by those who have hanged heroes."_**

**_-Robert the Bruce, Braveheart _**

* * *

Kaylee's mouth fell open and she said, "Holy bloody fucking hell!" 

There was a few people around her that chuckled and they heard a loud, booming laugh then someone said, "Ya know tha was the 'irst thing yer father said when e 'irst saw 'Ogwarts."

"Hi Hagrid," Harry said with a smile to their half giant friend, "Where do the students from other schools go?"

"With ya. 'he carriages were charmed ta pull more of yas," he explained then he yelled out, "Ogwart's irst years over 'ere."

They left their giant friend and scrambled over to the carriages. They were much bigger this year and instead of seating the usual six about 16 people could probably fit in one. In fact it seemed that the doors would not close until at least every seat was taken. They all decided just to double up so they could fit more people in. So Hermione sat on Harry, Luna sat on Ron, Ginny sat on Neville, Lavender came in then sat on Dean, who had came in after her. Then Parvati sat on her boyfriend, Seamus (surprisingly they had been doing out since last year) and Kaylee apparently found one of her friends from Salem because she was sitting on him and laughing.

Harry noticed for a minute that Ron shot a glare at the boy's direction before turning back to his conversation with Luna. He could just see the triangle that was appearing. Luna liked Ron, he knew that, Ron seemed to enjoy the company of both Luna and Kaylee and Kaylee, well she flirted with him but she didn't really seem that interested in going out with him. Harry came to the conclusion that Kaylee was more of the…player type, just like her father had been, she was just a tad bit more sensible then Sirius had been.

Once the carriage was full it started moving. Harry noticed that there was a few different colours of robes in the place. It made him interesting to see different looking people and hear them talk in different ways.

"Hello," one girl said happily to him and Hermione, "I just wanted to say you two look adorable together."

Hermione's face flushed happily and she said, "Thank you. My name's Hermione Granger and you are?"

"I'm Beth Anderson," she said happily, "I came from the school in Canada. And you are?" She was questioning Harry now.

"Harry Potter," he replied with a smile and noticed how her mouth started to fall a little bit but she caught it, smiled and nodded at him. He was thankful she was about to refrain from gaping at his forehead, unlike some of the other people who let their mouths drop open and their eyes stare at his forehead without a second thought when they heard his name.

He talked to a few people from other schools and liked how he could see all the differences. Hermione seemed thrilled that a few other people seemed interested in the way house elves were treated and when she told them about S.P.E.W many honestly seemed very interested in that. Ron suggested that they were very tired but he thanked Merlin that Hermione hadn't heard him.

Finally the carriage stopped and the large group of people climbed out and the Hogwarts students started leading the foreign students up the front stairs and towards the Great Hall.

As Harry entered the castle's walls he finally felt like he was home again. So many things had happened that summer that he hasn't really thought about this place and it only hit him now how much he had missed it.

While in his own little world thinking he accidentally crashed into someone.

"Sorry," He said to the woman and helped her up. She was shorter then him with raven black hair and dark brown eyes. Although she was smaller then him in height and width you could tell she was probably 20 years older then him.

"Oh it's alright," she said with a smile, "I recognise you, Harry Potter right?"

"Yes," he said with a polite smile.

"I'm your new Defence teacher. I must be off plenty to do though," she said before strolling off. Her words might have been kind but her eyes were cold and distant.

Harry stared at her retreating form for a minute before thinking, 'I've seen her somewhere before, I know I have.'

The students from other schools were looking around in shock then some people started screaming as water balloons crashed over their head, soaking them.

"PEEVES!" Harry yelled, catching everyone's attention.

"Leave everyone alone or else the Baron will be hearing of this," Hermione threatened as she waved her wand at him.

The poltergeist blew a rude sounding raspberry her way then went through one of the ways.

"Watch out for Peeves," she said to the people that were listening to her as she walked into the Great Hall and froze at the door. Harry looked over her shoulder and his mouth fell open before he pushed her in so they weren't blocking the road.

"Bloody hell," Ron said as he looked around with wide eyes then he said, "I've never seen a room that looked like this one."

It seemed that the Great Hall had stretched wider then it looked on the outside, just like the train.

There were 19 tables for the students, each with flags hovering over them to show where they were supposed to sit. Harry noticed that in the middle of the hall sat the four Hogwarts house tables and that they were the only ones that seemed to split people up, there were two other schools that had more then one table but Harry noticed right away that in both cases one was for the girls and one was for the boys.

People entered the hall and it amazed all the Hogwarts students to see so many different colours of robes when it wasn't a ball. There was the traditional black of Hogwarts plus there were different colours of red and blue, purples, greens, even bright yellow and pink.

The teacher's table was huge, spanning from one end of the giant hall to the other in order to fit everyone.

As everyone settled down in the Great Hall Dumbledore stood up and shot silver sparks at the door then he sat down again, ignoring the whispers from all the other schools. All the Hogwarts students could guess that he had just sent a signal to Professor McGonagall to bring in the Hogwarts first years.

Sure enough a moment later the stern looking Transfiguration mistress walked into the room, followed by a nervous group of first years. Harry felt sorry for them because they were in front of a bigger crowd then normal.

Dumbledore stood up again as McGonagall brought out the three legged stool and placed the sorting hat on it and said to everyone, "In a few moments I will introduce you all but I wish for everyone to wait patiently as the Hogwarts first years are sorted. Thank you." With that he sat down and the brim of the sorting hat opened wide.

_**I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat,  
**_**_And I'm always ready to step up to the bat,  
_****_I'll put you where you need to go,  
_****_To keep history going in the right flow.  
_**_**You might go in Gryffindor,  
**__**Where many heroes have risen before.  
**__**Maybe you'll be in Ravenclaw,  
**__**Where intelligence is sharp like a saw.  
**__**Perhaps you'll be in Hufflepuff,  
**__**Where people learn to help enough.  
**__**Or maybe you'll be in Slytherin,  
**__**Where not everyone deserves judging.  
**__**Take heed to my warning for this is the final one,  
**__**The war is not coming, it has already begun.  
**__**A leader has risen from Gryffindor's fold,  
**__**He should be trusted more then the old.  
**__**The prophecy shines with much attention,  
**__**We all have to fight for our protection.  
**__**Stand together all as one,  
**__**Or else the end will surely come.  
**__**Follow your heart that's all I ask,  
**__**Don't be fooled, look past the masks.  
**__**I am the sorting hat, now I've had my say,  
**_**_Good luck to you all with surviving another day. _**

Whispering seemed to explode from the Hogwarts tables, who knew that this warning was the most direct one the hat ever gave them.

"The leader from Gryffindor, who do you think that is?" Pansy Parkinson said loudly.

"Are you really that stupid that you have to ask that question?" Draco Malfoy growled at her. It was the first time Harry had seen him since last year. He looked pretty much the same except he didn't have his hair slicked back like he used to and there was a feel about him that wasn't as harsh as before.

Pansy flushed deeply and turned away from him. Ebony Moon on the other hand burst out in laughter. She had never liked Pansy before so seeing her humiliated was like winning the lottery to her.

"So we have to trust Potter rather then Dumbledore?" somebody from Ravenclaw attempted to whisper but Harry could still hear him.

"I guess," the person he was talking to said.

"What about the prophecy it mentioned?" a Hufflepuff asked.

At this phrase Harry's eyes went down to the golden plate in front of him. He took in a deep breath then thought, _"I'll have to tell them about the prophecy sooner or later."_

Professor McGonagall had pulled out her scroll of names and was about to start reading them off when the hat's brim opened once again and it said, "A time of war is upon us and it's time for everyone here, not only the Hogwarts students, to start making decisions about everything, including their futures. You will all be led into war at one point of time or another and to survive you need to not only be ready but you need the right leader. Everyone will be able to guess who I'm talking about when I said follow the leader from Gryffindor, he'll lead you straight. Straight into what, nobody knows! Hopefully to freedom and semi-peace. And to the leader, you know who you have been for the last seven years, follow your heart, it'll never lead you astray. Now commence the sorting."

Whispers broke out and almost everyone from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin turned and stared at Harry, who sunk down in his chair a little bit.

McGonagall cleared her throat then said, "Albert, Jo."

"Ravenclaw."

"Banks, Kara."

"Hufflepuff."

"Benny, Bertha."

"Slytherin."

Everyone from the other schools stared at the sorting with interest while half the Hogwarts students listened with anticipation and the other half whispered among each other. Harry felt like he was going to go to sleep but Hermione kept nudging him. Although he did manage to clap loudly along with the rest of the Gryffindors when Caans, Tim became the first new Gryffindor.

Ron groaned and said, "Bloody hell how many are there? Each year they seem to multiply."

"Ronald," Hermione hissed. "Shut up and just listen to it."

Ron shot a glare at her and said, "Why don't you shut up Ms. Perfect."

Hermione shot the glare right back at him and was about to say something when Harry hissed, "Shhhhh."

Hermione couldn't help but smile at her boyfriend and took his hand into her own and squeezed it tightly.

"Sloan, Shayn."

"Slytherin."

"Thompson, Scarlet."

"Gryffindor."

As Zabini, Howard was sorted into Slytherin (the house Blaise, his older brother was in) Dumbledore stood up and said, "I am sure you are all hungry and cannot wait to sink your teeth into our great feast, for majority of you for the first time but I do believe introductions are in order but first I have a few things to mention to my own students before I speak to everyone. Another sorting has come and gone and we have welcomed many new young ones into our fold. To me every one of my students is a secret and they must be sorted to start to find that secret, whether it be courage, intelligence, kindness, ambition or any other attribute."

A few people from the other schools whispered and giggled but no one from Hogwarts said anything yet, respecting their Headmaster. But really, who referred to people as secrets?

'_That actually does make sense,'_ Harry thought. He had to hand it to Dumbledore (even though he didn't enjoy his company) he had an excellent way of twisting worlds into very interesting phrases.

"Our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher this year is Professor Nickleson, good luck this year and may you last longer then our other Professors with that particular subject have," Dumbledore said and all the Hogwarts students clapped loudly for her.

"As you can imagine our school has been rearranged this year to suit the needs of our new visitors so we have rearranged the classroom areas. Tomorrow a tour will be given to all students at different points of time according to their school and the way they are divided. I believe this way we have everything laid out will be much easier for our students to remember compared to other years."

Dumbledore looked around then said, "All of you take note that all teachers from every school will be able to give detentions but only Hogwarts professors and Prefects are allowed to take or give points from the Hogwarts students. There will also be meetings between the prefects and head students of all schools to discus certain luxuries for this year. Now I will ask each Headmaster to introduce their schools. When your school is introduced please stand up. Also if you are wondering how you will all understand each other there has been a charm placed on everyone so that they hear what the person is saying in their own native tongue."

He held out his hands warmly and said, "At Hogwarts we have all our students separated into four houses. When I call your house students please stand up so everyone can no who you are…"

Each of the houses had to stand up when Dumbledore said their names, it was nothing difficult at all. Then it went on to another school, and Ron said, "Finally, we're getting somewhere."

"Hello, I am Provessor Vander Krum, Headmaster ov Drumstrang and theves are my stuvents," he said.

Hermione leaned forwards a bit then said, "That's Victor's father."

Harry felt a wave of jealousy flow through his body at the mention of Victor and she felt it because she shot him a grin and said, "Jealous?"

"Who me? Never," he replied, trying to sound serious but she just rolled her eyes at him then looked over as the Durmstrang students stood up. They were in blood red robes. He also mentioned that they were from Bulgaria.

Madam Maxime was still the Headmistress of Beauxbaton, something Hagrid seemed delighted about from his place at the table. The students were, like Harry remembered them, dressed in pale blue robes. It appeared no one thought keeping secrets of their locations would do much good anymore, because she told them that her school was in France.

The next person to introduce themselves was a thing man with slightly slanted eyes, tanned skin and pure white hair. He introduced himself with a bow and said, "My name is Sensei Hiroshi from the Doragon Manako school in Japan and these are my students. We spilt our students up into male and female groups to make sure they stay in line the way they're supposed to." The boys had dark orange robes on and the girls had pale orange ones on.

"Doragon Manako?" Harry asked Hermione who shrugged, saying she didn't know any Japanese.

"I am Professor Rodriguez from Subida Esperanza in Mexico," an old looking woman said. She looked like an old grandmother with a good tan and she had a few wisps of black to her silver hair, "Like Doragon Manako we divide our students into gender based groups." They had to be the brightest people there, the boys with bright yellow robes and the girls with hot pink ones.

A young, beautiful woman with straight black hair and the same kind of eye makeup the ancient Egyptians used to wear stood up and said, "I am Professor Nefani of Pharaohs Valley school in Egypt. We do not spilt everyone because of our belief of peace between all types of blood." Her students, like herself, were all dressed in white robes.

An old bald, black man stood up and stared at everyone before smiling widely at them. Harry was amazed at the height and the well kept look the man had when it was obvious he was at least 60. "Hello," the man said kindly, "I am Professor Theron of the Goudster School in South Africa. My students are all as one with no divisions." He matched his students with his gold coloured robes.

A man with dirty blond hair and a huge smile on his face said, "Good day mates. My name's Professor Irwan and I'm Headmaster of Sunspot in Australia. My students aren't split into groups, although Hogwarts has the most interesting division I've ever seen." His students had robes on with a blend of dark teal and aqua.

Hermione burst into a fit of giggles as she said, "He sounds like the Crocodile Hunter." Harry really didn't want to know what she was going on about, he didn't know it was only a show she was talking about.

A young, stunning woman with long twisted bright blond hair stood up and said, "I'm Professor Hera, Headmistress of Athena's educational school. As you can imagine it would make more sense for my name to be Professor Athena but I suppose it wasn't possible to get someone with that name so they went to the next best thing." She didn't bother talking about her school, it was obvious there was no division by looking at the students in their rich purple robes.

A very tiny man with very wide eyes and insane look to him said, "I am Professor Tiberius of the school Romulus Augustus named after the founder of Rome and the first and greatest emperor. Or it could have been named only after the last emperor as well I suppose." He stared laughed and sat down. His students had regal looking forest green robes on.

"Oh lord I hope he's nothing like the real Tiberius," Hermione said with a disturbed look on her face and said, "Little minnow."

Harry snorted into his hands and Neville coughed to hide his laugh. There are some things that should never happen and Tiberius with his 'little minnow' was one of them.

The next person to stand up was a plain looking woman with straight brown hair and pale skin. "Hello," she said with an accent that just screamed 'Canadian', "I'm Headmistress Ms. Martin, no relation to the Prime Minister of Canada. I am the head of Maple Merlin's school in Canada as I bet most of you can tell eh?" She motioned to her students who were decked in their national colours: red and white.

Finally the last man stood up and he said, "I am Mr. Bush of Salem Institute. I, like Ms. Martin, have no relation to the President of the United States although I do like his view of things (Headmistress Martin actually snorted at him) and those are my students in the blue and white."

**_(Note: Yes, I know that Martin wasn't Prime Minister in 1997 and Bush wasn't President but just bear with me. I know at the time they were Jean Chretien and Bill Clinton.)_**

"Now," Dumbledore said with an amused sparkle in his eyes, "Since I can hear Mr. Weasley's stomach growling from here in my seat I suggest it's time to eat, the rest of my speech will be made after dinner."

"Hallelujah!" Ron yelled right out, receiving laughter from the rest of the tables, even the Slytherin table who had to agree with him at the time.

Everyone was having a great time with each other, talking and some people were getting up and going around the room, talking to other people from other schools. He noticed that some students seemed to be a little…stiffer then others were. The Japanese students sat at their own tables but they talked to the people close to them. The girl's would not start conversations with the boys either but if the boys stared a conversation with them they would talk.

"Well this year is certainly going to be interesting," Hermione said.

"We can all agree on that," Harry said as they continued to eat.

Once dinner was done Dumbledore stood up again and said, "Students from all the magical schools in the world, there are time approaching us that will be hard but there will be good times as well, keep that in mind. To all the students joining us this year welcome but there are some rules of Hogwarts you must follow when being here. The Forbidden forest is forbidden as all our students know (his eyes flickered at Harry, Ron and Hermione) and the lake, although not as dangerous as you might think, is not the best place to go swimming in ("Who the bloody hell went swimming in the lake?" Ron asked. "Fred and George in the summer," Harry replied, remembering the story the twins had told him.). The curfew is 9 o'clock for the first to fourth years and for the fifth to sixth years it's 11 o'clock. No students are allowed to wander off to Hogsmead unless it's a Hogsmead weekend. The Hogwarts caretaker, Mr. Flich, has asked me to tell you and remind many of you that there are many items banned from the hallways. The list is in his office. Finally when you wake up tomorrow you will find your time for your tour around Hogwarts on your beside tables. Foreign students follow your Headmasters or your Headmistresses to your room and Hogwarts students, goodnight."

The other schools stayed in their seats while the Hogwarts students got up and started walking out of the hall.

Harry caught sight of Kaylee, who waved at him and he nodded back.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger," Professor McGonagall called over to them.

They stopped and stared at her and Hermione said, "Yes Professor?"

"You two have a choice this year," she explained. "To either stay in your normal dormitories or stay in the Headboy and girl dormitories. If you wish to go to those ones there are doors linking you to your original dormitories, the Prefect's meeting room, all the common rooms and the corridor outside Professor Dumbledore's office. If you wish to stay in your dormitories then that is fine as well."

"I want to go to the Headgirl's dormitory," Hermione said at once with a large smile on his face.

"I knew you would. Mr. Potter?"

"Yeah I'll go to the Headboy dormitory," he said then added, "It's connected to my old dormitory so it'll be fun."

"Excellent, follow me," Professor McGonagall said and led the two away. Ron had saw her calling them earlier and simply went upstairs with the other three boys.

They walked up the man flights of stairs to a random floor in the castle.

"Well we won't have to climb as many stairs," Harry said.

Professor McGonagall cracked a little smile then she said, "This room is located in the very center of the castle for convenience."

"I suppose that makes sense," Hermione said as they approached a portrait.

"Password?" the man on the front portrait asked and Harry's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Sirius?" he asked with shock. Sure enough it looked like a 20-year-old version of Sirius Black.

"Not only him," someone else said and a young blond pushed her way into the frame and said, "But me (Alyssa), Sarah, Remus, Lily and James. But they're all out exploring the castle."

He looked quickly over at Professor McGonagall who smiled and said, "Professor Dumbledore had this put up for you Mr. Potter."

Harry's face broke into a smile then he said, "Do you know who we are?"

"Of course we do," Sirius said, "Your Harry Potter, Jamsie-poos son. Last time I saw you though you were only a little fellow. We don't have the memories our older selves did or do but we do know about you. You'd be Hermione Granger right? Harry's girlfriend?"

She nodded at him and blushed dark red as Sirius said, "I don't want to hear anything bad going on, understand me?"

Her eyes narrowed and she said, "We have to come up with a password."

"Reminds me of Lily she does," Sirius noted then said, "Well what'll it be then?"

They whispered to Professor McGonagall and the old woman actually gave a snort of laughter, which was very un-McGonagall like.

"Alright, if you wish," she said then said clearly to the portrait, "Ronniekins will never guess this password."

"OK, but what's the password?" Alyssa asked.

"That is the password," Hermione said with a grin.

The two burst out laughing then they let the two in.

"Bloody hell, look at this room," Harry said as Professor McGonagall left them.

"It's a mini common room," she said with a wide smile. That was very true, it wasn't as big as the Gryffindor common room, not even close, but it was enough for two people and their friends. It wasn't a specific house colour but there was a nice pattern of the house colours in the room.

Hermione then went into her room and said, "It's gorgeous!" It was a fairly large room with a queen-sized bed, a dresser, a closet (actually it looked like there were two), anything a girl could use in general and it was all in a colour scheme of pale pink and emerald green, her two favourite colours.

"Mine's awesome," Harry said as he flew through another door.

"What?" she questioned with confusion, "Did you just come out of my closet?"

"No," he said with a snort, "This is the bathroom sweetie."

She got up and walked into the room Harry came out of and said, "We have a swimming pool!"

"Same as the one in the Prefect's bathroom but we don't have any scary pictures to watch us in here," Harry said, thinking of the Mermaid in the Prefect's bathroom, "Plus this one's got a shower and stuff too." Everything was shiny white marble with a pale blue and pale yellow tint to it. It was quite nice actually.

"I want to see what you're room looks like," Hermione said and dragged him back into his room to look around. It was in the same design as her room pretty much but his colours were navy blue and silver. Two colours she had come to find out Harry was fond of. He had told her he had no real favourite colour, he'd wear ALMOST any colour that wasn't feminine. He had also mentioned gold was an ok colour but he liked silver better.

She faced him for a minute and said, "Well I suppose we should get some sleep."

He nodded and her and said, "G'night Mione." They gave each other a quick kiss then went into their separate rooms for the night.

* * *

**_Author's Random Babbling_**

_(Is sleeping until someone smacks her over the head and wakes her up)_ wha? Oh they done reading the chapter? Congratulations those that did, I couldn't even read this one again. Next one's going to be better, PROMISE. I will never write a chapter THIS dull EVER again.

You know I could have summerized this whole chapter up into a few tiny notes but ya know I need to get my around 10 pages in on Microsoft word.

Once again promise the next one's going to be better. Actually it's going to be a little funny…

And if you didn't catch it I'm just going to write out the names of the schools, their headmaster/mistresses and their location down here, ok? By the way not all translations will be perfect for anyone that speaks that specific language. I'm English with a TINY bit of French under my belt but that's it.

**Hogwarts** – Professor Dumbledore – Scotland  
**Durmstrang** – Professor Krum – Bulgaria  
**Beauxbaton **- Madam Maxime – France (That means like beautiful wand or something)  
**Doragon Manako** – Sensei Hiroshi – Japan (Dragon Eye)  
**Subida Esperanza** – Professor Rodriguez – Mexico (Rising Hope)  
**Pharaohs Valley** – Professor Nefani – Egypt  
**Goudster **– Professor Theron – South Africa (Gold star)  
**Maple Merlin's** – Ms. Martin – Canada  
**Salem **– Mr. Bush – USA  
**Sunspot** – Professor Irwan – Australia  
**Athena's** – Professor Hera – Greece  
**Romulus Augustus** – Professor Tiberius – Rome

And thank you a lot to my amazing reviewers:

**_OOLoup3402_** – lol, thanks. And I've got quite the interesting little plot line with couples going on if you look at the top…

**_Colorguardbaby23 _**– OK I'll keep that in mind, I did mention Hermione digging through Harry's boxer drawer at Grimmauld place (LOL)

**_Goddess-Hope_** – It's confusing, I know, but they can be given detentions by all teachers, but the other schools won't have the whole house points and things like that. Also their original teachers are teaching them (It's gonna be packed)

**_Holimontski _**– I'm thinking along the lines of a Kaylee/Ron/Luna triangle because Harry and Hermione will be busy with headgirl/boy things, ULD plus each other and Kaylee will need comforting over Joshie and I made it obvious Luna likes Ron so…all the fun of it. Wow so I really offended you eh?

**_Drake Smythe_** – That's what I meant by crappy, it was too dully but I prefer to use more vulgar words. LOL. Of course to get the whole story there it should have dull chapters as well as more exciting ones…

**_Lady Nicole Potter_**- Awww that was a really cute sign (I pictured it in my head). At this exact moment I'm writing this reply it's 11:20 on Christmas eve, and I live on easy coast Canada so yeah…

**_Zircornium _**– lol, no Hermione is not going to start SPGW (haha) but it's an interesting idea. I did have a good holiday (not over yet but that's not the point), yes poor Joshie…I love to make people depressed or sad (kidden!)

**_CastusAlbusCor_** – Thank you

**_QueenWeasel _**– That's a pretty long list of people to like, I'm not so sure that's a smart idea…take that as a hint.

**_Aqua Mage_** – Remus and Romulus, founders of Rome. Yeah that is where I came up with the name, I like to get background information on original characters in fics as well so I thought maybe I should practice what I preach and actually put some up…if that makes sense…

**_Lunatic Pandoral_** – LMAO! That's great! Can I use it? JK, but it's awesome anyways…

**_Evan_** – Thank you

**_Jada1010 _**– Bout Molly and Sarah, I'm just not saying anything right out, especially if it's not relevant to the story. Kaylee is not like Hermione, she's actually a lot like Sirius was (JK suggested that he and James were pretty smart) except she's not cruel like he was and has a little more sense (not much though…). And the couples…well…as you can see I've got my twists up there…and it's going to get MORE interesting.

**_Shawn Pickett_** – lol your welcome and thank you

**_Beth5572_ **– Alright then

**_Imran 1_** – You're going to really kill me at the end of this…

**_Idiot with reason_** – Yes I am aware of that but you see the thing is all these deaths are hurting Harry so much that he's not becoming suicidal but more…homicidal. I stole your first name for the 6th year Slytherin prefect? LOL, whoops. Sorry for ruining the other stories for you then (not really but ya know) LMAO that is scary…

**Benwa **– really? Well this one's going to take me longer because well…I'm working on the very LAST chapter at the same time I'm writing this one…so I know how it's all going to end…

**_Hpfanchrissy1502 _**– lol I'm excited too but…LMAO it's the 16th not the 18th (Meh, I told my mom it was coming out in the year 1995 instead of 2005 so I can't really talk). I like darker fics…then again I'm not exactly the bubbly pure fluff type either…

**_Atrus Valentein_** – Keep em. I've also got my own little twisted game I'm gonna play with most of the couples in this fic (cept for H/Hr). It's going to be an interesting year that way (look at the top to see what I mean)

**_Carn_** – lol, thank you.

**_UltimateHPfreak_** – I'm sorry, I made you cry TWICE! Actually please don't compare mine to JKR's because honestly I wasn't trying to make mine what I thought hers was going to be like. I made my HBP from something I thought would be really interesting.

**_Ultra-violet-catastrophy_** – lol, you're welcome. Don't get discouraged from lack of reviews at first, when I was new to the site I barely got any (shrugs) just keep working at it and doing the best you can. When you put up another chapter I'll review again. Jan. 10th eh? Mine's Jan 11. Oh, no in HBP I didn't kill her, she got away. Ron ALMOST killed her though. How would something I wrote be making fun of you…

**_Silverpunk with an attitude_** – thank you, interesting name by the way.

**_Ryan _**– Thank you and don't worry about it, you should see the plot line I've got going couples wise…

**_Ilovegriffy_** – Griffy burn Snape's head off…interesting idea…but no, I need Snape for something else later on. The reason I titled it 'The Last Trip' was because I was referring to that fact that it was the last time they were going TO Hogwarts from Summer Vacation, you know, to give it the depressing feel…

**_Krystal Lily Potter_**


	12. Meet Professor Nickleson

**_Harry Potter and the Scars of Time  
_**_**By:** Krystal Lily Potter  
__**Chapter Twelve:**Meet Professor Nickleson  
__**Rating:** AA (which means, around here, 14 and up)  
__**Couples:** HP/HG, KB/RW/LL, NL/GW/DM, GW/DM/EM  
__**Summary:** Harry's last year at Hogwarts has finally come but that doesn't mean things will be any easier for him. After last year's horrifying events the school things that nothing worse could happen. They were all wrong. The prophecy resurfaces and is dangling in front of Harry, held up by the pain from the past, quite literally. As the world is slowly being morphed outside of the safety of Hogwarts the people inside it are finding out that they cannot hide for much longer and that time is as much their best friend now as it is their worst enemy. What is a person supposed to do when they know they have to face the most evil wizard in history and if they're killed then the rest of the world, magic and muggle is doomed?  
__**Warning:** More violence then last time. The mentions of suicide, murder, abuse, rape, and blood are much more pronounced then in the last fic_

_I'd like to mention that there will be A LOT more deaths of characters you recognise and some you won't. If you thought I was cruel and brutal in the prequel to this then I don't know what you're going to think of me after reading this story._

_Sequel to Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_

_**IMPORTANT NOTE PLEASE READ:**_

This story really doesn't seem very plausible anymore…actually it's not even possible because I've brought too many original characters in but over the course of the story I'll slowly be making it more realistic sounding (for Harry Potter that is) so don't get mad at me because it's not 'canon'.

* * *

**_"Me? I'm dishonest, and a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly stupid."_**

**_ -Jack Sparrow, Pirates of the Caribbean_**

* * *

"Harry, wake up," Hermione said as she knelt down on his bed, "it's morning and you really need to have a shower before we go on the tour."

"Whensat?" Harry said and stared at her. He blinked a couple of times then he muttered something she didn't hear and rolled over, putting his pillow over his head.

She rolled her eyes then jumped onto his stomach, causing him to gag and bolt up into a sitting position, the pillow flying across the room. His eyes were wide and he said, "Bloody hell Hermione! Do you like to abuse me?"

She laughed and said, "It's the one thing I look forward too every morning."

He shot her a glare before muttering, "Honestly woman—"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," she shot back with narrowed eyes, "Now get up."

He got up out of bed, stretched then looked at his alarm clock and said, "Hermione…er… sweetie…it's only six thirty."

"I know," she said briskly, "A perfect time to start the day."

He was about to argue with her but thought better then it and said, "If you say so." He started digging through his dressers then grabbing his clothes he'd need for the day he turned to Hermione and said, "Who put all our stuff away?"

"Houseelves I'm pretty sure," Hermione said.

"Oh, ok," Harry said before going into their large bathroom. He heard Hermione go out his door and into the tiny common room as he closed the bathroom door behind him. He took a moment to admire the room before actually going into the shower.

* * *

Hermione was reading through one of her books, twisting a piece of her hair around her finger.

Finally she gave an annoyed growl and put the book back into her bag then she growled, "HARRY JAMES POTTER IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP I'M GOING TO…"

She trailed off when she saw an amused looking Harry leaning against the wall behind her. He chuckled then said, "I've been here for nearly five minutes now."

"Doing what?" she said with narrowed eyes.

He shrugged and said, "Enjoying the view."

She laughed then said, "Funny, now come on, we have to get the others awake."

"Yes! We get to test out the secret passages," Harry said happily.

"Right you go wake the boys, I'm going for Parvati and Lavender," Hermione said and then grabbed their books and went off in different directions.

Harry quietly entered the 7th year boy's dormitory and looked around where he had come from only to find it was the front door. A piece of paper appeared in front of him. It said, in Dumbledore's loopy handwriting, 'If you don't want to go directly back to your dormitory then just walk out the door but if you do whisper the password you came up with last night. If you want someone else to go into your dormitory with you they have to go in first because once you enter the door will automatically close and there will be no way for anyone else to follow you. Quite handy if I do say so myself.'

Harry chuckled to himself, he could just hear Dumbledore saying that last line to himself.

Looking around he realized Neville was awake and looking very startled at his sudden appearance.

He grinned and said, "Hey Nev." He then walked over to Seamus then Dean's beds, waking them up.

"Harry, it's too early," Seamus said with a yawn.

"It's quarter after seven and you know the years younger then us just love using our shower," Harry said, shaking his head with amusement.

"Fair point," Dean said and got up out of bed, "How ya planning on getting Ron out of bed?"

The raven haired boy shrugged and walked over to his friend's bed. First he tried yelling at Ron, then shaking him, and he was about to throw one of Neville's magical cactuses on him but Neville grabbed it back saying he didn't want it ruined.

Harry looked around for something else until his eyes landed on a list on Ron's bedside table. He picked it up and looked it over then muttered to himself, "Pros and Cons. Wow Hermione would be proud of him. Wait…Luna and Kaylee?" A grin appeared over his face as he read the pros and cons of Ron liking both of them and he read with amusement, "Pro for Kaylee: She's hotter then Luna. Con for Kaylee: If I make one wrong move Harry will beat the shit out of me. Pro for Luna: I've known her longer and she is pretty. Con for Luna: She's a little weird."

Harry chuckled and put the list back down then said, "Good ol' Ron. Hey…" an idea suddenly appeared in his mind and an evil smirk appeared on his face. "Ron, Luna and Kaylee are both here, they want to see you."

"Wha?" Ron said and bolted right up in his bed and looked around wildly.

Harry started laughing and when Ron realized what had happened his cheeks turned a dark red and his eyes narrowed, "Thanks a lot Harry. By the way, where were you last night?"

"The Headboy gets to have his own room," Harry said simply, desperately trying to make it sound like he wasn't bragging. That was something he never liked doing.

"Lucky bastard," Ron muttered before getting up to get dressed. Suddenly the door flew open again and Hermione burst in, causing everyone to jump.

"HERMIONE! SOME OF US COULD HAVE BEEN NAKED HERE!" Ron yelled, his face turning the same colour his ears already were.

She giggled and said, "Like any of you would care. I just came to tell you that our tour around Hogwarts is at 8:30, meaning we have to be in the Great Hall by eight. It's all of Gryffindor. Harry come on, being Headgirl and boy we have to be down there early."

"Yes ma'am," Harry said and saluted her jokingly. He took her hand then said, "See ya later." With that he walked down the stairs with his girlfriend right behind him. The second he walked into the Gryffindor common room he felt a large wave of relief fly over him. He had missed this place a lot.

"I think I will be spending more time in here this year then in our common room. Ours is nice but I'll miss this one too much," Hermione said with a grin as a few people waved at them and they nodded back.

"Well let's get down to the Great Hall," Harry said, "I'm starved."

"Men," Hermione said with a sigh but followed him out the door.

* * *

That morning there was whispering around the great hall. Normally Harry would expect it to be about him but instead he heard the word 'Australia' a lot.

"I'm going to ask one of them what it's about, I'd rather hear it from them then someone else," Harry whispered to Hermione then left the Gryffindor table and walked to where the students dressed in dark teal mixed with aqua robes sat.

"Hi," he said to the one of them (the Headboy of Sunspot actually), catching many of the other people sitting with that person's attention.

"Hi," the young many said back with a friendly smile, "My name's Ethan, how can I help ya?"

Harry noticed that all of them were wearing their cloaks but he ignored that and said, "I'm Harry, I was just wondering why everyone's whispering about you guys? People always talk about me behind my back and it bugs me a lot so I thought I'd go straight to the source to find out."

"Oh," Ethan said and a few people around him whispered the name 'Harry Potter'. He rolled his eyes then said, "Can you answer a question first, are you the Harry Potter?" Everyone at that table and the ones next to it seemed to be paying attention.

"Yes I am," Harry said with a sigh.

"Alrighty then, just wanted to know. Anyways the reason you're probably hearing so much about us is because we're leaving today," Ethan explained.

"Leaving, already?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, we were only staying here until our school was fixed up. Ours actually isn't that big so it didn't take as long. Our Headmaster thinks its best if we go back right away so the first years can get used to their own school and so the seventh years can take it in one last time."

"Well I suppose that makes sense. As Headboy of Hogwarts though I just want you to know that it was good having you here and that you are welcome back whenever you want. I know Dumbledore would agree with me," Harry said with a smile.

"As Headboy of Sunspot I want to say thanks," Ethan replied and a few other people nodded.

Harry nodded back at them then turned around and walked back to the Gryffindor table.

"Well?" she asked.

"You'll see," Harry said. Soon everyone was in the hall and Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"It is my great pleasure to tell you all that Sunspot school, in Australia, has been completely renovated. Because of this the students will be returning back home today. Keep in mind, all of you, that you are welcome back to Hogwarts whenever you wish," Dumbledore said then his eyes looked around and said, "The rest of you will be taken on your tours today and once those are done you will head off to your classes."

There were a couple groans, some people had been hoping they'd get the day off. The sixth years already had gone to Dumbledore's office and got their new schedules and Professor McGonagall was handing out everybody else's for Gryffindor.

When she got to the seventh years (who were all sitting in the same spot at the table) she said, "Granger, Patil, Brown, Weasley, Longbottom, Potter, Thomas and Finnigain. Yes all here." She gave placed them in a pile in front of them then walked off.

Hermione grabbed hers and her eyes scanned over it, then she grabbed Harry's and compared them then said, "We both have Transfiguration, Charms and Care of Magical Creatures today."

"Same here," Ron said happily.

After eating some Hermione looked at her watch and said, "8:20, we'll be leaving for our tour soon."

"You realize all this is will be walking up and down more stairs then we have to today right?" Dean asked them.

Parvati sighed and said, "Just great."

Sure enough this big 'tour' was only McGonagall leading the Gryffindors up the stair cases telling them where all the classrooms were. She had mentioned that there was no point going to the Dungeons because Snape insisted on his classroom being the same one.

Harry had to hand it to his Transfiguration teacher; she was being fairly patient with them. That's when it hit him, she probably had to use a Time Turner to get everything done during the day that she did.

* * *

Professor McGonagall stared at her seventh years with a stern look. Her grey eyes were stony and she wasn't anything but serious.

"I will not lie to you," she said, catching everyone's attention, "Your last year here will be your hardest one yet. You're NEWTs are at the end of the year, and we will be training you as hard as we can for them all year. But your year is different then any other group of seventh years we've had so far. You are all directly linked to this war so we will be training you all for not only your future careers, but your future survival. Last year I made you study the theory, this year we're putting it into practice everything we've ever leaned."

"Including becoming Animagus?" Padma Patil asked as her hand shot into the air.

"That, Ms. Patil, I am not certain of. If Madam Bones was still our Minister then I would be able to teach you all but because Teather Dae (she said that name with extreme disgust) has taken that position we must be careful with what we do," Professor McGonagall said, "Now I believe you had some homework to pass in…Ms. Moon, please pick up everyone' essays on the process of changing on animal into another one…"

Transfiguration went fairly well, even though Harry could get his beetle to change right. Beside him Ron squish his beetle from getting annoyed at it and of course Hermione (who sat in front of them beside Padma) got it right the first time.

They then trudged on to Charms, which wasn't that bad. Although Harry found it very difficult to read over his page on the Two-Way mirror charm. It reminded him so much of how he could have saved Sirius is his fifth year if he wouldn't have been stubborn enough to accept the help Sirius offered him. That was why he hadn't opened the package. He wasn't quite sure why he didn't fix it yet either but he didn't really care. Like with McGonagall's class they went to work practicing the Charm. Harry got it right on the second try, which he was thankful for. He didn't want to spend too much time on this spell.

Finally their last class of the day was Care of Magical Creatures. Harry was very proud of his paper he needed to hand in on Nymphs. As they walked down the steep stairs towards Hagrid's hut Harry saw Professor Nickleson talking to their giant friend. Hagrid seemed to be getting along with her well enough but when she noticed the class approaching she bid him goodbye and started walking up the steps. As she passed by Harry again he got a feeling that he had seen her before somewhere and not that long ago either.

One they reached Hagrid's hut and the bell rang from inside the castle he said, "Righ', now taday we're stayin' 'ere for our class. 'Irst I'll ask sum questions bout your papers you need ta 'and in. 'Ow long does it take for a Nymph ta grow?"

Hermione's hand shot in the air and Hagrid nodded at her and she said, "It takes a baby nymph a month to grow mature enough to be left on their own. They only look like a four year old child when they leave but they will continue to grow in the wild. They grow about a year per week for the first month but it changes as they grow older. Eventually their growth pattern will equal that of a normal human's."

"'Ive points ta Gryffindor. Now can anyone tell me 'ow a nymph gets its looks?"

Harry's hand went up and he said, "They get it from when a male and a female human touch them when they're only infants."

"'Ive points again. Is its possible 'or a 'uman to adopt one and why?" Hagrid asked and nodded at Ebony.

"No it's not possible because Nymphs are too independent after a month," Ebony said.

"Slytherin gets 'ive points too," Hagrid said then asked, "Can ya'll tell me what ya think we'll be looking after this month?"

"Nymphs," a few people said.

"Righ', but the Ministry wouldn't giveus 'nough of em for all the seventh years so we only got one. I'll be taking care of it at night an' it should sleep durn most of me classes so it's alrigh'. Wouldn't want any of ya getting to attached ta one anyways," Hagrid explained, "Plus it gives ya a chance ta work as a team, all of yas."

Hagrid brought out the nymph and all the girls 'awwed' over it. He was carrying it in a carriage so he wouldn't touch it, "Now this ones a girl. 'Irst we need ta choose a male an' a female to give it its looks."

They all started whispering together and eventually they said, "Lavender and Ron."

_**(Note: Bet you thought I was going to choose Harry and Hermione eh?)**_

"Alrigh' you two 'ave no problems with that?" Hagrid asked them. He knew they had gone out last year and broke up and wasn't sure how things between them were.

"Nah, it's ok," Ron said with a shrug and Lavender nodded.

"Righ. Well you two jus' come 'ere and 'old one of 'er 'ands," the half giant explained.

They did and the small creature's hair turned a bright red and its eyes changed the same colour as Lavender's.

"Aww, it's so cute," Parvati said as she knelt down by it. Soon they were all discussing what to feed her, what she would wear and things like that. Harry took this opportunity to go and talk to Hagrid.

"Do you know anything about the new Defence Professor?" he questioned.

"Naw. Never 'eard of 'er before'. 'Pparently she was home-schooled by 'er parents," Hagrid replied with a shrug. "Seems nice enough though."

"So did Evelyn," Harry reminded him.

"True," he agreed, "That's very true."

* * *

That night all the seventh year Gryffindors, plus Ginny, Luna and Kaylee sat together outside by the lake.

"Well today was interesting," Dean said with a yawn.

"Cheers to that," Seamus agreed. He looked over at Ron, who was talking quietly yet animatedly to Kaylee and he said, "Now how did Ron get something like that to take an interest in him?"

Harry raised an eyebrow and said, "What did you say about my sister?"

"Your sister?" Seamus asked, his face going pale.

"Well we're not biologically related but her parents were my godparents so we consider each other brother and sister, even though we only met this summer," he explained.

"Alright then, I'll keep what I think about her to myself," the Irish boy said before turning around and talking to Dean.

Luna's blue eyes narrowed at Kaylee who said something that caused Ron to laugh then she said, "You know I don't like flirts or players, they just make me sick."

Hermione and Ginny shared a look, knowing where this was going. Ginny cleared her throat and said, "Erm…Luna…" it was actually scaring her at how serious and 'non-floaty' Luna seemed.

Kaylee whipped around and said, "No Gin, if she's got something to say to me let her say it." Luna hadn't said she was talking about Kaylee but Black was smart enough to figure out that the other girl had indeed been referring to her.

"Oh I don't have anything to say to you, god knows you might flirt with me," Luna said simply and turned away.

Kaylee's mouth fell open and she stood up and said, "Like I would. I wouldn't want you floating around after me or anything."

Luna said something that nobody heard but what they did hear was the 'SMACK' of Kaylee's hand colliding with Luna's cheek at amazing speeds.

The blond Ravenclaw's eyes widened then she slapped Kaylee in the face.

Kaylee put her hand into a fist and was about to punch Luna when Harry jumped up and said, "Kaylee, Luna, stop it." He grabbed his 'sister's' arm and dragged her over and made her sit beside him. He stopped her for a few reasons, one, because he knew she would have broke Luna's nose from that punch, two, because the two girls had been attracting a lot of attention, especially from boys, and three, Professor Nickleson was heading in their direction.

"Now really, two young ladies shouldn't be fighting like that," she said, "Detention for both of you. Yes you two, I know you go to Salem but I still have that right over you."

Kaylee mumbled angrily but nodded anyways, as Professor Nickleson walked away she shot a glare at Luna and then looked away.

They heard a whistle in their direction and noticed a lot of guys staring at Luna and Kaylee. Harry shot a glare at Draco Malfoy, who seemed to be eager to see that again. The blond boy just smirked and turned back to his conversation with Ebony.

* * *

The next morning all the seventh years got up quickly and ate fast so they could get to Defence Against the Dark Arts early. Many of them wanted to see what this teacher was like but there was also many boys saying that she was better to look at then Professor McGonagall. Hermione just scoffed and rolled her eyes.

Nickleson walked down the hallway and said, "I've never seen such a group of people this eager to get to class. Well if you'd like to start a little early come on in." With a wave of her wand the door was open and everyone piled in.

"As you know," she said once they went down roll call, "I am Professor Nickleson. I didn't have the luxury of coming to a magical school like you guys but it meant that I could be taught year round. I didn't get summer off but sometimes I could take a day or two off but that's it, although that doesn't have to do with anything, I ramble on when I get talking. Anyways all that work was difficult but it paid off. Why am I telling you this? Because I'm going to be working you as hard as I was worked. To be honest I don't care what this class can do for your future careers, I'm going to work at make sure you survive this war. If you do well enough to do that then there's not need to worry about grades or anything like that. Work to survive."

Nobody in the class said anything until Harry raised his hand and said, "What do you think about the teachers we had before. DO you think they helped us get ready for this war as best as they could?"

"I am surprised, Mr. Potter, that you are still here with us today at the rate you and your Defence teachers are going," she said simply, "although I will not say that in the end I will be better then them, I will say that I will attempt to teach you as much as I can before my time's up here."

Somebody else said from the back, "Evelyn insisted she was good and would be helping us as well but she turned out to be a Death Eater."

Marie Nickleson narrowed her eyes before saying, "Clara Evelyn wasn't the nicest person around but you must admit, until the very end when she got too stress by Voldemort's orders she was a decent teacher."

Harry narrowed his eyes right back at her and said, "How do you know that?"

She pointed ignore him then said, "Today, I'll be going over thee unforgivable curses. I know Professor Moody, or rather Barty Crouch Junior was the one teaching you but remember this is simply a review."

There was a few excited whispers and Ron whispered to Neville (who he was sitting beside), "I hope she's not going to use spiders."

"Oh I'm sorry Ronald," she said but with slight amusement in her voice as she set a jar containing a few spiders on her desk, "You don't like spiders?"

His freckles suddenly stood out very clearly but his ears turning a rather amusing shade of reddish-purple. It reminded Harry of his Uncle Vernon slightly and he had to give a low sigh, Vernon and Petunia were both dead. He wondered for a moment how Dudley was doing but then he reverted his attention back to his teacher.

"Now I know most of you can throw off the Imperious Curse, but watch the spider again," she said then muttered, "Imperio."

They watched as the spider started to perform ballet in front of them. A few people still giggled at the sight but they all knew that to be controlled wasn't a good thing.

"There are other ways of controlling people aren't there?" Lavender asked suddenly.

"Goodness yes but those are all dark rituals and I'm sorry to say but I am not showing you those," Nickleson said.

"Oh, I didn't want to learn them, I had enough with that last year. You know the whole thing with the Half Blood Prince right?" she questioned.

"Yes," their teacher replied with interest.

"Well I talk it over with a few other of the victims in that and they all said they got a cut on their arms that used to say 'Half Blood Prince' but now say only 'Half Blood'. Anyways all our stories were the same, we were controlled by something else and it made us cut ourselves."

Nickleson looked thoughtful for a minute before saying slowly, "I will not pretend to be an expert on ways of controlling a person but I've heard that if a spirit, not a ghost or a poltergeist, a spirit, wants to it can possess a human's body. Which makes them very dangerous too. Spirits are very rare though, they're liked coloured ghosts that can appear to the person they're supposed to protect. Sometimes you get a rogue one though that will not protect anyone but will return in Spirit form if they performed a ritual during their life to come back."

"Like the Half Blood Prince did," Seamus said.

"Right," she said with a nod, "Now the Cruciatus Curse. I'm sure a few of you have been hit with this one before or have been effected by it some way or another (her eyes flickered to Neville for a moment). Crucio." Everyone watched as the spider rolled around in pain like it did when Moody taught them in fourth year.

"Right and the last one, the Killing Curse. It doesn't have a fancy name but when you hear these words and you see a green light, you can pretty much assume you're done for, just be thankful it's not a painful death. Avada Kedavra."

There was a bright green light then the three spiders all dropped dead.

"It's not painful like the second killing curse is," Nickleson said, "That one isn't that common because it doesn't work as well. I'm not very sure what the incantation is because I've never heard it myself before. Anyways it's a streak of purple fire. It will leave a nasty scar and you'll have to take many potions to get better from it. Unlike the normal killing curse, this one anyone can survive from; it's the luck of the draw. I know one person in this class that survived the normal killing curse more then one (everyone looked at Harry) and I know of two different people that survived the second killing curse, who are also in this class." There was many mummers after that.

"Well," she said after they settled down, "That was your review and now we'll get on to all the other nice things we will be learning. I'm going to teach you about Dementors, Vampires, Werewolves, Giants, anything that Voldemort will try to throw at you. Then we're going to go onto curses and I'm going to teach you how to throw the curses and how to stop them. Then I'm not sure what we'll be doing, it depends on the day I think. We will be spending two weeks on dark animals, then at least until Christmas on curses and stuff and after Christmas we'll be doing everything else. Sounds good?"

They all nodded and Hermione whispered, "Well she's not as specific as Evelyn was but she does have it more to the point of things we'll need to survive the war."

"Alright now since the bell is going to ring soon I'll just assign you're homework (people groaned, talking about too much homework already). I want you to not worry about this class for right now but it's not for your relaxation, it's so you can get done all your other work."

Everyone laughed at their teacher but they were all glad that she didn't give them homework. As the bell rang and they all got up to leave she said, "Mr. Potter, can you stay for a minute?"

He sighed and waited until everyone was gone then stared at his Professor and yes, "Yes?"

"I know you're suspicious of me, I would be too after all the Defence teachers you have that turned out as royal bats and I think it's best you don't trust anyone aside from your closest friends too easily but keep in mind I am here to help you."

He saw sincerity in her eyes and decided he could trust her a little more then he did Evelyn last year and he said, "I'll keep that in mind ma'am."

A light smile appeared on her features for a minute before vanishing then she said, "That is not what I wanted you for though. I wanted to give you this note; you'll be taking extra lessons with me every Wednesday night. Dumbledore wants me to teach you how to throw the unforgivable curses."

Harry choked lightly on his own breath and took the note then said, "Pardon?"

"I don't think the curses are right," she said with a sigh. "I think if we just stopped teaching people how to use them, after a couple generations they would not be known but Dumbledore is the one that controls my pay and he wants me to teach you this."

Harry studied her then said, "How can I trust you? I trusted Evelyn at first and…"

Her dark brown eyes flashed dangerously and she looked at him darkly. "You listen to me and you listen carefully," the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher said in a threatening tone. "Clara Evelyn was nothing but a stupid traitor-of-a-bitch. She didn't deserve to die the way she did, she should have been tortured like the people she hurt."

Harry nodded gravely, agreeing with her one hundred percent.

"Now Mr. Potter, get along to your next class, the bell will be ringing again soon," Nickleson said.

He sighed then said, "Bye Professor. Healing, who needs it?"

She chuckled lightly to herself as she watched him leave then got ready as her third years started piling in.

* * *

_**Author's Notes**_

No random babbling today. I'm just going to mention a few things. One is yes the Australians have left and as the story proceeds the other schools will be leaving as well. I'm not sure who'll be left in the end, might be only Salem, might be Maple Merlin's, might be Romulus Augustus, I'm not sure.

Well this chapter was more interesting, better then last chapter, at least to me because the last one was a BORING with a capital B-O-R-I-N-G!

Oh yeah and all the school's names are staying the same, and they all will be mentioned at one point or another.

Well I best be getting on to the reviewers! I'm sorry if I missed anyone, I try not to but I might have…

**_Aqua Mage_** – Good point, I should have wrote that in THAT chapter instead of this one, would have made it seem more interesting.

**_Shawn Pickett_** – lol nice way of saying that it's boring as hell without actually saying it!

**_Hpfanchrissy1502 _**– I'd like to have dark things going on all the time…wait til you see what I've ot planned for the next chapter

**_Carn_** – lol thank you.

**_Loup3402_** – Yes the couples things were added in for a little bit of…humour and same with different passwords and things like that.

**_Skittles-07_** – Well I'm glad we agree on that. People like my random babbling then…lol.

**_CastusAlbusCor _**– I have to disagree, it wasn't interesting, it was very boring.

**_Ultra-violet-catastrophy_** – I know, I am a very mean person, aren't I? Poor Lupin but I did say in HBP to one person that Remus was going to be very important and he will be.

**_Drake Smythe_** – lol thanks, dull? That's it? DULL?! I call it stupid snoring boring and I'll admit that myself without being embarrassed at all!

**_x0ixheartxyou0x_** – lol I'll keep that in mind, it'd be interesting, needless to say.

**_Maiden-of-hope_** – I know it doesn't sound plausible, actually it doesn't even sound possible but it's just something going around in my mind, I'm actually not TRYING to make it that canon this time…I'm making it based on my HBP which isn't canon..

**_ultra-violet-catastrophy_** – lol your welcome, I always reply to my reviewers. I know what you mean, I've got one little sister and she's too much so I feel sorry for you. Hope you will continue to like this story because it's all downhill from here. I also attempted to review yours but the computer's being an ass and wouldn't let me. Kaylee is a good character but I don't suggest making other people overshadow the main ones. Don't get discouraged, it is good but don't update TOO fast. Also make sure you have a good summary…the main one though is just don't give up.

**_Lunatic pandoral_** – Thank you for agreeing with me and I just might do that! LOL!

**_Jessa _**– I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to stereotype anybody because I know how it feels (people make fun of Canadians all the time). I honestly didn't mean to base it on Steve, that's why I put that little joke in later on because I realized what I had done.

**_Jada1010 _**– and you're insane that's all I can say! LOL! I'm honestly thinking about going back and re-writing that chapter…

**_Holimontski_** – LOL! Yeah I was joking. Good to know I made that chapter saferpoof for the…duller shades of the rainbow (LOL sorry I had to say that). I really am thinking about rewriting it though like I mentioned to the person above.

**_QueenWeasel _**– lol you know it's sad when you can't think of a person to kill of in the Harry Potter series when you know A LOT of people are going to die. I'm serious though, I actually DID fall asleep reading over the last chapter so I just have up and posted it.

**_Atrus Valentein_** – I think you should really get some mental help. I am my biggest critic I'll admit that. What war? I'm Canadian, I'm peaceful (yeah right). I'm not good with humor at all…you really think you won the war but here's the thing, I win because I control this fic and I could just end it tomorrow, killing everyone…and everyone that does like it can blame you. Well see ya next time (waves)

**_Colorguardbaby23_** – lol thank you but I still think that chapter was really boring no matter what anybody says…

**_Ryan_** – People keep telling me that but I still have a hard time believing it.

**_Goddess-Hope_** – Yes that is true but we're not going to hear much about the other schools because as you saw, over the year, one their schools are all repaired they will be leaving to go back to their own. I can promise that almost all the schools will be gone before Christmas.

**_Bluebell-uk_** – Now how'd you figure that one out, did you purposely look for it? I thought it was pretty clever myself.

**_10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1-blast off!_** – Wow, that's an interesting name. LMAO your thinking along the same lines as me now!

**_Imran1 _**– well the way you could stop me from killing some people (not saying who, you do realize that I might be stringing you all along for nothing) is to control my mind but I don't think that's possible.

**_Stina _**– Half Blood Prince? My one? Well just click on my pen name…and it'll be underneath Scars of Time (or at least it should). Give it a shot and if it doesn't work, tell me. You'd have to read it before this other wise things that will be happening won't make sense

**_HARRYhermioneLover _**– No Harry and Hermione can't get into the other school's dormitories. Yes seventh years have a curfew, can't have people wandering the alls of Hogwarts at night. Oh you want to beta them? Ummm actually I had one but I decided I'd rather not have one at this exact moment for my own personal reasons.

**_Watashi no tenshi_** – Don't worry there's going to be more dark stuff. Bella? Well you'll see her again, I can promise you that.

**_UltimateHPfreak_** – I didn't take it as offensive, I'm the one that has to watch how I word things. Yeah I'm turning 16 soon, in a week or two (too lazy to figure out the exact week). LMAO no I won't be getting a car (though I wish). A covertable would be kinda cold this time of year where I live (LOL)

**_Zircronium_** – The password was something like 'Ronniekins will never guess this password' or something like that.

**_Dumblupin_** – You'll see bits and pieces of what happened to Wormtail during the fic but it really comes into play at the end.

**Lisienna **– Thank you for agreeing with me. The name IS NOT one big insult. Maybe it seems so to you for some reason but it doesn't to me and I'm Canadian too. I'm gonna keep it and I will be mentioning it because yeah, why would I ignore the magic school from my home and talk about all the other ones? I'm a little confused though; can you explain to me HOW it is a major insult? Using Merlin's name and the name of the leaf on the flag? Well I have to admire your honest too, first one to say they didn't like a name of a school.

_**Krystal Lily Potter**_


	13. Signs in Dreams

**_Harry Potter and the Scars of Time  
_**_**By:** Krystal Lily Potter  
__**Chapter Thirteen:** Signs in Dreams  
__**Rating:** AA (which means, around here, 14 and up)  
__**Couples:** HP/HG, KB/RW/LL, NL/GW/DM, GW/DM/EM  
__**Summary:** Harry's last year at Hogwarts has finally come but that doesn't mean things will be any easier for him. After last year's horrifying events the school things that nothing worse could happen. They were all wrong. The prophecy resurfaces and is dangling in front of Harry, held up by the pain from the past, quite literally. As the world is slowly being morphed outside of the safety of Hogwarts the people inside it are finding out that they cannot hide for much longer and that time is as much their best friend now as it is their worst enemy. What is a person supposed to do when they know they have to face the most evil wizard in history and if they're killed then the rest of the world, magic and muggle is doomed?  
__**Warning:** More violence then last time. There are mentions of suicide, murder, rape, and sex (I don't go into details with that). There will also be fighting, cursing (and I don't mean spells) and gory stuff. For now the rating stays AA/PG-13 but later, towards the end, it might go up to R._

_Heed this warning if you don't like death: there will be A LOT more deaths of characters you recognise from JKRs books and some original ones. If you thought I was cruel and brutal in the prequel to this then I don't know what you're going to think of me after reading this story._

_Sequel to Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_

**Well, I was going through this story and I thought it didn't have enough…zing to it so I decided to add some more into the plot. At first I thought (well jut a little more can't hurt) right….I got going and I ended up with 5 more chapters then I originally had! LOL! Well this should be fun eh? **

**  
Also I mentioned three chapter titles in chapter 9 (To Lighten the Mood). I've gone past two already but the third one I mentioned was chapter 28 (Ron's Battle) well that's been changed. The chapter called "Ron's Battle" is actually Chapter 32 now (Meaning I added four in between). So what's chapter 28 now you all ask? Sorry but I'm not telling!**

* * *

"**_Love does things for reasons that reason cannot understand."  
_**_**-Joe, Princess Diaries 2**_

_**(That has nothing to do with this chapter but Joe is so cool)**_

* * *

_Harry looked around with confusion. He was in a hallway once again._

"_Why have all my dreams, for the past two years, taken place in a hallway?" he wondered out loud. He didn't know how he knew he was dreaming but he did._

"_A hallway symbolizes your choice of going ahead into the future and the unknown or turning back to the safety of everything you already know," a female voice explained. _

_Harry whipped around at the familiar voice and saw a transparent young woman with strawberry blond hair and dark brown eyes. A smile appeared on his face and he said, "Gemma!"_

_His (dead) older sister smiled at him and said, "Hey Harry."_

"_I thought you couldn't come anymore?" he said, "When you broke the rules last year regarding what you were allowed to tell me…"_

"_That's true but you see a guardian can visit that person one last time but only in a dream," she explained seriously, "I came to give you a very important message."_

"_What is it?" he asked._

"_Well there are two things actually but I have permission to tell them both to you.. Wormtail has gone missing from the Death Eaters. No one knows where he is or anything. Voldemort doesn't like that one bit because apparently he had some very important information for him. I found out what happened to a point, Peter found the Orb of Eifl."_

"_The Orb of Eifl?" Harry questioned._

"_The Orb of Life. It will appear in a time of great danger and a person can bring back one, and only one person from the dead. That person can be evil or good, it doesn't matter. I don't know who he brought back but I can tell you he DID bring back someone. That's why he's not around anymore, he traded his life for someone else's," Gemma explained with a serious note to her voice._

"_Who could it be?" Harry asked himself._

"_I've thought about that too and I came to a conclusion that it COULD have been Evelyn, being his sister and all," she said seriously, "But I can't be sure. It'd only make sense. But then again it might not be because remember, he owes you his life."_

"_God," Harry said, "Wait, you said you had two things to tell me…"_

"_Yes I do," Gemma said as she sat cross-legged, floating in the air in front of him, "I'm not allowed to tell you right out this time. I'm not, no questions asked. What I came to tell you is that the war will hit Hogwarts sooner then anybody thinks."_

"_How soon?" he asked with a panicked look. _

"_It's going to happen on the anniversary of the thing you hate most," she warned him gravely._

_Harry noticed the scenery was starting to fade and he knew he was waking up._

"_Gemma wait," he said, "What anniversary?"  
_

"_You'll know in your heart when it comes," she explained before everything disappeared, "Goodbye brother, I'll see you when you get here, just don't come too soon." _

* * *

Harry sat up in his bed and looked around the room. It was still dark outside so he assumed it was early. Looking over at his alarm clock he groaned angrily, it was only 2:00am. 

He attempted to get back to sleep but to no avail. There was this restless feeling inside of him that he couldn't shake off, like he knew something really bad was going to happen soon but he couldn't figure out what.

He got up and started walking around, unable to think of anything to do at 2:00 in the morning aside from sleep, which he didn't want to do at the moment.

He picked up his wand and started twirling it in his hand like a baton, causing sparks to shoot out of the end. He eventually got bored of that and threw it on the desk that was in his room then laid back on his bed again.

His mind went into deep thinking mode as he thought about what happened in the past two weeks of school. Absolutely nothing. Sure his classes proved to be interesting this year (yes, even Potions) but there wasn't a sense of adventure around yet. No teacher had even mentioned Quidditch yet.

The most interesting things that had happened were his private classes with Professor Nickleson. He found out that as long as you held hate in you then it was possible to cast Cruciatus and Avada Kedavra. He mastered Imperio but she said that one was the easiest of them all. Another thing that had been fun was when there was a meeting with all the Headboys, Headgirls and Deputy Headmasters/mistresses of all the schools (except for Sunspot because they left). It was quite amusing because they had to negotiate times for Quidditch matches and Hogsmead trips. They had come up with a tournament idea between all the schools for Quidditch but that idea had quickly been erased because no one knew when the individual schools would be leaving. They came up with Hogsmead schedules but none for Quidditch as of yet.

One thing Harry had noticed was when he returned to school Voldemort's attacks seemed to become less and less and finally they stopped and no one was quite sure why. He had heard that the new Minister would be coming to Hogwarts sometime soon so all the teachers were on their toes about what they were teaching. They stuck to the material the Ministry suggested for the last little while, just in case Minister Dae decided to show up without warning.

He tossed all those thoughts out of his head and muttered, "The day I hate most…" He closed his eyes for a moment and saw a flash of emerald light then he heard a scream, followed by loud laughter. His eyes flew open and he said, "Of course when my parents died. Halloween 16 years ago…"

Harry sighed and threw his covers back over himself as he desperately tried to get more sleep, he knew he'd need it; he had potions coming up that day! It didn't come very easily though since Halloween was closer then anyone really realized.

* * *

For reasons nobody else could predict Harry was in a terrible mood that morning. Maybe it was from the lack of sleep and the access thinking but not even Hermione would pretend to smack him around, which was a morning ritual by now. 

At breakfast he picked at his food before saying in a sarcastic voice, "Herbology, Potions and Ancient Runes, what a great day."

"Someone didn't wake up on the right side of the bed today," Parvati commented as she walked by and sat down beside Lavender.

Harry grumbled something and stabbed his pancakes and glaring at them as if they had caused his lack of sleep and his morning grumpiness.

He looked up at the head table and said, "Who the hell is that? He's not a Headmaster."

Everyone that heard him looked up and studied the man curiously then a bubbly voice said, "That's Teather Day."

Lavender turned around and said, "How do you know Ashleigh?"

Ashleigh Brown looked at her half sister as if she was dirt for a minute then she said, "I met him when I was out with mother."

"Go away," the blonde girl said and her little sister stormed off angrily.

"You could have been a little nicer to her Lavender," Hermione said after a moment.

"Coulda, woulda, shoulda," Lavender replied, causing everyone to stare at her, "What? One of the American boys said it to me!"

"Of course," Hermione replied airily and took Harry's hand into her own as she shovelled in the last of her food.

"Well you can't blame me for being mean to her, she is a stuck up snob," Lavender insisted.

"That's the Malfoy blood," Ron said out of the blue. That was true, Lavender and Ashleigh had different mothers. Lavender's mother had been a muggle and she left once she found out her husband was a wizard, leaving Lavender behind. Afterwards he met a woman named Janessa Malfoy, the younger sister of Lucius Malfoy (who was disowned when she married Brown) and they had Ashleigh.

"Done?" Harry asked Hermione suddenly, receiving a nod as she drank the last of her pumpkin juice and stood up.

"Alright, must be off to Herbology," Harry said to the others.

"See ya later," Ron said through a mouthful of food.

"Swallow before you speak Ronald," Hermione said with a groan as she took Harry's hand and the two walked out of the great hall and towards the greenhouses.

* * *

Harry's mood grew steadily worse as the day progressed. The feeling of something bad happening that day had increased 10 fold. 

In Herbology they were working with what looked like normal roses but apparently they could shoot their thorns at people and they could let off a scent that would knock someone out for a good few hours. It just happened that they had to get some petals off of these particular plants for potions, which was their next class.

"Now everyone be gentile with them," Professor Sprout warned them, "I wouldn't be surprised if a couple of you are allergic to them."

Hannah Abbott raised her hand and said, "I didn't know a person could be allergic to magical plants."

"Of course they could," Neville said to her before Professor Sprout could even open her mouth, "Magical plants are just like the normal plants."

Harry grumbled, "Nobody cares and can't this class get over soon, stupid boring week."

Hermione smacked his arm and glared at him. He glared back at her then looked back at their teacher.

Once the class got started Harry had to admit the flowers looked lovely and they smelled very good but he knew that they were really dangerous.

He muttered something about wanting to put one in Snape's classroom and seeing what it did when the Potions Master stormed in like he always did.

Hermione stopped him when he was about to touch it and said, "You're stress level is really high and these are very fragile. Maybe you shouldn't touch them."

"I don't want to play with pretty little flowers, Hermione," he said with an annoyed voice, "I should be doing something more useful."

Neville looked highly insulted and Ron muttered something about him being a decent student in this class. Apparently he had spoken louder then he had meant to and the entire class, including Professor Sprout heard him.

"Well Mr. Potter," she said sourly, appalled with the fact that one of her students thought her subject was useless, "You don't have to be here."

Harry's temper seemed to bubble just below boiling point and it seemed to him that the room heated up along with that. Suddenly he realized the room had indeed heated up. He wasn't really interested in that though. He grabbed his bag and started walking towards the door.

"Running away Potter?" Malfoy shot as he passed by him.

Harry stopped walking, faced him and shot him a glare and was about to say something but he stopped. His eyes landed on Crabbe and Goyle, beside Malfoy. They were roughly grabbing the plants on the table, being the stupid people they were.

Suddenly the two pots fell to the floor and shattered on the ground. The two great idiots backed up with shock at the loud sound.

Harry managed to cover his mouth and nose with his robes and he backed away from the smell as did Draco but Hermione, who had started walking after him when he stormed away didn't get a chance to do anything. She started coughing violently before fainting onto the ground.

There seemed to be chaos in the greenhouse after that. Keeping his mouth and nose covered he ran over to Hermione and started hoisting her up but he felt really awkward trying to carry her and keep his face covered at the same time.

Much to his shock Draco came over beside him and also hoisted her up with his free arm. The rest of the class had already made their way outside luckily. The blond nodded at Harry and they walked while supporting the girl between them.

Once they were outside Harry could breath right again then he picked up his girlfriend all the way and looked at Draco curiously.

"This doesn't change anything between us Potter," he snapped at him.

"Wouldn't dream of anything ever changing," Harry replied in the same tone then he said, "Thanks."

The Slytherin nodded before quickly turning and going the other way.

"Oh dear," Professor Sprout said, rushing over quickly, "see the red on her cheeks? That means she had an allergic reaction to the smell. Take her up to the hospital wing, hurry!"

"I'm sorry for being an ass Professor," he said then took off before she could say anything about his choice of language.

* * *

Harry had managed to persuade Madam Pomfrey to let him stay in the hospital wing with Hermione (he really didn't want to go to Potions) but it was on the condition that he stayed quiet. He found it a fair trade since there was no one else there and he didn't feel like talking to himself or the voices running around in his head. That would just make more people think he was insane. No one else was in the hospital wing at the time but he was positive that the rumour could easily be spread around. 

He played with the hem of his shirt while he waited for Hermione to wake up. He had to admit, he did feel really bad for what happened but he also kept thinking, _'She didn't need to try and follow me just to growl at me!'_

Harry wasn't quite sure what was going on with him that day. His mind was spinning, and a spike of anger shot through his body every five minutes. At first he thought it was one of Voldemort's emotions but he soon realized that it was actually his own.

Suddenly there was a yell from in the hallways. Madam Pomfrey stormed out of her office angrily and was about to growl at Harry when she realized he had not been the one making the loud noise.

The door flew open and the Minister of Magic, Teather Dae, strode into the room followed by an angry looking Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick and Sprout.

"What is the meaning of this?" the Healer asked angrily.

"Poppy Pomfrey I am here to tell you that you are, until further notice, suspended from this school," Dae said, receiving a shocked look from the woman, who stared at Dumbledore with wide eyes.

"Now Mr. Dae," Dumbledore said, "I do not believe that is nessicary."

"Of course it is," Dae snapped back, "I will bring in my own, better healer."

Harry snorted, as much as he didn't like the hospital wing, he personally thought Madam Pomfrey was the best healer around, and he had met a few by now.

This caused the Minister's attention and said, "Ahh yes Mr. Potter, I've been meaning to have a word with you about your discipline."

"He does not have a discipline problem," Professor McGonagall interjected, despite the knowledge that she would be in trouble for doing so, "Every person has their bad days and it happens that today is one of his."

"Minerva if you don't be quite I will suspend you as well," Dae snapped.

"What about my healing classes?" Pomfrey asked wildly, "And my patients?"

"You're patients will be taken care of by a Medi-wizard of my choice and there will be no more Healing classes, it's a waste of time."

Harry raised an eyebrow at the Minister; he didn't even find healing a waste of time and all he did in that class was complain! He had learned how to patch himself up quite nicely after all his many injuries.

"Now Poppy, get out of my school," Teather Dae said.

Dumbledore's eyes flashed dangerously and he said, "Now Minister there is something you have to accept. This is my school, not yours. Now you can ask my teacher to stop teaching, I accept that, but Poppy, I wish for you to stay in the school (his eyes twinkled for a moment before fading out) because it is too dangerous outside the walls. Minister put in who you wish but I make it clear now that, even though it is your right, you will not be removing any teachers from this school."

"Fine!" Dae yelled, "But there will be someone in the school present at all times that will be in contact with me. She'll be here tomorrow." He turned around and stormed out of the room.

"Poppy," Minerva said.

"No, I'll be quite alright, but I cannot leave while Ms. Granger is still here," she said in a distressed tone and looked over where Hermione lay. "But I should collect my things from my office. Mr. Potter, watch over her for me." She turned and walked into her office and McGonagall and Sprout followed her.

"Headmaster," Snape said suddenly, "Who do you think he'll be sending to be Healer and to be this…spy."

"I have my theories about it and it is something I must discuss with all teachers before tomorrow for our privacy has been invaded by the most unwanted of people," his pale blue eyes shifted and looked at Harry then he said, "Good day Mr. Potter and please collect your and Ms. Granger's homework at the end of the day."

"Yes sir," he said as the teacher's walked out. He had said that in a bit of a weird voice because Snape hadn't sent him a look of loathing or anything else. It was very odd.

"Hurry up and wake up Mione, I really don't want to attempt Snapie's homework on my own," he whispered to the girl. He took her hand in his and put his head beside it and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

"_And another hallway, wow this is becoming very surprising," Harry said to himself sarcastically. There was one thing he took into consideration though when looking around, he knew Gemma wouldn't be showing up this time and this hallway wasn't plain nor covered in blood, it was covered in pictures instead. Also he noticed he had a dull headache._

"_These are memories," someone said._

_Harry looked up and saw a replica of himself and he said, "Vulcan?"_

"_No, no, I'm you. I'm just here to explain what this is then I'm going back into your mind. You see a person can be split into many different people and I happen to be the 'all seeing' one," the other Harry said with a wave of his hand, "You'll probably never see me again so don't lose sleep on it, when you do it makes me cranky too but that's not the point. There are clues that have been stored up into your brain until now about how to beat Voldemort. These are all the ones from last year and this year. It's time you've put all the puzzle pieces together and get something because you, we're running out of time."_

_Harry nodded then said, "How do I get these to work?"_

"_Touch them," he explained, "Once you've cracked the code you'll wake up so do it fast so you wake up before Hermione does. Good luck." With that the second Harry was gone as was Harry's headache._

"_My head hurt," he said slowly, "Because there was a piece of me missing while the other Harry was here instead of in my mind. Confusing but it works for me. Anyways since I'm just talking to myself I should go to work looking at these memories."_

_He walked to the first one to see the Great Hall. Looking closely at the little first years lined up, waiting to be sorted he knew it was from last year. He touched the portrait with his hand then a song was heard and as the song was sang the lyrics appeared on the now black picture._

_**A thousand years ago, **  
**In the time of the founders,**  
**There was a terrible story,**  
**Of very many powers.**  
**In the amidst of this war,**  
**Stood the founders four,**  
**They stood together and did not part,**  
**They were the hope for the world.**  
**Gryffindor, the bravest,**  
**He did lead this strife,**  
**Survive he did by courage,**  
**Through all those blackened nights.**  
**Ravenclaw, the wise,**  
**She created the plans,**  
**Beating them all through wisdom, **  
**Never fearing to fall.**  
**Hufflepuff, the kind,**  
**She was a spy for us,**  
**Fooled others with her kindness,**  
**The upper hand we had.**  
**Slytherin, the ambitious,**  
**He betrayed them all,**  
**A pledge was formed for his forgiveness,**  
**Although it still stands today.**  
**These are the four houses,**  
**Gryffindor for those with courage,**  
**Ravenclaw for those with knowledge,**  
**Hufflepuff for those with kindness,**  
**And Slytherin for those with ambition.**  
**I'm the sorting hat, here to put you where you belong**  
**Although what I do, I believe is wrong,**  
**In this time when we need each other.**  
**Take heed for these darks days have started,**  
**Danger, heartbreak and trouble are coming.**  
**Follow the leader of Gryffindor,**  
**Listen to the leader of Ravenclaw,**  
**Trust the leader of Hufflepuff,**  
**And forgive the leader of Slytherin.**  
**Now that I've stated my warning,**  
**It's time for these little kiddies to have fun,**  
**For as I finish this song's non-rhymes,**  
**The sorting has finally begun.**_

"_The sorting song, what does that have to do with anything?" he wondered out loud then listened as it played over and over again until he had the words memorized. As he looked at the words and said it to himself he finally said, "Gryffindor was the brave one and he was pretty much the leader, Ravenclaw was smart and she was the planner, Hufflepuff was so kind that no own could have guessed she was a spy and Slytherin betrayed them but there was a pledge or whatever formed to allow the Slytherins to be forgiven."_

_He read the bottom then said, "Follow the leader of Gryffindor, listen to the leader of Ravenclaw, Trust the leader of Hufflepuff and forgive the leader of Slytherin…"_

_It was as if a light bulb had gone off in his head as he said, "Of course, I'm the leader of Gryffindor, the hat mentioned that again this year to put me on the right track when it realized I didn't get it's message. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin…Ravenclaw's harder. I'd say Luna but I have a feeling that they have to be in my year…Hufflepuff, that's hard too, maybe Susan Bones…Slytherin…yes I know who I have to forgive, Malfoy. So in the end the Gryffindors will be leading, the Ravenclaws will be setting up the plans, the Hufflepuffs will be spying and the Slytherins, some will betray us but other's will be forgiven, meaning a new talent will arise from them!"_

_The black photo suddenly became white with a little checkmark._

"_One down, a lot more to go…" he muttered to himself._

* * *

When Harry awoke he was very pleased with himself. He had uncovered some information that he was positive Dumbledore wouldn't have told him. Looking down he saw Hermione stir then her brown eyes opened. 

"_Just in time,"_ he thought to himself but said, "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I think so," she said and sat up, "Where's Madam Pomfrey? She let you stay?"

Harry frowned and explained to Hermione what happened with Teather Dae.

"That man is horrible!" she cried out after hearing the whole story.

"I know he is," Harry said to her, "But Madam Pomfrey will still be here so I bet we could go see her and she would help us with no problem. Probably even teach us if we asked."

"I suppose so," she replied but with uncertainty in her voice. They both were thinking the exact same thing at that moment. That the Ministry, for some odd reason, was slowly trying to destroy Hogwarts from the inside out."

* * *

"Are you ok Hermy?" Ron asked her when the two got to class the next morning as they all entered the Charms classroom. 

"I'm fine but you won't be unless you _stop calling me Hermy_," she said viciously.

"She's been like this since she woke up," Harry explained to Ron, seeing the red head's shocked face.

Ron grinned and said, "What we're you two doing?"

"Nothing that would be considered rated R or higher because I know that's what you're thinking," Harry replied.

Hermione glared at the two of them before grabbing her Charms book and putting it on the desk in front of her.

Ron (who was on the opposite side of Harry) leaned forewards and whispered to Hermione with a grin that could rival the Cheshire cat's, "Might want to cover the hickey."

Her face turned about 50 shades of interesting red colours and both boys chuckled wickedly at her as she let her hair hang over her neck.

A few minutes later an angry looking Professor Flitwick walked into the room, hopped on his pile of books and said, "Well our new healer, Madam Barnaby ("Let's call her Madam Barney!" Dean called and all the Muggle-borns, or people who grew up knowing muggle TV shows.)…"

"I always hated that show," Harry commented.

"When I was three I liked it," Hermione said then turned back to Flitwick who had paused while they talked.

"Anyways, yes she is the new Healer here but to be honest she is a vial person, if you need something come to me rather then going to her, I know quite a few good healing charms as well as dueling ones. Also our inspector is here," Flitwick said, a huge frown appearing on his face.

"Who is it?" someone called.

Professor Flitwick was about to say a name when the floor flew open and the inspector herself walked in.

Everyone's mouths fell open and they all looked too shocked to say anything.

"Why the bloody hell did SHE come back?" Ron growled. He had been the first person to speak up and it had only been in a whisper for Harry and Hermione to hear.

Delores Jane Umbridge was back.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

MUHAHAHAHAHA I'm evil! _(Grins)_ yes I brought Umbridge back PLUS I ended it there. DOUBLE WHAMMY! I figured you were tired of waiting for me to update, it's been along time. I didn't want to fool you all by making you think this was like a super chapter because it's not, I just had a hard time TRYING to make it interesting so I kinda gave up in the end. This IS an important one though.

Also Like I mentioned about I'm going to be making this story more…well interesting. Just so you know ahead I DO NOT write sex scenes, I'll imply it but not write it so don't worry about that (for the people that might have worried). But I'm not implying any for awhile either so meh. But yeah I've made MORE triangles and this should be interesting, needless to say. Here's a hint, the person I'm bringing in, his father is a Headmaster of one of the other schools there. You should all know who it is!

Anyways on another topic my theatre (which is really behind when it comes to movies) just got National Treasure in and I saw it last night. It was awesome! My friend got annoyed at me because I knew all the history behind the treasure and things like that! LOL!

Well I best be off! See ya'll later! And just so you know I can promise that there won't be another update before my birthday…

Anyways…

**_Danboy_** – Wow, you sure do have an imagination but no, Luna will not be going off with Ginny…Death Eaters, well I think I came pretty close in this chapter, don't you think? LMAO yeah I think everyone knew what you were thinking. Draco, well he's a hard case, I promise we'll see a lot more of him in this story then we did in the last one, same with Remus and the other adults too. You do have good suggestions though (for the most part) and I'll take them into consideration.

**_Colorguardbaby23_** – lol well I'm sorry bout kicking all the hott guys out early then. Although remember what Dumbledore said in book for about being stronger united then apart (Hint) and I think you're on the right track with the teacher although I gave a lot away in this chapter didn't I?

**_Ultra-violet-catastrophy_** – Hope you get better soon and I'm going to update as fast as possible. There's nothing wrong with this site at all. I dunno, should you trust Nickleson? Er…I'm not sure if I'll get it done in three days…I especially don't like it when people rush me…no it was Evelyn that was killed that way. I did read your fic but my computer's still being an ass, I can't review anything for some reason…its nothing personal…

**_Goddess-Hope_** – That could be a possibility, but I'm not going to give anything away too soon.

**_Drake Smythe_** – Yeah that was true, Harry was the only one to throw it off. Oh lord, that's the first thing anybody pointed out that I don't have a way to respond to it.

**_Jada1010_** – LOL well you're welcome for putting your name in and yes I am Canadian.

**_Holimontski_** – I always knew I had too many people there, I just wasn't going to mention them much, and I was planning on sending them all home from the beginning anyways. The DADA teacher, everyone seems to suspect her.

**_Zircronium_** – Harry did (in my Half Blood Prince) and Hermione did too (in Order of the Phoenix, or at least that's what I made the curse that hit Hermione at the end of it be.

**_Beth3372_** – Do you have that review writing down then just copy and paste? LOL because it's the same thing every time! Oh wells though, thanks for reviewing.

**_Urazz _**– He's the Minister of Magic as of now but I'd like to know how you came up with that conclusion? You know, for my own curiosity's sake. Honestly you'll never know if I'm playing with you guys or not, unless I tell you of course but I'm not going to do that on this one.

**_Atrus Valentein_** – Peter was mentioned in this chapter, I had that planned for awhile and the Sarah/Molly thing is not important, not at all so no it's not going to be mentioned. Keep the animals, I've got all I need right here.

**_QueenWeasel_**- Yeah I get what you mean but his name is sounded Teeth-er Day. No I'm not throwing Lavender back in it, poor guy, but I'm not going to say who he's going to choose because that would just suck all the fun out of the story!

**_Hpfanchrissy1502_** – Would you call me bringing Umbridge back totally unexpected? LOL! Yes I know, I'm evil.

**_Carn_** – I want it to be interesting, and the little couples thing will give nice little twists to chapter, don't ya think? Nickleson is supposed to be confusing! LOL!

**_Aqua Mage_** – LOL! That's bad! Poor Ron, but I like that idea all the same!

**_Loup3402 _**– lol thank you, I liked that sheet too. Ron's actually thinking this time

**_Lunatic Pandoral_** – Well the fake Moody in fourth year did it but I suppose it was probably because Harry was in the room and he hated him. That is a good point and it actually IS one I thought about before, and believe it or not that's sort of a hint that no one else but you caught yet.

**_Semebo _**– lol four reviews in one, most people wouldn't bother with that. You almost fell off your chair reading the PROS and CONS list? LOL! Well thanks for all those good reviews!

**_Ryan_** – They picked Ron and Lavender because Harry suggested he'd like to see what the Nymph would look like. LOL, I'm just kidden, I guess they just picked Ron and Lavender because I didn't want to choose Harry and Hermione and they were just there.

**_CastusAlbusCor_** – lol well thank you! Even I can admit the last chapter was boring as hell and I'm the author!

**_Shawn Pickett_** – No, 'I' was saying the last chapter was boring! Yes, Marie Nickleson will be teaching Harry how to use the curses and I agree Harry sould have learned the killing curse along time ago but really in the last battle he's not going to be able to use his wand if you think about it so he'll have to find some other way of doing it (hint). He's not going to trust Nickleson like he did with Evelyn though.

**_Maiden-of-Hope_** – LOL I wasn't going to shoot! LOL well it was better then the chapter BEFORE that boring wise. Professor Nickleson might be evil, she might not be. I'm the only one that knows!

**_UltimateHPfreak_** – I love em too, they're awesome! I dunno, should you trust Professor Nickleson?

**_TwistedNecro _**– LOL thank you and I'll keep that typo in mind, truthfully I would notice but I really don't care for some reason…guess it's because I'm writing something more original that's more important and I'm grammar and spelling crazy on that…

**_Idiot with reason_** – Well…that was interesting. Er…Leah might be important she might not be. I've already got a ridiculously large amount of characters in this already and I don't really need anymore. Read it all on time? I didn't know there was a time limit to read it in (LOL)

**_Bulebell-uk_** – Really? That's pretty cool. Good on you though! I wouldn't have figured there was anything odd with the name, I'd just think it was just an odd one.

**_Purebloodprince_** – Thank you

**_Great Merciful Goddess_** – Luna is out of character but it's more for my amusement then anything. Plus in book 5 she was 14 now she's 16, things have probably change with her. Yes Peter did bring someone back but I'm not telling whoooooo! LOL! I'm so mean…

**_Rising waves_** – Harry's going to be learning a lot more then just the killing curses.

**_Harry James Gryffindor Potter_** – lol that's ok and thanks.

_**Krystal Lily Potter**_


	14. Harry's Decision

**_Harry Potter and the Scars of Time  
_**_**By:** Krystal Lily Potter  
__**Chapter Fourteen:** Harry's Decision  
__**Rating:** AA (which means, around here, 14 and up)  
__**Couples:** HP/HG, KB/RW/LL, NL/GW/DM, GW/DM/EM  
__**Summary:** Harry's last year at Hogwarts has finally come but that doesn't mean things will be any easier for him. After last year's horrifying events the school things that nothing worse could happen. They were all wrong. The prophecy resurfaces and is dangling in front of Harry, held up by the pain from the past, quite literally. As the world is slowly being morphed outside of the safety of Hogwarts the people inside it are finding out that they cannot hide for much longer and that time is as much their best friend now as it is their worst enemy. What is a person supposed to do when they know they have to face the most evil wizard in history and if they're killed then the rest of the world, magic and muggle is doomed?  
_

_**Warning:** More violence then last time. There are mentions of suicide, murder, rape, and sex (I don't go into details with that). There will also be fighting, cursing (and I don't mean spells) and gory stuff. For now the rating stays AA/PG-13 but later, towards the end, it might go up to R. _

_Heed this warning if you don't like death:__ there will be A LOT more deaths of characters you recognise from JKRs books and some original ones. If you thought I was cruel and brutal in the prequel to this then I don't know what you're going to think of me after reading this story. _

_Sequel to Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince _

**Right, I decided just to make a little key here because things might get confusing from time to time…**

Regular Type Normal talking  
**_Bold & Italics _**Either a spell, a song, or a newspaper article  
_Italics_ Either thoughts, a dream or a letter  
Underlined Parseltongue (Spelling?) – Comes later on

I also might have a few more later on.

* * *

"**_Courage is not the absence of fear but rather the judgment that something is more important than fear. The brave may not live forever but the cautious do not live at all."_**

_**-Mia's Father, Princess Diaries**_

* * *

Umbridge's rein of terror had begun again. She had almost all the same powers as she did before but Dumbledore had warned Dae that if she got out of hand that he would personally throw her out instead of having his students do it this time. Dae originally said he was going to ignore the threat but some of his Ministry friends warned him otherwise so he decided to heed it and told Umbridge not to go too far.

Dumbledore had given her a list of things she couldn't do but he didn't realized he had missed one vital thing on that list, something that he would curse himself for later on, he had forgot to mention anything about clubs or teams at Hogwarts…

* * *

HARRY!" a young girl yelled as she stormed into the boy's dormitory. She had woken everyone else up but because the Boy-Who-Lived was not in the room it was all in vain. Her dark coloured hair swung madly behind her and her hazel eyes looked beyond pissed.

"Waz happening? Did someone die?" Ron muttered wildly, sitting up straight.

"Ron! Thank god! Where's Harry?" she questioned urgently.

He stared at her for a minute, as if trying to think of who she was then he said, "Oh, Tessa. He's in the Headboy's dormitory. See those random red and gold bricks on the wall there, by the door?"

Tessa Berry, sixth year and chaser for Gryffindor, turned and stared at the bricks and said, "Yeah?"

"They're in every dormitory. If you need to talk to Harry touch the gold one and ask him to come here and if you want Hermione touch the red one," Neville said with a yawn.

"Oh, that's handy," Tessa said then touched the wall and yelled, "HARRY POTTER GET YOUR ASS INTO THE SEVENTH YEAR BOY'S DORMITORY THIS INSTANT!"

She moved from the brick and saw it glow gold for a minute. She turned and stared at the other guys with confusion.

"That means he heard you," Dean said, "Not surprised either, I think when we talk through them our voices get magnified."

"Oops," she said but there was a large grin on her face.

A few minutes later Harry Potter, dressed in a navy hoodie and blue jeans walked in and said, "What do you want Tessa? I think even the Bulgarian students, who are father down in the dungeons then the Slytherins are could hear you."

"Oh, sorry," she said, "But you've got to come read this sign in the common room. You too Ron."

He had gotten up and threw on a sweater and a pair of jeans over his boxers just in time to be dragged downstairs, along with Harry, to the common room.

Once they were there she led them through a crowd, who parted like the sea in the story of Moses, and pretty much shoved them onto the bulletin bored. "LOOK!" she yelled, pointing to it.

**Educational Decree 24 Reinstated **

"No fucking way," Harry said, "I remember this bastard one!"

He read it aloud so the people farther behind him could hear, "**All student organizations, societies, teams, groups and clubs are once again disband. An organization, society, team, group or club is a regular, planned meeting between three or more students. The teams and what not may be reinstated with permission of Madam Umbridge. Any group or such that does not have permission to do so will have the head of it, and possibly all it's members, expelled. Quidditch teams, when reformed, must have tryouts again for the fairness of everyone getting a chance to try out at it. Signed Delores Jane Umbridge.**"

"You have got to be kidding me!" Halle Morgan yelled. She was a blond girl with almost black coloured eyes, an odd combination but she was still pretty, "We all have to try out again?"

"Only after we get permission to start the team over," Tessa yelled back.

"That's just bullshit," Scott Levison said. He was one of two Beaters for the team.

"Praise that," Shayn Norton agreed with him.

Harry and Ron looked at each other for a moment before Harry said, "I'm going to go get Hermione to see what she thinks about this."

"You do that, I'll try to calm these ones down," Ron said through gritted teeth. His ears were a violent shade of red that clashed badly with his fiery red hair.

"I think you have to cool down first mate," he replied before going back upstairs quickly. He burst into the boy's dormitory, closed the door, whispered, "Ronniekins will never guess this password." He then opened the door again and ran into his room, slamming the door behind him.

He opened the door to the bathroom and was about to run by to Hermione's room but he froze and his face turned a bright shade of red when he realized Hermione was in the bathtub.

Hermione had the same reaction he did and thanked god that she was covered in a thick layer of different kinds of bubbles. Still she covered her hands over her chest and sunk down some more before saying, "Looking for me?"

"Er…" he said, distracted for a minute before shaking his head and saying, "Yes. Umbridge has struck again."

She jumped up and Harry, understanding that she wouldn't want him seeing her, at least not yet, turned around quickly, although personally he didn't see why he needed to.

Hermione realized her mistake and blushed even darker before grabbing a towel and wrapped it around herself. "Explain in a minute," she said quickly before running back into her room.

Harry shook his head again then walked back to his room and out to their own personal common room and sat on one of the sofas, waiting for her to show up. After a half an hour he thought he'd send in a search party (aka him) but Hermione walked through the door that minute and sat down beside him. She stared at him for a minute before saying, "Explain."

"Educational Decree 24 is back. No clubs or anything like that," he explained.

"That vial woman," Hermione growled, "Of course, Dumbledore would have forgot something like that, the man is stressed as it is with Voldemort, he would have forgot to mention that she's not allowed to touch the clubs, teams and such."

They stood up and walked out of their common room, waving to the portrait (which was Remus and Sarah today) before taking each other's hand and walking down the halls.

"Mr. Potter," someone said, causing them to turn around. Walking briskly to catch up with them was a harassed looking Professor McGonagall.

"Are you alright Professor?" Hermione asked her with concern.

"Not as well as one might hope Ms. Granger but thank you for you're concern. I think we will all be much better once that…toad leaves!"

Hermione covered her mouth with her hand to hide her giggle and Harry managed to turn his chuckle into an odd sounding cough.

"Now Mr. Potter, I believe that it might be best if you go and ask _Madam Umbridge_," she said those two words with great distaste before continuing, "because I think she'd like meeting you once again."

"Alright, I will, but if she pisses me off, excuse my language Professor, I swear she will flinch at every shadow she sees!" he growled.

McGonagall smiled and said, "Good luck Potter."

"Thanks," he said and the two teenagers continued walking down the hall, in the opposite direction of the Head of Gryffindor. Once they reached the hallway that lead to where Umbridge had made her stay he said, "I'll see you later, ok?"

"Yeah, I'll get back to the common room and make sure Ron hasn't blew up yet," Hermione said. He gave her a quick kiss before going off in opposite directions.

"Enter the lair of the Frog Lady," Harry muttered to himself as he reached the door, "Poor frogs and toads, we keep insulting them, I'm sure they don't want to be compared to her either."

He knocked on the door and heard a fake sugary-sweet tone said, "Come in."

Harry almost gagged as he heard her voice for he first time in a year then pushed the door open and said, "Madam Umbridge?"

She looked up at him for a minute, studying him as if not knowing who he was.

'Five…four…three…two…one…now,' he thought dully as he eyes finally reached his visible scar.

"Ahhh Potter, I was hoping we could have a chat," she said sweetly and as she turned her eyes to her pale pink paper for a moment he rolled his eyes. "Please have a seat."

He sat down opposite of her and she said, "Now what can I do for you?"

He wanted to smack her, she was annoying him that much, but he settled on saying, "I'm here to represent Gryffindor. We'd like to reinstate our Quidditch team."

"Hmm…I'm not so sure about that," she said off-handidly.

"With all due respect (_'Which isn't much,'_ he thought) Madam Umbridge, I personally don't think it's fair for you to judge all of Gryffindor by one person, nor do I think it's fair that you're holding suck a grudge against me," he explained clearly.

"You have become more mature I see," she said but there was a suspicious tone to her voice.

Harry felt like taking her stupid pink quill and poking her in the eye with them but instead he said, "I know my boundaries ma'am and they're a lot less then they were in my fifth year. I know where my voice stops being heard and that's a long ways up now." At that point of time he reached down and pinned his Headboy badge to his shirt, just so she would get the message. This was the first time he had actually flaunted him being Headboy around.

She eyed the badge for a minute then said, "What is it you want Potter?" There was no sweet tone to her voice anymore, just raw dislike.

'_Finally, we're getting somewhere,'_ he thought before saying, "I've already said that. I want the Gryffindor team back."

She glowered at him for a moment and he said, "Fine, you can have your team back but all tryouts are under my supervision."

"Fine," he said seriously. He got up and started to walk out of the room when he heard her think, 'Stupid brat will get what's coming to him.'

He spun around and said, "What did you say?"

"Nothing, I don't know what you're talking about," she said, back to her old syrup voice. But he heard her voice also say, in its normal raw sound, _'Now the boy is hearing things. He should be shipped off to St. Mungo's.'_

Finally it clicked in his mind as he thought, 'That's it! I can hear her thoughts!' Out loud he said, "Oh I'm sorry ma'am, it was someone in the hallway."

"Alright then," she said and turned back to her pink paper while thinking, _'Stupid arrogant child.'_

"_I'd watch who you call arrogant,"_ he thought angrily before walking out of the room. He could feel her stunned look ploughing into his back.

He chuckled lightly and had an extra (very small) bounce to his step as he made his way back up to Gryffindor. He quickly took of his badge and shoved it into his pocket. The rule was that one didn't have to wear the badge when they wore normal clothes but they always needed their badge with them. It was sort of like an ID pass in a big government hall.

"Password?" the Fatlady asked him once he reached the portrait.

"Dormiens," he said to her.

"Quiet right," she agreed.

Before he entered the common room he noted for a minute that if you put all the passwords for the four house common rooms you'd get Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus which meant never tickle sleeping dragons. Now those were words to live by. Draco (dragon) was the Slytherin's password, Dormiens (sleeping) was Gryffindor's, Nunquam (never) was Ravenclaw's and Titillandus (tickle) was Hufflepuff's. He thought it had some significant because Dumbledore has said those exact words in his speech at the end of last year.

He threw those thoughts away as he entered the common room. Everyone was talking angrily and no one noticed him come in. He waited for a minute, for the common room to get quieter but it didn't seem like it was going to be happening. He noticed that over in a corner Ron and Hermione seemed to be arguing fiercely about something. He'd have to ask them later on.

He took out his wand and said, "**_Relashio._**" Bright sparks and a loud bang emitted from his wand, causing a few people to scream but everyone was paying attention to him now at least.

He put his wand away then said, "I've got good news and I've got bad news, what do you want to hear?"

"GOOD NEWS!" Tessa yelled.

"Alright then. Good news is I talked to Umbridge and made it out alive (a few people laughed) no I'm kidding. The real good news is that we're allowed to reinstate our Quidditch team," he said.

"YES!" Halle yelled and pumped her first in the air, receiving more laughter.

"The bad news is Umbridge is going to be personally supervising the tryouts," he said with a scowl.

There were mummers and someone said, "I hope you lets you back on the team Harry."

Harry thought about that and realized it was true; he had a very slim chance of getting back on the team.

"_She can't kick you off if you don't tryout," _a voice said in his head.

"_Well that's true,"_ he agreed with his mind.

"_Plus you've got an awful lot to do this year,"_ his mind continued.

"_I suppose,"_ he said back hesitantly then thought, "_Wait a minute, why am I talking to myself?_"

"_I wonder what Harry's thinking about,_" he heard as he looked up at the girl's face. An odd look passed over his face and she thought, "_I hope it's not something too bad._"

He smiled at her then said, "Well I suppose we should book the Quidditch pitch. How about you do it Ron?"

Ron's face broke into a smile and he said, "Alright. I'll go down to Madam Hooch right now. I'll see you two later."

"Bye Ron," they both said together as he got up and walked out the door.

"I can't believe that foul…foul…well I won't even call her a thing because she doesn't deserve that classification, came back!" Hermione growled, startling a few nereby first years.

"Now Hermione, the Headgirl can't be talking about the authorities like that," he said in a mock-serious tone, "That's my job."

"Oh yes because nobody rebels against Harry James Potter," Hermione replied sarcastically.

"Damn straight," he said jokingly, "I can make Dumbledore cry, I can make Snape run and hid and I can piss Voldemort off just by thinking of him!"

A few people around him shivered at the name Voldemort while a few others just chuckled. He noticed that everyone who had seen Voldemort didn't shiver but they looked strained and he knew why. It would almost be a comfort to most at seeing the darkest wizard of the modern age, just to prove that he was indeed human, but those who did see his face, and lived to tell the tale, were more startled then ever. Instead of comfort they held even more fear, because not only were his eyes a glowing, blood red and his face twisted into something that resembled a snake but his blood was black. That was the one thing everyone from the Blood Castle last year had saw.

A shiver ran up and down Harry's back at the thought. What kind of creature had black blood? He voiced this question to Hermione quietly, who knew what he was talking about. After all she had held the dagger with Voldemort's blood into it and had slammed it into the rotten flesh of the Half Blood Prince. She thought about it for a minute then took his arm and raced his blue veins, "See those?"

"Yes," he said.

"Well those are your veins as you know. Now if you were to cut them the blood that you would see would be red because oxygen is reaching it but in reality it's blue because there is no oxygen so in a matter of speaking it's dead. Voldemort, all of his blood and everything he actually is…well it's all dead. People die but that cannot come back permanently. Voldemort isn't alive, he's held together by magic. That's why he has black blood, he's not alive. And that's why he can't be killed, he isn't living," she explained while moving her hand over his arm.

He looked at it then up at her and said, "What would I do without you Hermione?"

"You've still be back in second year," she said with a giggle. Her face turned serious as she said, "Speaking of that. You do realize what year this is?"

"Seventh year! Wow I'm so smart! Can I pass go and collect 200 dollars?" he asked sarcastically.

"You've played Monopoly?" Hermione asked with surprise.

"Every time Dudley wanted to play Petunia made me and always told me to lose," he said with a depressed tone. "Not to speak ill of the dead but the Dursleys made my life depressing. I bet the wizarding world would be in shock to hear, as of now, Harry Potter doesn't have a home to go back to."

She sighed and said, "Probably, but back to my topic because I know you don't want to stick to that one. Yes we're in seventh year, and that means our NEWTs are at the end of this year. We should have been studying for them for ages now."

"Hermione, it's only September," he groaned.

"September, June, what's the difference?" Hermione said with a huff.

"Around 10 months?" he suggested, receiving a glare from her.

She stood up and said, "I think I'll go up to my old dormitory." With that she stalked up the girl's staircase.

Harry new that even though he was Headboy he still wasn't allowed to go into the girl's dormitories unless it was an emergency and now wasn't one.

He got up, stretched, then without saying a word to anybody else he got up and walked out of the room.

* * *

Dinner that night wasn't a quiet affair needless to say. Majority of the Hogwarts students looked sour and complained loudly about a certain someone, well actually two people, Barnaby and Umbridge.

"Stupid bitches should go back to where they belong," Blaise Zabini said lividly. His little sister, Britney Zabini, a second year and his little brother Brandan Zabini, a first year both jumped with a little bit of shock at their older brother's tone.

"Praise to that," a Hufflepuff yelled over at him.

Harry grinned and leaned over so both Hermione and Ron could hear him as he said, "Umbridge showing up again is the best thing that could have happened to us!"

His two friends looked at each other for a moment before looking back at him. Ron did the honours by saying, "Harry mate, I've think the workload has finally gotten to you."

"No I'm serious, all the houses are agreeing and, in a sense, uniting, in one common cause, anti-Umbridge," he said seriously.

Hermione got a thoughtful look on her face and said, "You know, that's entirely plausible."

"Don't you mean possible?" Ron asked her with confusion.

"Well yes, if something's plausible it's always possible but if something's possible it's not always plausible," Hermione explained to Ron.

"Come again?" he replied with wide, confused eyes.

"Oh never mind," she replied and took a drink of her pumpkin juice before choking and spitting it back out into her golden goblet as she read that day's paper. It had been late coming out, and instead of getting them at the morning they got it just a few minutes ago.

"What?" Harry said as he leaned over her shoulder. His eyes widened and he grabbed the paper from her hands and read the title.

**_You-Know-Who has Disappeared! Sirius Black Said to be Leading Now!_**

"What the fuck?" he swore angrily. He looked up at Dumbledore for a minute and their eyes met for a minute. Dumbledore looked equally as shocked as he did.

Hermione took the paper back from him and read the article aloud.

**_The entire Minister of Magic in Britain has come to one final conclusion from the lack of attacks of You-Know-Who that he has finally disappeared. No one's sure what gave us this blessing but it is a happy one. Minister Dae wasn't available for comment on the subject but a few Minister members have mentioned that they believe he is gone for good this time._**

_**Also this reporter has gotten wind of suspicions in the Ministry. They believe that Sirius Black, who escaped from Azkaban four years ago and is still at large, is behind the very minor attacks. We have reports of people seeing him with the other Azkaban escapees…**_

Hermione stopped reading and looked up at Harry, who was seething. His fists were clenched and his skin was white.

He looked across the room as he saw Kaylee storming over to them. She slammed her copy down on the table and said, "I never! I mean…that…that HORRIBLE BITCH!"

"Who wrote it?" Harry questioned angrily.

Hermione made a slight squeaking noise as she read the name and muttered it so he couldn't understand what she had said.

"What?" he asked.

"Some bitch named Cho Chang," Kaylee said harshly.

"Are you serious?" Harry said with wide eyes as he once again took the paper from his girlfriend and scanned for the name. He swore angrily and said, "What does she thing she's planning at?"

"Well I suppose the most popular belief is that Sirius is a murderer," Hermione said hesitatingly.

Harry grumbled angrily and stabbed the food that was in front of him again.

Kaylee sat down beside Ron and said, "That-that horrid wrench!"

"Now Kaylee," Ron replied sarcastically, "Don't swear in front of the first years."

She shot a little glare at the younger students, who turned their attention away from the foreign student.

"Way to scare em," he said.

"Way for this Chang to ruin my day," Kaylee shot back.

* * *

Harry sat on his old bed in the boy's dormitory just thinking. He didn't want to go into his room yet because this old familiar place always seemed to help him think.

He closed his eyes, rested his chin on his palm and thought really hard about the decision he had to make.

He gave a violent shiver and his eyes opened as he heard a tapping at the window. Looking up he saw Hedwig sitting on the window ledge.

He walked over, opened the window and said, "You always know where to find me."

She hooted softly and held out her talons, waiting for him to take the letter that was there.

He took it and looked at it carefully before opening it.

_Harry,_

_We all saw the article about Voldemort and Sirius. Do not, I repeat, do not to anything rash. We have been notified that Delores Umbridge is at Hogwarts once again and she would do anything to expel you so do not lose your temper yet. Tell Kaylee the same. Don't worry about anything outside of Hogwarts, we're all taking care of it. Kingsley quit at the Minister, he had enough with the new Minister. Also I know it must be hard but on a personal note I think you shouldn't continue Quidditch this year. I know it's a great pastime and I agree but I don't want you dying in battle because you're not ready to fight. _

_Be seeing you soon,_

_  
Remus, Sarah & Alyssa_

Harry stared at the note, sighed and said, "I know what I have to do Hedwig…"

She hooted with understanding, well aware of what he was going to choose to do.

* * *

"Right, now is this everyone trying out?" Umbridge said sweetly to all the people as she attempted to organise the groups. So far Ron was the only person to show up for Keeper, Scott and Shayn for Beaters, Tessa, Halle and Ginny for Chasers along with a few others, but there was no Harry as of yet.

Actually he was there but he was sitting in a far corner of the teacher's bleachers where he couldn't be seen, by almost anyone. Hermione seemed to have some kind of Harry sensor and had found him quickly.

"Are you going to try out?" she questioned, sitting next to him, "You know Umbridge won't let you just get back on the team."

"No I'm not trying out," he said after a moment's hesitation, "I have too many other things to do. I think she'll get Ginny to be Seeker again and that guy right there to be the new Chaser."

"That's really mature of you Harry and you know that in the end it'll be worth it," she said with a smile as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I hope you're right Mione, I really hope you're right," he said with a sigh as he slung an arm around her shoulder and they continued watching the tryouts.

* * *

_**Author's Notes**_

And so the story continues to grow. I added yet ANOTHER chapter to this fic. LOL! By the time I'm done adding and subtracting I might have another 10 chapters! HA! I doubt it but w/e. I think in the past two days I've put in like 6 extra chapters just to make it more interesting. I've also ALREADY got another story planned for after this (although it's not related to it in any way shape or form) so I'm going to attempt to get that one up as soon as I finish this one (which won't be for awhile). I've also changed this fic to my liking because there were some things in it that would REALLY send it off the deep end that I got rid of or just replaced.

Well I'll get onto the reviews since I have nothing else to say.

**_Goddess-Hope_** – lol thank you. You know as a child I never liked Barney either, I liked all the 'boy' cartoons with all the fighting and stuff in it…

**_Great Merciful Goddess_** – I sort of answered that question about Malfoy in that chapter, you've just got to look carefully at Harry's second dream. Oh no, I made Marie Lily's middle name but Marie is Nickleson's first name. LMAO that's be great but you know stabbing yourself with a spoon would be a lot harder, hence more painful. It's called the ULD in mine.

**_Hpfanchrissy1502_** – LOL thank you. Notice I had the FEMALE minister awesome then the two Male minister's stupid? HA I'M SEXIST. Well not really but people might think I am. You can just say Barney for now on, I'll know who you're talking about.

**_CastusAlbusCor_** – Glad to see you agree with me. Ha, just wait and see what I've got planned, it's going to be weird and probably (in the eyes of some people) twisted, I can promise you that.

**_Kingharry_** – I hate Umbridge too, that's why I brought her back (grins evilly). I never said anyone was trying to destroy Hogwarts but they already did do a lot of damage to the other schools. You answer the question about Malfoy, I don't think you need me to.

**_Holimontski _**– That's not bad language, I just would have wrote the whole word! Why the hell did Poppy get sacked? You'll see later! Thank you because no I'm not going to update before the 11th. You're thinking along the right lines!

**_DanBoy_** – I brought the toad back for a reason. Harry's not going to use the Cruciatus curse on Umbridge, I can tell you that. Yeah Draco was oddly nice, wasn't he?

**_Urazz_** – LOL yes I could be just dangling something in front of your faces and you'd never known! Umbridge will be worse then Snape but don't think he's going to be sunshine and daisies. You're on the right track!

**_Johnmenefee21_** – Who says any of them are a spy?

**_Shaz124_** – What are you talking about, it can't get any worse! Oh who am I kidding, it's going to get a HELL of a lot more worse…

**_Carn_** – Right in one but not because she told him, because he decided not to. I WANT TO HEAR THE WORDS THAT CAN SUM UP THE NEW MINISTER! Lol, jk.

**_Ultra-violet-catastrophy_** – lol I'll admit the reviews are nice, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't want any but they're not what I think about. I think about writing for me. Yes my B-day's the 11. Happy birthday! How old are you now? This site seems to go down a lot but I think they said they were making it look newer or something…I dunno…

**_Blackknife_** – THANK YOU! You were kidden? Awww…yes I am very evil! Thank you! LOL yeah I think I just proved how insane I really am…

**_Loup3402 _**– lol thank you! I love making unpredictable, yet predictable twists.

**_TwistedNecro_** – You're like the 10th person that said I was evil…well I guess it must be true then!

**_Skittles07_** – LOL! No this is me on a normal day, nobody wants to see me drunk. Might do something stupid like the splits up the stairs (my friend) or falling out of a bathroom (no comment)

**_Zirconium_** – Thank you. I'm not going to say why Draco helped Hermione but it is important to the character Draco will become (hint).

**_Jada1010_** – You'll see why I brought toad back. Yes I do try to put a lot of horror in my stories even though I think it doesn't turn out that well all the time. You read Elements of Life? Good on you, I can't even read that one anymore, it disgusts me that much. No comment on Teather Dae. I didn't make Arthur Minister…I made Madam Bones Minister. Lightning tiger…do I really wanna know???

**_Colorguardbaby23_** – LOL glad to see you agree with me. I love that movie! I want to see it again sometime…You're on the track with something? OK that makes sense……LMAO sounds like something I'd say

**_Idiot with reason_** – sure I've love to hear you're story. My B-day is January 11 and from the time I'm writing this reply that makes it tomorrow. I'll ignore what's in the brackets! LOL! You never remember your reviews then my replies make you confused!

**_Ryan_** – LOL yeah you got it right, Vicky is coming back but not for along time, plus he's not going to be around much longer. You really think he brought back Sirius? Interesting…

**_LostintheLight_** – I can promise you, at the end, we will HERE tell of Dudley again. Her name's Kaylee, and yeah I attempted to make her like Sirius. I know, I'm mean for killing all the people I did but I haven't even got started yet. Umbridge? Oh I have plans for her alright!

**_DJRW_** – Dumbledore didn't think it mattered any, neither did his uncle.

**_LuvaboyDanHesmyman_** – I liked all that stuff in National Treasure too. I'm also interesting in ancient history and the history behind the treasure is really interesting too. LOL glad ya liked it too. Oh lord you sound like my friends, they both saw Donnie Darko too and are obsessed with it.

**_Aqua Mage_** – Well I think I answered all your questions in this chapter, didn't I? LOL! Please don't shoot me! LOL! Yes she does have MOST of the powers a teacher does. The only difference is Dumbledore is well aware of what she's doing at all times.

**_Atrus Valentein_** – teehee, Ron attacked you! FINE! Lord you're annoying! Yes Sarah and Molly are related but you're never going to get out of me how. LMAO! 2 thumbs up and 8 fingers, I'd say that's good! LMAO!

**_Ima loser_** – LOL well I'm glad you like my story but really, don't go into withdrawals.

**_Imran1_** – HA! No I can tell you know I Umbridge, along with Harry, are some of the only safe people in this story, for now at least. I'm not saying why the new Minister is acting like he is but there IS a reason.

**_Schnuff_** – Damn straight I moved along quickly in this story. I'm not killing Hermione anytime soon but I will be using her to make Harry's life worse! I might need a beta but I don't want one, I like my crappy sentences because it sounds like me! I mess up things I say so much it's actually really funny.

**_Queen o' th' Marauders_** – LOL thank you!

**_UltimateHPfreak_** – LOL! That was great! And thank you very much. Don't worry, when I saw that I started laughing…I'm gonna add it to whenever I sing that song to my friends (LOL)

**_Semebo_** – LOL thank you. Yeah it's the thought that counts, it's pretty sad when my reviewers remembered by birthday when my best friend didn't anyways…Umbridge is back for a reason, just trust me on that and yes I have considered your idea with swords…actually to be honest I had something planned with swords since the beginning.

**_Schnuff_** – Did I ever ONCE say the Minister was evil, I implied sure but did I ever say it RIGHT OUT? Think about it, in the actual HP books Umbridge was patrolling the FIRES, then MAIL, everything, there was no way any parents could have known about Umbridge, think about it. I'm not trying to sound mean or anything but I have a way of making it seem like I'm yelling at people through writing…but I'm going to continue writing the way I want to and writing WHAT I want to, no matter what anybody says. If author's let others control what they write then every book around now would be nearly the exact same. Your questions…Harry has his reason for not telling Dumbledore, the Orb will be explained in greater detail later on (it's not relevant yet), Wormtail was a Gryffindor (think about it) and all I'm going to say is that the teacher's name is Marie Nickleson. If you wish to stop reading this then do so but that won't stop me from being an author, it's impossible to stop somebody from writing.

**_Katesari_** – LOL I am mental. No, Umbridge is sticking around for awhile.

**_Krystal Lily Potter_**


	15. What Feeds our Fears

**_Harry Potter and the Scars of Time  
_**_**By:** Krystal Lily Potter  
__**Chapter Fifteen:** What Feeds Our Fears  
__**Rating:** AA (which means, around here, 14 and up)  
__**Couples:** HP/HG, KB/RW/LL, NL/GW/DM, GW/DM/EM  
__**Summary:** Harry's last year at Hogwarts has finally come but that doesn't mean things will be any easier for him. After last year's horrifying events the school things that nothing worse could happen. They were all wrong. The prophecy resurfaces and is dangling in front of Harry, held up by the pain from the past, quite literally. As the world is slowly being morphed outside of the safety of Hogwarts the people inside it are finding out that they cannot hide for much longer and that time is as much their best friend now as it is their worst enemy. What is a person supposed to do when they know they have to face the most evil wizard in history and if they're killed then the rest of the world, magic and muggle is doomed?  
__**Warning:** More violence then last time. There are mentions of suicide, murder, rape, and sex (I don't go into details with that). There will also be fighting, cursing (and I don't mean spells) and gory stuff. For now the rating stays AA/PG-13 but later, towards the end, it might go up to R._

_Heed this warning if you don't like death: there will be A LOT more deaths of characters you recognise from JKRs books and some original ones. If you thought I was cruel and brutal in the prequel to this then I don't know what you're going to think of me after reading this story._

_Sequel to Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_

* * *

"**_Oh, God! Help me, please! My racing days are over! I'm blind! I'm blind! Tell the truth. Will I ever be able to play the violin again?"_**

**_-Donkey, Shrek 2 (haha, Donkey's awesome!)_**

* * *

Nobody in Gryffindor had given a second thought as to why Harry Potter hadn't tried out for the Quidditch team. They all just assumed that he was the captain and that he would automatically be selected to be seeker again. When the list went up in the common room though everyone was in shock at what they saw. 

**Ronald Weasley – Keeper/Captain  
****Tessa Berry – Chaser  
****Halle Morgan – Chaser  
****Bradley Mason - Chaser  
****Scott Levison – Beater  
****Shayn Norton – Beater  
****Ginerva Weasley – Seeker **

When Ginny saw her name beside seeker her mouth fell open and she had muttered something about a mistake before running upstairs.

The second she got into her dormitory (which was littered with pink and gold) she touched the red brick on her wall and said, "Hermione, Harry, both of you come here now!"

Hermione's stone didn't flash and Ginny tried talking through the brick again but it didn't work. Her eyes flashed angrily when she realized that Hermione probably couldn't hear her.

She touched the gold brick angrily and said, "Harry Potter come here this instant!" Finally there was a flash. She assumed that they were both in Harry's room.

After a few minutes the door opened again and Harry walked in followed by Hermione. They had to come through her door because it led to the girl's dormitories while Harry's led to the boys.

"Is there a problem Gin?" Hermione asked.

Ginny pointed a finger at Harry and said, "Why is my name beside Seeker, not yours?"

"I-I can't Ginny," he said, trying to think of the right words to say, "This doesn't have anything to do with the ban; I know that was lifted last year. But I just…I decided not to continue playing Quidditch. There are so many more important things I could be doing in that time."

Ginny looked at him and said, "I'm not a good a Seeker as you though."

"I know," he said with a grin, receiving a glare from the red head, "But you're the best we've got for now."

She nodded then said, "Well I suppose…I should get back…you know, classes starting soon."

"Oh goodness, classes are starting soon," Hermione said with shock, then grabbed Harry's hand, muttered the password then dragged him through the door.

Ginny sighed and walked back downstairs.

* * *

It was the last period of the day and Marie Nickleson was preparing for her seventh years. They were, she admitted to Minerva McGonagall, her favourite group to teach because they understood what they were doing and they all seemed quite egger to learn what she had to teach them. 

She pushed her raven black hair out of her eyes and looked at the empty desks in front of her. She opened her desk and took out a mirror and looked at herself. She gasped and quickly grabbed a vial of glowing lime green liquid. Her sharp ears picked up the sound of people coming towards her classroom so she chugged back the potion and shoved the vial back in her desk and grabbed a book to cover her face with as Harry, Hermione and Ron walked into the room. They were always the first ones there.

She continued to pretend to read and slip her mirror so no one else could see it, with a grateful sigh that the potion had worked quickly. Sometimes it didn't sometimes it did.

Putting the book back in her desk as the rest of the class filed in a smile appeared on her face and she said, "Good morning. OW CRAP!" Nickleson had slammed her hand onto the desk and a few people giggled.

"Well," she said, "Today I was supposed to study prophecies with you. I didn't want to though because it has nothing to do with this class. Professor Dumbledore asked me to but I thought why bother, Professor Trelawney is supposed to be doing that, it's not my subject. Instead I want to teach you how to block your mind from people invading it because personally I hate when that happens."

'Praise to that,' Harry thought.

"Now this type of magic is called Occumancy," she explained, "It pretty much sets up a wall blocking anyone from getting into our minds. I happen to be fairly good at it but I wouldn't even be described as a Master of it. Your potions professor as well as your Headmaster are Masters of this particular art."

"How did you learn it?" Lavender asked.

"My father taught it to me, his potions teacher had tried to teach it to him but it didn't really work but in the end it was for the better because he had unleashed a natural ability to do so."

"Is it true that people who have the natural ability to block others from their minds can also read minds without anyone knowing?" Hermione asked.

"I wouldn't know," Nickleson said, "As much as I'm like my father I didn't get that ability and he never mentioned anything about it. That is the rumour though."

"Professor, is it possible that you could have a strong link to someone's mind? Like unnaturally strong?" Harry asked her.

"What kind of strong?" she asked him curiously.

"Like being able to feel their strong emotions or when you're asleep being able to see through their eyes," he asked.

"Yes it's possible," she said after a moment of thought, "Why?"

"I read about it in a book," he replied.

She stared at him for a minute before nodding. She continued on describing how to block people from entering their minds. At the end of class she simply told them that for homework they had to practice clearing their minds.

"Mr. Potter," Nickleson said as she started to leave, "Come here for a minute."

He walked over to her and said, "Yes Professor?"

"Would you be available for a training session tonight? Umbridge (she spat that name with loathing, worse then when she had said Evelyn) will start catching on soon so I don't want us to have a regular pattern, plus I can't send you messages, she'll read them," Marie explained.

"Yeah sure Professor, want me to come here?" he asked.

"Of course, I'll just say I'm giving you a detention," she replied briskly.

A weak smile appeared over his face and he said, "Thanks Professor."

As he left the room her smile faded and she said, "Poor boy, doesn't know what's coming…"

* * *

After spending some time with Hermione (who insisted on doing homework since this was NEWTs year) Harry had to leave for his class with Professor Nickleson. He had yet to tell anyone about this. In fact he had noticed that the more the year went on the more secrets he seemed to hold away from his friends. 

As he walked down the stone corridors slowly, taking his time reaching the classroom. He remembered that last year walking though the hallways in a group, let along on your own, was something only the bravest of the brave did. This year on the other hand he had already walked into plenty of people. As he reached the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom he heard voices inside the door.

He leaned against the door and couldn't hear so he grabbed one of Fred and George's Extendable Ears (he always kept one on him in case of emergencies) and listened.

"I don't care if Dumbledore told you what you are allowed to do," Umbridge's voice whipped through the air, "I say you're not allowed to teach them practically this year and I am here as a representative of the Minister of Magic!"

"I don't care if you're here representing Voldemort," Nickleson shot back just as coldly, "I will teach as I see fit."

There was a pause then Umbridge said, "How old are you?"

"Pardon?"

"How old are you?"

"Not very old," the woman replied.

Hearing that Harry remembered how, when he first bumped into Nickleson, she had looked about 20 years older then him but over the past part of the year she seemed to get, younger. As she continued to teach her steps got more of a bounce to them, her speech wasn't as formal, and there was always a glitter of excitement in her eyes. He and Hermione had talked about that once and Hermione had said that Nickleson was probably only in her 20s or something like that, she just looked extremely tired the first night of the term.

"Well you are a little pathetic child and you should listen to me!" Umbridge screamed.

"To hell with you old lady!" Nickleson yelled back.

Harry quickly put the Extendable Ear back into his pocket and knocked on the door quickly. He knew when to interrupt when it came to Umbridge and now was a good time.

"Come in," Nickleson said as Umbridge said, "Go away."

Harry opened the classroom and he said, "Professor, I'm here for my detention."

"I told you not to come in Potter," Umbridge said.

"But this is Professor Nickleson's class," Harry insisted innocently, "I thought I would listen to her wishes."

Umbridge pale considerably in the face but he noticed the rest of her looked calm. He could hear the title wave of shouting that was about to befall him when the door opened. It seemed that luck favored them tonight because Professor McGonagall walked into the room. Her eyes scanned the room and she said, "Delores, I need to talk to you for a moment."

"But-I-fine Minerva," she replied with a dejected voice and walked out of the room.

After they were sure the two were gone both of them let out a sigh. Nickleson's brown eyes looked at him with appreciation as she said, "Thank you Mr. Potter. Madam Umbridge can be…quite the…well…"

"Bitch?" he suggested.

"Couldn't have worded it better," she agreed, "Well I suppose we should get on with your 'detention' shall we?"

"Yeah, but shouldn't we, you know, go to some place where Umbridge will have less of a chance of walking in on us?"

"My office," she suggested quickly, "Because I have charms on this classroom that alerts me when someone enters it so we'll know if she shows up, then I can just make you scrub the floor or something."

"How about you make me cut myself or something?" Harry suggested with a roll of his eyes.

She chuckled and said, "I'm not that cruel Mr. Potter."

"Can you call me Harry please?" he suggested.

A wide smile appeared on Nickleson's face as he said, "As long as you call me Marie when we're not in class."

"Deal," he agreed.

"Now what curse do you want to practice today?" she asked him.

"I've already finished Imperio, which one do you think it would be easier to do?" he asked.

"I think you should try to master Crucio before going on to Avada Kedavra, it's sort of like moving up power scales too if you think about it," she said.

"What do you want me to practice that curse on?" he questioned, "I don't really want to hurt a human."

"You don't have to Harry, I want you to test it on spiders first, and once I'm sure you can control it you're going to hit me with it," she explained, "That's how my father told me."

"You really love your dad don't you?" he asked her.

"Yes I do," she said, "Most children have a strong bond with their mothers but mine is more towards my father. My brothers and sister all had a very strong connection to my mother though."

He smiled at her and said, "Well shouldn't we get started?"

"Yes, yes we shall," she replied with a smile.

* * *

After two hours the alarms in Nickleson's office went off. She and Harry looked at each other quickly then she banished all the spiders back into their jar and that flew onto the shelf. A bucket of water and a cloth appeared and Harry stuffed away his wand and dived onto the floor and started scrubbing. She sat on her chair and started reading a book. 

The door open and Umbridge walked in. Her beady eyes looked around the room and she said, "I forgot to ask, what is his punishment for?"

"Disrupting the class," Nickleson replied not missing a beat.

"Ahh yes he did that with me a lot too," Umbridge said, "The best way is a more serious punishment."

"I believe I know what I'm doing," she shot back.

"Well-" Umbridge started but Nickleson beat her to the punch line.

"You know I checked that little list of yours the Headmaster gave you. It said on it you were not to meddle with other teachers punishments," she said quickly and to the point.

Umbridge stared at her before walking out of the room. Harry heard her actually croak as she left. He waited until he heard the door to the Defence room close and he burst out laughing.

As Professor Nickleson stared at him she noticed a chain hanging from around his neck. She stared at it curiously as his laughing caused it to fall out of his collar and into view. It was a shield with the letters ULD on it with a wand and a lightning bolt crossing behind the letters. She knew exactly what it was somehow, although she didn't really know how.

"Harry, come here for a second," she said slowly.

He stood up and said, "Yes Prof—Marie?"

"What's that pendent for?" she questioned.

Harry stared at his ULD pendent for a moment before saying, "It was a group I started in fifth year. Back then it was called the DA. We started it when Umbridge came. I changed the name after my respect for Dumbledore shifted. I want to start it again but I have no place to teach everyone, Umbridge will know where to look."

Nickleson for a thoughtful look on her face then she said, "If you trust me, I know a place where she will never find you."

"You do?" he asked hopefully. He had no doubt about this teacher's loyalty because he knew she really disliked Umbridge.

"You trust me?" she questioned again.

"Yes," he said after a minute.

"Well let's go then," Nickleson said briskly and stood up, leading him out of the room. They walked through the stone corridors. Harry kept looking over his shoulder because he expected to see the frog (wait, he had decided he couldn't call her frog because that was an insult to them)…thing (he was insulting things now) to be right behind them. He decided he'd rather have Vulcan's shadow wolves following him around now rather then her.

When they finally stopped walking Harry knew where they were right away. She pushed open the doors and it only confirmed his thoughts.

"The mirrors of Erised and Raef?" he questioned.

"This room isn't what it seems to be Harry," she replied with a wink then walked over to the Mirror of Raef. She said, "Mirror of Raef, mirror of fear, open up for I need to be here."

There was a pale light around the mirror then a golden doorknob appeared. She pulled it open and walked in. Harry followed her and gasped at the sight before him. There was a large room, it had to be about the size of the great hall, with other rooms spanning off it.

"What is this place?" he asked.

"The Chamber of Secrets wasn't the only thing hidden in the school," she explained, "This room has no particular name but Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff built this after Salazar left the school. They used it to train the best of the best to fight in war. I believe it should be used for that again."

"How did you know about this?" Harry asked after a moment, "You didn't go to this school and you weren't here before this year."

"Hogwarts: A History is a wonderful book," Nickleson said with a coy smile, "Maybe you should take time to read the book rather then relying on Ms. Grangers knowledge on the subject."

He smiled weakly at the mention of his girlfriend and replied, "And give her the satisfaction of winning? I think not. She already has control over me in any other way, I don't want what I read to be like her too."

Marie chuckled and said, "That made no sense you know."

Harry shrugged and continued to walk around the room, reading the signs on the door. "Physical Combat, Magical Combat, Peace, Fear, Death, Life, Creation…what is all this?"

"Rooms where you can train yourself to do what it says on the door," she explained seriously, "This is where I planned on taking you to learn the killing curse. The Death Room gives you fake people to practice it on but it works the same way.

"Fear," he said for a moment before pushing the door open and walking in.

"Harry NO!" Nickleson yelled but the door slammed behind him.

He looked around quickly but soon realized that he couldn't see anything. Grabbing his wand quickly he said, "Lumos." Nothing happened. "Lumos." Nothing happened again. He tried a few other simple spells he had learned but nothing seemed to work.

A wave of panic fell over him when he heard his mother's screams echo through his mind. He cluched his head tightly, feeling the Dementors swarming around him.

"No please…" he muttered, "go away."

The door flew open and the light caused everything to disappear. Nickleson ran in, using magic to keep the door open. She dragged him out of the room and as she lifted the spell off the door it slammed shut.

"Next time, don't run in the room without asking what it does first," she said with a sigh.

"What happened?" he asked, still shaking.

"That room is designed to create your worst fear for you to face head on," she explained. "I think it is the worst yet the best room here."

"I heard my mum screaming and I felt Dementors," he said numbly.

"Then what you fear is fear itself," she replied.

"Remus Lupin told me that in my third year," Harry said.

"It's true you know. That's a very wise thing to fear Harry. You're afraid of being afraid. Quite complicated. No wonder your fear has a hard time being fed."

"What?" he asked with confusion.

"You've never heard the phrase 'what feeds our fears' before? Well let me explain, this is something my dad told me, but our fears need to be fed. For instance if you were to fear spiders then your mind can play images of that over and over in the most gruesome ways possible, making it hard to face. But when you're afraid of fear itself then it has no real images to bring up. The closets an image can get to fear is a Dementor and ever a Patronus can save us from those. In simple terms it means that you cannot be mentally affected like many other people can."

"Great, first I can talk to snakes, then I see dreams of the past, present and future, then I predict a few things, then I get this natural ability to throw people from my mind, I can see through Voldemort's eyes, I feel his emotions, I can survive the killing curse, I can hear people's thoughts now it's hard to mess me up ever more. A long list there," he yelled.

"You're temper adds a nice flavour to all that," she said simply, "Harry go to bed, I've got a headache just from thinking about everything you just said."

She sighed and reached into her robs, taking out a vile of the same glowing lime liquid she drank before class that day.

Harry watched her drink it curiously then she said, "It's a potion for my arm. I have to take it one day a week but on the day I have to take it every hour on the hour. I broke my arm in a nasty way in summer and this helps it heal. I didn't want any of you to see it because seeing something like this can make one thing a person is weak. I didn't want that."

"Oh," he said, satisfied with the answer, "I don't think you're weak."

She smiled and said, "Thank you Harry, now get to bed. Remember though, you can come here anytime. It's not even on the Marauder's map."

"Thanks Marie," he said and got up and walked away.

When he reached his dormitory again and his head hit his pillow one thought he had missed before ran though his mind.

"How does she know about the Marauder's map?"

* * *

**_Author's Note_**

DONE! And at 11:00 at night on a school night. Guess who's going to bed before her mom gets home? LOL!

OK I'll put you out of your misery, when I first started writing this, in the original plot line, I brought back Lily Potter, but as I mentioned things changing in the story so did that. Lily Potter will not, I repeat WILL NOT, be coming back. Neither will James Potter or Gemma Potter. Well actually lets make this simpler…none of Harry's relatives will be coming back. OK? OK! Actually what I did with that is really confusing, even to me…you'll see why in the end.

I noticed something as I was reading over the chapters I have up so far. I mentioned in chapter one that Clara Pettigrew was at Hogwarts for only her sixth and seventh year then later on I said Hogwarts won't accept exchange students. Let me clear this up incase someone else had noticed it. Hogwarts will not accept large groups of exchange students maybe only the occasional one or two (remember this is only in my mind and fic). For them to be accepted they must be native from the countries that accept Hogwarts students (England, Scotland, Ireland, those places). For instance Kaylee could be accepted into Hogwarts for her seventh year there but her friends from Salem couldn't because both her parents were from England.

In chapter two I wrote about a dream but just to remind you, if any of you look back at it after reading this that it is not a prediction because not only was my descriptions of Josh and Sarah different (I said they had red hair and later changed it) but so is the whole concept of it as you will see later on.

In chapter three I started brining in the concept of time (with the whole mentioning of Hannibal) so keep in mind the title of this story Scars of TIME. Time will have a lot to do with this eventually…

Also some people had pointed out that Pettigrew was a coward so he couldn't have brought someone from the dead, he wasn't brave enough. Remember what I mentioned in chapter one, Peter was a Gryffindor too.

Yeah when I find other things I'll point them out because I don't want to keep you here forever reading this!

Wait, two more things. I thought you'd like to know I've already picked out who's going to live and who's going to die at the end of this. At least 1:2 people will hate me by the end of this.

And I was reading something about the fourth movie. Apparently the characters of Hermione & Victor actually kiss in that, and Ron and Hermione are pretty much in love in it, the actors said so.

So that's making my thinking change. I am a full H/Hr supporter, don't get me wrong and I'd like it to turn out that way but I think in the end it's going to be R/Hr, just a feeling in my gut. I don't want it to be but I think it is.

Oh yeah, and I heard that Daniel Radcliffe, Emma Watson and Rupert Grint might not be playing Harry, Hermione and Ron in the movies anymore because they're too old. I think that's stupid because a lot of the time they get 25-30 year olds to play older teenagers! Someone should complain…LOL!

Well I'm done…onto reviews!

**_Omeg-I_** – lol, no sorry she's not going to be chased away be centaurs. No Harry is not the captain; I never, ever said he was, everyone just assumed it. Harry talked to Umbridge because he seemed like the best candidate to talk to the old bat.

**_WIZ1_** – LMAO! Pink, well just reading that was the highlight of my day. Umbridge meant…well Umbridge was just being Umbridge when she thought that. And I can tell you that this time she's going to have a hell of a hard time getting the school under her control.

**_Holimontski_** – I have my reasons for brining her back. LOL! Well I swore in the story alright, so you can too. Yes my b-day is very close to Christmas but I got $130 plus a cellphone so I'm happy. Well that thing with the swearing, you working with people that meant other things when they said it, was confusing…is that like bitch, a female dog and things like that?

**_CastusAlbusCor_** – A clue…well you see Herm---nahh I better not say. Yes Harry hearing what others think does have a purpose but teehee, I'm not saying.

**_Danboy_** – Just my thoughts, to make a good story you need the good and the bad in it.

**_WildKatt1987_** – No I don't have the chapter's already written, I just have them planned out, that's why I can twist it to the way I like it.

**_Imran1 _**– I better not what??? I don't remember what I wrote to Schnuff…

**_Carn_** – Yes, Umbridge is an old bitch. LMAO thank you! Makes reading reviews much more interesting! LOL…glad you got that out though? No Harry doesn't trust Dumbledore right now and just trust me on this, I do have my reasons for writing what I do. LOL I don't like Teather Dae either.

**_Rayl _**– Umbridge…well I'm not going to say what her fate will be but every character I bring into this has a 'fate' to deal with.

**_Johnmenefee21_** – Right or wrong about what???

**_Goddess-Hope_** – Yes she's just as nasty as before. LOL I had to make Cho sound like a bitch even though she's not at Hogwarts anymore because I don't like her. That article was written to show that the Ministry 1) doesn't know Sirius is dead and 2) doesn't believe he's innocent.

**_Great Merciful Goddess_** – That's a fair point but you see Umbridge didn't get the satisfactory of telling him 'no you can't play anymore'. No she will not be making another squad, that's one of the things Dumbledore wouldn't allow. I love the parts with McGonagall growling Umbridge too so I'm going to have fun with that…

**_Loup3402 _**– Thank you

**_Pumpkinpasty_** – You really think that bringing Umbridge back will continue to be predicable eh? Well just trust me on this, it won't be.

**_Semebo_** – LOL yes, swords. I'm actually interested in swords, well actually ancient and medieval things in general but that's not the point. Thank you!

**_Harry James Gryffindor Potter_** – Yes, just trust me with this story that's all I ask, I know what I'm doing.

**_Gurlsboy_** – lol alright then

**_Ryan_** – That's an interesting thought but so far no one has any actual proof as to who Wormtail brought back. The only person that knows is…ME!

**_Beth_** – Just a question, why do you say thanks to me? I should be saying thanks to the people who reviewed.

**_Jada1010_** – Actually yeah that is exactly what I thought (bout Gemma Jasmine thing) I never said there was a problem with lightning tiger! LOL toad…

**_Ultra-violet-catastrophy_** – That's a good point about reviews and it's the same thing for me. Well thanks for reviewing again!

**_Colorguardbaby23 _**– I never said it had anything to do with Sirius or Voldemort…not once. That second question is an interesting one though…really interesting. And for the record I don't think you're THAT far out on a limb, but that still doesn't mean who Peter brought back is Sirius.

**_PruePotter_** – What you say is true, originally I was going to put Josh and Kaylee together but then I decided to kill him. As you can see I've got a Kaylee/Ron/Luna triangle going on but…well you'll have to see how it ends.

**_CoolWerido_** – I'd like to be an author when I'm older (shrugs). No I never read that series. Why does everyone think Sirius came back? The people at the Ministry just don't know he died. Ohhh am I ever going to have fun with Umbridge. No it was Voldie that almost hit Harry with the killing curse, don't worry I wouldn't do that to a little 11-year-old, his death DOES mean something.

**_Idiot with reason_** – Yeah I'm 16 now. LMAO! That was a great story! Of course Harry will still fly, you don't need to play Quidditch to do that. Wow that is amazing, did you remember this one? LOL

**_Zircronium_** – LMAO!! That's a great review, you're insane! No Umbridge will not die, yet, but you know a lot of people will (good and bad) so you never know…

**_Lady Nicole Potter_** – LMAO yeah I remembered you mentioning that was your name so I put it in. That's a good thing, to be paranoid by the professors. Harry won't kill Umbridge in this, I can tell you that. What do you mean what Harry has to do? Tell me! LOL! Whoo a new sign! LMAO that's a great one.

**_Atrus Valentein_** – Enter the physco. Too late, you couldn't get to bed before I thought up ways to kill people (HA). Wow I think you have mental problems…LOL

**_UltimateHPfreak_** – Actually I didn't really have a birthday party…some of my family was over but that was it. My best friend didn't even remember until Friday and mine was Tuesday…ok then (backs away)

**_Lady Starlight_** – If the ministry and papers didn't mess everything up for Harry and his friends it wouldn't be Harry Potter! Umbridge is evil; I don't like her either…

**_harrylovesmia_** – I'm a little confused, you wrote 'dont do to kaylee wat u did to make' (I copied and paste that) so exactly what do you want me doing to Kaylee? And as to who he brought back…you'll see.

_**SORRY IF I MISSED ANYONE!**_

_**Krystal Lily Potter**_


	16. When Mysteries Grow

**_Harry Potter and the Scars of Time  
_**_**By:** Krystal Lily Potter  
__**Chapter Sixteen:** When Mysteries Grow  
__**Rating:** AA (which means, around here, 14 and up)  
__**Couples:** HP/HG, KB/RW/LL, NL/GW/DM, GW/DM/EM  
__**Summary:** Harry's last year at Hogwarts has finally come but that doesn't mean things will be any easier for him. After last year's horrifying events the school things that nothing worse could happen. They were all wrong. The prophecy resurfaces and is dangling in front of Harry, held up by the pain from the past, quite literally. As the world is slowly being morphed outside of the safety of Hogwarts the people inside it are finding out that they cannot hide for much longer and that time is as much their best friend now as it is their worst enemy. What is a person supposed to do when they know they have to face the most evil wizard in history and if they're killed then the rest of the world, magic and muggle is doomed?  
__**Warning:** More violence then last time. There are mentions of suicide, murder, rape, and sex (I don't go into details with that). There will also be fighting, cursing (and I don't mean spells) and gory stuff. For now the rating stays AA/PG-13 but later, towards the end, it might go up to R._

_Heed this warning if you don't like death: there will be A LOT more deaths of characters you recognise from JKRs books and some original ones. If you thought I was cruel and brutal in the prequel to this then I don't know what you're going to think of me after reading this story._

_Sequel to Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_

* * *

"**_Being alive after we were supposed to die caused an outward ripple. A rift in death's design."_**

_**-Clear Rivers, Final Destination 2**_

_**(There's not point once or ever to this quote…I just think her name is cool)**_

* * *

For the next couple of weeks Harry distanced himself a little bit from his Defence teacher. He would study her from a distance but still, he had no connection to who she could be. The only clue he could feel was the fact that he knew he had seen her somewhere before.

Hermione had gotten fairly annoyed with his far away looks and the fact that he wasn't really paying attention to his studies nor her. His eyes were starting to become darker lately and he seemed to be distancing himself from everyone. He would constantly disappear after supper and came back looking exhausted.

Hermione was starting to have doubts in him. She didn't want to have doubts about him, and she knew he didn't deserve it but they were still forming inside of her.

One night, when he was gone, she went and found Ron with Kaylee outside. It wasn't quite curfew so they were allowed to be out, besides, seventh years were allowed out much longer then any of the other years and the different schools had different rules.

"Hi guys," she said dejectedly as she sat down by them.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Kaylee asked her, noticing the sad look on the girl's face.

"It's Harry," Hermione replied.

"What about him?" Ron questioned.

"He's been disappearing lately, he's constantly exhausted and he's distancing himself from all of us," she explained.

Kaylee got a thoughtful look on her pretty face then she said slowly, "I've noticed that too."

"We could follow him," Ron said suddenly, "His invisibility cloak is in my dormitory, he let me use it a couple of times this year."

"He what?" Hermione shot back.

"Never mind," Ron said quickly, "But what do you think? Want to follow him."

Hermione bit her lip and said, "I don't know…"

"Just for some answers," Kaylee insisted.

Hermione looked from the pleading looks in Ron's bright blue eyes and Kaylee's mischievous grey eyes. She groaned and said, "Who taught who that look?"

They both grinned and Kaylee yanked Hermione inside and up towards the Gryffindor dormitories.

* * *

Harry fell to his knees and panted heavily. Nickleson looked at him with worried eyes but didn't go near him. She knew building up the energy to creating the killing curse took a lot of effort, let alone casting the curse itself.

"How did Wormtail do this?" Harry growled angrily, thinking back to the triwizard tournament.

"I don't know, from what Dumbledore and everyone else told me he always seemed weak," Nickleson said, "But remember this; he too was a Gryffindor, just like you. He had great friends, like you do as well. Having great friends can make a person do extraordinary things."

Harry stared at her for a few minutes before saying, "Did you read that off a fortune cookie or something?"

She snorted with laughter and said, "No! That was something my mother told me."

"You always talk of your parents, where are they?" Harry asked.

"Oh, well, my mom died," she said sadly, "She died much too young too. I was only five when she passed, my brothers and sister younger then I. My father has struggled to get through life without her and made it this far."

"No need to say that I miss my parents too, I never knew them," he said sadly.

"My youngest brother never knew mum either," she replied sadly, then straightened out her robes and said, "You know, its best not to be talking about sad things, it'll make a person depressed, besides, the walls have ears, you never know who could be listening."

Harry raised an eyebrow and said, "Someone I know said that once."

"Mad-eye?" she questioned.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Met him and he said the same thing to me," she explained coolly, "Doesn't seem to trust anyone that guy."

"He has good reasons though," Harry replied sharply. He really did look up to Mad-Eye and there was just something about the tone of voice she had used. It was sharp and quick as if she thought it insane to act as paranoid as Moody did.

She sighed and said, "That's enough private talk now. Try to harness your inner energy; this is a lot more helpful then just trying to use the killing curse."

"What else can your inner energy do?" Harry questioned as he started building up his slowly.

"Well it's your inner energy that controls Occumancy. Unlike now though we want to calm it and keep it in your mind while you practice that. Now what we're trying to do is push that energy to your wand."

"This is raw magic we're using, isn't it?" he said with sudden realization. He had read about that in a book of his mother's, her book on raw magic actually. It explained how people could harness it to make spells but no one was able to use the actual magic part of it.

"Yes it is, why?" she questioned, watching the tip of his wand as slowly a green dot of light started to appear.

"My mother has a book on raw magic, there's some things I can't understand though," he said.

"Why don't you bring it in?" Nickleson suggested.

His eyes narrowed and he said, "I'd rather not…"

"You're still suspicious of me? Good, you're learning not to trust too easily," she said, "Which is a good thing because you never know who your real friends are."

"What?" Harry asked.

"We're through for tonight Harry and I'm not feeling that well so we'll continue sometime next week," she said as she looked away from him, "There is something I need to do for Dumbledore now." She took out her bright green potion and drank it down.

"What does it taste like?" he asked her curiously.

"Oh it's much better then polyjuice," she said with a wink before saying, "Good evening Mr. Potter." With that she started walking out of the hall but not before saying, "About not understanding what's in the book. It's no doubt either is code or another language." She reached into her pocket, brought out a piece of paper and wrote on it. She then passed it to him and said, "This book is in the restricted section, it's full of language charms. You have my permission to get it out. I'd suggest sharing some of this with Hermione too, I've seen the looks she gives you in class and it's obvious to her that you're hiding something." With that she walked out of the hall.

Harry was still standing in the same spot with his mouth open. The piece of paper was clutched tightly in his hand and he muttered to himself, "What the hell was that?"

He looked at the piece of paper, shrugged and headed off towards the library, not realizing that he'd give Ron, Hermione and Kaylee a shock when he walked out of the hidden room. One minute his dot wasn't on the Marauder's map, the next it was.

* * *

"Where's he going?" Kaylee asked, scanning her eyes over the map.

"I think the real question is where did he come from?" Ron said.

"He's going to the library," Hermione said, "I'll go since it won't be odd seeing me there. Thanks guys." Before Ron or Kaylee could say anything Hermione quickly ducked out from under the cloak and ran down the halls.

"She's scary," Kaylee said while watching the brown haired girl run away, "Brilliant, but scary."

"That's exactly what I said about her in first year," Ron informed her.

* * *

Hermione had been closer to the library and made it there before Harry had gotten there. She had grabbed a book (Hogwarts: A History actually) and sat down at a table where she had clear view of the door, Madam Pince's desk and several of the stacks.

As Harry walked in he looked around uncomfortably and walked over to Madam Pince. He passed her a note and said something to her quietly. The woman raised the note into the air, expecting if it was real. It passed her test and she got up and walked into the restricted section.

He waited by the desk patiently until she came in. She said something to him and he nodded. He took the book and was about to leave when Hermione crumpled up a spare sheet of parchment and threw it at him. With a well cast spell to make it move where she wanted it to go it smacked him in the head.

Harry whirled around and looked at the parchment with confusion then he looked up and saw Hermione staring at him. A light smile appeared on his face as he walked over to her and said, "Hey beautiful."

Her cheeks turned a rosy pink and she said, "Where were you?"

"Yeah we have to talk about that," he said then looked around but said, "But not here. Let's go back to our dormitory."

She stared at him for a moment before nodded. She took his hand and the two left. A few minutes later a very angry Madam Pomfrey picked up the book Hermione had left behind, muttering something about messy teenagers.

* * *

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Hermione asked curiously.

"It's about what I've been doing when I disappear," Harry said, "I know it's not fair for me to keep things away from you but you have to understand, sometimes it's for the best."

She studied him for a minute and said, "Alright, I trust you."

Harry smiled then said, "I've been getting personal training from Professor Nickleson. She taught me how to cast Imperius, Cruciatus and she's teaching me how to cast Avada Kedavra. Dumbledore said I needed to know them and she seems to be an expert on them."

Hermione's mouth fell open and she stared at him with wide eyes. After taking a few deep breaths she said, "Alright, well it actually does make sense and…I think it's best. What does that have to do with that book though?"

"This is actually a book of language charms. I told Professor Nickleson that I couldn't read part of a book and she said to try language charms," he explained to her honestly.

Hermione's eyes, which had darkened at the thought of him learning how to kill, lit up and an excited look, "Madam Pince actually let you have it?"

"Only with a note from Nickleson. She told me that all the teachers and staff were sticking closely together since Umbridge is back. They're not going to let her take control like last time," Harry explained.

"But poor Madam Pomfrey," Hermione said with a sniff.

"I agree, don't worry though she's still in the castle and I know for a fact that most of the student population goes to her when they're feeling sick, unlike Barney," he said.

Hermione giggled and said, "Barnaby."

"Whatever, she scares me just like that TV show used to," Harry replied with a shudder.

"Same here. Anyways back to the Language charms. I'll help you learn them if you want! I've always been interested in them myself," Hermione said excitedly.

"What exactly do language charms do?" he questioned curiously.

"They allow you to read, write and speak in another language," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How the hell do you know that?"

"I just do…"

"Well I suppose you wouldn't be you if you didn't know everything," he replied sarcastically.

She smacked him lightly then said, "Yes anyways, the reason these aren't used very often is because they are really painful. It'll also knock a person unconscious for a day. Sometimes people were even killed by these charms so I think they should be more or less curses instead of charms."

Harry got a suspicious look on his face and he said, "Why would Nickleson tell me to try and cast charms on myself that could kill me?"

"That's a really good question," Hermione said, "A really good one."

Harry looked at the ceiling and said, "There's something not right about any of this. Not right at all."

"I agree but what do you suggest we do to make it right?" she asked.

Harry looked at her for a minute before nodding to himself and saying, "It's been too quite. I know Voldemort's up to something and I'm almost positive there's someone working for him inside the school. Who, I don't know, but I intend on finding out."

"What are we going to do in the meantime?" Hermione asked.

"Start the ULD again, train as many as we can, and hope to god that when the final battle comes that majority of students will survive."

She nodded and moved over beside him. Putting her head on his shoulder she said, "I'll help in any way I can and I know that Ron, Kaylee, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Lavender, Parvati and many other people will too."

He smiled at her and slung an arm around her shoulder before saying, "We're going to need information on all the schools."

"Why?"

"I want them involved too. I want to find out how to contact Australia as well. Any school that leaves I want a contact in it," he explained.

"What about the Headboy of Sunspot?" Hermione asked, "he seemed nice enough."

Harry nodded and said, "What was his name?"

"Ethan Dole I think," she said after a minute.

"Alright then, I'm going to Owl Ethan and see if he's in, then I'll find contacts at other schools."

"You've got Kaylee for Salem," Hermione said, "and that girl, Beth from Maple Merlin's, I spoke to her, she seems really nice."

"Alright then, let's get this going," he said with a smile.

* * *

News spread throughout the ULD members that there was another meeting coming up soon. Whispers went around the halls that night and notes were sent to representatives from each school. Harry had gotten a reply from all of them saying that they were in. He sent them back replies saying to meet him at the entrance to the third for corridor.

"Third floor corridor?" Hermione asked later that night as they walked there.

"Umbridge knows about the Room of Requirement so we can't risk it," Harry explained. When they got there everyone else from the schools were already there.

"Alright, go in this room here," he said, pointing to the room where the mirrors were, "I'll wait out here as people come. They're bringing new recruits this year so I have to make sure they're ok."

"Alright," one of them said as they entered the room.

Slowly as people started trickling in Harry caught the newcomers easily. He was proud to see that more Slytherins were showing up and that they seemed trustworthy. All of the prefects had showed up, which showed loyalty to him and he liked it. Once he was sure no one else was coming he walked into the room and closed the door.

"Everyone follow me!" he yelled at them and walked over to the mirror of Raef. He opened the secret passage into the other room and walked in. Everyone else followed him.

"This is amazing," Ebony moon said with awe, "How'd you find it?"

"Nickleson showed me," he replied, "OK, I think we should go over a little history with this first. Two years ago when Umbridge was our Defence teacher she wasn't teaching us squat so Hermione got the idea for me to teach the class. I didn't really like the idea but agreed to it, believe me I was shocked when 25 other people showed up." There were a couple laughs at that. "Last year I started this again not because our teacher wasn't teaching us but because we needed to know how to fight, we need to be ready. In fifth year we called ourselves the DA, which stood for Defence Association or Dumbledore's Army. Last year, because of a rift between the Headmaster and me, we changed it to ULD, United Light Defence. We're keeping the name but I want to spread this back to all the schools. The people I've asked to meet here are the people I think should start leading in their schools. Alright our representative from Durmstrang is Tyson Vermeer. From Beauxbaton it's Jaclyn Damour. From Doragon Manako it's Taichi Yokomato. From Subida Esperanza we have Miguel Lopez. From Pharaohs Valley is Sheen Taylor. From Goudster is Lelani Theron. From Maple Merlin's is Beth Anderson. From Salem is Kaylee Black. From Athena's is Helen Menelaus (he had chuckled lightly at that name and so did she) and from Romulus Augustus is Alex Sulla. Also I've got a mirror here that will allow us to communicate with Ethan Dole from Sunspot. Ethan you there?"

His face appeared in the mirror and he said, "Yeah."

"As you can see, including this mirror, there are 11 mirrors, one for each school when you go back. Someone is in charge of choosing a room when you get up to put in your mirrors. We're going to unite all the schools world wide," Harry said confidently.

"That's a good idea," Leah Watt, the sixth year, female, Slytherin prefect said honestly.

"Right…erm…" he looked at Hermione for help.

His girlfriend chuckled and she said, "See these pendants we have? These are how we communicate. Harry had the primary one and when we have a meeting it will warm up and words will appear on them. We have one for each of you. Ethan we sent a primary one to you, did you get it?"

"Yeah," he replied and held it up with a smile, "So I get to start recruiting soon?"

"Yup," Hermione replied.

"Now here's something you have to keep in mind," Harry said, eyeing the younger students, "The first, second and third years won't be in the front lines of the fight. Although I've seen strong people from all those grades you don't know as much magic as the rest of us do. You can learn and you can help though. You'll all be trained more in healing and stealth then anything else."

"Well," Rose Knight, one of Nicola's old friend spoke up, "I suppose that makes sense."

"Listen to me and listen to me carefully, things will be getting worse," Harry said seriously, "This is no longer just a little class. It's serious. We are, without a doubt, an army this time around. We will need to stick together through all of this."

Everyone was silent, it didn't seem like anyone had anything to say, including Harry. He twittled his thumbs for a minute before looking pointedly at his friends.

"Alright, come get a pendant if you don't have one," Hermione called out. While people moved forewards to get one Ron moved over beside Harry.

"We can't have these practices every night bud, our first Qudditch match is coming up soon and we've been working really hard. It's going to be hard without you," Ron said.

"I know but you'll win, you're a good captain and the team in general is good," Harry replied with a smile.

"Nothing compared to the old one. You know you, Wood, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Fred and George. That was the best team in years."

Harry smiled lightly at his friend until Hermione nudged him and said, "Well…"

"Alright, I know many of us have worked on this before but we're going to start with disarming, then move to stunning and things like that then we're doing the Patronus Charm and so on. The people that have been doing this for along time now are going to work on harder charms and curses. This is going to be the hardest thing you ever have to do. Keep that in mind," Harry said.

People split off into groups by years and what they already knew. Harry sat back and stared at everyone for a minute before muttering, "I have no clue what I'm doing." Suddenly an alarm went off.

"Shit, someone's coming down the third floor corridor," he said and jumped up. Looking around quickly he said, "Blaise, come with me. We're going to pretend we're looking for people out of their beds."

Blaise Zabini got up and followed him out of the secret room, out of Fluffy's old room and into the corridor. They got there moments before Umbridge did. She shot them a suspicious look and said, "What are you doing here?"

"Patrolling the halls ma'am," Blaise said.

She eyed their badges before she said, "Alright but if I hear of anything illegal happening here…"

"You won't," Harry assured her. That much was true, she wouldn't hear anything of what they were doing.

"Good, good," she said, not finding his hidden message before she walked away.

"She has to be the stupidest person I know," Harry muttered.

"No kidden," Blaise agreed before they returned to the meeting.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Harry lay on his bed that night thinking about the meeting. It had gone nearly as smoothly as he would have hoped but he had run out of words to say. He knew what he wanted to tell them but it seemed impossible. He didn't comprehend it himself.

Growling angrily he moved into a sitting position. He sighed and looked around for a minute. His eyes landed on a book on his desk. It was one from his mother's trunk, a book on raw magic. He threw his covers off and walked over to it. He flipped it open and looked at the writing he didn't understand; the only things he could read were his mother's notes at the back of the book.

Sighing to himself he took it over to his bed and set it down then grabbed the book on language charms and started to compare them. He flipped through the charm book, looking for the type of writing it was.

Finally he found it and looked at it compared to the book. He raised an eyebrow and said, "Ancient Greek. Well I suppose it does make sense, these people were more of the thinkers then anything else in their point of time. Let's see, alpha, beta, gamma, delta, epsilon, zeta, eta, theta, iota, kappa, lambda, mu, nu, xi, omikron, pi, rho, sigma, tau, upsilon, phi, chi, psi, omega. Glad mom took the time to figure that out and wrote it in the book because it would have taken me forever." As he looked at his mother's notes though he knew she had never figured out what everything meant. He remembered Hermione telling him that his mother wrote in her diary about finding stuff out about Greece.

Hermione had been given the chance to know Lily Potter through her diary. When the wills had been read (or rather they spoke to the wills) Lily had told Hermione she was to have her diary because there were just some things men should not read.

Harry couldn't take it though, he had to know, and he didn't have his mother's patients to learn the language on his own. His lack of bring able to wait very long came from his father, which was one of the things that made them seem very similar (aside from looks and Quidditch).

He looked at the book and said, "Alright, Hermione's going to kill me, well either that or this charm but that's not the point."

He followed the instructions carefully and pointed his wand at himself. He memorized the words then stared at the tip of his wand and said, "Subvenio is ea id vita ostendo mores procul loquor Ancient Greek."

His wand shot a blue beam of light at him. It hit him in the head and he felt like someone was crushing his head with a hot metal spike. His eyes watered and he let out a gasp. He wanted to yell out so bad but he couldn't.

Harry's eyes closed and he fell backwards onto his bed, his wand falling limply beside him and the books tumbled lightly to the side. Harry felt his blood rush and he muttered, "What the hell did I just do?" He fell unconscious just after saying that.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

Alright well…that sucked…that sucked really bad. I had something really big, exciting thing planned for this chapter and BAM! I forgot what it was. It was really good too. Damn I hate when that happens!

I think this note is more exciting then the rest of the chapter (LOL, I'm serious).

Now I've gotten a couple, interesting theories about E—Nickleson and there seems to be a really popular one about her being Harry's daughter from the future. When I saw how many people thought that I nearly died laughing. Not making fun of you of course but just…laughing. It's a funny concept but I can see how many of you jumped to that conclusion.

Well I've got to go, the replies are below like always!

**_EmeraldRaindrop_** – LMAO that's an interesting thought but a little far fetched, don't you think?

**_Watashi no tenshi_** - Where is everyone getting that from? Your not the first one that's said that.

**_Lunatic Pandoral_** – No there's more to his hearing people's thoughts then I let on. Its sort of a sign that there's something…different about him being released…

**_PruePotter_** – Why the hell is everyone saying that? I think I might have gave someone the wrong idea…think about it, would I make something I wanted to keep hidden until the end so obvious to figure out?

**_Shawn Pickett_** – I will admit, there is more to Nickleson then meets the eye but I'm not exactly sure what everyone is going on about…

**_Holimontski_** – LMAO! That sound fun…sounds more like my English class…and Umbridge is a bitch!

**_Zirconium_** – Well it's true, people do look older when they're tired, and yes actually that potion is for her arm.

**_Jada1010 _**– Yes he knew where the mirrors were (he went there in HBP) but he didn't know there was a room behind one of them. No that potion was not polyjuice.

**_Ultra-violet-catastrophy_** – I know, I wish it was going to be H/Hr too but you never know…to be honest I think if Hermione went with Ron in the real series Harry wouldn't freak but then again I think he's going to die too sooo…

**_Prongs_** – It's not polyjuice…you might be getting somewhere with this, you might not be. I tried writing a Marauder's one but I decided to wait and do this one and the one I've got planned for after it. LOL thanks for the title but I don't deserve it.

**_Carn_** – Professor Nickleson was…designed…to be mysterious and unpredictable, but one thing I can tell you right now is that she hates Umbridge, and there is a reason for it.

**_CoolWeirdo _**– I said I didn't bring back any of Harry's relatives, that includes poor Marky. I'm really annoying aren't I? You think you've got it solved them BOOM it turns out you're completely wrong.

**_SilverDagger_** – You're, I believe, the fourth or fifth person that said this, everything I said about Nickleson does have a purpose, but do you really think I would make it THAT obvious?

**_Imran 1_** – Excuse me did you just call me (and I quote) "you little bitch", I find that insulting, I'm a big bitch and I admit it, but what does that quote have to do with anything? You gave it to me but didn't give me a point…

**_Loup3402 _**– LOL I agree! Donkey does rule!

**_Beth5527 _**– Thanks!

**_Great Merciful Goddess_** – They're with Hagrid, he's teaching the younger years about them. Yes that really is an arm healing potion as you saw in this chapter. As of now I do not have a sequel planned for this and you'll see why in the end.

**_Idiot with reason_** – Resmeble? That's an interesting…word (_coughs_). LOL Harry does have a girlfriend, her name's Hermione. I love H/Hr and I intend on keeping it that. I can promise you this will not be R/Hr but…well…

**_CastusAlbusCor_** – What clue? I can't remember what I said about Hermione…oh wait nothing…ok never mind I'm just thinking to myself, you know why I do that I have a habit of writing what I'm thinking so that's the best way to make my slip up and say something I don't want anyone to know…

**_Atrus Valentein_** – LOL! Well…see you just said all Ravenclaw's were insane so that just proved my point that you're mental. No he didn't bring back Cedric and that's an interesting theory you got going on about the title.

**_Ryan_** – Marie's father, well he's not really relevant, that was made to show that she wasn't harsh and (as of now) she doesn't seem evil.

**_QueenWeasel _**– You're not the only one that thinks that, but of course that statement doesn't include me. No that wasn't polyjuice, that potion was honestly for her arm. She has brown eyes, not green (or is it hazel, I can't remember…). Do you think you're right based on what I've said so far?

**_UltimateHPFreak_** – Nah no birthday party. LOL I'm naturally weird too so don't feel bad. You think its Evelyn? Interesting. And her…hi Jimmy…

**_Colorguardbaby23_** – I agree and THIS story, as well as any I write will be H/Hr. They were really cute in movie three…but you know JKR is the only one who really knows…

**_LuvaboyDanHesmyman_** – LOL you like an injured Harry? That's different. I reply to all reviews! Yes Umbridge is a bitch…

**_WIZ1_** – After Harry masters Avada Kedavra Nickleson doesn't need to teach him in private training sessions anymore.

**_Wildkatt1987_** – lol thank you.

**_Lady Nicole Potter_** – LOL those are all good theories. Yeah my computer is a piece of crap too…and my imagination scares me sometimes…LMAO you got suspended haha. Well part of that was that he knew he had to quit Quidditch but there's more to it then that. LOL thanks but I think he was calling me a bitch because I said I might kill Hermione later on, he's been threatening me since the beginning about killing people. LMAO thanks for that but that's mean…

**_Imran12_** – How does Nickleson know about the map, that's a good question, but not one I'm going to explain.

NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER! PROMISE! I'll even give you the title of it (I'm 90 sure it will stay the title)

Chapter 17: Lions and Snakes

See ya!

_**Krystal Lily Potter**_


	17. Lions and Snakes

**_Harry Potter and the Scars of Time  
_**_**By:** Krystal Lily Potter  
__**Chapter Seventeen:** Lions and Snakes  
__**Rating:** AA (which means, around here, 14 and up)  
__**Couples:** HP/HG, KB/RW/LL, NL/GW/DM, GW/DM/EM  
__**Summary:** Harry's last year at Hogwarts has finally come but that doesn't mean things will be any easier for him. After last year's horrifying events the school things that nothing worse could happen. They were all wrong. The prophecy resurfaces and is dangling in front of Harry, held up by the pain from the past, quite literally. As the world is slowly being morphed outside of the safety of Hogwarts the people inside it are finding out that they cannot hide for much longer and that time is as much their best friend now as it is their worst enemy. What is a person supposed to do when they know they have to face the most evil wizard in history and if they're killed then the rest of the world, magic and muggle is doomed?  
__**Warning:** More violence then last time. There are mentions of suicide, murder, rape, and sex (I don't go into details with that). There will also be fighting, cursing (and I don't mean spells) and gory stuff. For now the rating stays AA/PG-13 but later, towards the end, it might go up to R._

_Heed this warning if you don't like death: there will be A LOT more deaths of characters you recognise from JKRs books and some original ones. If you thought I was cruel and brutal in the prequel to this then I don't know what you're going to think of me after reading this story._

_Sequel to Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_

_There's a tad bit more H/Hr in this chapter, I added it in there for **Alianne**, who requested more of it._

* * *

_**In death there are no accidents, no coincidences, no mishaps, and no escapes.**_

**_-Bludworth, Final Destination_**

* * *

Hermione got up one morning in a terrible mood. The ULD meeting wasn't much of a success and that morning she had potions nice and early! Needless to say she was having a 'wonderful' day.

'_I'm so tired...'_ she thought while staring at herself in the mirror,_ 'and ugly too.'_

'_No you're not, you just need some caffeine,'_ her mind argued with her.

'_I DO NOT JUST NEED SOME CAFFEINE!'_

'_Wow mood swings. Wonder where Harry is?'_

"OK why am I talking to myself?" Hermione said out loud then muttered, "But my mind does have a point, where is Harry? He can usually sense my bad moods and shows up to see what's wrong."

She got out of her bed and started getting ready for the day, figuring that Harry had just slept in. Once she was ready to go she noticed that he still wasn't off. She could hear his alarm clock going off in his room but she couldn't hear any life in there.

A wave of panic overwhelmed her and she rushed into his room. He was lying on his bed breathing silently. What caught her eye was the book of language charms, the book on raw magic and his wand beside him.

"Oh Harry, you're so stupid at times," Hermione growled and walked over to him. She grabbed her wand and muttered, "**_Alawaka_**."

Alawaka was a very powerful awakening charm. It wasn't used most of the time because it could keep someone up for about two days straight but it was also helpful to counter spells that were supposed to keep you asleep for a day and over.

Harry jerked up and looked around with confusion His eyes landed on Hermione and he said, "Hey."

She brought up her hand and slapped him across the face roughly.

"What the hell?" he yelled.

"You used the language spell. I told you not to use it!" Hermione growled, "I TOLD YOU THAT YOU COULD DIE!"

"Well I'm not dead now AM I?" he yelled back, "and I thought I was supposed to stay unconscious for a day?"

"There are ways of countering it! I WAS GOING TO TEACH YOU BUT NOOO YOU COULDN'T WAIT!"

"WELL EXCUSE ME!" he yelled back. Suddenly the warning bell for first period rang and they gave each other a horrified look.

"Shit," Harry yelled and jumped up, running around putting on his clothes and shoving books in his bag. He ran his hand through his hair, not caring if it was messy and thanked god that he had taken a shower last night after the ULD meeting.

"Snape's going to kill us," Hermione said, "And we're the Headgirl and boy, we're not supposed to be late!"

"We have Snape first?" Harry questioned, his face going pale as snow. He stopped running down the halls and said, "Grab my hand; we're going to try a spell Tonks taught me this summer."

"What spell?" she asked.

"It'll speed us up for a minute but that should be good enough to get us to potions," he said. Pulling out his wand he muttered, "**_Supierio_**."

He grabbed Hermione's arm and she let out a little squeak as they rushed down the halls and to the dungeons.

* * *

Luckily for them they got to Potions class on time. They sat in their seats just as the bell went off and just as Snape stormed into the classroom. His black robes billowed behind him and Harry noticed that if you looked close enough you could see a stain of blood on it. The Potion's Master looked positively livid that day so Harry was glad that he wasn't late.

Once at the head of the classroom Snape faced them all and said, "Today we will be making one of the hardest potions you will ever have the liberty of make. It's more difficult to brew then Vitaserum, Polyjuice and even aging potion."

Hermione shifted in her seat eagerly and a look of hunger for knowledge appeared in her eyes. Harry chuckled under his breath at her.

"I suppose you dunderheads don't have a clue which potion I am speaking of though," Snape said with a challenging tone.

"Stopper of death like you said in first year?" Harry suggested. He hadn't said it loudly and hadn't intended on Snape hearing him but because of the quietness of the room his voice seemed to boom. He cursed himself silently, wishing he had a quieter voice.

If a person was based on how many death glares they received Harry was sure he would beat everyone else out. With Hermione, Kaylee, Snape and everyone else glaring at him lately he was surprised he was still alive!

"Five points from Gryffindor for speaking out of turn Potter," Snape snapped, his eyes looking darker then normal, "But yes, that is the potion we are creating."

Hermione threw a note at Ebony when Snape wasn't looking. She knew that he would ignore her but she also knew that he wouldn't dare ignore one of his needy Slytherins.

Ebony read the note and gave Hermione an odd look before nodding and saying, "Professor?"

Snape rounded around quickly, reading to growl at the person speaking, but when he saw it was a Slytherin he simply said, "Yes Ms. Moon?"

"What did you mean by creating the potion? Aren't we just brewing it?" Ebony asked. It was a good question; everyone had to agree on that.

"That is an excellent question. There is one, can anybody tell me what it is?" for once the cold man's attention turned directly to Harry.

Harry was confused for a minute until he heard Snape mutter in his head, _"Don't be such a fool Potter, don't tell me you forgot first year already?"_

That's when it clicked. A grin appeared on his face as he raised his hand.

"Potter?" Snape asked.

"The Elixer of Life, but that can only be produced with a Philosopher's Stone, can't it?" he questioned.

"Yes Potter, only the stone can do that and there is none left in the world since the last one was destroyed six years ago (his eyes flicked to Harry and Hermione). Unicorn blood may also be used to stop death but the person that drinks it will have a cursed life," Snape said, "But we need something to help the people in this war. Not something to make people immortal or bring them from the dead but something to keep them alive for maybe 12 hours so they can get medical help."

"So we're going to help you create this potion," Padma Patil stated.

"Five points from Ravenclaw," he growled at her, causing the pretty Indian girl to flush, "Yes you are. This is one project I am well aware of that I cannot do alone."

"He has plenty of time though," Ernie whispered, "He was caught as a spy for Dumbledore last summer."

Harry didn't look back at Ernie but he knew that it was his fault Snape got caught. It was one of the things he wish he hadn't had done but there was no way he could change time, at least not now since he had given his time turner back to Dumbledore.

Snape heard Ernie as well and Harry came to the conclusion that the man as super-human hearing.

"10 points from Hufflepuff," Snape yelled.

Hermione shrank back a little beside Harry and one thought went through his mind, "This is going to be along day."

The class went by smoothly enough, Snape asking them ideas from time to time but for the most part he was making them take notes and write their ideas down.

As the bell rang and they left Malfoy bumped into Harry before saying, "Pity you're not playing Quidditch anymore Potter, I'm used to beating you around but I guess Weasel will have to do for now."

"You never beat me Malfoy and you won't beat Gryffindor either," Harry said before taking Hermione's hand into his own and walking upstairs.

* * *

On Friday, the day before the first Quidditch match, emotions were running high. The players were all nervous as hell and the two houses playing that day, Gryffindor and Slytherin, were making their rivalry stronger.

It also happened that the Astronomy classroom had been wrecked earlier that day, meaning that the students in that class, which included Ron, had a free period. Dumbledore didn't like that idea though for some reason and told them to go to another class of their choosing. Ron had elected to go with Harry and Neville to Ancient Magical History. He was curious about that class and wanted to see what it was like for himself.

Professor Mathers didn't show up though. People were chatting away when there was a cough. Everyone turned and saw Professor Dumbledore standing in the doorway and in turn everyone went silent.

"Professor Mathers is feeling under the weather today so we have a substitute. Please give Professor Binns your undivided attention," Dumbledore said before turning around and walking out of the classroom. After he left Binns floated in.

Everyone groaned as he took Mathers lesson plan, read it over then grabbed a textbook and started droning on as if he owned the place.

The class reverted to the traditional History of Magic that Harry knew. Everyone sleeping or playing games on paper and so on.

One thing odd did happen though. As Harry and Neville played hangman on a piece of parchment Ron fell asleep beside them. Professor Binns actually looked up from the book and stopped speaking. His ghostly eyes narrowed and he yelled, "Mr. Wesley! What do you think you're doing sleeping in class?! You should be taking notes like Mr. Porter and Longtrousers!"

Harry and Neville looked at their game and it was at that moment both nearly burst out laughing but they held it in. Luckily by that time the bell rang only two minutes later. If it hadn't poor Neville and Harry would have suffocated from holding in their laughter.

The second they got out of the classroom both boys started laughing, not only at the fact that Binns had got all their names wrong (even Harry's!) it was the fact that, after all these years, he had YELLED at someone.

When they reached the Great hall for dinner Potter and Longbottom were in tears from laughter.

"What did you do now?" Hermione asked as Harry sat down next to her. Neville sat between him and Ginny and Ron sat across from them.

"He-he," Harry pointed at Ron but he couldn't get anything out before laughing again.

"People are staring," Hermione said, her cheeks turning a dark shade of red from embarrassment.

"Let them," he said between gulps of air. He leaned his face onto her arm and continued to laugh.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked Neville with wide eyes.

"Mathers wasn't there in class so Dumbledore brought in Binns. Of course Ron was just visiting out class but he didn't know that. Anyways we were dozing off, like we always do in Binns class but then he goes and YELLS at Ron for sleeping. It was classic!"

Ginny's face turned pink then she burst out laughing, along with Hermione.

"Fuck off," Ron growled at them all before shoving some food in his mouth. This only sent them all into another wave of laughter.

* * *

"Quidditch match tomorrow," Hermione said in a singsong voice that night, "Are we going to go?"

Harry blinked at her before saying, "I was planning on going but you can make your own choices on what to do. We don't have to be glued together 100 percent of the time, just 90 percent."

She grinned and said, "I wanted to spend the day with you tomorrow. Well we spend everyday together but I promise, tomorrow there's no homework, studying, reviewing, nothing."

"Promise?" he asked her as he sat down on the couch in their private common room. His book on raw magic lay in front of him on the coffee table. The language spell had worked to a point, he could read most of it but because Hermione had woke him up earlier then he should have the spell didn't work entirely. When he first realized this he had been angry but he realized later that her waking him up early was probably the best thing that way he wouldn't attract attention for not showing up in class.

"Yes I promise," she replied while rolling her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me young lady," Harry said jokingly at her and yanked her down onto his lap.

She giggled and said cheekily, "I will if I want to, I'm the one that's got you wrapped around my pinkie."

"Of course you do," he replied sarcastically.

She stuck her tongue out at him and he said, "Don't stick that out unless you plan on using it."

Hermione burst out in laughter and said, "That is so something…a guy would say."

"Yeah last time I checked I was a guy," he said slowly, "Otherwise we'd be lesbians."

She laughed and said, "Maybe were just gay."

"Ohh no, you're a girl, I can tell by the way you do everything. Trust me; your mind doesn't work like mine does."

"How do you know that?"

"I read your mind."

"HARRY!" she smacked him roughly.

"I was joking! Calm yourself woman!" he said while throwing his arms into the air for emphasis.

She rolled her eyes and said, "You are such a child."

"What did I tell you about rolling your eyes at me?" he asked after a minute. The grin on his face just made her laugh again.

She gave him a kiss then said, "Can I stay with you in you're room tonight?"

"Sure," he replied while raising an eyebrow.

"SLEEPING!" she said while smacking him again, "Honestly I _am_ glad I'm not a guy, I have the ability to think of things aside from sex."

"So do I," he snapped.

"Only in your dreams," she replied as she walked off into her room to get her pyjamas. She poked her head out of the room and said, "Oh wait, that's all you think about in your sleep too."

He threw a pillow at her and she ducked into her room in a fit of giggles. Walking into his room he muttered, "The things I put up with for that girl."

He stripped down to his boxers then jumped in his bed and pulled the covers up to his chin. A few minutes later the bathroom door opened and Hermione stormed in.

"Go brush your teeth," she snapped.

"Yes ma'am," he said right away at her demanding tone. He had to chuckle inwardly at the fact that you could tell she was the daughter of two dentists. Even after they died that mark was still stamped into her.

After brushing his teeth he walked back into his room and laid on his bed again. He wrapped an arm around Hermione who was facing the wall and muttered, "Night Mione." He kissed her cheek and fell asleep as she muttered, "Night Harry."

* * *

The next morning everyone got up and dressed for the night. Hermione had attempted to force Harry to wear his red and gold sweater Mrs. Weasley had knitted him to match hers but both had found out that they couldn't fit into them anymore.

"Muscles on me," he said cheekily, "And chest on you."

She had simply thrown his alarm clock at him.

Once they were dressed in traditional Gryffindor colours (all houses did that for their games) they walked down to the Great Hall and sat down at the tables. There was cheering from all the houses as the two teams entered the hall. The other schools looked curious because they wanted to see how good the Hogwarts students were.

"Ron, eat something," Seamus said ad he piled food onto his friend's plate.

"I can't, I'm too nervous," Ron said, looking fairly green.

Harry stared at his friend, remembering how he used to feel like that too. Actually he still did feel like that even though he wasn't playing.

"You'll do fine Ron," he said encouragingly. He could feel his heart sinking a little when he realized he wouldn't be playing.

"We're so screwed," he said suddenly, "Harry we could always depend on you catching the Snitch; you only lost it once but that wasn't legit because of the Dementors. No offence Gin but you're not quite the seeker Harry is, you're more chaser material."

"I know," she said nervously, "The first time I caught the snitch I threw it after catching it. It's in my blood to be a chaser not a seeker."

"Just do as best you can," Hermione said to her.

"Yeah, you're not going to do that bad," Neville said to her but a little sullenly. Harry made a mental note to ask him about that later.

"Alright, well I suppose I should follow Wood's lead and get down there early," Ron said, feeling even worse now, "God there's no one left on our team from the best team Hogwarts has seen since the time of James Potter! Well come on team!"

Ron led the way out of the hall, followed by Tessa, Halle, Bradley, Shayn, Scott and Ginny. The Gryffindors cheered as they left but Harry knew it wasn't the same as when he had marched out with Wood and all them before.

"How do you think they're going to do?" Hermione asked.

"To be honest…they're all to nervous meaning they won't concentrate right," he said.

"So in other words your team is screwed," Kaylee said as she walked over.

"Pretty much," he replied with a sigh.

* * *

Harry sat beside Hermione at the back of the stands. His eyes were looking at the Quidditch stadium with a mixed look of sadness and hunger. He missed chasing after the snitch and risking his life for the love of the game rather then the fate of the world.

"Budge up there," Hagrid's gruff voice said to them happily.

"Hi Hagrid," Hermione said with a smile, "How are Athena, Griffy and Roller doing?"

"Great," Hagrid said happily, "Six, fifth and fourth years love em!"

Harry chuckled lightly and said, "Cheering on Gryffindor?"

"Now ya know as a teacher I'm not supposeta…but ya."

The two laughed then turned their attention to the game.

"Welcome to the first Qudditch match of the season!" Dean Thomas's voice echoed around the stadium. After Lee Jordan left Dean followed in his footsteps, including his biased opinion about the Gryffindor team being the best, "This also happens to be a Gryffindor verses Slytherin match! Everyone knows how exciting those are! NOW LET'S GET THIS GAME GOING! Dumbledore wanted me to tell you all too that we took the liberty of actually naming our teams instead of just 'Gryffindor' or 'Slytherin'. So welcome to the first ever match of the Gryffindor Lions and the Slytherin Snakes! Original names aren't they?"

"Thomas!" McGonagall snapped.

"Sorry Professor forgot you came up with the names ("Yeah right," Harry muttered). Anyways everyone give a cheer for our teams! For the Snakes we have David Beaumont, Sterling Banks, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Theodore Nott, Tannor Thrace, and Draco Malfoy!" The Slytherins all cheered and the rest of the schools did as well, not aware of how against Slytherin the rest of Hogwarts was. "And here we have the Lions: Bradley Mason, Halle Morgan, Tessa Berry, Scott Levison, Shayn Norton, Ginny Weasley and Ron Weasley!" Dean spoke about Gryffindor with a much more enthusiastic voice and all the other houses at Hogwarts cheered very loud.

"Now you all know the rules but the new rules our dear Professor McGonagall here (she glared at him) gave me say that I have to explain them so here I go. The Chasers on each team have to work together to score goals into the golden hoops using a Quaffle, in turn the golden hoops are protected by the Keepers. The Beaters use their bats to keep the Bludgers away from them and their team mates and try to hit the others with them and finally the Seekers try to capture the Golden Snitch. Remember that when the Snitch is caught the game's over and its worth 150 points so for the most part the person who catches it wins! Now I'm sure since you're all bored of hearing me let's get to the game!" Everyone cheered!

"Captains," Madam Hooch said, "Shake hands."

Ron and Malfoy flew into the middle of the pitch and shook hands; both seemed to be attempting to cut the other's circulation off. "You're going down Weasel," Malfoy hissed.

"Don't count on it Ferret," Ron growled back then they flew to their separate positions.

"Now I want a nice clean game," Madam Hooch said as she threw up the Quaffle and blew on her whistle.

"And the game begins!" Dean yelled, "Right away Mason grabs the Quaffle and heads down the field! He throws it to Morgan, who throws it to Berry who…OUCH, gets walloped by a Bludger. Shayn, Scott, where were you there?"

The two boys both shrugged then Shayn slammed the Bludger that was heading in their direction back and knocking Crabbe off his broom.

"Goyle falls on his big—well Goyle falls (Dean was well aware of McGonagall getting ready to steal the magical microphone away from him). Anyways, the Snakes are in possession of the Quaffle. Banks throws it to Nott, who heads towards the Lions' net and…SAFE! It's a great save by Gryffindor Keeper Ron Weasley! Nice one bud! Berry has the Quaffle, holy cow that girl can fly! Look at her go! She zooms through all the Chasers, Bludgers and Beaters! As Muggle's would say she's on a breakaway! She's closing in on the goal, she shoots an SHE SCORES! 10-0 Lions!"

Hermione jumped up and let out a loud yell and beside her Harry too jumped up and clapped loudly.

Halle grabbed the Quaffle as it started to fall to the ground and swung around the goals, getting ready to fire again. She threw it and at the same time 'accidentally' kicked Banks in the face as he flew up underneath her.

Hooch blew her whistle angrily and Halle yelled, "I DIDN'T SEE HIM! HOW WHAT I SUPPOSED TO KNOW HE WAS THERE?!"

Hooch contemplated this before nodding to her and blew her whistle again, signifying the game to continue.

Up on the stands Kaylee suddenly appeared out of no where and stood beside Harry.

"Awesome game! I never knew Halle had it in her to kick the dude in the face," she said, then caught the confused look on Harry's face and added, "I met her and Tessa before. Tessa seems to be more loud and straightforward though."

"That she is," Harry agreed.

"Hey guys," Neville said as he and Luna walked over. He had a wide smile on his face and his cheeks looked red from yelling. Luna on the other hand was off in her own little world (which was surprising because usually when Kaylee was around she would simply glare at her) with a hat of a lion chewing on a snake.

Kaylee smiled in her direction and was glad she didn't claw into her today; she was in too good of a mood for that.

The match was getting brutal and bloody. Ron had let in only three goals so far, which was pretty good, but the Slytherins didn't like that so one Chaser smashed into Ron, causing them to both crash into one of the golden hoops then they scored three times in a row before Ron got up and beat the Quaffles away.

"YOU GOD DAMN CHEAT!" Harry yelled angrily.

"Down with the Snakes, down with the Snakes," people started cheering and Luna's hat gave a mighty roar.

"THE SEEKERS HAVE SEEN THE SNITCH!" Dean yelled suddenly. No one had really been paying attention to Malfoy or Ginny. Now though all eyes were on them as they zoomed side by side around the pitch.

"It's really close," Dean muttered, "super close. They're closing in and…Ginny Weasley gets knocked off course by a Bludger! Draco Malfoy catches the snitch. Oh no…"

The Slytherins started cheering, as well as people from the other schools but Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff didn't. They sat there in shocked silence waiting for the final result.

"And the winner is," Dean said then a huge smile grew on his face as he yelled, "DESPITE MALFOY CATCHING THE SNITCH GRYFFINDOR WINS 220 – 210!"

The cheering was deafening and Gryffindors were jumping excitedly.

The two teams landed on the ground and Malfoy spat angrily. He stood up straight and walked over to Ron before saying, "What did Potter do, pay Hooch not to give our team fouls?"

"What are you talking about you good for nothing?" Ron snapped back.

"I—" Draco started but then suddenly curses started flashing everywhere and he looked around in shock. The rest of the team, as well as many other Slytherins that came on the field randomly started cursing people.

"What the fuck?" Ron yelled, his eyes blazing angrily, "You son of a bitch! You were all planning this weren't you?"

"No and don't ever call my mother a bitch Weasley," he growled, "My mother has beauty, style and class unlike your whale of a mother."

Ron lunged forward and soon the two were in a fist fight.

While all this was happening Harry, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Kaylee, and many of the Professors, made their way on to the pitch.

"**_Freeze!_**" Harry yelled while pointing his wand and most people actually froze. This wasn't rare or uncommon, it was just a very powerful freezing spell that an English person made and (in all their creativeness) dubbed the incantation of the spell 'freeze'.

"You-you-you-you," Hermione wasn't able to get anything out. All four houses has started fighting somewhere along the lines before Harry froze them all, "150 points from every house and I'm serious!"

The people had shocked faces but they still couldn't move.

"**_Unfreeze,_**" Dumbledore muttered and everyone stumbled forwards. Ron and Malfoy were both looking a bloody mess. "I am very disappointed in you all."

Suddenly there was a cracking sound in the distance. Everyone looked over that way and people screamed, ran, cursed and many other things as one of the smaller stands, with a fair about of people on it though, started crippling over. Its supports had been hit by a few too many curses apparently, and it was paying the price.

The whole thing crashed to the ground. Harry felt like he was in dream mode while watching it, he couldn't move, he couldn't think, all he saw was it going down in slow motion. A second before it hit the ground his sense came back to him and screams took over his ears as the stands slammed into the ground, killing most people that were on them.

The whole stadium stared in shock at what happened. Harry's eyes were wide and the only movement he made was to reach his arms out and catching Hermione as she fainted.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

Well that was depressing…anyways I've got a couple notes for ya'll today!

You know I'm in a really good mood right now…and when I'm in good moods I feel generous and when I feel generous I give people hints to my fics. Now this isn't a major hint but it might help some people, I forgot about it until I read over that chapter again. In chapter twelve (Meet Professor Nickleson) I wrote a part in there that might have hinted to what she's up to or who she is.

_Marie Nickleson narrowed her eyes before saying, "Clara Evelyn wasn't the nicest person around but you must admit, until the very end when she got too stress by Voldemort's orders she was a decent teacher."_

_Harry narrowed his eyes right back at her and said, "How do you know that?"_

Haha good luck trying to figure out what I was getting to there! I bet that's going to make me seem more evil then nice, won't it?

Actually, I know it might not be much help but oh well, in chapter 12 there are A LOT of hints referring to her, you've just got to read between the lines to realize it.

I know a lot of you probably didn't read my profile but if you need to contact me do so at . I check it once or twice a week but email there so I don't get all messed up ok?

Anyways onto reviewers! Thanks everyone!

**_OCDaboutHarry1234_** – Thank you.

**_Goddess-Hope_** – I know it is. Harry might have messed up the spell but that's not one of the side effects.

**_UltimateHPFreak_** – Well, that was an interesting review, needless to say. So you think it's Evelyn? Now why would you think that? (grins)

**_SilverDagger_** – Don't feel down, a lot of people thought that. That was the purpose of this chapter!

**_Colorguardbaby23_** – LOL I guess the little E-Nickleson thing did it eh? Remember what I said back in one of my author's notes, I DO lie. Not saying if I am now but you'll find out in the end.

**_Zircronium_** – Too late for that, you're already crazy. I know, I thought that was amusing too, that's why I wrote it.

**_PruePotter_** – LOL who says Nickleson's related to Harry? I only mentioned that they both have black hair and a lot of people have black hair. No I won't be picking up on PS AU.

**_Shawn Pickett_** – I can tell you there's more to Nickleson then beats the eye but I'm not saying how. That's an interesting thought for Umbridge, but I've already got my plans for her.

**_Idiot with reason_** – I wasn't laughing because you couldn't spell (I think). LOL Thank you (the thing about the name part and the boring part). The potion she's taking is a lime green one. LOL my memory can be so bad at times that if I wouldn't have wrote down all the chapters' outlines this story would have died by chapter five.

**_Alianne_** – haha the cake part, I loved writing that. No she's not some kind of magical being, she's a human but that was a good guess. She might have been in that alternate universe. Sure I can put more Harry/Hermione in.

**_CastusAlbusCor _**– Yes ancient Greek. I'm interested in all that stuff: Rome, Greece, Egypt…

**_Ryan_** – I agree, Nickleson doesn't seem right.

**_Beth5572_** – Thank you.

**_Dreammaster9477_** – I don't know why chapter six wouldn't work.

**_Prongs _**– Yes it was a Quidditch mate and Harry didn't play. That's an interesting thought. Killing people with his eyes and shooting lightning bolts out his ass…LMAO that's on Braveheart. Yes it will be something big.

**_Holimontski_** – LMAO! That's great. Lol all my dogs are female and if the word bitch means Umbridge…well I really feel sorry for them.

**_Carn _**– Good logic, if she hates Umbridge she can't really be that bad! LOL I'm not saying that's right but that doesn't mean it's wrong.

**_Maiden-of-hope_** – I understand, this week is my exams…oh lord I'm gonna fail one class, I know that. That's a more realistic idea then many other people had. You thought it was good?I didn't.

**_LauraDK _**– Those are good points about Nickleson but I can tell you she's not an old hag. Here's the thing with that spell, it's not Voldemort hitting him with it is it? So since Voldemort isn't casting the spell on Harry can he die?

**_Ally_** – LOL Nickleson's a mystery to all (except for me!)

**_Atrus Valentein_** – I am an evil little author aren't I? Now that is a good deduction but how do you know I didn't put that in there to mess you up? HA! You'll never figure it out before the end!

**_Harry James Gryffindor Potter_** – No I still can't remember what I was going to write so I doubt I'll put it in another chapter but oh well!

**_QueenWeasel_** – Aww sorry for crushing your ideas. I wish I had a room like that too. Those are interesting and original ideas…I like them…

**_Jada1010_** – LOL yes Ethan is in more chapters to come. Don't worry, Harry will not die, not yet at least. If I ever mention something that Harry does where he can die just remember the word 'prophecy'. That's my theory about how Harry survived all his falls in Quidditch (LOL)

**_Athena's snow wolf_** – Don't worry, no Hr/R, promise! I'm a strict H/Hr supporter!

**_Dimensional Analysis_** – Thank you

Sorry if I missed anyone!

_**Krystal Lily Potter**_


	18. Something's Not Right

**_Harry Potter and the Scars of Time  
_**_**By:** Krystal Lily Potter  
__**Chapter Eighteen:** Something's Not Right  
__**Rating:** AA (which means, around here, 14 and up)  
__**Couples:** HP/HG, KB/RW/LL, NL/GW/DM, GW/DM/EM  
__**Summary:** Harry's last year at Hogwarts has finally come but that doesn't mean things will be any easier for him. After last year's horrifying events the school things that nothing worse could happen. They were all wrong. The prophecy resurfaces and is dangling in front of Harry, held up by the pain from the past, quite literally. As the world is slowly being morphed outside of the safety of Hogwarts the people inside it are finding out that they cannot hide for much longer and that time is as much their best friend now as it is their worst enemy. What is a person supposed to do when they know they have to face the most evil wizard in history and if they're killed then the rest of the world, magic and muggle is doomed?  
__**Warning:** More violence then last time. There are mentions of suicide, murder, rape, and sex (I don't go into details with that). There will also be fighting, cursing (and I don't mean spells) and gory stuff. For now the rating stays AA/PG-13 but later, towards the end, it might go up to R._

_Heed this warning if you don't like death: there will be A LOT more deaths of characters you recognise from JKRs books and some original ones. If you thought I was cruel and brutal in the prequel to this then I don't know what you're going to think of me after reading this story._

_Sequel to Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_

Some people we're wondering if Arthur Weasley's name came from the Legends of King Arthur (I read about how some people were wondering). Personally I think it did because Percival (Percy) was a person in the legends (one or two I think) and the name Ginerva (Ginny) in a variant of Guinevere. (_shrugs_) that was just an interesting thing i found out.

* * *

_**"I believe there's a hero in all of us, that keeps us honest, gives us strength, makes us noble, and finally allows us to die with pride, even though sometimes we have to be steady, and give up the thing we want the most. Even our dreams."**_

_**-Aunt May, Spiderman 2**_

* * *

The aftermath of what happened at the Quidditch stadium seemed to happen in fast forward rather then in slow motion like the collapse of the actual structure had. The stands were not put back up but the bodies of the students that had been killed in the fall had been recovered and the parents were being summoned to come get them for their burials. Not everyone that was on the stands, which had been a good 130 people, died. Only around 40 had died and about another 40 had serious injuries. The rest of the people had injuries but many did survive luckily. Some had been quick enough to use cushioning and shielding charms.

It had been all over the newspapers for the next couple weeks. It disgusted Harry how people were making it sound so…well he didn't really know the word for it but he didn't like it. Cho Chang, it seemed, had taken up where Rita Skeeter left off with spreading gossip and getting stories wrong in the papers. This caused Harry to wonder what had become of his 'favourite' reporter. But this alone also was enough to make Hermione livid.

"I get rid of that horrid beetle," she said viciously as she read Cho's story about it, "and this stupid little air-headed gossip shows up!" After she said that she had tore the paper in two roughly and threw the pieces to the ground.

Luckily for Hogwarts not one of their students had been on those stands. The downside to that was the strain it put between the other schools and Hogwarts. There were many students and teachers from the other schools saying that they had planned that! Once again when Hermione heard this Harry had to literally drag her out of the ULD meeting, saying he was sorry about her actions and that she was really stressed at the current moment.

"What the hell was that?" he growled at her, "None of_ them_ said anything."

"I don't care!" Hermione snapped back, "Their schools and…how _dare_ they blame us? We didn't want it to happen!"

Suddenly there was a little cough. They both turned around to see Umbridge staring at them with interest.

"Is there a problem here?" she asked sweetly, making Hermione feel like she wanted to gag.

"If a problem means useless old toad of a woman then yes one did just appear here," Harry snapped at the woman (at least he thought she was female) before he could think about what he was doing.

Umbridge's neck turned the same colour Vernon's whole face used to when Harry was around and said, "How dare you?"

"How dare I what?" he said, deciding to keep going since he had already started, "How dare I tell you what you really are?"

"I am your superior!" Umbridge shrieked.

"In what?" Hermione added, deciding to back her boyfriend up.

"What is going on here?" McGonagall's voice rang from down the hall. Umbridge turned and stared at her with beady eyes. Behind McGonagall walked Nickleson, who looked both highly amused and interested. She had obviously heard most of the conversation.

"This insolent little," her eyes shifted to Harry and said, "Freak is insulting me for no apparent reason!"

"No reason my arse," he muttered under his breath, "You're an old bag who tries to snoop into other people's business when no one asked you to."

She rounded around on him and said harshly, "I thought you and I had a little conversation about telling lies two years ago."

"You mean this?" he questioned, holding up his hand where it still said 'I must not tell lies'.

McGonagall studied it then said, "Where did you get this Potter?'

"Detention with her," he replied, pointing at Umbridge's ugly face, "She used to use her blood quill to do it. Except for the occasional time a Slytherin went, they just got to write normal lines instead of ones in your hand."

McGonagall's eyes flaring angrily and for a minute Harry wondered if he had done the right thing, finally telling her. One thing that hadn't changed over the years was McGonagall's control and her way to make kids and teenagers fear her in order to listen.

"You horrid woman, I'll have you thrown out for this!" McGonagall screamed angrily, the blood rushing to her cheeks, "How many students did you do this to right under our noses? Well Delores, I'm waiting for an answer!"

Umbridge didn't answer. She puffed herself up, reminding Harry and Hermione even more of a frog before saying, "I have nothing to say to you Minerva. Now if you don't quite down I will have to take this to the Ministry and then we will see how high and mighty you are."

"A lot more so then you!" she yelled then glowered silently for a moment before saying, "Albus will be hearing of this! Mr. Potter, Miss. Granger, continue your patrolling duties. Marie if you would please come with me to Albus' office and act as a witness to all this…"

Umbridge's eyes bulged out of her face and Harry had to cover a laugh when it hit him that she hadn't known Nickleson was there as well. Beside him he saw Hermione shaking with silently laughter.

"Of course Minerva," she said with fake sweetness but not in the same sick tone Umbridge spoke in majority of the time. The two teachers glared at Umbridge and walked off in the other direction. She watched them before running after them, in hopes of getting her own voice heard.

"Amazing how a subject can go from you being overly cranky to everyone to what a toad Umbridge is to what she used to do to students in fifth year," Harry said off-handily. His eyes turned back to her, and then he faced her while saying, "Back to the original topic, cool down would you? I don't want to cause an even bigger rift between the schools. We all need each other to win this war and _you_ know that above everyone else."

She sighed and said, "I know, I'm sorry, I just…lost it. Now that I got to see Umbridge is thumped around though I'm in a much better mood."

He rolled his eyes at her and said, "Women, I'll never understand them."

* * *

Rumours spread around the school that there was a possibility that Umbridge could be fired from her job for something. Most people weren't exactly sure why but a handful of students could guess.

Soon the news of the stand's collapse became boring to the newspapers but it seemed to them that Hogwarts came up with the ideal stories for them to print so people were snooping around all the time trying to get something interesting. So needless to say everyone, especially Harry and his friends were careful with what they did in the public light.

"Might want to keep all the lovey-dovey stuff to the broom closets," Ron suggested with a grin one say to Harry and Hermione, "Skeeter or even Cho might decide to start picking at your personal lives again."

"You keep yours behind closed doors too Ronald," Hermione snapped at him. She was referring to the open problems he was having about Kaylee and Luna.

Harry's face turned purple and he said in the over-protective brother voice, "How about half ways?"

Everyone had a great time watching Griffy chase off a reporter that tried to bug them while they were in Care of Magical Creatures. Neither Hagrid nor Harry had attempted to stop it.

"Are you sure that was a good idea? He might have killed her," Hermione said with her responsible tone but someone who knew her could tell she didn't really give a damn and that she thought it was amusing. Afterwards she said to Harry, "I wish it had been Cho, now that would have been worth seeing."

"You're becoming violent lately," he said with a grin.

"I'm only showing my inner abusiveness that you get to see everyday," she said, referring to the way she usually got him out of bed in the morning.

Weeks started to pass and barely anything interesting happened at all. The Great Hall had become a little smaller when Doragon Manako, the school in Japan, and Romulus Augustus, the school from Rome, both left. Although those two schools as well as Sunspot did continue their own ULD groups and were constantly in contact with Hogwarts and each other.

Umbridge was becoming less and less of a threat to everyone. No one really cared about her because nobody really liked her. Harry was glad there was some Slytherin's on their side because it promoted school unity (actually Hermione said that, not him) and plus he knew there was supporters of Voldemort in that group. The Slytherins on their side acted as agents and told everyone else what the others talked about where the teachers weren't around.

"It's a little disturbing to hear some first years talk about how they think you and Dumbledore should die," Ebony had said to him once, "Of course none of them could tell that I didn't think the same."

"Keep it that way and we're all good," he advised her.

Hermione glowered at her books as she walked towards the Great Hall where she was going to meet Harry. She was starting to prefer the classes they had together for a few reasons. One was the fact that he was her automatic partner, he could make her smile and laugh but he respected her desire to listen, but the number one reason she liked having classes with him was because she wasn't quite as used to carrying her heavy bag of books as she used to be and he always carried them for her when he was with her.

"DAMNIT!" she yelled angrily, startling the people around her. The strap on her bag had finally snapped and all of her books, parchment, quills and ink fell to the floor. It didn't help that the ink bottles shattered all over everything in an array of blacks, blues, reds and greens. She had more colours then that of course but these were the ones she needed for class.

A groan escaped her lips as she bent down to look at the tear in her bag. While studying it a shiver went up and down her spine. Quickly she looked behind her but saw nothing there. Her eyes fell on a door that was slightly ajar down the corridor. Part of her wanted to go to the door and look in it but another part of her, a much larger part, released a wave of panic. She cleaned up everything with a flick of her wand and her bag was mended again. Throwing it over her shoulder quickly she stared back to see the door opened a little bit more and the light silhouette of a human.

* * *

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table looking nervously at the door. Hermione was late. She had promised to meet him and Ron here after her Arithmancy class.

"Harry," Susan Bones said as she walked by, "Hermione's in the corridor upstairs, her bag broke so she had to stop."

"See I told you nothing was wrong mate," Ron said as Susan walked away, "You were being paranoid."

"I'm going to go find her," he said and stood up.

Ron sighed and said, "Oh yes leave me here all alone!"

"I plan on it."

"Thanks mate," he replied dryly.

"Hey guys," a happy looking Kaylee said as she sat down beside him. One or two people looked at her but no one else bothered because she was there so often. Some of the Gryffindor students had said it was a bit of a relief because it proved that at least some people from the other schools didn't blame them for what happened at the Quidditch match.

"See Ron," Harry said, "Now you're not alone. You have great time Kay."

"That's just because I am that great, I thought you knew that Harry dearest," she said sarcastically.

"You're just like your dad," Harry said with a sigh and walked out of the door.

"Well he sounded like an old man talking about one of his childhood friends," Kaylee muttered but there was a look of appreciation in her eyes at the compliment. She faced Ron and asked, "Where's he going in such a hurry?"

"He's been paranoid since Hermione didn't show up on time," Ron replied while rolling his blue eyes, "So when Susan told him where she last saw her Harry decided to go and try to play the hero again."

"All that's going to happen is they're going to come back together, him carrying her books," the girl insisted.

"Probably," he agreed before taking a bite of his meat pie.

* * *

Harry walked out of the Great Hall but once he was in the main hall he headed towards the stairs in a sprint. He went up the stairs in twos and turned around the corner onto to run into Hermione head on. They both stumbled but he grabbed onto a brick that was sticking out of the wall a little bit and used his other arm to grab her so she wouldn't fall.

"What's the hurry Hermione?" he asked her once they both regained their footing entirely.

"What was you're hurry?" she shot back.

"I was worried about you, you're never late," he admitted with a sigh.

A light smile appeared on her face before it disappeared and she said, "My bag spilt."

"Susan told me that."

"Yes but when I was cleaning it up I was the only one in that corridor. I felt something there, something watching me; I can even point out where it was! I don't know what it was though, I saw a shadow of a person but…well it just gave me the chills," she said hesitantly.

"Want me to go look?" he asked.

She stared at him for a minute before nodding her head. As they walked down the corridor Hermione took his hand tightly. This time she didn't feel the presence from before. They walked to the now closed door and Harry pushed it open quickly. He looked inside and saw an empty classroom.

"There's no one here now," he assured her.

"But there could have been before, right?" she questioned.

"I don't see why not," he said, "This was a two way hall. Is there any spell you could use to see if something was in here?"

"Well yes, but it won't show me who it was but it will tell us if it was human or not," Hermione said after a moment of thought.

"Alright then, do your magic because I don't have a clue how," Harry said with a wave of his arms.

She took out her wand and whispered, "**_Ostendo praeteritus _****_praesentia_**."

A vertical beam of red light appeared out of her wand and she shined it around the room. It showed an image of what they could see as a man walking around the room. The figure stopped out the door and stared out of it for awhile before walking out of the room. Once the figure got out of distance of the light from Hermione's wand it vanished. She stopped the spell and said, "Well it was definitely a person, I can say that."

"Well at least we can say it wasn't some freakish shadow wolf this time," Harry said with a grin.

"Yes, you're right, it was probably just a Professor that heard the crash and looked out the door to see what happened," she said while shaking her head. A smile appeared on her face and she said, "Thank you for checking for me Harry. It would have bugged me a lot otherwise."

"I can understand," he replied with a sigh as they walked back into the hallway and back towards the Great Hall, but not before Harry took Hermione's heavy bag and threw it over his shoulder.

* * *

The rest of the week seemed to go by in slow motion to Harry, who desperately wanted the weekend to come because it was the first Hogsmead weekend of the year. They hadn't had one in along time for fear of Voldemort but Dumbledore was fairly confident that nothing bad would happen this weekend. Harry hoped he was right because he didn't want more people to die.

"So what are you and Hermione doing in Hogsmead?" Ron asked him as Harry waited patiently for him to get ready on Saturday morning. He was already fully awake and cleaned up but it was his unofficial duty to yank Ron out of bed every morning.

"I'm not sure," Harry replied with a shrug, "As long as we don't go near that stupid tea place."

Ron sniggered then said, "You're probably going to spend all day at the bookstore."

A grin quivered on Harry's face then he laughed and said, "She's not that bad…most of the time. So who are you going with? I heard that Luna asked you to go with her."

"She did," Ron said glumly, "I said no to her because I promised Kaylee I'd go with her. Hope you don't mind, I know she's like your little sister."

"Its fine Ron," Harry said with a grin, "You're my best friend why would I care?"

Ron laughed but he seemed particularly happy about this.

"Now come on, I bet Hermione was ready to go ages ago and lord knows that girl takes forever to get ready," Harry said sarcastically.

"Alright! Alright! Let's go," Ron said and lead the way down the staircase.

Unlike Harry's prediction though Hermione wasn't downstairs yet, Ginny had informed them though that she was upstairs talking to Lavender.

Finally Hermione came bounding down the stairs with a pair of pale blue jeans with a pair of dark pink and grey sneakers and a dark pink winter cloak on. She was stuffing her mittens and into her pocket and putting her scarf around her neck.

"Going snow shoeing Hermione?" Ron asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's cold out you know, it did snow last night," she said while glancing at the two boy's winter cloaks, "Besides you have yours with you too."

He shrugged and walked out the door saying, "I'm going to find Kay."

"Don't have too much fun," Harry said seriously before grinning at Hermione and saying, "Shall we go?"

"We shall," she replied and linked her arm to his and they walked out of the common room.

* * *

Harry was glad to be in Hogsmead again. It had been along time since he had been here and he missed it. Of course next year he would be free to come here whenever he wished (assuming that he survived that long) but it wouldn't be the same. He also prayed something dangerous wouldn't happen like it seemed to on every Hogsmead trip last year.

"So where do you want to go first?" he asked, "In the village of course." He really didn't want to go to the outskirts where the entrance to the Blood Castle was hidden in the side of the mountains.

"Honeydukes?" she suggested after a minute.

"Exactly what I was thinking," he agreed happily and led her down the road to the colourful candy shop. "Wha—ha! Look at that Mione!" He was pointing to an even brighter and more colourful place across the road right beside Zonkos. It was called Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

Hermione laughed and said, "Fred and George got a new shop up finally! We can go there next."

"Alright, then we'll go look at the bookstore," he said with a sigh, receiving a thump over the head from her.

They spent a good half an hour to forty-five minutes looking through all the different candies and trying some test ones.

"Ew what is this stuff?" Hermione asked as she picked up a jar and watched what looked like little blobs of jell swim around in a transparent liquid of the same colour as them. (Meaning if the blobs were blue the water was blue and so on).

"I dunno, but just looking at them me want to poke them," Harry said while holding up an orange coloured jar.

She faced him and said with a little giggle, "Poke them?"

He shrugged and put the jar back, "See anything you want? Come on, it's on me!"

"You should have said that sooner!" she said happily and started muttering about everything she wanted. Of course she wasn't really planning on using his money for that, it was just to bug her.

"Woah there Mione, I'm not a millionaire!" he said.

"Yes you are," she said as if talking to a little child.

"OK well yes I am but what happens if I don't get a job later on in life? We'll have to live off that now won't we?" he asked.

"We?" she repeated and his face got a bit of a pink twinge to it but she didn't bug him about it again.

Soon they had picked out several flavours of fudge, lollipops, chocolates, sugar quills, Bertie-Botts Every Flavoured Beans, and Willy Wonka's Chewy and Everylasting Gobstoppers.

"I didn't know Willy Wonka was really a person," Harry said as he ate one of them.

"Neither did I until I read about him in a great inventors book," Hermione replied as they headed to Fred and George's store.

It was absolutely packed with Hogwarts students who were grabbing as much as they could. Many people were saying things like 'Umbridge deserves it' and so on.

"Harry!" one of the twins called from the other end of the shop and waved him over. He and Hermione pushed their way though the crowds of students ranging from third years to seventh years and eventually got to the place where the twins stood with wide grins.

Both had on royal blue sweaters with a bright orange F and G on them. Harry looked at the one with the G and said, "Hi Gred.

"Hi Forge," Hermione added to the one with the F.

"How's it going?" George asked with a grin.

"Shopping?"

"Or rather Hermione spending Harry's money?"

"Pretty much," Harry agreed and ducked just as Hermione's hand swung in the place where his head had been moments ago.

"Be thankful I don't aim lower," she warned him.

"Your ducking technique is dying Harry," Fred warned him.

"I was referring to hitting a place lower."

All three boys winced and moved a little bit away from her.

"I was joking!" she said with a grin.

"Still, you don't hit down there," George said.

"Yeah that's just low," Fred agreed.

"So how's your shop in Diagon Alley doing? Are you rebuilding it?" Hermione asked.

"Surprisingly yeah," Fred informed them, "It's probably just going to be destroyed again."

"But if we don't continue building the things that are destroyed out whole world will be in shambles," George added.

"That's the most sentimental thing I'm ever heard you say George," Hermione said to him.

"What about him?" George asked while pointing to Fred.

"Well when you guys where still in school in my fifth year I walked in on him and Angelina talking but I won't get into that," she replied.

Harry chuckled as Fred glared at her and said, "Did you hear that Umbridge was at the school again?"

"What?" Both said together with pure shock.

"Here guys," Fred said as he scribbled something onto a sheet of paper. George looked over his twin's shoulder and grinned at what it said, nodding in approval, "Give this to Peeves."

"Peeves?" Harry said with disbelief after a moment.

"Yeah, trust us on this one," George said with a wink.

* * *

Apparently the note Fred and George had sent to Peeves gave the poltergeist back the spirit he seemed to have been losing lately. He was back in full prank mode and terrorizing his favourite target in the school: Delores Umbridge. None of the teachers or anyone else would help her aside from Barnaby. Flitch wouldn't do anything to help her with Dumbledore around.

Nothing bad had happened during the Hogsmead weekend, at least not to them. There had been a few attacks in Germany, Spain and Ireland but they weren't major attacks. The biggest one was in Germany where three families with Muggle-borns in it died. As terrible as that might sound it wasn't as bad as it could have been. Those stats came in dating from Monday to Saturday. But then again no one should have been murdered at all.

On Sunday at Hogwarts many students sat down to do their homework but not everyone. Having finished theirs after they returned from Hogsmead the day before Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Luna, Kaylee and a few others sat in an empty classroom that the teachers allowed them to go into when it was too cold to go outside.

The group sat talking about nothing in particular when suddenly Kaylee whipped around quickly and looked at the door. When Ron asked her what was wrong she didn't answer, she just kept staring. After a moment she hesitantly said, "Something was there, I could feel it watching me."

"I felt that earlier in the week too," Hermione said, "It felt like someone was just-"

"Staring," Ron finished for her, "Just studying us. I felt it too but that was yesterday when I was in Hogsmead."

"You don't think it could be those shadow wolves again, do you?" Lavender asked Harry in almost a whisper.

"No, Vulcan would have to be back for that to happen and that ritual only works once. I looked it up over the summer just in case Voldemort decided to try and bring him back," Harry explained, "Besides Hermione did a spell when we checked the room she felt the thing was watching her out of. We found out that it was actually a person and from the outline of them it was a male so it could have just been Professor Snape watching us, waiting to take points."

"That's a fair point," Neville agreed.

It didn't stop though. Over the next couple days everyone from the ULD had the feeling that they were being watched at least once, well everyone aside from Harry that is. He got the small half of the wishbone like always. Instead of having the feeling that there was a stalker following him he began having terrible nightmares where Voldemort would kill Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron, Kaylee, Remus, Alyssa, Sarah and everyone else Harry cared about them he would destroy Hogwarts and kill him. He hated the dreams more then any before because he couldn't tell whether they were supposed to be real or not. It made him nervous though and he started practicing and concentrating even more in class.

It didn't take a genius to notice how some students were acting oddly while others seemed perfectly normal. Dumbledore pointed this out about the Hogwarts students and he added that there was some from every house that were acting paranoid about something.

All the ULD members were soon looking over their shoulders, shivering at any sudden cold breeze and jumping whenever a door was opened or closed.

One day, during Herbology Ron was standing nervously beside Neville, his partner for this class. Harry and Hermione had yet to show up and the bell was due to ring in a minute or two.

As the bell finally rang Professor Sprout noticed the two were gone as well. There was a tone of worry to her voice as she asked, "Mr. Weasley, do you know where Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger are?"

"No ma'am, but I could go check their dormitory, just to check if something's wrong," he replied.

"If Neville doesn't mind working on his own for now," Sprout said.

"It's ok ma'am, Ron can go find them," Neville said with a smile at his favourite professor.

"Alright Mr. Weasley, go, but do send word back within twenty minutes at the most," she said and Ron waved as he quickly ran out of the greenhouse and into the school, acknowledging that he had heard her request.

When he got up to Harry and Hermione's common room he said, "Hi…guys," he was out of breath from his mad dash to the room. He spoke to the picture, today it was Sarah and Remus as teenagers.

"Hi Ronald," Sarah said with a smile, "Password?"

"Alazamboozle," he said. He liked Harry and Hermione's password before they changed it but oh well, what could he do about it. The password is a result of what happens when you give Harry Potter a book that's called "Stupid words and phrases".

"Harry, Hermione?" he called out. He heard a gasp and then Hermione burst out of Harry's room looking worried. "What's wrong?" he asked her wildly.

"Harry's really sick, he has a bad fever and everything!" she said with worry.

"He seemed fine last night," Ron said with confusion.

"I know but that's not what really has me worried, what I don't like if the fact that I felt that same presence, the one that's been watching us, leaving Harry's room as I walked in through the bathroom door…"

* * *

**Author's Note**

FINALLY DONE! You all saw that coming eh?

This story shrunk some. This chapter was actually supposed to be chapter 19 and have nothing to do with Halloween but I realized that what I originally had planned was pretty much repeated later on plus I didn't like the idea at all. It would have taken me weeks to write (I'm serious) so I decided 'screw it' and I got rid of it so this story is officially one chapter shorter then it was before. But it also saved you from a VERY boring chapter.

Also on the note of chapters, stories and stuff like that I've already got my next story semi-planned out! It doesn't have anything to do with this one once or ever. I've finally come to the final conclusion that there WILL NOT (I repeat) WILL NOT be making a sequel to this one. This is the last story! The last chapter thought I'm still tweaking with. I'm down to two endings on it but I'm not sure which one I want to use.

Yeah, I'm sorry this took SO long to update but I had to go out of the Province to my dad's house (12 hours backwards and forwards on a train with not even 24 hours break in between, lots of fun let me tell you, even though I love travelling) then when I got home again I felt so sick that it wasn't even funny! I did still go to school though which probably didn't help it.

Yes now there's **TWO more things**, promise and this one is for all the people who like to **complain** about how many **people I** **kill**. There will not be anymore killing sprees on my part until the end. There WILL be some attacks (one in particular I go into details with), there will be fights in Hogwarts between students (not full blown ones, rivalry ones) and there will be things like that. Don't worry this isn't going to become more boring, I personally think (looking at my plot lines for all the upcoming chapters I need to write) that it's going to become more interesting even though my **Death Rate** is going to go down.

The **last thing** is I'm going to start wrapping things that I left UNWRAPPED from the last story up soon before I get to the end of this story (trust me, that's awhile away, but this isn't taking me as long to write as HBP did). Meaning I promised I'd explain the **battle in St. Mungo's** the year before, I will, and I promised I'd say what happened to the **Weasleys **while being **held captive**, I'll do that too. Also before the last battle Harry's going to find out why he has all these **interesting little powers** he does.

**_Holimontski_** – Sorry, Umbridge is going to be around for awhile. Yeah good luck in school, this week (Jan 24-28) I'm doing exams pretty much all week so school sucks for me too.

**_Goddess-Hope_** – lol Snakes and Lions…about the schools all knowing, you see for the most part the schools usually keep to themselves (that's why Harry wanted them all in the ULD). Besides most won't be around for much longer so there doesn't seem to be a point in making them understand every little thing about Hogwarts.

**_Idiot with reason_** – What about chapter five? (is confused) LMAO yeah I know I am really strange. When I'm in a good mood I give hints and I kill people and when I'm in a bad mood I write VERY VERY dull chapters…odd eh?

**_Shawn Pickett _**– Thank you

**_PruePotter _**– LOL I bet that just bugged you more then anything else eh? No she wasn't a student the year before and no she isn't a teacher teaching

**_Blackknife_** – That is a good thought but if you look at the Author's Note in chapter 16 (I think it was 16) I already talked about that theory.

**_Loup3402_** – Only in stories, don't worry I'm not a homicidal freak in reality!

**_Benwa_** – Thank you

**_QueenWeasel_** – LMAO fluff, Snape, Binns, Qudditch, fights, death…I guess that's what it takes to make a good chapter eh? LOL!

**_Preetoaka Raven Weasley Potter_** – Sorry, AU's not being updated but…well…let's just say I DO have something else planned after this that might make up for that.

**_CastusAlbusCor _**– Thank you

**_CoolWeirdo_** – I just finished my exams (Jan. 28th). Yes I admit I do lie but I won't tell you if I did lie and if I did I wouldn't tell you what anyways (LOL, I'm so mean)

**_Drake Smythe_** – Don't worry, more good times will come (PROMISE!) but after more bad times as well. LOL sorry for making you feel so sad but…well the next couple chapters will be sad as well…or weird or things like that. I dunno I guess more depressing stuff seems to be my real genre.

**_Ryan_** – LOL you keep trying! It's not THAT obvious a clue but it does give a little hint.

**_Harry James Gryffindor Potter_** – No actually that is good advice because that's what happened to all my other fics, I got stuck and I gave up.

**_Carn_** – About 80 people from various schools died in that collapse

**_Beth 5572_** – Thank you

**_Lady Nicole Potter_** – LMAO Alien…but yes there ARE strains in there relationship, you're right about that. No I don't know Greek but I'm interested in things from the ancient times (Greek, Rome, Egypt, etc…) LMAO that's great! I'd do that too but I'm not allowed to put more holes in my walls. I say mean things all the time, but most of the time I don't regret it. No, she's not an alien. Yes there are hints in chapter 12 because that's pretty much where we really first meet her. Draco fan eh? Then you'll like the fact that he's an important character in the upcoming chapters.

**_Prongs _**– Don't worry, no important character died. Actually no Hogwarts students died as I explained here. It was to make strains between the schools. Hagrid was on a different set of stands and he came down to stop the fight when I said 'Harry, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Kaylee and the professors'. Oh yes my stories are so happy! It's like watching carebears dance under little rainbows saying things like 'never quite' and cute stuff like that. (gags)

**_Colorguardbaby23_** – Ohh no, there wasn't THAT many students on them. This one of the smaller stands that fell. There was around 80 people from 10 schools killed (a lot but not as many as I wanted at first but I'd thought I'd be nice). Nobody from Hogwarts or Australia (obviously) died.

**_Alianne_** – No nobody important died. Yes the Quidditch pitch did get bigger so all the schools could watch and your welcome for the H/hr

**_Aqua Mage_** – Yeah I wasn't kidden when I said a lot of people were going to die. But I suppose everybody dies someday…I'm just making them horrible and too soon in life! No Harry did not get hurt by the stands falling.

**_Fraezzi_** – Of course you can translate this for German readers. Don't worry your English wasn't that bad, I know it's one of the hardest languages to learn. You can also delete the reviewers thing but keep in all my other author's notes ok? That's all I ask. Just say it was written by me.

**_Tony tot 81_** – Don't worry, no R/Hr.

**_Jada1010_** – LOL someone would think that I had major mood swings while reading this. Griffy's hardly in this one because he's not important and there's just so many other things I can write about.

**_OCDaboutHarry1234_** – Don't check everyday, I can't write that fast! Thank you and I'm glad that you decided to start writing too.

**_Atrus Valentein_** – No I did not kill off a whole school and no Hogwarts people died. I killed off about 80 people from random schools that were not from Hogwarts (and Sunspot obvious because they're not there). Good luck with the clues. They're there, but you have to read between the lines to get them. Actually I'm probably the only one that understands them!

**_Imran1_** – You do that then. I'm writing what I want to write and no one and no threats are going to change that. If you do tell other people not to read this though tell them the honest truth why: because I kill people. People die, especially in war, the facts of life suck, don't they?

**_Zircronium_** – Of course you're not. Well thanks for reviewing.

**_JustinJeffrey_** – Thank you

**_Randomreaderguy_** – I kill so many people because it's war, name me one where hundreds of people, including innocent people didn't die.

**_Tennisprincess15 _**– That's a good thought about Nickleson, there are a lot of theories that have been thrown at me (including that one before) and it's interesting to see people trying to guess where I'm going with this…

**_Some random reviewer_** – What do YOU think? Might be, might not be and if it is it might not mean anything, right? Nobody ever knows when it comes to what I'm thinking up.

**_Nandhp_** – Thank you

**_Vikingod_** – I already growled about the theory of Nickleson as Harry's daughter, can't remember which chapter but I did. LOL my story's not that good…I'm an impatient person too that's why writing annoys me sometimes because I know what I want to happen in a chapter but I just can't seem to get there. I've cut out some things that would have told everyone exactly what's going to happen in the end too…

**_Penghu-dust_** - Thank you but write faster? To me it looks like your only on chapter one! Lol!

Sorry if I missed anybody and PLEASE REVIEW! If you don't like this story tell me. I usually take them ok but if I get stupid reasons like 'I hate Umbridge' or 'this is repetitive and you'll ruin everything by putting it in' then yeah I'm not going to be nice but if it mature and well put then I don't have a problem.

_**Krystal Lily Potter**_


	19. Murderous Slips

**_Harry Potter and the Scars of Time  
_**_**By:** Krystal Lily Potter  
__**Chapter Nineteen:** Murderous Slips  
__**Rating:** AA (which means, around here, 14 and up)  
__**Couples:** HP/HG, KB/RW/LL, NL/GW/DM, GW/DM/EM  
__**Summary:** Harry's last year at Hogwarts has finally come but that doesn't mean things will be any easier for him. After last year's horrifying events the school things that nothing worse could happen. They were all wrong. The prophecy resurfaces and is dangling in front of Harry, held up by the pain from the past, quite literally. As the world is slowly being morphed outside of the safety of Hogwarts the people inside it are finding out that they cannot hide for much longer and that time is as much their best friend now as it is their worst enemy. What is a person supposed to do when they know they have to face the most evil wizard in history and if they're killed then the rest of the world, magic and muggle is doomed?  
__**Warning:** More violence then last time. There are mentions of suicide, murder, rape, and sex (I don't go into details with that). There will also be fighting, cursing (and I don't mean spells) and gory stuff. For now the rating stays AA/PG-13 but later, towards the end, it might go up to R._

_Heed this warning if you don't like death: there will be A LOT more deaths of characters you recognise from JKRs books and some original ones. If you thought I was cruel and brutal in the prequel to this then I don't know what you're going to think of me after reading this story._

_Sequel to Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_

_Been along time, hasn't it? I haven't given up on this story I'm just completely stuck on where to go with it. I won't have this done by the time book six comes out, even though the chapters are rapidly decreasing in amount. Yes I'm making this story shorter so I CAN get it done. There are…seven or eight chapters in the end that won't be as long as my normal amount, well actually I doubt if any of my chapters will be that long again because I have very little time to write anymore, but hey, 20 more days of school left so I'll be able to pick up more writing…even though I still have to work…_

* * *

"**_Whatever life holds in store for me, I will never forget these words, "with great power comes great responsibility." This is my gift, my curse. Who am I? I'm Spider-man."_**

_**Peter Parker, Spiderman**_

* * *

Hermione's brown eyes seemed distracted as she sat at her desk in Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall looked at her with worry and noticed that Harry Potter was missing yet again. She hadn't questioned it before but she was getting very worried.

"Miss. Granger, can you please stay after class for a moment?" she asked suddenly as the class neared its end.

"Huh?" she said wildly. She had finished her work earlier on and was resting, taking care of Harry wasn't as easy as it'd seem, especially when he continued to get sicker. She saw him between breaks, at lunch and dinner. She would have stayed with him all day, had he not ordered her to return to classes and that he would be fine. She was sceptical but trusted him. Realizing that Professor McGonagall had spoken she said, "Yes Professor."

As soon as the bell rang and all the other students left McGonagall motioned for Hermione to come closer to her then she asked, "Is there a problem dear? You're not yourself lately."

"I'm just not sleeping as well," Hermione said after a moment of thought.

"Does it have something to do with Mr. Potter's absences?" the professor interrogated.

"Yes," she said after hesitating for a period of time, "He hasn't been feeling to well for the last couple of days so I stay up to help him. He told me to come to classes though."

"Of course he did. One thing I can see about Harry is that he doesn't like causing other's pain in anyway and I'm sure, being your friend for seven years now, that he knew you wanted to return to classes," McGonagall explained, "But why didn't you take him to the hospital wing?"

"With Barney? I mean Barnaby. No thanks," she replied stubbornly. A grin flickered across McGonagall's face at the name Barney then she said in her normal serious tone, "Well if he gets any worse Miss. Granger or if you don't think you can keep up with helping him come and tell me. I'll get Poppy to go and see him."

"Thank you Professor," Hermione said with a grateful smile as she headed towards the door. When she was about a foot away she stopped then spun around and faced her Professor again with no trace of the pervious smile on her face as she said, "Professor, can I ask you something? It's not a normal question but it's been bugging me for awhile after something Harry muttered in his sleep."

"Of course," McGonagall replied to her favourite student.

Hermione's brown eyes seemed to look terribly nervous as she asked, "Are we strong enough to win this war?"

"Of course we are," McGonagall said after hesitating, "We have many great fighters and of course we have Professor Dumbledore."

"With all due respect ma'am that's not what I asked," Hermione said, "Are _we_ strong enough to win? I know Professor Dumbledore's strong but he's never been out on the front lines since this started again. Sure he might show up there later on but it's always been Harry; Harry, Ron and I. We might bring others with us but it's always the three of us. Especially Harry. So I ask you again, are **_we_** strong enough to win?"

McGonagall's lips thinned and she felt like her throat had constricted. What Hermione said was true; it was always the three of them plus some others that were on the front lines. It was never the teachers, the Aurors or even the Order; it was always them. "That, Miss. Granger, is a question I cannot answer. Now if you asked me if you were brave enough to win, I'd say you were unstoppable and that's a start on strength."

Hermione smiled in spite of herself and said, "Thank you Professor." With that she walked out of the door and headed towards her next class.

McGonagall stared at her retreating form and she said to herself, "Are they strong enough?"

* * *

"Harry what are you doing out of bed?" Hermione growled at him when she got back to their common room after classes.

"I couldn't stay in there anymore," he said with a groan, "It's starting to stink!"

"Stink?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. He nodded in reply and she walked into the room and said, "Oh lord, it does smell in here, what is it?"

"Not a clue," he replied then tumbled onto the couch. His face was paler then normal and he was sweating and lightly shaking at the same time.

She gave him a worried look and said, "Harry, maybe I should get Madam Pomfrey."

"What? Why? I'm fine!" he insisted and tried to stand up but a dizzy spell came over him and he fell back down, "OK so maybe I'm not."

"Harry I've been going through books and there's a million different things that could be wrong with you, I don't know how to pinpoint exactly what it is. Madam Pomfrey would though," she insisted.

"Alright, alright, I don't feel like arguing," Harry said and closed his eyes.

Hermione went into his room and an extra blanket and put it over him. She kissed his scar then said, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

He nodded and his mind slipped into blackness as she ran out the door.

* * *

"Madam Pomfrey," Hermione said as she knocked on the Healer's door. Being Headgirl she knew where the teacher's rooms were.

"Miss. Granger, what a surprise, is there anything I can do for you?" Poppy Pomfrey asked as she opened the door.

"You're favourite patient needs you," she said with a sigh.

A light grin appeared on the old woman's face and she said, "Alright, I've got my wand with me now lead the way Miss. Granger, I've missed Mr. Potter in the last month."

"I'll bet," Hermione muttered, thinking about all the medical problems her boyfriend had gone through in his lifetime in general.

* * *

Hermione and Madam Pomfrey entered the Headboy's dormitory to see Harry in an uncomfortable sleep. He tossed and turned, and sweat was pouring down his face but at least he wasn't shivering anymore.

The former school nurse went to work and started using her magic to scan what was wrong with him. Hermione studied what she was doing to keep her mind of the fact that it was Harry who was hurt, or sick.

After a few minutes Hermione saw a frown passing over the old woman's face and asked with a panicked voice, "Is it that bad? What is it? Will he live?"

Madam Pomfrey held up her hand to silence Hermione then said, "There's something in his blood but every time I try to get rid of it my magic shoots back so I assume it's some kind of potion."

"How did he get a potion in him!"

"Well, in general I'd say he could have drunk it or was forced to drink it but the way this one is so concentrated in his blood it looks as if it was injected into him."

Hermione bit her lip and said, "Can you find out what it is?"

"Of course I can," the nurse replied with an annoyed voice, "But because I can't get directly at it I will have a harder time to confirm what it is, but I can still do it." There was an odd look in her eyes as something underneath Harry's bed, at the foot of it, caught her eye. She was a sharp woman and had no doubt that Hermione would have missed it, but she still caught it.

Swooping down quickly she picked up the tiny vile that was on the floor and held it up. It wasn't very big, but there must have been a fair amount of liquid in it. The bottom of the vile had a tiny bit of the substance still in it.

Madam Pomfrey's eyes widened a little bit before she quickly grabbed her wand and, without saying anything, shot a silver string of sparks out the door and said, "When did he get sick Ms. Granger?"

"I'm not exactly sure," Hermione said after a moment, "Harry doesn't tell anyone anything until it gets really bad."

She stopped fiddling with the bottle and gave Hermione an odd look before saying, "He doesn't even tell you anything?"

Hermione studied the woman's face for a moment before getting a sad look on her face. It didn't stay long though. She quickly cleared the look and said, "It doesn't matter."

A few moments later Professor Dumbledore entered the room followed by Professors McGonagall, Snape and Nickleson.

"What did Potter do now?" Snape hissed acidly.

"Oh do grow up Severus," McGonagall snapped before turning her attention to Madam Pomfrey again.

"Potter," she said slowly, "has a large quantity of poison in his blood. And if I'm correct then it's this type."

All the teachers looked at it and everyone gasped. Dumbledore's face went very pale and his eyes widened as he said, "When did he start to get sick?"

"Three days ago?" Hermione suggested, "Give or take a few days."

"Thank goodness, this poison attacks the person seven days after it's ejected into the body. We still have plenty of time to get it out of him," Madam Pomfrey said with relief.

"The question is not if we could heal Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said suddenly, "there was no doubt in my mind that we could. No the question that is staying with my thoughts is simply how did it get in him? And why?"

"I have the answer to that Headmaster," Snape's slimy voice said. Hermione turned around and a light scream escaped her lips when she saw he was holding up several needles; some still holding the liquid from the vile in them.

Madam Pomfrey pulled up Harry's sleeve up and sure enough there were a couple of punctures on his upper arm.

Hermione gasped as slapped her hand to her mouth, McGonagall's lips went thinner then Hermione had ever seen them, Snape sneered again and but Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey remained straight faced.

"Check for fingerprints," Dumbledore ordered McGonagall right away. She nodded and levitated the needles over to Harry's desk so she could examine them. Dumbledore's eyes turned to Snape and Pomfrey and he said, "Severus get the straining potion ready and Poppy, tie him down because you know very well that this does hurt."

"Yes sir," they both said and went to their work. Hermione stayed back against the wall, her lips were pressed tightly together. She looked both worried and angry.

"Do not fret Ms. Granger, we will have him good as new in about an hour," Professor Dumbledore said with a smile, but that disappeared as he saw the look on her face and asked, "Is there a problem?"

"He never tells me anything," she said with a frown, "Nothing at all."

"Think of it as a punishment for getting him out of bed in the morning," Dumbledore replied with an amused look as her face turned pink with embarrassment.

"Yeah, well I'm going to stop that. I never meant anything by it at all, and Harry knows it. It was never bad, just so you don' think I was abusing him, it was just play fighting in the morning because he would wrestle back with me," Hermione said quickly.

"Don't worry," Dumbledore said, holding up his hand to stop her, "If Harry would have felt like he was being abused he would have left. It's the way he's grown up, and I know he doesn't want to live that way anymore."

Hermione nodded and said, "What's going to happen to him?"

"Well Ms. Granger," Professor McGonagall said in a high pitched voice, "I think we had better put him in some kind of therapy."

"Goodness why?" Dumbledore asked her with shock.

"The only finger prints on these needles belong to Harry Potter," she said seriously.

"He injected the poison into himself!" Madam Pomfrey roared.

"No! He wouldn't!" Hermione yelled, "I know Harry! He isn't like that! He wouldn't try to kill himself, that's a coward's way out. He's too brave for that!"

"Beautiful thoughts Ms. Granger," Professor Snape said oily, "But still he did throw himself off his broom last year in hopes of dying."

Hermione bit her lip and said, "That wasn't entirely his fault. Vulcan was clouding his rational thoughts. Harry Potter isn't a coward! He would not try to harm himself, purposely with intentions of killing himself that is."

"Like it or not Hermione," Dumbledore said quietly, "All the evidence points to him. Therefore after we are done getting the poison out of his blood he will have to be put somewhere where he cannot harm himself."

Hermione was about to argue with him but instead she closed her mouth tightly, wheeled around quickly and ran out of the room. The four teachers watched her disappear through the door with confusion and pity.

"She really doesn't think he did it Albus," Minerva said after a moment.

"Mr. Potter does not tell Ms. Granger enough for us to take her word," Pomfrey muttered and it wasn't spoken of again as they got the poison out of his body.

Professor Nickleson had stayed quiet the whole time that this had been happening. She had simply been observing the outcome of things and storing it in her mind.

All the evidence seemed to be pointing towards Harry attempting to commit suicide, but there was something not right about it. Something she didn't like.

Suddenly it clicked in her head, but no one would agree with her aside from Hermione and a few of their friends, someone had framed Harry so he would be locked up!

'_That mean's the attacker is still on the loose in Hogwarts,'_ Marie Nickleson thought with horror.

* * *

Hermione flew into the Gryffindor common room, startling many of the people in there. She looked around quickly and asked, "Where's Ron?"

"He went outside with Kaylee earlier," Lavender informed her.

"Thanks Lav," Hermione said and headed outside.

She twisted and turned through all the secret passages they would get her outside without running into anyone else. By the end of her little journey though she was exhausted! Everything that had happened was caving into her.

"Oh screw it," she muttered and pulled out her wand, "Accio Marauders Map!"

The said piece of parchment quickly flew out of a window and into her hand. Quickly opening it and muttering, "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."

The lines appeared on the map. She followed them as they created a bird's eye view of Hogwarts. Her eyes quickly spotted two dots titled Ronald Weasley and Kaylee Black. They were stationary by the lake.

"Mischief managed," she whispered and tapped the map with her wand. It cleared off and she quickly started running to where Ron and Kaylee were located.

When she finally found the two a light grin graced her face. They were flirting so much that it was slightly sickening, but she said nothing because she knew that she and Harry used to do that a lot.

"Ron! Kaylee!" she yelled out and the two jump from surprise. Kaylee smiled and waved wildly and Ron grinned like a maniac.

"You'll never guess what Mione," he said to her happily until he saw the look on her face. His face lost the excited look to it and he asked, "What's the matter?"

"It's Harry," Hermione said angrily, "I went to Madam Pomfrey because he was getting too sick. Apparently there was some kind of poison in his blood that was making him sick, but it wasn't in him long enough to do much harm, they're straining it out of his blood now. But then Snape found needles on the floor, the ones used to put the poison inside of him. His fingerprints were the only ones on it! SO they're going to lock him up in a room when he gets better like a crazy person and I don't think he did it!"

"The bastards," Kaylee yelled angrily, "Harry wouldn't do something stupid like attempting suicide! That's a coward's way out and he's not one."

"Those were pretty much my words but Dumbledore didn't listen, no one did," Hermione said sadly.

The three friends stared at each other, not knowing what to say, and for once, not knowing what to do.

* * *

"Harry?" Professor Nickleson's voice rang in his ears.

He looked up at her from the white bed he sat on and said, "Professor."

It had been about a week since the teacher's had discovered the poison in Harry's blood. Once he started getting better the teachers kept Harry in a room with only a bed and in it and would come in three times a day to give him something to eat. Of course they usually stayed in the room until he was done, just to make sure he didn't do something stupid. They also brought him to a bathroom beside the room but there was nothing sharp or dangerous in there at all.

"It's not dinner yet," he said with a bored tone.

"I know, I wanted to talk to you," she replied and conjured a chair so she could sit across from him.

"Trying to figure out why I'm going insane like everyone else has?" he snapped at her.

"No, because I don't think you put that poison in your blood. I think you were forced to do it somehow. But you can easily fight off Imperious, so please Harry, point me in the right direction about what might have happened," Marie said slowly.

"I don't really know. All I remember was waking up one night, feeling a sudden pain in my arm, which was obviously the needle. I looked up and saw a shadow standing over me," he trailed off after he got to there.

"A shadow or a silhouette?" she pressed on.

"Silhouette, it was solid, it was read…and I'm pretty sure it was male," Harry explained, "It wasn't shaped like girl at all."

"Harry did you put the poison in you?" Nickleson asked.

"No," he said seriously, "Suicide is a cowardly thing to do."

She studied him for a moment before saying, "I have to go Harry, but take comfort in knowing that you have more than just Hermione, Ron and Kaylee on your side in this. I believe you too."

"Thank you Professor. Do you know when I can get out of here?" Harry asked.

"No, but I'm hoping it'll be soon?" she replied and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Sir," Professor Nickleson said as she sat down in the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk, "I have reason to believe that Potter didn't try to kill himself."

"Oh?" Dumbledore asked her.

"I spoke to him," she said slowly, "he honestly has no clue how it happened."

"He could just be saying that, you realize that Marie?" he quizzed her.

"Yes I know this," she said, "but what if I'm right and whoever did this to Potter is still in the school? You haven't been going out of your way to protect the students much this year as it is. If this leaked out then there would be hell to pay on our part."

Dumbledore thought about this and said slowly, "Is your conversation with Mr. Potter the only thing that made you come to this conclusion?"

"No," she said, "one of my students came to me today, feeling sick. His symptoms are remarkably similar to Harry's. I sent him up to the hospital wing."

Albus Dumbledore's pale blue eyes widened in shock and he sat up a litter straighter and asked in a horrified voice, "Which student?"

Her brown eyes seemed to harden a little as she said, "The student is the complete opposite to Potter, I'm not sure why he was targeted, but his name is Draco Malfoy."

* * *

Dumbledore stared at Draco's pale face with a thoughtful expression. On his upper arm was needle marks just like with Harry. The poison was injected in the muscle but went through to the blood.

He turned and looked quickly as Professor McGonagall walked in with Harry following her. He looked a tad bit paler than normal, but that was the consequences of being trapped in a room for a week.

"I owe you an apology Harry," he said to his student, "it appears that you weren't guilty of attempted suicide."

"I told you I didn't do it!" Harry replied viciously, "but does anyone believe me? Nope! No one even thought of using a truth potion on me!"

Snape, who was standing off to a corner, glared at him coldly at his words.

"Sir," a meek Professor Nickleson said as she walked out of a separate room, "I've got the results for whose fingerprints are on the needles used to inject Draco Malfoy."

"Who?" Everyone asked quickly.

"Well the name that showed up is shocking but not as much as it should be," she said slowly.

"Stop stalling Marie and tell us who it was," McGonagall said with annoyance heavy in her voice.

"Teather Dae," she said. After her words all that came into the room was an uncomfortable silence.

* * *

Hermione sat in the great hall poking at her dinner. Ever since Harry had been taken to get 'mental help' she had acted sulky and bored. On normal circumstances it would have annoyed a person but not this time. Everyone understood why she was in a rotten mood.

She glanced up at Kaylee and Ron and grinned a little bit. They were talking about something along the lines of ways to get Snape fired, but that's not why she was grinning. It was the fact that she knew they were holding hands underneath the table.

Her vision moved over to Luna at the Ravenclaw table. She was shooting death glares at Kaylee's back but made no move to come over. Hermione had never seen Luna look so…not spaced out before.

"_Then again people do change as they grow,"_ she thought and stared reflecting back on how much she, Harry and Ron had changed over the years.

Suddenly she became away that Ron and Kaylee were looking at something behind her with amazement.

"What?" she asked before turning around. Her mouth dropped and she let out an odd sound when she saw Harry grinning at her. She jumped up and flung her arms around his neck happily and squeezed the life out of him.

He laughed happily and requested, "Can we sit down Mione? We're attracting a lot of attention."

"Sure," she said in a chipper tone and they sat back down at the Gryffindor table.

Harry looked around for a moment and before anyone could ask him what he was doing there he said, "They finally realized I didn't put that poison in my system. Someone else did."

"How'd your fingerprints get on the needles then?" Ron asked with confusion.

Before Harry could answer Hermione said, "Muggles can do that Ron…it's not that hard. I imagine the person just used a copying spell, put a copy of his fingerprints on the needles he or she used."

"Yeah," her boyfriend agreed. He looked around the hall quickly and said, "Which school left now? There's even less people here."

"Three schools left," Kaylee piped up, "Subida Esperanza, Pharaohs Valley, and Goudster."

"So who's left?" he questioned curiously.

"Maple Merlin's, Salem, Athena's, Durmstrang and Beauxbaton," Ron replied.

"So what's with the whole sitting close and holding hands?" Harry continued his questionnaire.

"What?" Kaylee asked with surprise.

"I…er…please don't kill me," Ron said quickly.

Harry laughed and said, "I'm not going to kill you Ron. So you finally asked Kaylee out?"

"Yup," Ron said with a grin.

"Good on you mate," Harry said and whispered to Hermione, "I bet Luna's not to happy."

"You have no idea," she replied.

Everyone looked up as Dumbledore stormed in the room with a livid looking Umbridge behind him. All the other teachers (who had gotten there moments after Harry showed up) looked up with something similar to anger mixed with glee on their faces.

Dumbledore walked to the place behind his chair and said, "Students of Hogwarts, I have many announcements to be made to you on this day. The first thing is on a lighter note. The school of Athena's from Greece has finally been repaired so you will be home soon. Unfortunately I've gotten word that the schools of Durmstrang, Beauxbaton, Maple Merlin's and Salem still have much to repair, and the governments of Bulgaria, France, Canada and the United States of America have informed me that the schools probably won't be finished until close to the end of this year. Onto a darker topic now." His face clouded over and he looked dark and serious suddenly. "No teachers shall enter a student's room unless I am aware of it and have given them permission. There are security charms all over the school so I will be watching at all times. Students are not allowed outside after 6 o'clock, and teachers have to have permission to be out that late as well."

The whole hall burst into whispers. It shocked everyone to hear of the new security measures.

"There is no need to worry; no unknown person will enter the school at any period of time anymore. These new security measures are now in place because two of our students were poisoned and nearly killed. Please remember, that we are at a time of war and that it's a time of great danger. People jump to conclusions, as am I right now but I am not afraid of the consequences. It is my request that anyone whose parents work at the Minister send them a message. They must not trust Teather Dae anymore."

"NOW REALLY!" Umbridge exploded, "TEATHER DAE IS MY BOSS AND A GOOD MAN."

"Madam Umbridge, get out of my school this instance," Dumbledore said furiously.

"What did you just say?" she snarled violently.

"I ordered you to leave my school at once and if you fail to comply then you will be forced out," he said simply and turned to the school at a whole and said, "Students, it's time to rebel against Teather Dae."

"There will be no rebellion," Umbridge snapped.

"Peeves, if you could," Dumbledore said and the poltergeist flew into the hall. He had McGonagall's old walking cane with him. He started batting her with it and she ran out of the hall screaming. Everyone had a good chuckle at that.

_**(Note: Yes it'd quick and sudden but live with it; this is done for a reason)**_

* * *

"Look at the news," Ginny Weasley said quickly as Harry, Hermione and Ron joined them for breakfast the next morning. Kaylee was sitting at her table with her friends of Salem for once.

"What happened now?" Ron asked through a mouth full of scrambled eggs.

Ginny looked at him with disgust before saying, "Umbridge is dead."

"What?" they all asked together, Ron spraying the contents of his mouth all over the table, receiving many disapproving stares from the people around them.

Harry grabbed the paper and looked at the picture of Healers bending over a body covered by a white blanket in Hogsmead. They had already identified the person as Deloris Jane Umbridge. What stuck out on the picture though was a huge note on the wall behind her.

"This is what happens to traitors of Teather Dae," Hermione read. Her eyes studied the picture then she gasped.

"What?" Harry, Ron and Ginny asked.

She grabbed a muggle pen from her bag and wrote something underneath the words Teather Dae. When she was done everyone gasped at what she had done.

"Teather Dae," she said slowly, "is an anagram for Death Eater."

They all stared at each other with shock. It was right there in front of all of them the entire time. Teather Dae was a death eater.

* * *

**_Author's note_**

Been awhile hasn't it? Yes I'm still alive, I just had to take a break off from writing because of stress at school.

No, Harry's attacker wasn't Nickleson. Yes, Umbridge is dead, and there is more than beats the eye to her death. Also this story has decreased greatly in size. Originally there was about 50 chapters but I cut that down…a lot.

Now onto the long lost reviews! HAHA! I miss this.

**_X0ixheartxyouxi0x _**– That's the first time I heard that idea about Nickleson and I like it. I honestly do. Not saying it's right but I'm saying that I like the idea.

**_Colorguardbaby23_** – Hey at least I didn't kill anybody (I just mentioned how people died). And the thing that's following them IS a human, so there's no worries about that.

**_Scarey-kid_** – LMAO you read this in class? LOL that's great. Woah Harry and Hermione getting married? When did I say that? As of now I'd say that Ron seems to be choosing Kaylee but…nah I won't tell ya. A lot of people complain about death tolls, glad someone didn't.

**_Ultra-violet-catastrophy_** – I did? Sorry about forgetting you! Anyways there's something a little bit off about you're review. I didn't go on a killing spree with Half Bloods. I killed a total of three of them (including the Prince). Well, since you insist I'll kill the Irish (LMAO JK!). Well you saw what was wrong with Harry in this chapter.

**_Alianne _**– You really think I'm going to tell you who Nickleson is? Nice try! LMAO!

**_PruePotter_** – Peter found the Orb of Efil at the beginning if that's what you were referring to. Harry feels like he met Nickleson before and yes you will find out all her little secrets in the end.

**_Shawn Pickett_** – Actually the person was stalking all the ULD members except for Harry. Twins wrote something like 'remember give her hell for us Peeves'.

**_Hpfanchrissy1502_** – That's ok, my internet is being an ass lately too. And thanks! I hope I'm making this a little better because I know HBP was a little boring for the most part

**_Holimontski_** – LOL! Hermione, panicky and all that nice stuff when Harry's sick. Lord knows my school work won't suffer this semester because I dropped this really really hard course (it was a university course I was taking in grade 10, yeah) that I despised and I ended up having to take art then music in it's place (all grade 10s have to take them, gym and tech but I don't have to take those ones). Aww older brother telling younger sister syndrome (sindrom lol)

**_SapphireSecant _**– Key word there is killing SPREES. LAMO no I don't think I'll be showing you guys both endings, I'm too mean for that! But thanks for the compliments on my story!

**_Someone_** – Thank you

**_Lady Nicole Potter_** – You met the person before, that's all I'll say. Are you insane! That wasn't short! That was nearly 10 pages long on my computer. If you want me to make it longer then I quit! LMAO no you didn't do that one before but I like it! And don't worry, I'm back again! You better get the signs working again (LOL)

**_Carn_** – Looks like you were right eh?

**_Nandhp_** – Yes that chapter was creepy, and you never know, maybe the boogeyman is watching you! LOL! I'm so mean.

**_Danboy_** – Thank you.

**_Tennisprincess15_** – That is a really good question and you're the first one to ask it. Don't worry that will be explained and that is important.

**_Beth5572_** – Thank you

**_UltimateHPFreak_** – I never said the person was invisible! This chapter seemed to creep a few people out though.

**_Atrus Waverclan_** – Interesting name. Yup a pretty boring review, and I thought I had a suspenseful chapter for once!

**_Randomreaderguy_** – Yes that's true, I kill more, I introduce more, but the major thing is I'm not JKR so it's ok! Yes Harry fell sick fast but…well as you saw in this chapter it wasn't his fault

**_Ryan_** – Your first question was answered in this chapter. The next chapter is going to explain who was watching them.

**_Treck_** – Don't worry I've got plans for Umbridge alright! It'll be interesting, well at least to my sadistic mind it is.

**_Jada1010_** – I do that with fics a lot too, at least you know I'll update it and not leave it. No I'm not going to kill any of them right yet. The next chapter? Well if your reading this then it's up but as I write this I have no clue when it'll be done. I don't like Valentines day, it's more commercialized then Christmas is, well I never liked Valentines, not even when I was little (shrugs). But thanks anyways and I guess happy late or early or whenever Valentines day!

**_Zirconium_** – I never said I was going to STOP killing, I said I was going to cool down, as in no more 100 people being killed at once. You win! Umbridge is leaving soon, but there's a reason why I made her show up.

**_Penghu-dust_** – LOL ok I'll never underestimate you again than. I love HP/HG too.

**_Imran1_** – OK then, sorry I over reacted. No not many people will be dying, key word is MANY.

**_Harry James Gryffindor Potter_** – LOL it better be interesting? That sounded like a threat! Thanks anyways though.

**_Loup3402_** – LMAO! Yup it's official, I'm not homicidal even though there are times I'd like to strangle my sister…but I suppose all older brothers and sisters think like that once and awhile.

**_CoolWeirdo_** – Yeah it was fun. No I'm not writing as fast because I've got a lot of other things that are more important to me then writing fanfics right now. Things will start being explained soon.

**_BaPa4L_** – Don't worry! No R/Hr, I would never write that! Don't worry!

**_Merlin-dcsa_** – Thank you!

**_Aznhermy _**– The title of the chapter or the title of the fic? Well the title of the chapter was the feeling of having someone stalking them, it just wasn't right and if you were referring for Scars of Time…well that comes later.

**_Rickyaj _**– Yes I know I didn't explain that, I just didn't have time to do it and I still don't have time. Long story short we all know Harry passed with flying colours and he appeared and disappeared around Grimmauld place all summer. The end. I'm not going to make this a R/Hr story, as of now it's not even a continued story!

**_Tonksss_** – I'm updating nearly 5 months later 

**_OCDboutHarry_** – Thanks

**_Harry Fan1221_** – LOL thanks, but I don't think I do.

**_Lord of the Darkness and Light_** – That's ok, I kinda forgot about my story too.

**_Imran1 _**– I haven't quit, I took a break

**_Mc-spoot_** – Yeah I know…I took out the rest of the songs I had planned for this.

**_Idiot with reason_** – actually right now grades are everything to me…that's why I had a break but Imma back!

**_Star of 08_** – LMAO that's an awesome thought! Sirius as Professor Nickleson! And the Peter theory is interesting too but no, Nickleson is NOT Sirius or Peter. Sirius is dead and he will stay dead, I can promise you that.

**_Kattwild_** – Sorry for making you wait…months? Haha so much for the riot…

**_Noimosyni_** – Yes I agree with that but I didn't mean that she was ABUSIVE like beating him. I meant it as joking and play wrestling. My friend and her boyfriend for over a year do it in public, and always laugh about it. This wasn't supposed to imply domestic violence…sorry if it did.

**_Atrus Valentein_** – Yeah sorry for the long break…if people would actually READ MY PROFILE they'd realize why I wasn't here anymore!

**_SilverBullet23_** – Nope it's not Lily.

**_Drtfluvr_** – Haha no one but me knows what's going on with Nickleson.

**_Aubs_** – Yeah sorry I had to kill Josh…

**_Lgfrommk2931 _**– No actually I don't remember you…sorry! Then again I haven't been here in awhile either…

**_Ali _**– Yeah I know Half Blood Prince didn't explain much, it's because it was supposed to be explained in this story…but that's a good point, no one else noticed that I never REALLY explained WHY Voldemort wanted Vulcan alive…

**_Mione5_** – Mrs. Granger DIDN'T know Lily was magic. All she knew was that she left for boarding school every year. She was also a few years older so she couldn't keep track of her that much.

**_Dracosgirl_** – haha. Well I hope your trip to France WAS fun…hey no worries…there was no updates in along time so you didn't miss anything

**_Nikky_** – Thanks, but sorry I haven't updated in awhile. No I've decided on the ending and you're all only seeing one of them!

**_Benwa _**– Thanks

**_Smith Jonathan_** – Wouldn't both of us like to know where this is going…

**_Rich_** – Thanks

**_Ave_** – That is an interesting idea…but nope.

**_NixiNox _**– Sure…Yes I'm 16 now…I just never got around to updating my profile aside form the note saying I was leaving for a bit.

**_Jennchow_** – Thanks?

**_NikkyB _**– I think I might have replied to you already but whatever. Maybe people should take up reading profiles to see why I don't update…just a thought…don't bother looking now though because I changed it from the note saying I was leaving.

**_Robert_** – Sometime?

**_K_** – I think it's been closer to like 5 months now

**_Sinead aine lisa Purcell_** – Thanks

**_Randomreaderguy_** – I know how this is gonna end but here's the thing, who said I was getting rid of Voldemort?

**_Hp-lover-1-lol_** – Yes I'm going to finish this one…don't spazz at me! I have a life aside from ff.n! Sorry if that sounded bitchy…didn't mean for it to come out like that.

**_ULD-rules_** – haha love the name. Thanks for the review!

**_For the Love of Harry_** – Yeah well a lot of things are going to be happening now that I'm back. For instance can anyone else aside from me sense some strain between Harry and Hermione.

**_Inugirl _**– lol well I'm glad you like the story so far. What spell? Wow I'm confused…I should go back and reread what I wrote. Sure I can leave it. That's a lot of questions…and don't worry I'm going to get to all of them.

**_Harry'sGurl_** – That's a good question. Maybe she's just making all the stuff about her father up. No one thought of that yet. I hope it turns out to be H/Hr but I'm starting to think it'll be R/Hr…

**_Deena _**– Well I've stared updating again! But thanks anyways.

Well please review! And once again sorry for the long long long long wait!

_**Krystal Lily Potter**_


	20. Last Hogwarts Christmas

**_Harry Potter and the Scars of Time  
_**_**By:** Krystal Lily Potter  
__**Chapter Twenty:** Last Hogwarts Christmas  
__**Rating:** AA (which means, around here, 14 and up)  
__**Couples:** HP/HG, KB/RW/LL, NL/GW/DM, GW/DM/EM  
__**Summary:** Harry's last year at Hogwarts has finally come but that doesn't mean things will be any easier for him. After last year's horrifying events the school things that nothing worse could happen. They were all wrong. The prophecy resurfaces and is dangling in front of Harry, held up by the pain from the past, quite literally. As the world is slowly being morphed outside of the safety of Hogwarts the people inside it are finding out that they cannot hide for much longer and that time is as much their best friend now as it is their worst enemy. What is a person supposed to do when they know they have to face the most evil wizard in history and if they're killed then the rest of the world, magic and muggle is doomed?  
__**Warning:** More violence then last time. There are mentions of suicide, murder, rape, and sex (I don't go into details with that). There will also be fighting, cursing (and I don't mean spells) and gory stuff. For now the rating stays AA/PG-13 but later, towards the end, it might go up to R._

_Heed this warning if you don't like death: there will be A LOT more deaths of characters you recognise from JKRs books and some original ones. If you thought I was cruel and brutal in the prequel to this then I don't know what you're going to think of me after reading this story._

_Sequel to Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_

_**Note:** Well…I've just cut out about seven chapters and replaced them with two better ones…it make the work load of this less intimidating for me and more enjoyable, especially when I FEEL like writing about it. Those will forever be known as Scars of Time, the lost chapters! HAHA! Anyways I've also noticed, that in my notes about this story, that majority of this story takes place before Christmas, the rest of it is kind of not worth mentioning because there are mostly just classes, seventh year (my seventh year spin-off at least) is the most normal for Harry yet, I figured he needed a break. So nobody complain about the way most of this fic was centered around the first semester ok because I AM aware of it!_

_One other thing, I know I'm starting to make Harry seem all powerful, well trust me, he's not. I just wanted to point that out…_

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"_**Do you remember me?  
**__**I sat upon your knee  
**__**I wrote to you with childhood fantasies,  
**__**But I'm all grown up now  
**__**And need some help somehow  
**__**I'm not a child but my heart still believes.  
**__**So here's my lifelong wish  
**__**My grown up Christmas List,  
**__**Not for myself but for a world in need**_

**_ -Kelly Clarkson, My Grownup Christmas List _**

* * *

"Dumbledore killed her, I know he did."

"No way, I think it was Potter, he almost did her in once."

"Well I think…"

These were the whispers that echoed around the castle as the air started to turn cooler and Christmas started coming around. People started pulling out their heavier cloaks and their scarves.

"Only two more days of school left until break," Ron said happily one day as he walked around Hogsmead with Harry, Neville, Seamus and Dean. Hermione, Kaylee, Ginny, Parvati and Lavender had gone off on their own way somewhere else.

"Yeah," Harry said through chattering teeth. By some twist of fate the Hogsmead trip had been planned on what turned out to be the coldest day of the year so far.

"So, what are you getting Parvati Seamus?" Dean asked him.

"I don't have to worry about choosing, she gives me a list of things to get her for every occasion," Seamus said dully.

Harry snorted and said, "Nice."

"I'm getting Lavender the blue dress robes she's been eyeing lately," Dean said about his girlfriend. He and Lavender had started going out about a month ago.

"I don't know what to get Kaylee," Ron muttered.

Harry laughed and said, "Something nice. When it comes to girlfriends presents DO count."

"Oh great," he said, "I have no clue what Kay wants."

They all stopped walking and stared at each other. All looked hopelessly at each other before Neville suggested, "Three Broomsticks?"

"Maybe we could go to Hogshead," Ron suggested eagerly, "I bet that man in there would sell us anything if we asked."

Harry chuckled and said, "I don't think Kaylee would appreciate you doing something idiotic like stumbling into Luna and thinking she was Kay and doing something stupid in your drunken state."

Ron squinted lightly, picturing the scene with his vivid imagination. His ears turned red and his cheeks turned a prune colour at the image of what Kaylee would do to him if she caught him cheating on her.

Harry chuckled at his friend's face but then his suddenly face got a thunderstruck look on it. He grabbed Ron's arm and said, "I know what Kaylee would want."

"Hmmm?" his friend asked him.

"I remember the last time we were here, when Hogwarts and Salem came on the Hogsmead trip together (all the schools were there now since there wasn't many left of them) Kaylee was eyeing an owl," he said.

Ron's eyes lit up with hope and he said, "Do you remember which one?"

"Yeah," Harry said and turned to the others before adding, "You guys go to The Three Broomsticks, we'll meet you there."

"Sure, later guys," and with that the other three boys disappeared down the road.

They got to the pet shop and Harry set off towards the owls right away. Ron however stopped and glared at a bunch of rats who were using hula-hoops before turning away and going over to his friend.

"That one," Harry said and pointed out a beautiful silver owl.

"It kind of looks like Athena," Ron said, referring to Hermione's Water Owl.

"Yeah I know, that's what I thought, but that's not an elemental, but it's not a normal owl either," he replied, "At least I don't think so."

"Is there something I can help you with boys?" a smiling old man asked them. Harry could pretty much see his face in the man's shiny, bald head.

"Er…yeah…what kind of owl is this?" Ron asked him and pointed to the silver one. The owl in mention was now staring at them with wide bright yellow eyes.

"Ahh yes, that owl was some sort of experiment if I'm right. Someone mixed magic into its egg before it was born to see what would happen. He's a work of art this one is. Although he seems a little temperamental to males," his quick eyes glanced at Harry and Ron.

"That's ok, it'd be for my girlfriend," Ron said, "How much is he?"

"Normally I'd sell this guy for 20 galleons but because I remember how annoying shopping for girlfriends at Christmas is I'll sell it to you for 10," the man said briskly.

Ron hesitantly pulled out about six galleons a frowned. Harry stared at him for a moment before pulling another four out of his pocket and handed them to Ron. Ron was about to protest but Harry said, "For my sister."

After some protesting on Ron's part Harry grabbed all the money from his friends hand and gave it to the old man who grinned at him and put the owl in a cage and handed it to Ron. He smiled at him and said, "You have good friends, and there's nothing wrong with borrowing things from them. Tell you what, for no extra cost I'll send it to your girlfriend on Christmas Eve so she doesn't see it."

Ron's face lit up and he said, "That's a great idea! Thanks!"

"No problem young man," the man said with a grin and he said, "What's her name?"

"Kaylee Black," Ron said without hesitation. Her name stirred an odd look out of the man but he said nothing of it. It was common for Kaylee to receive odd looks whenever her last name was mentioned because of the fact that majority of the wizarding world believed Sirius to still be a murderer on the loose, even though he had been dead for a year and a half. He wrote it down all the same though.

"Have a good Christmas young man," the man said as Ron left. Harry had walked outside moments before quite suddenly. Ron had a theory about why but kept it to himself, a theory that screamed in his mind that Harry continued to blame himself for the tragic demise of Sirius Orion Black.

* * *

Hermione's brown eyes studied her friends as they happily looked through a wizarding department store. Shopping wasn't really her forte but who was she to deny shopping with them when it meant hanging out with a bunch of guys all day.

Besides, Harry said he was getting her present today and she wanted to be surprised.

"Hermione," Lavender called over, "Come and smell these."

Hermione happily skipped over to her friend to see what she was looking at. She found out when she was sprayed in the face with a cloud of pink perfume. She choked and coughed, waving her hand in front of her face. Finally, after she was no longer sucking in the product, she got to smell it.

"Wow, what is it?" Hermione asked.

"Not a clue," the blond replied.

"Hey look, there are the guys," Ginny called out while looking out the window. Her brown eyes fell on Neville and a guilty frown appeared on her face.

"What's going on between you and Neville?" Hermione asked her curiously as she walked over and sat down next to her on the bench.

"We broke up a little while ago," Ginny explained without hesitation, "I've got my sights on another guy."

"Moving a little fast aren't you Ginny?" Kaylee asked as she bounced over to them.

Ginny shrugged and said, "I just don't know what I really like yet."

"Fair enough," the ebony haired girl replied.

"Come on," Hermione said, "They just went to Hogsmead. I'm a tad bored of this store and it'd be nice to talk to someone who isn't obsessed with the way lime green stands out so much. No offence (her eyes playfully flickered to Lavender and Parvati), it's just not my thing."

The two girls shrugged and Lavender said, "I want to keep looking, I'll meet up with you guys later."

"Me too," Parvati agreed. She was quite content with being surrounded by flowers, robes, makeup, colours and pleasant smells.

"I'll come," Kaylee said happily.

"Me too, we have to watch this one," Ginny said playfully while nudging Black.

The grey eyed girl glared at her friend and swatted at her as they walked out of the store together and crossed over to the Three Broomsticks. When they got inside the smell of Butterbeer reached their noses, calming them like it always did.

Hermione, being the tallest of them, stood on her tiptoes to look around over the heads and shoulders of the other students until she saw the boys sitting by the side windows. She pointed the direction to the other two and they all made their way towards them.

Neville looked up, smiled and said, "Hey Hermione, Ginny, and Kaylee."

"Hey Nev," Kaylee said. Ginny quickly took an empty seat between Ron and Seamus so it wouldn't make Neville even more uncomfortable around her.

Harry looked around and realized there were no more empty seats at the table but it seemed Hermione was ahead of him there as she sat on his lap. Kaylee on the other hand simply shared a chair with Ginny, but was on the side so she was next to Ron.

Ron, on the other hand, was looking quite distracted by something. He noticed six pairs of eyes watching him and became very uncomfortable.

"Are you alright Ron?" Kaylee asked him and took his hand.

"Yeah," he said after a moment of thought, "I was just thinking about the whole Teather Dae thing. I know it's kind of random, but still there's more then beats the eye to this."

Harry stared at him for a minute and said, "Your right Ron. Now that I think about it he does look really familiar."

"Just like Nickleson does," Hermione piped up.

"THANK MERLIN!" Harry blurted out causing many people to stare at him oddly. His face went red and he looked down for a period of time until everyone else had gone back to what they were doing.

Ron chuckled at him but that only earned him a glare from both Harry and Hermione. The latter turned her attention to Harry again and said, "What were you saying?"

"It's just, since the first of the year; I've felt as if I've known her. It's the oddest feeling, and I can't shake it off," he said slowly.

"I can't think of WHO she reminds me of, but there is someone…" Hermione trailed off.

"That's what I've been thinking all year so far," Harry said with a sigh.

"Look," Ron hissed suddenly, causing everyone to follow his gaze. All of them saw what he was seeing and they didn't like it, it was Teather Dae.

Harry studied him and noticed that the man's steely grey eyes landed on him for a moment before flickering away.

"_Give us the prophecy Potter…"_

"Malfoy!" Harry said suddenly with a loud whisper. Luckily no one else heard him except for his friends.

"Malfoy?" Kaylee asked with confusion and looked around, searching for the blond boy.

Hermione made a noise and her mouth went into the shape of an O as she said, "OF COURSE! Look at him. Make his brown hair blond, change his features only slightly and grow out his hair! It's Lucius Malfoy!

"It makes sense you know," Ron said suddenly, "I mean Malfoy IS out of Azkaban and he knows his way around the Ministry."

"And Dumbledore did mention that he had no clue where Teather Dae came from," Kaylee piped up, "which would mean the fact that he was a totally different person before so there was no way of tracking him."

Neville had an odd look at his face and he said, "Why would he poison Draco then?"

There was an uncomfortable silence between them all and Harry glanced over at Teather Dae. His eyes shifted over to where he saw a now healthy Draco Malfoy outside the window with Ebony, "Because he's not a Death Eater. At least not yet, and I'm sure that won't make Lucius or Voldemort very happy."

"I think we should tell Dumbledore," Hermione said after a moment, "Before someone else gets hurt at the hands of a Malfoy."

"Will he believe us though?" Ginny asked.

"Well if he doesn't," Dean muttered, "We're all screwed."

* * *

Dumbledore stared at his pensive quietly as he waited for Harry to reach his office. The teenager hadn't made an appointment to see him like even most teachers do but the old man's sixth sense gave him the ability to sense when a strong, developing power was approaching.

His thoughts turned to the past few years and all the arguments Harry had with him. Most of them had been very childish on Harry's part and there was a look in the younger boy's eyes now that he realized that as well. Dumbledore could understand why Harry reacted in that childish fashion though; he had never really gotten the chance to do that as of younger. Still, that was not a reason or an excuse, it was a shield for the truth, the truth that Harry Potter didn't know how to react to every situation presented to him.

Dumbledore did what he was doing now very often. He would sit in his office looking through his pensive or pace back and forth, remembering. He was a man of the past; he was trapped in it, in the original time of Voldemort, back when James, Lily and Sirius were still alive. He knew how to survive in the old dark times, but things were different now, much too different for him.

It was closing in on Christmas yet he could see that many weren't thinking about it. It had been voted by the teachers that it was in the best interest of the children that they all remain at Hogwarts for Christmas, just like last year. There would be no ball, but nobody seemed to care.

Harry walked into the room, but not in a rage as he would usually do. Instead there was a look on his face Dumbledore hadn't seen in along time, it was a look that cried that he both needed and wanted help.

"Can I help you Mr. Potter?" he asked politely.

"You can just call me Harry," he muttered quickly before saying, "A little while ago Hermione figured something out, that the name Teather Dae was an anagram for Death Eater. (Dumbledore nodded, he too had figured that out). But sir, I saw him in Hogsmead yesterday and…sir I believe that Teather Dae is actually Lucius Malfoy."

Dumbledore sat up in his chair straighter and said, "But he poisoned Draco…"

"I thought about that too, but I think it was a punishment because Draco hasn't exactly been like a Death Eater in the past year," Harry said.

Dumbledore stroked his white beard with thought and said, "Yes, that does make sense."

"What do we do?" Harry asked.

"We?" the older man asked slowly.

"I've been childish since Sirius died," Potter started, "I've been the world's biggest git take tantrums for the stupidest things and saying the stupidest things during those tantrums, I know this. I blamed you for the death of Sirius and those students last year, but I don't anymore. I need you to win this war and you need me."

A smile appeared on Dumbledore's face as he said, "You, of course, are right Harry."

Harry grinned at him. He was glad Hermione had told him to forgive Dumbledore and to apologize to him. He knew now wasn't the time to have a small civil war especially not had Hogwarts.

* * *

"Jingle bells, jingle bells,  
Jingle all the way,  
Oh what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open slay  
HEY!"

Harry groaned and rolled over in his bed. He glared across the room at Seamus, who had accidentally smacked an enchanted tree that they had just managed to quit singing the night before.

Flopping out of bed Neville went across the room and kicked the tree, which yelled the words "Jingle Bells" at him and went quiet.

"Nice way to wake up on Christmas morning," Dean muttered as he sat up. Soon all the boys who were awake (Harry, Neville, Dean and Seamus) all started reaching for their presents.

"Ron!" Harry yelled at him, "Looks like you got a nice pile of presents there!"

Ronald Weasley was surprisingly easy to wake on both Christmas day and the last day of school. The second he heard the word "presents" he was up so fast that everyone suspected he had simply been lying with his eyes closed.

"So Harry," Seamus said, "you never said why you wanted to sleep in here last night."

"Because it was Christmas eve and it only felt right to be here in this dormitory to open present…it's our last year here," Harry said.

"Nice thought," Neville said, "now really why. I know you better then that Harry to know that would be your only reason."

"Hermione's a little mad and I wanted to be in a room with other people so there would be witnesses if she murdered me," Harry replied sheepishly.

"What did you do?" Dean asked with a laugh.

"He forgot that yesterday was their one year anniversary," Ron said in a sing-song voice.

"Ouch," the others muttered.

"I feel your pain," Seamus said, "I forgot my one year with Parvati. Oh lord let me tell you, that girl can be scary when she wants to be."

"I don't doubt that," Harry replied as he started opening his gifts. From Mrs. Weasley he received a black and scarlet red jumper (sweater) and some mince meat pies. From Hagrid he got what looked like a homemade compass. From Alyssa he got some pictures from her days in school, from Remus and Sarah he got a book on ghosts and other kinds of spirits. Kaylee sent him a box with many types of sweets in it but there was no present from Hermione.

"Thanks for the hat Ron," Harry said and put on a scarlet red cap with the Gryffindor crest on it.

"Hey no problem," Ron replied happily as he admired the Chudley Cannon's jersey he received from Harry. He glanced over at his friend and said, "Seems Hermione's present is missing."

Harry chuckled a little bit and said, "I got a present for her…well two. I suppose I should go and give it to her."

The other boys nodded at him and he quickly got up and used the magic passage into his room.

"Hermione?" he called out to her as he walked into their shared common room.

"What do you want?" she snapped at him as she looked through all her presents.

"To say I'm sorry about forgetting our one year anniversary?" he suggested.

"That sounds more like a question then an answer to me," she replied shortly, "Aren't your fans the ones who are supposed to ask the questions Potter?"

"OK I deserved that," he admitted. He knew that she knew that he hated any mention of his fame or fans (which he had plenty of both), "But I really am sorry. I don't really have an excuse, I mean even I should have been able to remember it was one Christmas Eve!"

A small smile came to her face but she tried to hide it, to no avail. She faced away from him, placed some of the items she had been holding onto the floor, crossed her arms and said, "Why should I forget you?"

Harry grinned and wrapped his arms around her, placing his chin on the top of her head. Without looking down at her he said, "Because you love me."

"Maybe, but I need another reason."

He could feel her hiding her laughter but he said nothing. Instead he said, "Because I'm stupid?"

"There you go," she agreed happily as she turned around and faced him.

He made a face as if he smelt something foul and replied, "Nice to know that the only way I can get my girlfriend to forgive me is to admit I'm stupid."

She smiled cutely at him before saying, "Aww what can I say, we all know it's true."

He grinned at her and ruffled her hair lightly. She laughed but quickly her face turned serious. She said nothing and just continued to stare at him.

"Oh alright," he said after they had a lengthy staring contest. With a wave of his wand a present wrapped in silver appeared in his hands and he gave it to her. At the same time she passed him one from her with a grin on her face and happily tore open the present. She pulled out what looked like a prophecy orb yet clearly wasn't. Instead of a bright white appearance it was glowing different colours.

Her mouth opened wide and she said, "Is this what I think it is?"

"Well if you think it's a Memory Ball then you'd be correct," he said to her, "I put in some memories that I'd thought you'd like in here. Mind you I could only take them from the heads of the people that allowed me to."

Her eyes welded up with tears and she threw her arms tightly around him. She nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck. After a little awhile she drew back and said, "Mine is so stupid compared to yours."

"I'm sure it'll be nice," Harry said as he swiftly opened the package. He grinned as he pulled out what it was. It was a very nice frame and inside of it was a picture of Ron, Hermione and him in first year, "I love it!"

"It's charmed," she said meekly and tapped her wand against it. It changed from one of them in first year, to second, to third, to fourth, to fifth, to sixth and finally one of them from this year. It was amazing watching yourself grow up.

"Wow," he said in awe, "That's amazing! How do you do it?"

"Oh, I found a few photos and charmed them all into one," she mumbled, "You can change them to switch however you want. In seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, years…you name it you can do it."

He gave her a giant hug and said, "I've got another surprise for you! Come on!" he grabbed her hand and quickly led her into the hallway, leaving their presents behind, "It took forever to get Dumbledore to allow this."

"Oh Merlin, what did you do Harry?" Hermione asked and started leaning backwards so it was harder for him to drag her. He whipped around quickly and pulled her into a kiss. They stayed like that for a few seconds before he pulled back grinned and continued to drag her to a room. When they reached their destination Hermione said, "The room of requirements?"

"You'll see," he said and pushed open the door. He gave her a light tap to go in first and she did. Looking around she saw it looked like a normal living room but she nearly had a heart attack when she saw who was sitting on the couch.

"Nicola?" she asked slowly.

"Hi Hermione," her little sister replied with a grin. The little girl's hard had grown a lot (later on Harry and Hermione learned that Tonks had charmed it for her) so it was red at the top and brown at the bottom.

The older Granger let out a very odd sound and pretty much tackled her. While watching the scene Harry got a feeling of dejavu…when Nicola finally woke up after the attack at Privet Drive.

A smile appeared on his face as he watched the two and thought, "I did the right thing by bringing her here."

"I don't get it," Hermione asked after awhile of meaningless chatter, "how can you get in the school? Your magic ability was blocked…"

"Flitch is a squib and he's in the school," the younger Granger pointed out, "But the real reason I'm allowed is this," she pulled out her wand and said, "**_Wingardium Leviosa_**." The book she was pointing it at started floating in front of them.

This time both Hermione and Harry were shocked! He had no clue that she was slowly recovering her magical abilities.

"But I--how?" Hermione asked with amazement.

"My magic was still in me, just blocked. So Sarah, Tonks and Remus are slowly working at helping me learn all over again. They think by next year that I'll be able to come back for my second year. I'll be a year behind but that's ok," she trailed off then muttered, "I'd mind if my best friend was still here but there's nothing I can do about that."

"So you'll be here after we leave," Harry said, breaking the uncomfortable silence, "I think you'll be safe then. Voldemort only seems to like me."

"You'll beat him by then," she said, "I know you will." But Nicola was actually thinking, _"At least, I hope you do…"_

* * *

**_Author's Not-so-Random Babbling_**

A little shorter then normal but oh well. LAST DAY OF SCHOOL TODAY! WOOT! Then only two exams…but I can live with that. This chapter MIGHT seem meaningless but it wasn't. It was to show Nikky was getting better and there's something important about Harry's gift to Hermione. That's all I'm saying…

Now onto the reviews!

**_Aqua Mage –_** Yes an update at last, amazing isn't it! The chapters won't be really short, just not super long…I'm better around 7 pages instead of my traditional 10…maybe…

**_nandhp _**– LMAO yes don't worry I will update sooner

**_Trumpet-Geek_** – Yes, the Orb of efil does have something to do with Nickelson but that's all I'm saying…

**_Zirconium_** – I'm glad it's back too because I missed writing it! Teather Dae we HAVE seen before and Harry and Draco being poisoned was simply a test to see how good Dumbledore was at keeping watch over his students.

**_Drake Smythe_** – What disclaimer? I guess it's lighter,

**_Ryan_** – Yes I'm back. Yes the ugly one is dead and I'm so happy about that 

**_Rayl_** – What? OK now I'm confused…

**_QueenWeasel_** – LMAO! Sorry bout the near heart attack experience! HAHA! Yes I plan on updating sooner then the last update! Promise!

**_Randomreaderguy_** – Well it's definitely not his real name, and yes he was the one following the ULD members. BINGO! Damn I leave for a few months and your suddenly figuring out everything!

**_CastusAlbusCor _**– You and me both.

**_PruePotter_** – Yeah I'd feel bad for myself too if I went to a year-round school, which I don't! Might have been…I can't remember.

**_Holimontski_** – Yeah it did help, and I probably will be looking at colleges next year, even though I'll only be in grade 11. HA! Tech and gym…I'm so glad I didn't have those this year! Art and music were fun though. I got the highest mark out of all three of my teachers English classes.

**_Lady Nicole Potter_** – Yeah I have my exams coming up in a couple weeks and my marks are as good as I can get them. It's an anagram! You got drunk? HAHA I'm doing that again this Friday with a guy named Matt! No it wasn't Evelyn! LMFAO nice sign, and kittens are cute but I'm a dog person myself.

**_Nikky B_** – Yes it does get confusing for me so sorry if I spazzed at you or something! As you can see the review above you is also to a Nicole so it makes everything nice and confusing! Glad you liked the story and I'm hopping I'll be done with it soon.

**_Carn_** – Ahhh, please don't die on me! I still need you reviewers! A few people got the Teather Dae thing but I'm surprised more didn't!

**_Dumblupin_** – It all comes in time…don't worry I didn't forget about it!

**_Aubs_** – Thanks.

**_Urazz _**– Yeah I remember that some people DID figure it out along time ago, but I bet you never guess who he REALLY was now did you? I'm going to try to update once a week, and if I CAN possibly twice a week.

**_Mystic Powers91_** – Thank you :)

**_Colorguardbaby23 _**– It's a good thing; I just wanted her out of the picture now so I wouldn't have to explain her LATER. You weren't the only one who was lost, promise you that!

**_PGHammer_** – Careful what you say. I never said Umbridge was murdered by Dae (yes, that's a hint). And as for the Draco part, it was more of a punishment then anything else but yes he tried to kill Harry.

**_Danrad820_** – Yeah I know that doesn't make any sense does it?

**_FuZzYsPaZ04_** – Thank you! Oops…I'll pretend to care that I spelt le frog's name from for a minute…wow that was painful! LOL

**_Krystal Lily Potter Fan#1_** – Awww thank you. I also love the name too ;)

**_Kim Hughes_** – Thank you

**_Treck_** - ?

Please read and review! It does wonders for the updating spirit!

_**Krystal Lily Potter**_


	21. A Mystery Unsolved

**_Harry Potter and the Scars of Time  
_**_**By:** Krystal Lily Potter  
__**Chapter Twenty One:** A Mystery Unsolved  
__**Rating:** AA (which means, around here, 14 and up)  
__**Couples:** HP/HG, KB/RW/LL, NL/GW/DM, GW/DM/EM  
__**Summary:** Harry's last year at Hogwarts has finally come but that doesn't mean things will be any easier for him. After last year's horrifying events the school things that nothing worse could happen. They were all wrong. The prophecy resurfaces and is dangling in front of Harry, held up by the pain from the past, quite literally. As the world is slowly being morphed outside of the safety of Hogwarts the people inside it are finding out that they cannot hide for much longer and that time is as much their best friend now as it is their worst enemy. What is a person supposed to do when they know they have to face the most evil wizard in history and if they're killed then the rest of the world, magic and muggle is doomed?  
__**Warning:** More violence then last time. There are mentions of suicide, murder, rape, and sex (I don't go into details with that). There will also be fighting, cursing (and I don't mean spells) and gory stuff. For now the rating stays AA/PG-13 but later, towards the end, it might go up to R._

_Heed this warning if you don't like death: there will be A LOT more deaths of characters you recognise from JKRs books and some original ones. If you thought I was cruel and brutal in the prequel to this then I don't know what you're going to think of me after reading this story._

_Sequel to Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_

_Originally I wanted Victor Krum to show up in this story but then I thought "everyone does that…it's too over used'. So I went ahead, deleted some chapters and yada yada and I'm pretty sure I'm done editing my notes for the fic so that means no more changes to the plot lines and everything will be explained very soon because…there's not much left to this._

_By the way the beginning of this chapter is VERY random…like it jumps a lot!_

_**VERY IMPORTANT:** I've done the math in my head and although I have completed the very last chapter of this story it probably won't be done before the sixth book comes out like I had wanted it to be. Meaning I'll probably get inspiration from the book for a NEW story and this one will be a very very very slow update…if it is. So I'm working on ALL the chapters right now, not just individual ones…that's why there was a longer _

* * *

"**_What lies before us and what lies behind us are tiny matters to what lies within us."_**

* * *

**Dumbledore Takes Action**

That's what the headlines read as the Christmas holidays at Hogwarts came to an end. Whispers about it echoed around the school.

The article was about Dumbledore attacking the Ministry. He had proof the Teather Dae was actually a Death Eater and on top of it that he was actually Lucius Malfoy. After much arguing with the Ministry, some curses thrown here and there, and finally, with a DNA spell, he was identified as Lucius Malfoy.

This took the magical world by shock. Many people refused to believe it at first but nearly every journalist wrote about it, so following the lead of every other year, the people believed the newspapers. This time though it was a good thing they did.

Soon the Dailey Prophet switched to a new titled. One that had even Dumbledore himself stumped.

**Who will be the new Minister for Magic?**

This would be the third Minister in the past two years. Never before in the magical history of England/Scotland had this happened! This send Professor Mathers on a history lesson about the past Ministers even though it definitely wasn't considered Ancient Magical History!

Kaylee sat outside on one of the cleared off steps, reading the newspaper article out loud, pausing to make fun of it once and awhile. This particular version of the "Who will be the new Minister for Magic?" was written by a certain girl named Cho Chang. It was a well written article like all her other ones but it also shared something else with them: her point of view was absolutely ridiculous!

After she was done reading the article Kaylee passed it along for the others to look at and took some owl treats out of her pocket to give to her new owl. She simply adored it! Whenever she didn't have her owl with her was when she was in class or half the time when she was with Ron. She had christened it Mystic and the name fit with it beautifully. Hermione often poked at Harry in a mocking voice, asking why he hadn't bought it for her. Athena would shoot her a dirty look on these days and turn away from her.

Luna sat a couple stairs away from Kaylee, the fact that Ron and the other girl were going out didn't seem to bug her anymore, and then again Luna was an accepting girl. She was more like how she used to be, airy and full of belief in many weird things. This was sort of a relief to everyone because they were starting to wonder who they were talking to when Luna was being her serious self.

The group, which consisted of Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville, Ginny, Kaylee, Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Lavender, Padma, Terry, Susan, Hannah, Ernie and Justin sat on the stairs and chattered cheerfully. Some of them sat on the left side of the stairs and others stood in front of them so they wouldn't block the right side. Suddenly a yell caught their attention.

Draco Malfoy stormed into view followed by Ebony Moon. The both of them looked positively fierce. Draco turned around on his heel and shouted, "Why are you following me!"

"I'm going back to the castle you fucking pansy!" she yelled back at him before storming by him. As she walked up the stairs past everyone else they all saw that she was crying and had a light bruise on her cheek. Draco watched her go then a few minutes later he walked by them calmly and headed towards the Slytherin common room.

Hermione gave Harry's arm a light tug and he nodded. They excused themselves from the group and Harry took out the Marauder's map, something he always had with him now a days.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good," he whispered and tapped the parchment. They soon located Ebony in the Room of Requirement. When they got there they heard soft crying as they opened the room to see it looked like their old training room.

"Hey, are you alright?" Harry asked, not sure what to do.

The Slytherin girl sat on the floor with her back against the cold stone wall. Her knees were tucked to her chest tightly and she had her head between them.

Hermione walked over and knelt down in front of her before asking, "What happened?"

After calming down some Ebony looked up with red eyes and said, "He got mad at me because I wouldn't…well go all the way with him. I wanted to wait. He got so mad and…hit me. I was more mad then sad then but…"

Hermione got an angry look on her face and she said, "I can understand. Abuse is wrong. Sure Harry and I used to joke around in the morning with me pretending to abuse him, but it was usually just me jumping on him to wake him up. It wasn't real…but this is."

"I know, that's why I broke up with him. My dad abuses my mom, never me," she added quickly when seeing the look the two gave her, "No he never touches me at all. But I didn't want to be like her…I'd like to think I'm smarter then that."

"You are Ebony, you are," Hermione replied and gave the other girl a friendly hug.

Harry watched on and shook his head with a grin. It appeared to him that he didn't even need to be here, his loving girlfriend seemed to have everything under control.

Over the next couple weeks Draco Malfoy seemed to be everywhere. One person Harry noticed that he was constantly around when he thought no one was looking was a certain girl named Ginerva Weasley. It was that obvious at first and Harry was sure that he was the only one to notice, but soon Neville brought it up in a conversation, then Ron had a large rant about it, but he didn't do anything about it. Kaylee prevented Ron from charging at Malfoy. She thought of Ginny as one of her best friends and it took much of her will power not to mention her dislike for the situation to her. She had planned on doing it once but those plans were quickly diminished when Ginny happily came up to her and said she was glad that Kaylee was dating Ron because it kept him off her back, something that never seemed to happen before.

"You know, when Voldemort starts to get quiet and you really look at life at Hogwarts," Harry said one day, "It's like some giant, twisted soap opera."

"You watched soap operas?" Hermione asked with amusement.

"No! My aunt used to watch them all the time, but how can I not know what one is? I live in the biggest one I've ever seen!" he replied quickly and glanced dryly at Ron and Kaylee snogging in a corner.

As January rolled into February Hermione started to get anxious, she had already started making her traditional revision time tables for the exams. It took all the will power Harry had not to roll his eyes at her and mention that they were about four and a half months away.

Just to make her happy though he started going over things in the ULD meetings for the first half an hour before he went on with the meeting. It was annoying but everyone understood how Hermione Granger could get.

One evening, after their meeting was over, Harry sat in front of the Mirror of Erised just staring at it like he had been when Dumbledore caught him in first year. He saw himself sitting there without a scar on his head and he knew it was a wish to be normal, something he knew that would never happen.

He lurched forwards as a terrible headache racked his body. His hands pressed to his scar as he felt it start throbbing, something it had not done in awhile. He groaned angrily and felt like someone pressed a white hot wire to him. Tears blurred his vision and he felt a sick wave of joy pass over him before he passed out.

* * *

"_Kingsley, do you have any idea how uncomfortable this is?" Tonks' voice whispered quietly as she, Kingsley, Remus and Alyssa slipped through the corridors of a large, eerie looking building. They had gotten though most of the halls easily enough but getting out the front door was a challenge. They were all crouching down in a side hallway, looking at the door._

"_I know but how else do you expect us to get out safely," Kingsley shot back angrily._

"_Calm down," Remus hissed warningly. _

_Harry looked down from the top of the grand staircase with confusion but a feeling of amusement and twisted joy arose in him when he saw the group and realized that they didn't know he was there. Slowly he started descending down the stairs. As he did he pulled out his wand and said, "This is a pleasant turn of events. To think my mission was to find out and destroy you but instead you come to me! You have no idea how much easier you've made this for me."_

_They reeled around after the first syllable left his mouth but none of them could get a spell out of their mouths before he yelled, "**Crucio!**" _

_The spell crashed into Tonks' who shrieked and fell to the ground._

"_**Glacius!**" Alyssa yelled and a stream of freezing air shot out of her wand but Harry quickly dodged out of the way._

"_ALYSSA! GET TONKS OUT OF HERE!" Kingsley yelled. It was obvious that he was the one in charge of the operation._

"_I'm a front line Auror!" she yelled back, "I can handle this!"_

"_Maybe but Tonks can't! Get her out of here! That's an order!" he yelled back._

_Alyssa hesitated but ran to the fallen woman, who was still wincing in agony. Tonks shook her head (which had her natural blackish-brown hair now) and stood up on her own and said, "No I'm fine." Her dull brown eyes looked positively livid as she stared at Harry._

_The doors upstairs suddenly crashed open and about 10 Death Eaters rushed into the room._

"_Get them!" Harry ordered and the attack started._

_Tonks was moving a little slow but it was understandable, Alyssa, on the other hand was really impressive. She moved quickly and when she hit she hit hard. Remus was keeping his own easily; he had been through many battles before so this was nothing new. Kingsley, being an advanced Auror was fighting very well._

_Harry didn't like this turn of events at all though. The Order members were easily outnumbered yet they were winning. He knew at that moment that Dumbledore was more aware of what was going on then they had thought._

_He looked at the individuals and chose a target that he knew would set them back._

"_Avada Kedavra!" he yelled and a bright emerald light flew from his wand. He looked on with a twisted satisfaction as his target fell to the floor…dead._

_Looking sideways Harry saw his face…or rather the face of the body his was watching through. At first he thought it was Voldemort but what he saw made his blood run cold and anger explode in his mind._

_He was staring at the reflection of Bellatrix Lestrange._

* * *

Harry sat up quickly. With a terrified look around he realized that he was in the hospital wing and it was clearly night time. The dream he had just lived through pounded in his mind as he swung his legs over the side of the white bed.

Madam Pomfrey came out of her office as she heard the bed squeak under Harry's weight and yelled at him as he quickly darted out of the hospital wing. Harry didn't care that the clothes he was in were in a terrible state or the fact that he had sweat running down his face and he looked as if he had seen a ghost, he just had to get to Dumbledore's office to see if his dream was real. He prayed that it wasn't, he didn't want it to be, but something inside of him screamed that it was true.

As he reached Dumbledore's office he muttered the password, out of breath and raced up the stairs. Luckily for him, Dumbledore was awake in his office and waiting for him with a curious face.

"There you are Harry; I was wondering whether or not you were able to escape from Madam Pomfrey. You gave us all quite a startle when we found you on the floor as if you were taking a seizure," Dumbledore said to him.

"Sir," he said as he panted, trying to get his breath back. He still didn't feel that well and it was all he could do after that mad dash down several floors to get there.

"Have a seat," Dumbledore said, gesturing towards the padded chair in front of his desk.

Harry quickly sat down and after a few moments of silence he said, "I had a terrible dream. I saw Tonks, Remus, Alyssa and Kingsley. They were on a mission. Tonks was injured badly from what I saw and someone died, I can't remember who. Did this really happen?"

Dumbledore's face got a sad look on it as he said, "Yes Harry, it has."

"Who?" was the only word the young man could get out as a sad look passed over his face. It didn't really matter who it was because he had been close to all of them.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you but Kingsley died at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange," the old man replied sadly.

There were a few moments of uncomfortable silence before Albus Dumbledore asked, "How did you see these events? Like a normal dream or through someone's eyes? I didn't think Voldemort was there."

"He wasn't," Harry said, "I saw it through the eyes of Bellatrix."

Dumbledore got a thoughtful look on his face and said, "Interesting. Harry, have you been able to get into anyone else's minds? Like talk to them or hear their thoughts?"

"Yes," Harry said, "I've been able to do it for awhile."

"Curious," he said, "it would appear that your Occumancy became very advanced without any help. It would seem…"

"Seem what Professor?" Harry asked. For some reason he felt a large burst of respect in him for Dumbledore once again. It had been missing since the end of fifth year but it was back now. In all honest Harry felt a lot better with the trust in his Professor, it made it seem as if he wasn't the only one with the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"It would seem that you have your Aunt's gift," Dumbledore said slowly.

"My aunt?" he repeated slowly.

"Yes. Karmen Potter. She was very strong as Occumancy…very strong. She could read other people's mind and talk into them. It amazed me when I found out of course but the most shocking part is the lack of lessons she had. Never in her life had she had a single lesson on how to protect or project her mind."

"I had a couple…" Harry muttered.

"Yes and you also had your mind toyed at by Voldemort. The only thing that saved it was your emotions. It is my belief that had that not of happened then you wouldn't be able to do what you can now," Dumbledore said.

Harry looked at his hands for a minute. It was clear in his mind that he had more then only Gemma watching over him now. He was positive Karmen Potter had allowed him to have her gift.

"Is that why she was killed? I heard she died a year out of Hogwarts," he said suddenly.

"Yes. They wanted her powers for their own but she refused, and paid the consequences for it. I remember your father went on a rage for days," the old man said with a shake of his silver hair.

"Sir," Harry said after a moment, "Did Kingsley have any family?"

"His parents were killed in the first war, but yes, he had a younger brother," Dumbledore replied. There was along pause before he said, "Return to your dormitory Harry. You need the rest."

Harry nodded, feeling as if his mind started shutting down as it heard the word 'rest' and got up, walking to the door. Before he walked out and closed the wooden door behind him he looked back at Dumbledore and said, "Professor?"

"Yes Harry?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"Thanks," he said before jetting down the staircase.

Dumbledore stared at the spot he had been for a few moments before smiling to himself and looking back at the letter he was writing to Kingsley's brother.

* * *

_A small, pudgy man stumbled over the rocks in a small dark cave. His watery eyes looked around nervously and his breath was extremely heavy. Hundreds of little beads of sweat slid down his cheeks._

_His small hands fumbled around for a minute as he placed his wand back into his pocket. In the process he tripped and fell onto the ground. A cloud of dirt and dust flew up in front of his face, causing him to choke and sneeze._

_After wiping his watery eyes and his nose he continued walking down the sloping passages._

_"What have you gotten yourself into now Peter?" he muttered to himself as he slipped down some slippery stones._

_This small, pathetic looking man had been dubbed Peter Pettigrew when he was born. He had growing up with his mother in a small, broken down house on the outskirts of England. His father had left and lived in Canada with his older sister, Clara, when he was only a year old. They had moved back when Peter was in fifth year. Clara Pettigrew had finished her sixth and seventh year as a Slytherin in Hogwarts. He discovered that his father and his sister had gone over to the dark side the year after he graduated. He had been desperate to become closer to them so he too became a Death Eater. It hadn't been as hard a decision as he originally thought it would._

_In school, at about the middle of his first year, he had become great friends with three other wizards that had been in Gryffindor with him: James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin._

_Only one of them was still alive today…_

_As he walked around the looming stalagmites that rose from the floor he thought about turning into a rat to slip through the piles of rock and see in the dark easier._

_A falling stalactite quickly erased any thoughts about turning into his Animagus form. It might be more difficult to navigate without getting hurt as a human but at least he could use his wand in a second's notice and he had less of a chance of being crushed as well._

_He wondered bitterly how he had gotten assigned to this mission. It wasn't an important one and it was very dangerous._

_In his opinion he thought he deserved a little more appreciation. After all he was the one that had helped their master come fully into the world of the living again._

_Peter was a cold man, but he wasn't entirely heartless. He remembered watching Cedric Diggory fall to the ground as he muttered those fateful words no victim liked hearing. He remembered looking at Cedric's lifeless grey eyes for a moment when he had gone to fetch a wand for the duel his master was planning on having. Both times he had felt shame wash through his body, but only for a mere second._

_He remembered seeing James once again, even if it was only a cloudy figure. His smoky eyes had looked at Peter with disgust and then back to his struggling son with pride. He remembered watching Lily Potter, James's wife, who was also deceased, whispering something to her son._

_It had been a plan of escape as he later realize._

_Her son was Harry James Potter, the same Harry Potter that had spared his life when Sirius and Remus had been about to kill him._

_Peter himself was willing to admit that he didn't deserve to live. He deserved to die and burn in hell like his sister was at that very moment. He was also willing to admit that Harry was a better person then he would ever be._

_Harry, the son of one of his former best friends. He was a kinder person then James had been but he wasn't as cautious as Lily had been. He also had adopted some of Sirius's humour and Remus' deep thinking._

_"My debt to you Harry Potter will be paid," Pettigrew said as he fell onto the rocky ground once again, "Mark my words it will be done."_

_The thought of Harry's family once again reminded him of his sister. Clara Pettigrew or rather Clara Evelyn as she had been known as when she died was not a good person in any way, shape or form. She had married a rich man when she had returned to Canada then she had killed him not long after. She had been the only person to inherit his fortune. She and a few other people had kept up the Death Eater traditions in Canada even though Voldemort had 'died'._

_Once Voldemort returned he made Peter leave almost at once to find her. Peter himself had traveled to Canada the muggle way and he had started in Halifax and slowly made his way through the provinces of Nova Scotia, New Brunswick and Quebec until he got to Toronto, Ontario. He had found his sister much easier then he had anticipated originally. She had agreed readily to return to England in order to fight. He didn't go to the department of mysteries because after his trip they used the rest of the time to plan out her moves carefully as well as research the legend about the Half Blood Prince._

_He had found out she was even worse then he thought she was. She had even fooled the great Albus Dumbledore into believing she was an innocent and sweet girl. And he knew that she was the sister of the traitor, Peter Pettigrew…_

_In Peter's opinion, as painful as it was for him to think, let alone say, he thought Evelyn had gotten exactly what she deserved. She took the coward's way out of the pain. Instead of waiting for the fire that consumed her body to slowly kill her she had killed herself. But he couldn't blame her…he would have done the same._

_While in his thoughts Peter hadn't been paying attention to exactly what he was doing and he hadn't realized he had trudged onto a wooden platform until it broke under his weight and he fell down a steep rock slide._

_He tumbled roughly into a large chamber. His watery eyes squinted as a bright light consumed them. He shielded his eyes with his arm and stared at what was emitting such bright yet attractive light._

_It was an orb. It strongly reminded him of the orbs that held prophecies in the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic but it was bigger. Plus the fog on the inside of it not only was glowing brightly but it was changing colours too._

_He studied it and would have swore he saw it somewhere before but he couldn't have said where for the life of him._

_Peter approached it slowly and cautiously but as he neared it a warm, fuzzy healing grew in his stomach and he knew he was not in danger in any way. As he walked up to it he noticed there was an open book with blank parchment in it, a quill and a large ink well._

_He touched it and jumped as writing appeared on it._

**_Hello mortal that has stumbled across this room. Who are you?_**

_After thinking for a moment whether to answer it or not he reached over and picked up the quill, dipped it into the ink then wrote while speaking, "My name is Peter Pettigrew."_

**_Hello Peter. You must be wondering who this is your talking to, correct? Well I cannot answer that but I can answer what the orb is, if you'd like to know._**

_"I would," Peter muttered._

**_I can tell you on one condition. You must either use it after you know or have your memory erased about it. Do you accept these terms?_**

_After thinking for a minute he said and wrote, "I accept."_

**_Excellent. This orb you see before you Peter Pettigrew is the ancient Orb of Efil. Have you heard about it?_**

_"Yes, my former friend's wife, Lily, read a lot. She told us all legends about the Orb of Efil or the Orb of Life as it is called," he wrote. "She said that it had the powers to bring back one, and only one person from the dead but the person that uses it must give up their life as well._

**_Correct. The Orb of Efil, or Life was created to show up in a time when it was needed. This is one of these times. The orb has appeared to bring one person and only one back from the dead. There is no specific person or side it can be used for. Whoever finds it may use it. Do you want to use it Peter Pettigrew?_**

_Peter read the writing over carefully then wrote, "I'm not positive."_

**_Think of someone you would like to bring back. Think of them. Touch the Orb and state whether you chose to use the orb or forget about it._**

_Peter thought about it and some previous thoughts appeared in his mind. The words 'she deserved it' echoed through his mind._

_He placed his dirt covered hand onto the orb and said, "I choose to…"_

* * *

Harry woke up with a confused look on his face. He had never had this dream before, but Gemma had told him Peter used the Orb of Elif for something.

"Who did he bring back?" Harry whispered to himself. He got out of his comfortable bed before walking into the Headboy and Girl common room. He sat on the couch and put a hand up to his forehead. He had no clue who it could be.

His mind turned to Professor Nickleson. No one knew where she really came from and Harry was positive he had seen her somewhere before, although he couldn't remember for the life of him where. He tried thinking of other people but Nickleson's face continued to stick in his mind.

"Did Peter bring back Professor Nickleson?" he whispered to himself, "and if he did…why her?"

* * *

**Author's Randomness**

Yeah I know… a little shorter and crappier then before but meh, what can you do…

Incase you didn't read this up there I'm severely doubting this stories end. Although I do have the outline 100 finished. But don't give up on me yet. This chapter took so long to write because I had no clue what I was going to do. Like mentioned before I was going to do the whole Harry/Hermione/Krum triangle thing but I decided to take that out completely. What to add in? I asked myself. So HAHA return of the mystery of Peter. There might be hints in that last little part there might not be. And I know a couple pages of this chapter are just a repeat of the first few in chapter one but I thought some people might need a memory refreshing.

Well off I go to start chapter 22. It's a race against time for me now…one I'm positive I won't win unless I write a chapter a day…

**_Aqua Mage_** – LOL thanks, still Nicola isn't going to become a major character…

**_CoolWeirdo_** – The long lost chapters? LOL! No those will never been written, I can promise that. Because they have nothing to do with the way I pictured the story in my head and I realized that. I am 100 positive that if I would have tried to write the "lost chapters" then this story WOULDN'T get done.

**_LauraAngel _**– I know that people have their own preferences in couples that's why I don't make it SUPER H/Hr-ish. Oh but they do care, I just wanted to get the Christmas part out of the way. Kaylee's owl? There's nothing SUPER important about it but you're right, there IS something different to it.

**_Brigade701_** – If you mean in time for the final battle? No, Nicola won't be fighting in it.

**_Carn _**– I know that IS real sad! Nikky isn't completely back but Harry thought she should be able to see her sister for Christmas. HAHA the Lucius Malfoy thing wasn't even planned! It sorta just flew out of no where when I had to make up who Teather Dae really was (I never did plan that part out).

**_Danrad820_** – LOL I'm not too smart, I just like to confuse people (especially myself). Glad you like this though!

**_CastusAlbusCor_** – Thanks!

**_NikkyB_** – LOL! Thanks!

**_FuZzYsPaZ04_** – Yeah I forgot to put in Kaylee's reaction. Well it was erm…Kayleeish (LOL I don't think anyone but me would understand that).

**_LinkMaster2000 _**– LOL thanks and welcome officially to ff.n!

**_Drake Smythe _**– I'm hoping it'll be finished by then, really hoping because I know once it does come out I'll get inspiration for something else and if this isn't done then…I'll stop writing it and I don't want that. LOL awesome day to have your 18th B-day! Harry's abuse level is going to go down a little bit…then sky rocket back up probably!

**_Holimontski _**– Yeah, Nikky WILL be going to Hogwarts in the year AFTER this fic, but I won't be writing about it. What punishment? She was just really mad. The memories in the orb, glad you mentioned those but I won't tell you why. Damn straight I'm back in the game (haha no more homework!)

**_Nandhp _**– Thank you!

**_Kim Hughes_** – Thanks!

**_Beth5572 _**– LOL same old review. Thanks and your welcome…

**_Trumpet-Geek_** – It's the first time anyone's suggested that…

**_Colorguardbaby23 _**– You and a lot of people wanna see what's in that memory ball…

**_TxAGunFighter_** – haha it's about time! I've been reading your reviews and I was wondering when I could finally reply to you! Now you have to play the waiting game like everyone else does though!

**_TrueLove53 _**– I wouldn't say that but thanks anyways!

**_Mel_** – Well thank you, when I read your first review I was like…ok then. Sure, but by the end of this you're probably one of the ones who will hate me. – I guess you can read in college but it'd probably be smarter to do your work. I still have two years left of High School but oh well!

**_TakatoRikku _**– LMAO I do? Oops. Stupid me, I even know the difference between those two…thanks for pointing it out though )

**_Randomreaderguy_** – I know he should have, shouldn't he? It's not some big secret to the story though, I just forgot about it. No, no I said the end goes by QUICKER then before Christmas, meaning that all the questions will be answered and all the lose ends wrapped up because I'm not making a sequel.

**_QueenWeasel _**– LOL no it wasn't 10 years later! Well obviously I didn't update tomorrow from the day you reviewed, so, sorry! Yeah there are some things I put in my stories that are so obvious I want to kick people for not noticing…some things just aren't that deep and are right in front of your faces (and no I don't mean the computer screen).

**_The Lord Of pencil_** – Nope sorry, that's one of the last things you learn.

**_CoolWeirdo_** – Thanks for reviewing

**_Alianne _**– Thank you

**_LMDG1UVER4EVA_** – Awww thank you! I don't think I could possibly rival JKR myself but being an author is what I'd like to be when I'm older. I used to know how to delete chapters but I'll have to go back and look later, the site did change a lot. And of course I'll read your stories!

**_Kaiserzacc _**– Thank you

**_Nogolielikeme_** – lol thank you! That's an improvement from you saying I suck because I killed one person…

**_autumnRose88_** – Ha, hope you didn't get in TOO much trouble with your mother…I'd feel bad about that! But thanks anyways!

**_Kei Ikari_** – haha Jedi…I like the Star Wars movies…anyways…thanks for reviewing, sorry your trick didn't work!

**_Goldenshadows _**– I wish I did update soon but this chapter was too difficult to write…

**_HyDrOmAtIc_** – What are you talking about? 6 reviews…I'm really confused…but thanks for reviewing anyways

**_Lynn _**– Yes I did have to take Harry out of Quidditch but…never mind. And I made Harry forget their anniversary to make him seem…more normal I guess.

**_Athena's snow wolf_** – I dunno, was she alive back then? You're all gonna KILL me when I finally reveal that! BINGO! You picked out the one thing that not many people have so far! You figure it out from there…it's about the Halloween thing.

**_Zircronium_** – I'm a working on it! Sorry the space between updates has been LOOOOOOONG

_Sorry if i missed anyone!_

_**Krystal Lily Potter**_


	22. The Prophecy

**_Harry Potter and the Scars of Time  
_**_**By:** Krystal Lily Potter  
__**Chapter Twenty Two:** The Prophecy  
__**Rating:** AA (which means, around here, 14 and up)  
__**Couples:** HP/HG, KB/RW plus a little mentions of a few others...  
__**Summary:** Harry's last year at Hogwarts has finally come but that doesn't mean things will be any easier for him. After last year's horrifying events the school things that nothing worse could happen. They were all wrong. The prophecy resurfaces and is dangling in front of Harry, held up by the pain from the past, quite literally. As the world is slowly being morphed outside of the safety of Hogwarts the people inside it are finding out that they cannot hide for much longer and that time is as much their best friend now as it is their worst enemy. What is a person supposed to do when they know they have to face the most evil wizard in history and if they're killed then the rest of the world, magic and muggle is doomed?  
__**Warning:** More violence then last time. There are mentions of suicide, murder, rape, and sex (I don't go into details with that). There will also be fighting, cursing (and I don't mean spells) and gory stuff. For now the rating stays AA/PG-13 but later, towards the end, it might go up to R._

_Heed this warning if you don't like death: there will be A LOT more deaths of characters you recognise from JKRs books and some original ones. If you thought I was cruel and brutal in the prequel to this then I don't know what you're going to think of me after reading this story._

_Sequel to Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_

_Well I decided I might as well tell you all…this story is actually shorter then Half Blood Prince by one chapter. So that means there's 31 chapters in this fic (and to think, it was at 48 when I first made the outline while I was still writing HBP). And one thing no one seemed to takes seriously when I said it a million years ago…I do lie about some of the things I tell you about the story…take that as you will but I'm not telling you what it means in terms of what's happening in these last 10 chapters. _

_REMEMBER everything aside from Author's notes that is in italics is either flashbacks or dreams_

* * *

"**_The strongest one isn't the one who started the fight but the one who ends it." _**

* * *

Harry sat in Transfiguration reading through his book. His mind, for once, was completely on his work. Beside him Ron gave a loud yawn and muttered something along the lines of, 'Bored out of my mind'.

Behind them sat Hermione and Padma Patil. They would talk about what they were reading from time to time and it gave Ron a terrible headache to hear the two smart girls go on about the work that he was having trouble remembering. Well it wasn't that he didn't remember anything, but with the exams enclosing in on them they were packed with even more work.

After Christmas it had been pretty slow with the adventure factor. They spent most of their time doing normal things like normal students (minus the whole ULD thing) but there was something now that seemed to be plaguing the school.

Everyone could see that Dumbledore was a little tense lately, and he was constantly calling Harry to his office. No one knew why though and Potter remained tight lipped to everyone, including Ron and Hermione.

As Harry finished the chapter he was reading he stared blankly at his page as he let his thoughts take over his mind. He had been going to Dumbledore for while and it seemed to please both the Headmaster and himself that his trust in him was slowly rebuilding. His thoughts turned to his last conversation with Dumbledore and he knew, that at Dinner time that day, everything would change for the whole student body forever…

* * *

"_You asked to see me sir?" Harry asked as he sat down in the chair across from Dumbledore._

"_Yes Harry," Dumbledore said as he put some papers away before looking at his pupil across the desk from him. He fixed his glasses lightly before saying, "I know that there are things you've…hidden from me over the past two years. Mainly a certain club I believe you renamed the ULD, am I correct?"_

_Harry nodded numbly; he had no clue how Dumbledore knew that unless there was a snitch in their group._

"_No, no one told me," Dumbledore said as if reading Potter's thoughts, "there are just some things that, as Headmaster of Hogwarts, I am required to know. In all honestly Harry, I am deeply impressed at what you've been doing. You've taken control of the students of the school in your time here. Most look up to you and you know this. You're their leader Harry, not I, which is why I called you here. I need to ask a grave favour from you. One I will never be able to repay in my lifetime but perhaps in the next I will."_

_In all the time he had known Albus Dumbledore he had never seen him this tense or this worried. It was as if Dumbledore knew he had been defeated._

"_What can I do for you?" Harry asked._

"_We don't have the resources Voldemort does and worse has come to worse. I know you still contact everyone from all the others school and it's time for us to use our last resort," Dumbledore said, avoiding the question._

_  
Harry knew exactly what he wanted though, "You want me to make an army, from the schools."_

"_Together we are strong Harry; it's time to stop Voldemort forever," Dumbledore said, "Believe me, I never wanted it to come to this."_

"_I'll talk to my contacts from each school and see what I can do, but I can't make any promises," Harry said after a moment._

_  
"That is all I ask. I will address the remaining school as well as our own tomorrow at dinner," Dumbledore said, "Durmstrang is leaving on Saturday and Beauxbaton on Sunday. Salem is almost finished as well and Maple Merlin's is leaving tomorrow. Part of me hopes that they will agree to help, another part of my wishes gravely that they all say no and return to the safety of their homes for now."_

"_If they say no, we will fall Professor," Harry said seriously, "and once Hogwarts is gone he'll move from school to school to school, destroying everything."_

"_In all reality, we are the last stand against Voldemort," he added after a moment of thought._

"_There is one more thing Harry. I believe it is time you're friends knew," Dumbledore said, "You've kept it in your own soul for two years now."_

"_I know sir…I know…"_

* * *

"Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall's voice shot through his thoughts. He turned and looked at her slowly, blinking a little bit, "Good to see you are back in our own world. Please try to stay here, your exam marks depend on it."

"Sorry Professor," he said as he heard a few people snickering.

She studied him from a moment before returning to giving the class instructions.

He looked back down at the text book in front of him with a grim look on his face. His uncomfortable mood went unnoticed by everyone except for his two closets friends. He didn't care though, he didn't want attention.

McGonagall looked up as the bell rang and gave them some pages to study for homework. Harry didn't hear what she said though, he would ask Hermione later.

The students filed out of class and Ron gave a loud, happy laugh. His stomach had bee grumbling all class and he was excited that they were out now. That meant it was only a short time before dinner was going to begin.

"We should get to work on our homework right away," Hermione said as she linked her arm with Harry's. He reached over with his free arm, grabbed her bag and slung it over his shoulder along side his own.

"Hermione we JUST got out of a class where all we did was do research!" Ron shot back, "Now you want us to do more? You're bloody insane!"

"I just like having my homework done," she shot back.

Harry could feel an argument coming between the two and said, "How about we go to the common room…you guys can have your row there out of the way of the others school plus the other houses."

He found it amusing as both nodded. It was assumed that neither was listening to him properly as they marched up towards the Gryffindor common room.

"_They can just have a go at it,"_ he thought dryly, _"I've got other things I need to take care of and they won't notice if I'm gone."_

Sure enough as they got back to the common room Hermione and Ron exploded at each other. It had been awhile since they had argued like that and it made Harry feel as if everything was alright again, although he knew it was far from it.

"Well I'll be back later alright guys?" he said but they ignored him and continued their verbal battle. He simply shook his head and walked back out the common room door.

Harry swiftly made his way down to one of the secret rooms behind the mirror of Raef. This one he had designed with Hermione's help to contact all of the people from several schools. He had sent out little warnings to them and they agreed on a time. The people from Maple Merlin's, Durmstrang and Beauxbaton had all returned home but the Salem crew was still present. He knew that Kaylee was nervous about when they'd be called home, but she took comfort in the fact that not only was Salem the second biggest wizarding school in the world (Hogwarts was the leader, obviously) but they had planned to redo the whole school originally anyway so the builders simply hauled down what was left of it and started rebuilding it again.

"It's a shame really," Hermione had said, "to lose all that history."

"History isn't as reliable as you think," Kaylee had said back in one of her wise moments (which were rarer than Ron's wise moments), "it's completely biased. You have one group's opinion on everything and usually the other side of the opinion is destroyed along with the civilization."

Harry broke out of his thoughts as his 'little sister' ran up beside him as he started entering the mirror room. Right now there were seats in it for both the Salem and Hogwarts representative and mirrors for all the other schools. Soon there would only be one chair and eleven chairs.

As they sat down each one of the mirrors flashed the colour of their school before the images appeared.

Looking around the room Harry saw there was Tyson Vermeer from Durmstrang, Jaclyn Damour from Beauxbaton, Taichi Yokomato from Doragon Manako, Miguel Lopez from Subida Esperanza, Sheen Taylor from Pharaohs Valley, Lelani Theron from Goudster, Beth Anderson from Maple Merlin's, Ethan Dole from Sunspot, Cassandra Menelaus from Athena's, and Alex Sulla from Romulus Augustus.

"So Potter, what seems to be the problem?" Beth asked curiously. Her wide eyes shone with wonder like they always had.

"I know you'll have to talk this over with your classmates and everything…but times are getting tough," he started but stopped, not knowing how to voice his thoughts.

"The final battle is coming, we all know it," Kaylee piped up, "Voldemort (a few people winced while others didn't) will hit Hogwarts first, we all know it. Right now there are not enough trained wizards and witches to defend us. Once he hits here, he'll kill Dumbledore and Harry, and then he'll go around from school to school first, killing every single one of us. There's no avoiding it…"

"Why do I hear an 'unless' coming up?" Alex mused.

"Because there is one," Harry said, "Dumbledore purposed that we build our own army. We've been doing just that while we were here and I think it's time to put all our strength to the test."

"So you're saying, when there's an attack on Hogwarts…" Lelani started but trailed off, not really wanting to finish her sentence.

"Then we all come and fight," Harry confirmed her fears, "We finish this hear and now. We can't let it spread and even more lives be lost."

"You want only the ones we've been training all year, correct?" Tyler said in his deep baritone voice.

"We shouldn't need students to fight at all…none of us should have to," Harry said, "But yes, we all need to work together."

"How will be all get there?" Taichi questioned.

"I added…erm…something special into our medallions," Harry admitted, "or rather, I came up with the idea and Hermione, Padma and Luna made them a reality. They can turn into portkeys to get you wherever the hell you want."

"So we could use those to get to Hogwarts when the attack begins?" Sheen asked.

"That's what I'm hoping," Harry admitted.

"So Hogwarts is in this for sure?" Cassandra said slowly after a moment of thought.

"All of our ULD is and Dumbledore's asking more students tonight…but I don't want you guys to do that. We shouldn't even be asking for this type of help so I limited it to only the ULD members," Harry said.

"I talked to the people from Salem about it," Kaylee said, "and we're all in. Not one of us hesitated to say yes. It's time we slammed Voldemort back to whatever hell he was spawn out of."

Everyone in the mirrors turned around and was talking to people behind them. Harry couldn't understand what they were saying but he assumed they were discussing these turn (yet not unexpected) of events with their fellow ULD members. Normally they had translation charms on the mirrors so they could hear everyone in the language they spoke. For example, Miguel from Mexico sounded like he was speaking English to Harry but in reality he was actually speaking Spanish.

Beth was the first to turn back and she said, "We're in."

"Don't think that Durmstrang is backing out," Tyson said.

One by one all of the schools agreed to help. The last being the students from Goudster but through Lelani's voice it sounded like they weren't hesitating to do what they had to do in order to get peace.

"I know this is really risky but we're stronger when we're together," Harry said slowly.

"That'll teach any future wannabe dark lords that if they mess with one of us," Kaylee said strongly, "They mess with all of us."

There were shouts of agreement with this statement and Kaylee sat up taller in her seat. She seemed very proud of herself.

After the meeting was over Kaylee and Harry headed to the Great Hall, it was now dinner and everyone was making their way there.

"You do realize that we're actually building up the first ever magical senate?" Kaylee asked as they walked down the hall.

Harry blinked at her and said, "I never thought about it that way. I'm surprised you did, since when did you take such an interest in things like history and politics?"

"Figured that I'm the perfect candidate for something like politics because I love arguing, I love lying but I didn't actually study that stuff…the senate comment just popped into my head because I was thinking about the muggle movies I like called Star Wars."

Harry snorted as they continued walking down the stairs.

* * *

When they reached the Great Hall Black swiftly made her way to one of two tables that Salem occupied. She sat with her friends and watched as Harry walked up to Dumbledore, whispered something to him and sat down beside Hermione, across from Ron.

Dumbledore stared at him for a moment before whispering to the Headmaster of Salem then stood up and said, "Students of Hogwarts and Salem."

Everyone stopped eating and looked up at him with interest. It had been awhile since Dumbledore had talked to them all.

"I realize that over the past seven years Hogwarts has been in several stages of fear, panic and finally war. It has always centered around our schools and now has spread out to the rest of them in the Wizarding world," he said clearly.

"And it is time that we took a stand once and for all. Representatives from every school have talked to each other and they have all agreed that their group of specially trained students that go by the name United Light Defence, or ULD for short, will help in the upcoming battle."

There was a gasp and people looked around curiously, realizing that there was a ULD in their school too. Right away speculation started going around about who was in it but everyone was positive about three people: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley.

"It is not a fact I can hide anymore, we here are in the direct line of attack. This is where the war began and this is where it shall end. If we fall then nothing will stop Voldemort. Which is why I'm asking you, any students who are willing to help, if you would consider having a 'crash course' to help defend the school?"

There was an uproar at the Slytherin table and Pansy Parkinson stood up and said, "You want us to fight in a war against Voldemort?"

"Only if you wish to help," Dumbledore confirmed, "I realize that some people are not as trustworthy as I would have liked to believe. So, it is time for us to choose what is right and what is easy. I've been preparing you all for this choice for two years now and it's time to choose."

People whispered around, many looked terribly afraid. A first year at the Hufflepuff table yelled out, "What about us? The younger years."

"First to fourth years will either be helping the wounded by healing them or retrieving them," Dumbledore said.

"Have all the other schools agreed to this?" a Ravenclaw asked.

"Yes," Dumbledore replied.

There were more loud objections then Dumbledore raised a hand before saying, "For those who wish to help in some way, please stand."

Everyone looked around nervously and all looked around quickly as Harry was the first to stand up. Most people looked surprised because, his dislike for Dumbledore was as known as his habit of getting into trouble.

Soon Hermione joined him, as well as Ron, Neville, and all the seventh years. It was a loud sound and in the end every single person at the Gryffindor table was standing up. Not wanting to be outdone many of the Ravenclaws stood up, ¾ of them in all. Many Hufflepuffs stood up and everyone gasped when some Slytherins stood up.

Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle all looked on in shock as Draco stood up. There was many yells of traitor as they looked at them.

Everyone from Salem stayed seated, for they knew that this was strictly Hogwarts business. Dumbledore had said there was a certain group of them that were already participating and they assumed that if they weren't asked then it wasn't their fight.

"To all those who remained seated, including the Salem students and their Professors, I am deeply sorry about this," Dumbledore raised his wand and muttered, "**_Obliviate._**"

With that anyone who didn't need to know about the conversation forgot about it.

* * *

"Well that meeting went a lot better then I had predicted," Harry said that night as he lay on his old bed in the boy's dormitory. He had taken a liking after Christmas to sleep in there than the Headboy's dormitory and even brought most of his clothes in there again. Hermione had followed this example too and started sleeping in the same room as Parvati and Lavender again.

"You probably expected someone to start shooting curses," Seamus muttered with a yawn as he rolled around, trying to get comfortable.

"Of course he did," Ron agreed tiredly.

"Shut it Ron," he shot mockingly as his best friend.

Later that night Harry moved around a lot, not able to get to sleep. He knew that Neville, Seamus and Dean were but Ron's lack of snoring alerted Harry that his friend was awake.

"You awake Ron?" he asked.

"Yeah, I can't sleep," Ron's voice replied in the darkness, "I don't know why."

"We should just talk about something that doesn't have to do with the war or anything like that," Harry said suddenly, "it might help both of us get some rest."

"Hey Harry," Ron said after a few minutes of silence.

"Hmmmm?"

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

"You know you can Ron," Harry said while rolling his eyes.

"How are things with you and Hermione? I mean I always see you guys together with each other but you seem so…distant with each other," Ron said.

"We're not Ron but you know Hermione," Harry said slowly, "she takes school more seriously then anything else. Plus I'd rather keep my relationship quiet, I've lived most of my school years in the spotlight, as you've pointed out many times."

"Yeah sorry about that, I can be a prat at times," Ron said. There was a few moments of silence before Ron asked in a playful voice, "Am I going to be Uncle Ronnie soon?"

"Ron!" Harry snapped and felt his face heat up.

Ron laughed quietly and whispered, "I see now, it means I could be."

"Shut up," Harry muttered, not denying or agreeing with what he said.

* * *

_**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…**_

_Lily Potter sat happily in a hospital room, looking tired but proud as she held her new born baby._

_**Born to those that have thrice defied him, **_

_Lily and James both walked carefully backwards away from a snake that was slowly closing in on them._

_**Born as the seventh month dies…**_

_Harry sat on his bedside at the Dursleys slowly opening his first ever Birthday presents._

_**And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal,**_

_Harry looked up at Professors Snape and Quarrel talking and, as Snape looked at him, a sharp pain shot through his scar._

_**But he will have powers the Dark Lord knows not…**_

_Harry rushed to the edge of the Black Lake and quickly a stag patronus flew out of the end of his wand and charged at the Dementors that were attacking Sirius and his past self. _

_**And either must die at the hands of the other, for neither can live while the other survives**_

_Harry and Voldemort faced each other at opposite ends of a circle made of Death Eaters. Their wands were connected by golden light and shadows of people were slowly appearing out of Voldemort's wand._

_**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…**_

_Once again Lily Potter was sitting in the hospital room with Harry in her arms. This time though James and Gemma were with them. _

* * *

Harry's eyes snapped open and he jerked up in his bed looking around quickly. He had been having this dream for several nights. He knew what it was telling him, the same thing Dumbledore had been saying over the past few weeks…it was time his friends knew about the prophecy.

He had hidden it for well over a year and a half now and, for some reason, after all that time, it was starting to eat him inside out.

"It's time…" he whispered before falling back in a cold, dark sleep.

* * *

"Hey Harry," Ron said as he sat down beside his friend outside. The snow was melting away very quickly. It was obvious that the summer would be a hot once since it was only early April and only slush remained.

Hermione gave him a quick kiss as she sat down beside him. It was just the three of them sitting outside on that nice, warm spring Saturday.

They sat in silence for several minutes before Harry said, "There's something you two should know." Another long pause, "I've been hiding it from you since the end of fifth year."

This caught both of their attention and Hermione said quickly, "Oh no, you have another girlfriend don't you?"

Harry chuckled and said, "If I did Mione I'm sure you would have figured it out long ago but no…this is serious guys…"

"Whatever it is mate you know we're here for you," Ron said encouragingly. Hermione nodded eagerly with him and stared at him curiously.

"Remember the prophecy that was smashed in fifth year?" he said slowly.

"Yeah, it was such a shame that it was broken before any of us could have heard it," Hermione said with a frown.

"That's not true. The one in the Ministry was only a copy of the original one that Sybil Trelawney told to Albus Dumbledore."

Both of his friends looked as if they had seen a ghost as they let him continue.

"When we came back from the Ministry," Harry muttered, "Dumbledore showed it to me. I've been keeping it from you since then…I don't know why I'm telling you now, I guess it was just time."

Both Ron and Hermione looked very upset at this. They hadn't even heard the prophecy yet but his seemingly lack of trust in them made them both feel terrible.

"_**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those that have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have powers the Dark Lord knows not…And either must die at the hands of the other, for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"**_

Harry stared at them as their eyes widened. Hermione's welded with tears and Ron's held sheer disbelief. He couldn't stand to see this. His thoughts whirled about how he made a mistake in telling them.

He quickly got up and started running away. In his mind he thought briefly, _'All I've ever done is run away…from destiny…from life…and now from my friends…' _

* * *

Kaylee sat beside her 'brother' silently. She had found him in the owlery earlier, upset and confused looking. He had poured his thoughts out to her about everything. His fears of his friends dying, all his dreams as of lately and the prophecy, everything…

She sighed and said, "Harry I know it might not mean that much coming from me since you've known Ron and Hermione a lot longer then you've known me. I really want you to understand though…I don't think you're weak by keeping all that in. In fact I think it was rather brave of you."

Harry smiled weakly at her and said, "As brave as Ginny dumping Malfoy in front of everyone (_'That was sure a brief relationship,' _he thought, '_much like mine and Cho's was.'_) last week?"

"Well I don't know about that," Kaylee said playfully.

"Thanks little sister, I don't know how I got along without you," he said with a weak smile.

She laughed happily before saying, "You should go talk to Ron and Hermione."

"Yeah, I guess I should," he said before getting up. The two of them quickly raced down the hallway, looking for their boyfriend and girlfriend.

* * *

_**Author's Randomness**_

Well…I know it might not be the best but it was fast, wasn't it? This was actually the quickest chapter I've ever written…I'm so proud of myself!

Well I don't have much left to say. Just 8 more days til the sixth book comes out and 9 more chapters for me to write…think I can do it?

Thank you to my ever loyal reviewers! I don't know what I'd do without you!

**_Nandhp _**– Thank you

**_Nogolielikeme _**– Umm…no…you see this story, in a sense, is more twisted and strange then other stories I've read…I can promise you, Sirius will not be seen in this story unless it was in a dream or something…but I don't even think that I'll add one of those in.

**_FuZzYsPaZ04 _**– Good point about Ron and I agree…although Kaylee has a lot to do with him cooling down (not much though because she has a terrible temper too). Yes you did repeat yourself a lot but that's ok…I am the queen of repeating myself!

**_Alianne_** – Who do you think Professor Nickleson is? Eventually I'm just going to come out and say it accidentally if people continue to mention her. Well at least you know now that Nickleson isn't who she appears to be.

**_Zirconium_** – That's ok about the spacebar thing. Here's the thing about the whole…Nickleson thing. You've got to keep in mind that he just assumes that's what it was. I never once said it was her that was brought back.

**_Cologuardbaby23_** – Awww but it's fun to leave you guys hanging! LOL! I'm joking. Yeah I knew some people would think it was Remus I killed off but nope…I decided not to be THAT meant…right now at least.

**_CastusAlbusCor_** – Thank you

**_Hpfanchrissy1502 _**– Thank you! I'm glad to see that people don't mind the fact that I can't update as fast anymore…

**_Holimontski_** – LMAO yeah really! I still have work though but meh…it's only McDonalds (HA!). Harry take control of his emotions? That's no fun! No like he's gonna go crazy and turn to the dark side or something (yes I am referring to Anakin Skywalker in Star Wars). Yeah my exams went pretty good, I got one of the highest marks on the exam in my teacher's English classes AND THE highest mark (totalled) in his classes so I'm happy:)

Ms. Sakura Moon – LMAO! Thanks for liking the fic, putting me on favourite authors AND giving me a muffin! It's all just so overwhelming! No I'm not being sarcastic, I'm being honest!

**_Athena's Snow Wolf_** – You're the first person who said it was confusing…no it's Harry TRYING to figure it out and he assumes she's the best option since she's the only new person to show up. Yes, I love confusing people. Tell you what…I'll tell you which chapter the identity of the person will be revealed in…chapter 28:) Have fun waiting for that!

**_Primetime420 _**– True there are a lot of dedicated readers but it takes A LOT to be willing to finish a story this close to the time when the REAL version of it is coming out (nine days…)

**_LinkMaster2000 _**– Yeah that's really had to believe isn't it? I'm so excited!

**_Aqua Mage_** – No Professor Nickleson is not Lily Potter but…nah I won't ruin the surprise.

**_TrueLove53 _**– Thank you

Sorry for the awfully boring chapter! And yes there will be much more mention of the prophecy now that it's out in the open once again! This is only the beginning of the end…

_**Krystal Lily Potter**_


	23. Mistakes, Goodbyes and Dreams

_**Harry Potter and the Scars of Time  
**__**By:** Krystal Lily Potter  
__**Chapter 23:** Mistakes, Goodbyes and Dreams  
__**Rating:** AA (which means, around here, 14 and up)  
__**Summary:** Harry's last year at Hogwarts has finally come but that doesn't mean things will be any easier for him. After last year's horrifying events the school things that nothing worse could happen. They were all wrong. The prophecy resurfaces and is dangling in front of Harry, held up by the pain from the past, quite literally. As the world is slowly being morphed outside of the safety of Hogwarts the people inside it are finding out that they cannot hide for much longer and that time is as much their best friend now as it is their worst enemy. What is a person supposed to do when they know they have to face the most evil wizard in history and if they're killed then the rest of the world, magic and muggle is doomed?  
__**Warning:** More violence then last time. There are mentions of suicide, murder, and that type of stuff). There will also be fighting, cursing (and I don't mean spells) and gory stuff. _

_Heed this warning if you don't like death: there will be A LOT more deaths of characters you recognise from JKRs books and some original ones. If you thought I was cruel and brutal in the prequel to this then I don't know what you're going to think of me after reading this story._

_Sequel to Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_

_For anyone new to this story YES I do know that the official couple is Ron/Hermione (as of JK's words in an interview)_

**IMPORTANT: Also I know it's been MONTHS since I've updated this. In all honesty I had just lost this chapter on one of the many disks I had and decided it wasn't worth it to keep going when I was ready to write again. This chapter's a little…stupid but I'm not going back and rewriting it! Otherwise it'll never get done! Also I reread my story again, including this chapter and I realized how stupid some of my ideas in them were…like the whole Sorting Hat song at the beginning of this story. For that let's just say that the hat's getting old and wanted to say something that would give the Hogwarts students hope.**

**Also I'm wrapping a lot of lose ends up now, there are no more questions to be asked, everything is starting to come together. Including what will happen to Harry, who will live and who will die, where is this story going, who did Peter use the Orb of Efil for and the most popular question in this story: WHO THE HELL IS NICKLESON?**

**All the answers are coming in these next few chapters, promise. **

* * *

"_**You find one piece of happiness in this world and there is always someone trying to take it away."**_

_**-Johnny Depp, Finding Neverland**_

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione all stood together looking uncomfortable. It had been like this for months, ever since Harry had told them about the prophecy. There were times when they would just joke around like they always had, times when they would study like there was no tomorrow for their NEWTs and then there were the times like now. Them just standing together not knowing what to say.

Dumbledore had kept his promise; he was personally overseeing the training of the Hogwarts students. Harry continued to work the ULD until they were so tired that they had a hard time climbing the stairs to their dormitories.

April came and went quicker then any of them could believe and May was passing just as quick paced. It was enough to give anyone a headache or at least confuse every one of them.

"How can Voldemort die?" Hermione said suddenly, breaking Harry from his thoughts. Both young men present looked at her curiously. They both knew she was thinking about the prophecy. It's all any of them thought about now.

"That's the problem," Harry said slowly, "I've looked in so many books…even my mother's book on raw magic. I haven't found anything that can help yet."

"Plus you only understand half of the book," Ron added, referring to the fact that the book was written in ancient Greek, and because of a backfiring spell Harry was only able to read some of the book.

"Yeah, you know the helpful things are probably the things I can't understand, thanks to someone," he said that last part mockingly and with a quick glance at his girlfriend. Ron hid a light laugh but Hermione didn't look amused at all. She had been a little distant from Harry since she had found out the prophecy. Kaylee told Harry that Hermione said she felt as if he didn't trust her anymore.

Harry thought back to his friends' individual reactions to the prophecy.

_**Flashback**_

_Harry and Kaylee looked at the Marauder's map, looking for Ron and Hermione. They saw that Ron was in the kitchen and Hermione was in her normal corner in the library._

"_It'd probably be easier to talk to Ronald first," Kaylee piped up, "Plus you'll be more likely to survive the encounter in the kitchen."_

_Harry laughed lightly and said, "Dobby would probably use some of his magic on him." He seemed confident but in reality he was terribly nervous about seeing his friends again after telling them the prophecy. _

"_Well, go face the music bro," Kaylee said and pushed him in the direction of the kitchen, "I'm not coming with you. I've got to start studying for my exams. Because of lack of room in the school and the fact that we could be leaving anytime with only a days notice they want us to have our exams done first."_

_Harry took a deep breath, realizing that, like so many times before, he was on his own once again._

"_Wish me luck," he said, "and if Ron kills me you get nothing out of my will."_

_

* * *

__  
The boy-who-lived had meant, by all means, to walk up to Ron quietly for a nice chat but the houseelves made that impossible. The second he entered the kitchen Dobby pretty much screamed his name and ran over, giving him a monster hug._

"_Harry Potter sir, Dobby is so happy to see you sir," he said quickly, "Harry Potters Weezy is here too!"_

"_Where is he?" Harry asked before locating his friend in a corner of the room. Ron was eating some cookies and had a large class of milk beside him, "Never mind. I don't need anything; I'm just here to talk to my friend."_

_The houseelves seemed so disappointed that Harry didn't want anything, so disappointed that he eventually cracked and took a chicken sandwich. He went over to the small table in the corner Ron was sitting at and sat across from him. The two said nothing for several minutes; they just simply ate their food._

"_Why didn't you tell us before?" Ron asked finally._

"_I don't know honestly. I guess I needed to process it first and once I had…for the most part…I guess I just didn't feel it was time yet. You know things have away of having their own specific time, like the fact that I gave Fred and George their money," Harry said to him after thinking about it. He looked at his friend and said, "It has nothing to do with me not trusting you guys though. It has more to do with the fact that I couldn't accept it."  
__  
Ron nodded and dipped one of his cookies into his milk and chewing on it. He seemed a little bit happier then before but Harry could still tell there was something really bugging him._

_Sighing to himself he said, "Go ahead, you have one free shot."_

_Ron grinned and the houseelves all yelled in shock as he reared his arm back then punched Harry in the face. Harry topped off his chair and when he sat back up he was rubbing his cheek roughly. "I think you might have loosened a tooth or two mate."_

_Weasley laughed and said, "Well I feel better now."_

"_I do too, aside from a sore cheek and…my future conversation with Hermione," Harry said slowly._

_Ron chuckled and said, "Knowing Hermione she'll cry and be all worried about you at first as she looks around in the library for things to help you get rid of tall, snaky and ugly, then she'll rant at you like there's no tomorrow, then she'll give you the silent treatment for awhile while glaring at you."_

_Harry thought about it and said, "Yeah that seems about right." _

"_Good luck with that," Ron said with a laugh. Harry could tell though that his friend was still a little bit upset with him and he could also hear a little bit of disbelief and worry in his voice. It was obvious when he said 'good luck' he wasn't just referring to Harry's upcoming talk with Hermione.__

* * *

__Harry looked on with amusement as he saw Hermione quickly scribbling on a piece of parchment but didn't comment on it. He sat down beside her and just watched her for a minute. She didn't appear to realize he was there, but he couldn't really tell because her bushy hair was blocking her face._

"_Hermione, I think you should take a little break," he said slowly, "and…er…study for the exams?"_

"_Oh Harry," she said and pushed her pair back. He stared at her, feeling a wave of guilt pass over him when he saw that she had been crying, "I've been looking through everything but…"_

"_There's nothing on how to defeat an apparently undefeatable dark lord right? My first reaction wasn't to look in the library mind you, but I did after while. Do you think they'd just keep information like that out somewhere?" he said to her._

"_The restricted section?" she suggested._

"_I checked there," he replied. _

_She dropped her quill and looked at the parchment before looking back at him. There was a bit of annoyance and determination in her eyes now. "I can't believe you didn't tell us!"_

"_Shh…we're in a library, remember? I know your upset with me for keeping this from you but Hermione; I'm begging you to look at it from my point of view. I couldn't accept it myself; I felt that if I would have told you I would have been lying."_

_She looked at him for a moment before saying, "Do you trust me Harry? Do you trust Ron?"_

"_I trust both of you with my life. I always have," he replied briskly and honestly._

_Hermione looked back at the parchment and nodded. _

_Her acceptance didn't stop her from giving him the cold shoulder for the next week and a half though._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Harry awoke from his daydream at an angry yell. He, Hermione and Ron all whirled around to see a very angry group of Gryffindors coming towards them. There was Tessa Berry, Halle Morgan, Bradley Mason, Scott Levison, and Shayn Norton…the Gryffindor Quidditch team minus the Weasleys.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked with obvious worry over his team. The Quidditch cup was coming up soon and it was Gryffindor verses Slytherin.

"You're sister's in the hospital wing," Tessa said viciously, "apparently some Slytherin thought they'd put our Seeker out of order. Mind you, that Slytherin turned out to be in worse condition then Ginny did. She's right proud of what happened to the bugger and so am I!"

"Wait, Ginny's in the hospital wing?" Ron asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, something about shattered leg bones or something along the lines of that," Halle said. In general Halle was the quietest on the team but that didn't really mean much, she had gotten detention for cursing loudly at a Slytherin the previous day in the Great Hall and was proud of it.

Ron took off towards the hospital wing with a quick sprint. Harry and Hermione ran after him and the rest of the team followed them. In what had to be the fastest sprint Harry ever had to do (minus the time he and Hermione were chased by a werewolf) they got to the one place that Harry was sure had a permanent bed for him in record timing.

"Ginny, are you alright?" Hermione asked as she ran over to her friend.

"Yeah," she replied with a wince of pain, "but my leg's broken pretty badly. First Madam Pomfrey has to remove the bones from them, which done the proper way, hurts a lot (she glanced at Harry with amusement, everyone knew she was referring to the time when Lockhart removed his arm bones) and then re-growing them hurts even worse! Madam Pomfrey said that I won't be able to play for next Saturday's match."

Ron groaned angrily and said, "Are you sure?"

"Positive," his little sister replied.

"You know, looking back, I think we should have got a backup Seeker," Shayn said sarcastically.

"But we do have one," Ginny insisted with a grin.

"Who?" everyone asked together. With a grin that strongly reminded Harry of Fred and George she pointed a pale finger at…him…

"Me?" he asked with disbelief, "but I haven't even been on a broom all year."

"So?" she insisted, "you weren't on a broom anytime before in your life and in your first year you flew it like a pro."

"She's right," Ron said. He was looking at Harry as if he had just been given a new broom and a certificate for a lifetime supply of free food.

"I don't think…" Harry started to say.

"Come on Harry," Hermione insisted encouragingly, "you love Quidditch and YOU taught me I couldn't be all work and no play, so don't turn into a hypocrite."

"Please?" Ginny asked him again.

He found himself breaking under her pleading stare and finally said, "Fine, I'll do it!" Hermione (for once) seemed excited that he would be taking part in a Quidditch match, perhaps she believed that he was becoming too…un-harry-ish over the past two years. Ron looked as if his birthday had come early. "Suppose McGonagall will have to approve."

"She'll approve," Bradley said excitedly, "there's no way in hell she wouldn't."

That theory proved to be true. When Ron suggested to McGonagall that Harry take Ginny's place she agreed and spent the next few days practically skipping around the castle because she was that delighted.

Hufflepuff took this as good news but Ravenclaw (the team they were playing) didn't, and Slytherin seemed just as angry. Most of the people from Salem quickly seemed to split up into two groups, most of them going around with red and gold on.

For the next week Harry spent his time with the Gryffindor team training as hard as he possibly could. Thanks to his natural flying talents he was able to do as well as before, after a couple rounds of flying and getting used to his broom again of course.

Harry felt so odd being in his Quidditch uniform again on Saturday as the team sat together. He felt a nervousness in his stomach that strictly reminded him of the morning before his first match ever. He had missed being number 7, Potter.

"There's no pressure Harry," Ron said to him, "but if you mess up I'm going to kill you."

He grinned in reply then quickly turned to face the head table as Flich spit out whatever it was his was drinking and his cat hissed before running away.

Everyone turned towards the doors to see two identical, and very proud looking twins walk through the door. If their tall stature and fire engine hair weren't enough to catch everyone's attention then their bright green dragon skin jackets were.

"Oi! Fred! George!" Ginny called out happily and waved to her older brothers.

"You knew they were coming?" Harry asked her with surprise.

"I invited them, with Dumbledore's permission of course," she replied quickly as they walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"Harry, we heard that you were playing again!" one of them said happily.

"Of course we just had to come and see this," the other continued.

"Just one last time," they finished together.

"Speaking of which," Hermione said, "its time for you guys to go."

They stood up and the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables started to cheer. Harry gave Hermione a quick hug before following the rest of the team out of the Great Hall and towards the Quidditch Pitch one last time.

* * *

Harry had forgotten what it felt like to be waiting for the wooden doors to open for them to fly out onto the Quidditch pitch. He felt adrenaline starting to rush in his veins.

"Are you going to give us a big speech like Wood used to Ron?" Harry asked in the hopes that it would make him less nervous.

Ron, who looked like Harry felt, shook his head 'no' quickly before muttering, "You say something, you were on the team longer then I was."

"You're captain," he shot back.

"Well yeah but—"

"No Ron," he said sternly.

There was a pause then Ron just said, "Just kick Ravenclaw's ass!"

The team whooped at Ron's words but everyone's nerves still ran high, especially Harry's. He hadn't played in such a long time but he wasn't worried about that.

This would be THE LAST game he ever COULD play at Hogwarts. There would be no asking to replace an injured Seeker on the Gryffindor team, or laughing with them in the changing rooms.

Images flashed quickly in front of his mind. The first time he had ever flown, his first time meeting Wood, nearly swallowing the snitch in first year, losing the bones in his right arm in his second year, the dementors in his third year, winning the cup in third year, (his stomach clenched tightly) out flying the dragon in the third task in his fourth year, getting ban from quidditch in his fifth year, meeting most of the new team last year, and giving up quidditch at the first of that year.

Suddenly the doors flew open and they heard Dean yell out the names of the two teams. Harry felt all his nerves vanish as he hopped on his broom again and the team followed Ron out into the air.

"WELCOME TO THE LAST MATCH OF THE YEAR BETWEEN GRYFFINDOR AND RAVENCLAW!" Dean's voice boomed out, "unfortunately Ginny Weasley, Gryffindor's seeker, was unable to play in this game but she got a replacement we're all excited to see on the field again! Harry Potter!"

People whopped and clapped. Harry looked around quickly and located Hermione with Kaylee, Neville, the Patil twins and Seamus. He waved at them before quickly flying into the center of the pitch.

"Now remember," Madam Hooch said as she flew into the air, "I want a fair, clean game!" Ron and the Ravenclaw captain shook hands roughly but at least the opposition was friendlier then the Slytherins.

Hooch blew the whistle loudly and the ball flew into the air. Bradley shot forewards quickly and grabbed the Quaffle with ease before streaking off towards the Ravenclaw's goal.

"AND THEY'RE OFF!" Dean yelled with excitement, "Mason has the Quaffle and is heading towards the Ravenclaw's end…he shoots…OH! Nice beater work there from the Ravenclaw beaters! Ravenclaw is in possession of the Quaffel and is heading towards the Gryffindor goals. Come on Ron, stop them! She shoots…she scores! (he groaned angrily) 10-nil to Ravenclaw."

Ron looked ghastly pale after that miss on his part. Harry could clearly see that and he was on the other side of the pitch and after 50 meters higher up then Ron was. His eyes quickly scanned for the snitch, although he wished the match could last forever he knew there was a possibility that they would lose if he didn't get the tiny, golden ball quickly.

Ravenclaw's seeker was tailing him, something Cho had done many times before while they played against each other. He suddenly stopped, staring at a spot just below Harry.

A bludger just missed the side of Harry's head. He saw it streaking back towards him and streaked off quickly. The Ravenclaw seeker must have thought he saw the snitch because he, in a rush of panic, quickly streaked after him.

"40-10 to Ravenclaw (Dean seemed so depressed as he read that score) and the seekers appeared to have seen the golden snitch! COME ON HARRY BEAT HIM TO IT!" Dean yelled then yelped into the microphone when Professor McGonagall pulled on his ear roughly.

Harry looked around just in time to have a bludger miss him again, but this time Scott and Shayn, in an amazing show to confuse the other seeker, ending up knocking the young man off his broom and to the ground.

Back at the Gryffindor end of the field Ron's (who had been doing a good job that year with the Keeper position) ears were a deep burgundy as he let yet another goal get in. He suddenly yelled out to Hooch, "TIME!"

The team gathered around their captain who said, "I can't do this!"

"Come on Ron!" Harry replied, "You're the captain you have to be strong."

"I don't know why I can't save any goals!"

"Look at me Ron," Tessa said quickly. He looked at her and blanched as she punched him in the face, "You'll be fine!"

"I—Harry just catch that damn snitch before they're too far ahead for us to beat," Ron said as Madam Hooch blew the whistle and they were off again.

It was starting to rain now and Harry was thankful for the millionth time that he wore his contacts instead of his glasses. He heard a clap of thunder overhead and a quick flash of lightning.

The strikes of lightning became quicker and the thunder got louder. They had finally managed to score several points but were still behind Ravenclaw. Distantly Harry heard Dean yelling how it was anyone's game and then he saw one thing that made his eyes widen.

The Golden Snitch was mere meters from the ground. He shot straight down towards the ground, not hearing the screams from Hermione, Kaylee and the rest of his friends over the lightning.

As he came close to the snitch he reached out his arm and grabbed it in his palm tightly. As he went to turn up a feeling of sudden terror shot through him as he slipped on his wet broom and slammed awkwardly into the ground. He felt and heard a terrible crunch as right arm broke once again.

Dimly aware of the people cheering he sat up painfully and looked around. After seeing Ron's look of pure joy and hearing Tessa and Halle yell, "WE WON!" he realized what had happened.

Over a particularly loud crash of thunder Harry heard Dean yell, "200-100! Gryffindor wins!"

He looked up as Ron helped him off the ground, avoiding his broken arm. Hermione and Kaylee managed to make their way through the drenched crowd and to their respective boyfriends.

"We need to get you into the hospital wing," Hermione said as she hugged him gently.

Harry hugged her back and nodded, wanting to be rid of his broken arm as soon as possible.

* * *

The party in the Gryffindor common room was loud and full of laughter. There were Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Salem kids. As Ron drank back his Butterbeer he patiently waited for his two friends and his girlfriend to return. Kaylee needed to go and get something from her dorm and Harry and Hermione were in the hospital wing.

"Hello Ronald," Luna said happily as she sat across from him.

"Hello…Luna are you drunk?" he asked with amazement.

"No…and if I am I didn't mean to," she said with a slight slur to her voice.

"What are you drinking?" Ron asked as he grabbed the bottle from her. It was only a simple bottle of butterbeer but he knew there must have been something wrong with it. He took a sip of it an instantly felt lightheaded.

* * *

Kaylee hurled herself up the stairs quickly. There was a large smile on her face but at the same time there was a sad look plastered over her grey eyes. She smiled for the fact that Harry was out of the hospital wing, feeling much better, and that there was a huge party in the Gryffindor common rooms, and the sadness in her was caused from the news she had just heard.

"Destiny," she breathed out as she reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

The picture looked at her before saying, "You've been in here an awful lot for not being a Gryffindor."

She simple grinned as the portrait opened and she hopped into the room. She scanned the room of excited Gryffindors (a few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws as well) but couldn't spot her boyfriend anywhere.

Kaylee continued to search for Ron but no matter where she looked she couldn't find him. She stopped to talk to some of the celebrating teenagers but always kept a watchful eye out for Ron.

Sighing angrily to herself she ducked to the side of the crowd and, much to her happiness, saw not Ron, but Harry and Hermione sitting not very far away from her.

Quickly moving over to them and cleared her throat with a grin, pulling their attention away from each other and onto her.

"Hey Kaylee," Harry said with a small grin.

"Hey, sorry to bug you but have you two seen Ron? I can't seem to find him anywhere," she asked with a slightly worried tone to her voice.

"The last time I saw he was talking to Dean, Seamus, Luna, Ginny, Lavender and a few other people," Hermione informed her.

"Luna?" Kaylee snapped. Her voice held concern but not for the same reason as before.

"Luna might like Ron, but she's not like that," Harry said with a sigh, "she wouldn't try to make him cheat on you, it's not in her personality."

"Maybe," Black agreed, "I mean I can see how Luna is mild minded, even though she always seems sharp and…well nasty around me."

"Who you talk bout?" Seamus asked as he stumbled over to them.

"Are you drunk Seamus?" Hermione asked with alarm.

"Maybe," he said with a grin before toppling over.

"I was talking about Luna," Kaylee said to Seamus, completely ignoring the fact that he was laying on the floor with a dazed look on his f ace, "have you seen her or Ron?"

"Luna's drunk!" the Irish boy said suddenly with a laugh, "she and Ron went that way!" He pointed to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

Kaylee went pale and as Harry and Hermione went to get up she shook her head and said, "No it's ok, I'll go find them. You two stay here." With that she took off out the secret passage way, tears already starting to build up in her eyes for a reason she couldn't explain.

She walked through the corridors silently, listening for anything out of the ordinary. She suddenly heard giggling coming from a room to her left and a wave of nausea passed over her. Reaching a shaking hand forwards she grabbed the doorknob and threw it open.

For the second time in her life Kaylee Black felt as if her heart had been ripped out of her chest and stomped on by a giant. There, on a desk, was Ron and Luna in a heavy snog sessions.

As if feeling her gaze Ron looked up at her and through his drunkenness he realized he had done something wrong. He looked at Luna and then at Kaylee before saying, "Kay—"

"Don't you—I don't—" Kaylee choked on what to say as tears started falling down her cheeks, "No more Ronald…no." She took off towards the Salem dormitory before she knew get any other incoherent babbles out of her mouth, leaving a stunned Ron and Luna behind.

* * *

Harry stood beside Kaylee as she stared at the Salem students getting into their carriages. Her eyes were red from the tears she had been crying over the past two weeks but not anymore, she had no more to cry now that she was finally leaving.

She looked up at her "older brother" and said, "I don't want to leave but at the same time I do…" her eyes trailed to Ron, who was standing at the main doors with Seamus and Dean. He looked away quickly when he saw the two were looking his way.

Harry got a dark look on his face, one that was often seen whenever Ron Weasley entered a room. It was a good thing that Ps and Ws never did their NEWTS together because Harry knew he would have 'accidentally' aimed at the wrong place when doing the shrinking spell.

"I…I'm not mad at him Harry," Kaylee said suddenly, "I mean yeah I am but that's natural, but I don't think you should be mad at him. It's not like I loved him or anything."

"I knew," Harry whispered, "I knew that from the moment you had shown a little bit of interest in Ron that it wasn't love. I knew from the first time I saw you wish Josh that you loved him."

If she could have cried at that point of time she would have. If she could have smiled then, she would have. There were so many things at that one moment that Kaylee Maureen Black wished she could say, wished she could do.

"All Salem students to their carriages!" their Headmaster's voice boomed out.

"Well Harry, I guess this is goodbye," she whispered, "tell Hermione thank you for all the times she helped me study, and tell Ron I don't hate him."

"I will Kay, but you're wrong about one thing, this isn't goodbye, not yet. It's just…see you later," he replied with a small strained grin.

Kaylee laughed and gave him a hug before running over and getting in a carriage.

Harry watched sadly as they started pulling away. Hermione came up to his right side and took his hand. Students all around them waved and yelled farewells to the friends they had made throughout the year as the "horseless" carriages pulled them away.

* * *

**Harry felt himself falling quickly. He continued to fall until he started praying that it would end soon. As if to an answer for his prayers he tumbled roughly into a large chamber. He stood up and went to dust himself off but saw he had none on him. He looked over and jumped at what he saw. The man beside him squinted his watery eyes as a bright light consumed the two of them. He shielded his eyes with his arm and stared at what was emitting such bright yet attractive light.**

**It was an orb. It strongly reminded him of the orbs that held prophecies in the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic but it was bigger. Plus the fog on the inside of it not only was glowing brightly but it was changing colours too.**

**Harry knew what it was without thinking. At that moment he knew it was staring at the Orb of Efil and the person who had found it.**

**Peter approached it slowly and cautiously but as he neared it a warm, fuzzy healing grew in his stomach and he knew he was not in danger in any way. As he walked up to it he noticed there was an open book with blank parchment in it, a quill and a large ink well.**

**Harry watched over Peter's shoulder as he touched it and jumped as writing appeared on it.**

_**Hello mortal that has stumbled across this room. Who are you?**_

**After thinking for a moment whether to answer it or not he reached over and picked up the quill, dipped it into the ink then wrote while speaking, "My name is Peter Pettigrew."**

_**Hello Peter. You must be wondering who this is your talking to, correct? Well I cannot answer that but I can answer what the orb is, if you'd like to know.**_

**"I would," Peter muttered.**

_**I can tell you on one condition. You must either use it after you know or have your memory erased about it. Do you accept these terms?**_

**After thinking for a minute he said and wrote, "I accept."**

_**Excellent. This orb you see before you Peter Pettigrew is the ancient Orb of Efil. Have you heard about it?**_

**"Yes, my former friend's wife, Lily, read a lot. She told us all legends about the Orb of Efil or the Orb of Life as it is called," he wrote. "She said that it had the powers to bring back one, and only one person from the dead but the person that uses it must give up their life as well."**

**Harry felt a pain stab through him at the mention of his mother but continued to watch Peter attentively.**

_**Correct. The Orb of Efil, or Life was created to show up in a time when it was needed. This is one of these times. The orb has appeared to bring one person and only one back from the dead. There is no specific person or side it can be used for. Whoever finds it may use it. Do you want to use it Peter Pettigrew?**_

**Peter read the writing over carefully then wrote, "I'm not positive."**

_**Think of someone you would like to bring back. Think of them. Touch the Orb and state whether you chose to use the orb or forget about it.**_

**Peter thought about it and some previous thoughts appeared in his mind. The words 'she deserved it' echoed through his mind.**

**He placed his dirt covered hand onto the orb and said, "I choose to…"**

_**Choose your destiny carefully.**_

**An odd look passed over Peter's face and he said, "I choose to bring someone back. I choose to repay my debt to Harry Potter."**

_**State the person who you want to bring back.**_

**Peter started to write something when there was another burst of light. He and Harry both shielded their eyes this time and looked over to see what had caused it.**

**Harry's eyes met a pair of emerald eyes identical to his own before the image faded away.**

Harry woke up quickly and looked outside; a terrible feeling was weighing over his chest when he realized who it was he had been looking at in the cave aside from Peter. A sudden confused look passed over his face as he said to himself, "When did Nickleson get green eyes?"

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

Well it's been ALONG time! I'm not going to write all the reviewers down because…well it's just been too long and all but I swear I'll answer them next chapter.

I've said this a million times before but I've got the story line 100 done now. The last chapter is already done for the most part; I'm just tweaking it here and there.

Thank you for everyone who reads this because I know it doesn't fit with the real story line, it doesn't really make sense and there are too many OCs in it. I realize all this now. LOL I have two other stories in mind as of now, one that is completely AU with a lot of OCs in it and one that fits to the plotline of the sixth book. I'll probably only get around to writing one though.

Well I better go and get a start on chapter 24 if you ever want to get another update. I promise it won't be like 6 months this time!

**Krystal Lily Potter**


	24. The Call of War

_**Harry Potter and the Scars of Time  
**__**By:** Krystal Lily Potter  
__**Chapter 24:** The Call of War  
__**Rating:** AA (which means, around here, 14 and up)  
__**Summary:** Harry's last year at Hogwarts has finally come but that doesn't mean things will be any easier for him. After last year's horrifying events the school things that nothing worse could happen. They were all wrong. The prophecy resurfaces and is dangling in front of Harry, held up by the pain from the past, quite literally. As the world is slowly being morphed outside of the safety of Hogwarts the people inside it are finding out that they cannot hide for much longer and that time is as much their best friend now as it is their worst enemy. What is a person supposed to do when they know they have to face the most evil wizard in history and if they're killed then the rest of the world, magic and muggle is doomed?  
__**Warning:** More violence then last time. There are mentions of suicide, murder, and that type of stuff). There will also be fighting, cursing (and I don't mean spells) and gory stuff. For now the rating stays AA/PG-13 but later, towards the end, it might go up to R._

_Heed this warning if you don't like death: there will be A LOT more deaths of characters you recognise from JKRs books and some original ones. If you thought I was cruel and brutal in the prequel to this then I don't know what you're going to think of me after reading this story._

_Sequel to Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_

_**IMPORTANT: (PLEASE READ)** You're going to notice many of the same elements as in the Half Blood Prince (JK's version, not mine) in this chapter and a little bit in the following ones but its not THAT much, promise! Reading the Half blood Prince will not give away the ending of this story or even how the events that will end this story all add up together. _

_I also added a little twist with Kaylee, Ron and everything to make it a little more canon…you'll see what I mean! _

_  
Also I know everything seems a little…ok REALLY choppy in this chapter but it IS necessary because I don't want to stretch this another 10 chapters. SO there are several things here that are happening at the same time, just from different points of view. _

_Yes this story is coming to an end. I'll tell you right now there are EXACTLY 29 chapters in this story! I know it's an odd number unlike a nice even 30 but…I just don't have anything extra I WANT to put in here. I think these next few chapters will be longest ones yet and at the end they'll simmer down but I'm not 100 sure yet. All I know is that I have the last chapter 75 percent done…lol I know I'm a loser! I wrote the last chapter before writing 25, 26, 27 and 28!_

* * *

"**_It is the unknown we fear when we look upon darkness and death, nothing more."_**

**_Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, JK Rowling_**

* * *

_Kaylee Black walked down the stairs of Gimmauld place, a confused look on her face. The house looked as if it had been abandoned for years yet she knew that it was constantly occupied by the Order._

_"Kaylee," a voice whispered, causing her to jump and her heart to start thumping loudly in her chest. It was a voice she knew as well as her mothers, but it was one she hadn't heard in nearly a year. Tears appeared in her grey eyes as she whipped around to see the speaker._

_He was a tall young man with light red hair and yellow coloured eyes…the exact same as she remembered him down to the last little scar._

_"Josh," she said as her tears flowed freely, "is it really you?"_

_"As she as there's a sky above your head," Josh Lupin replied with a laugh and a grin. That quickly faded though and he was left with a solemn and tired look to him, "Kaylee I'm not just here for a pleasant visit or anything. I'm here to warn you—"_

_"Of what?" she interrupted him._

_"I WAS about to explain that," he said sharply, "but since you insist on interrupted like always…"_

_"I'm sorry, I won't do it again," Kaylee pleaded quickly._

_Josh studied her for a moment before saying, "You have to go back to Hogwarts."_

_"What? Why?" she asked wildly, a sudden panic flooding her body at the tone of his voice, "What's wrong Joshua?"_

_"He's coming. He will attack Hogwarts tonight. This is it Kaylee, the beginning of the end," Josh replied sadly, "many people are going to die. You need to get back to Hogwarts to warn them all, especially Harry."_

_Kaylee wanted desperately to say something but her words caught in her throat. Suddenly Josh slowly started vanishing in front of her very eyes._

_"No! Josh!" She yelled at him._

_"Hurry Kaylee, there's not much time!"_

* * *

She woke up quickly and looked around her carriage with confusion. She was sure that she had been asleep for hours.

"Kaylee," one of her friends asked, "are you ok?"

She looked at her friend with confusion and said, "I forgot to do something." She moved to the seat closest to the door with confused look from her friends.

"What are you doing?" a guy asked and someone screamed as she opened the door and jumped out.

Kaylee rolled down the grass into a ditch, getting grass stains all over her but she didn't care. Ignoring her friends cries from the carriage she jumped to her feet and started running in the direction of Hogwarts.

Suddenly a terrible scream filled the air and she looked back to see the main carriage catch on fire before exploding and she knew that time was running out. She pushed herself to the limit and sprinted away from the oncoming destruction as quickly as she could.

* * *

Harry sat in his bed staring at his hands. Those piercing green eyes that were identical to his own flooded his mind.

For a moment in time he had felt hope flood through him, perhaps Peter had brought back his dead mother! But then the realization came to him, she reminded him of someone but she was not his mother, he was positive about that.

Closing his own eyes he sighed deeply before getting up and walking over to his window. Leaning lightly on it he noticed it wasn't even sunset yet. Glancing at his watch quickly he saw that he had only been asleep for about 20 minutes.

Turning quickly again he made his way to the door and headed into the halls, towards the Great Hall where he knew Hermione would be doing her last exam. She had regretted not being able to say goodbye to Kaylee but Salem's Headmaster insisted that their deportation cause as small of an interruption as possible.

A few people waved to him as he passed but he mostly ignored them. He wanted to go and wait for Hermione but on his way there he changed his direction once again and started going towards Nickleson's room. He just couldn't seem to make up his mind on where he wanted to go.

Knocking on his Professor's door roughly he felt a bubbling anger suddenly appear in him. She had hidden something important from him all year!

"_Someone always does though, don't they Harry?" _his thoughts whispered to him. He knew his mind was right.

"Come in," Nickleson's kind voice called out. Harry walked in just in time to see her gulp down her bright green potion. She smiled slightly at him before saying, "Harry, well this is an unexpected surprise."

"Who are you?"

She blinked, "Pardon?"

Silence.

"Don't you dare," Harry said angrily, "Don't you dare try to get around the truth. I don't know who you are but you're name is not Nickleson. I'll bet that the potion you drink isn't even to heal your elbow or your knee or whatever it was that

She sighed and leaned her elbows on her desk and rested her chin in her hands. Her greenish-brown eyes stared at him in wonder and she said, "You're right."

"I—what?" he asked with surprise. He had been waiting for her to deny his claims and beg for him to believe and trust her, he hadn't expected her to accept being caught.

"I told you not to trust anyone Harry, including me," she said with a small smile, "I know that in the back of your mind you've always known that I'm not who I say I am."

He continued to stare at her and asked, "Why are you telling me this."

"I've never actually hidden my identity from you Harry, you just never asked directly if I really was who I said I am."

Harry wanted to argue with her but nothing came out of his mouth. Her point was true; he admitted this with a shiver passing down his spine. He felt as if he were speaking to himself! He was trying to weed information out of her but she dodged his questions carefully with the truth, as if she knew exactly where he was going with his points before he said them.

"Don't ask me who I am Harry," she said suddenly, "I don't want to lie to you. You're not ready to know yet."

"Why not?" he demanded heatedly.

Ignoring his question she simple said, "Exams are out. Hermione will probably be looking for you. Good afternoon Mr. Potter."

Harry's mouth fell open slightly as she motioned for him to leave with a stern tone in her voice. Anger filled his mind once again and he said, "I destroyed most of Dumbledore's possessions in my fifth year when he got me angry, what makes you think I'll listen to you when I could do that to the Headmaster?"

"Maturity Potter," she said honestly, "you're two years older now."

Harry stared at her for a moment before turning and walking out the door.

* * *

"How'd your exam go?" Harry asked Hermione with a grin as they met each other in the entrance hall.

She seemed rather frazzled as she said, "I think I messed up on question seven and Merlin how could I be so stupid with question thirty!" Her wild eyes looked at Harry and she yelled, "And what might I ask is so funny Harry James Potter?"

"Nothing Hermione," he replied but he couldn't get rid of the grin on his face at her antics.

She continued to stare at him suspiciously until someone knocked into them. His book fell to the ground, as did he and he said, "Sorry I—oh Harry, Hermione." It was Ron. He looked very uncomfortable around the two and quickly moved to get out of their way.

"Tell Ron I don't hate him." Kaylee's words from just before she left rang in Harry's ears as he watched Ron walk away. He knew that if Kaylee didn't hate him then there was no reason for him to hate Ron as well.

"Ron!" Harry yelled at the red-head's retreating form.

Ron stopped and faced Harry with a curious look on his face. There was also a tinge of fear and acceptance in his eyes and simply seeing that made Harry realize that Ron knew what he had done was wrong and, for once, had accepted his punishment with a maturity that Harry seemed to lack lately.

"Kaylee wanted me to tell you that she doesn't hate you and…neither do I," Potter admitted, "I'm sorry for being such a git."

Ron studied him for a moment before his mouth split into a large grin and he said, "It's alright. It was my fault and it was wrong."

Hermione looked from one to the other, tears welding up in her eyes and she cried out, "you two are so stupid!"

They both laughed and Weasley said, "And you're mental but we love you anyway."

* * *

A black dog quickly ran through the forest quickly, panting from all the running she had been doing. When deciding to take a short cut through the forest to get to Hogwarts faster she had encountered many hideous beasts that were obviously under the control of Voldemort and knew it'd be safer traveling as an animal then as the person she was.

Even as a dog her grey eyes began water with exhaustion but she kept onwards, determined to make it there before the Dark Lord did.

* * *

Dumbledore sat in his office, his face pale and his hands shaking. Fear echoed in his mind and terror in his heart. He knew that something bad was set in motion. Looking out the window of his office he sighed, knowing that Voldemort was making his final move somewhere and there was nothing he could do to stop it. All he could do was prepare the Order and his students for the oncoming danger.

There was a knock at his door and he said, "Enter."

Marie Nickleson entered the room with a worried look in her eyes. A silence surrounded them before Dumbledore sighed and said, "It's begun, hasn't it?"

"Yes," she replied in a sad tone, "Harry finally asked me who I really was today. He knows I'm not who I say I am."

Dumbledore chuckled before saying, "Harry is very good at figuring out mysteries. I am surprised that it took him so long."

"He knows of the Orb of Efil as well. I can feel it in my blood," she admitted to the Headmaster.

Dumbledore sighed and pulled out a sheet of parchment before saying, "So starts the beginning of the end."

* * *

Ron sat at the edge of the lake, staring out to the shore across it. He was thankful that Harry and Hermione had forgiven him for what he had done; he regretted it to his very core.

"_But,"_ a voice echoed in his mind, _"You never have loved her have you? And she's never loved you. Both of you want a person you can't have, her because of his death and you because she's with your best friend."_

Ron smiled sadly at the voice in his head and nodded to himself. He had known from the beginning that Kaylee had felt strongly for Josh and that he himself had feelings for Hermione Granger, but she and Harry seemed so happy so he simply did the mature thing and moved on.

He threw a stone at the lake and watched it skip over the surface before a tentacle came out of the lake and dragged it under before the giant squid spat it back out above the water, realizing it wasn't food someone had thrown into the lake.

Suddenly a moving shape from across the lake caught his eyes. He watched a bush shake for a moment before a dog leap out of it. The dog panted for a moment before looking directly at him. It started running into the forest at the lakes edge and disappeared into the trees.

Before Ron even knew what had happened the dog appeared on the side of the lake he was on and ran at him. She tried to stop but skidded and ended up stumbling over him.

"BLOODY HELL!" Ron cried out angrily while glaring at the creature. A sudden feeling of dejavu appeared in him and he asked, "Sirius?"

The dog actually shook its head no before changing into a person. Ron gaped as Kaylee Black appeared in front of him, looking tired out and panicked.

"Kaylee? What—how? I…" he had no clue what to say.

"Find Dumbledore and Harry," she said quickly, "Voldemort's here!"

"Vol—what?" he asked, completely lost.

She made an annoyed sound before jumping up and running towards the castle. He followed her quickly and asked, "What's going on? Why are you still here?"

Kaylee stared at him for a moment before opening her mouth to speak when they heard a loud crash from behind them. She screamed as a giant appeared out of the trees, creating a path for the others who followed.

Ron grabbed her arm and started running towards the school without a word, all the other students who happened to be outside followed suit, trying to get into the walls that protected them from the horrors of the war since it had been openly accepted the year before.

"No, no no no," Kaylee said over and over, "No I was supposed to get back in time to warn you all!"

"Warn us?" Ron asked her oddly as they got in the entrance of Hogwarts.

"Now I know this sounds crazy but Josh…Josh told me in a dream that this was going to happen," she said, tears were streaking down her face, which went about five shades paler, "I know you probably don't believe me—"

"Actually yes I do," Ron said while grabbing her arm and pulling her farther into the safety of the castle, "I've been friends with Harry long enough to see how dreams can give us warnings for what's going to happen."

"I couldn't get here in time though," she replied in distress.

Ron never got a chance to reply as they heard screams coming from the other direction. Kaylee let out a loud scream as the wall they were standing beside opened quickly and they were pulled inside.

Both youths whipped out their wands only to find themselves facing Alyssa Black.

"Mom, what's going on?" Kaylee asked in a terrified voice.

"There are Death Eaters in the castle," she said with a shaky voice, "I need you two to get to the Gryffindor common room. We're rounding up as many students to get them to safety as quickly as possible."

"How'd they get in the castle?" Ron asked with amazement thick in his voice.

"We're not sure," Alyssa replied, "Now go!" She charged into the hallway and vanished into the mass confusion.

"Mom!" the young Black tried to call out but Ron covered her mouth with his hand and started running up the stair case that was behind them, "What are you doing!"

"You're mom told us to go to the common room and we should! We can talk to everyone else there and figure out what to do," he replied quickly.

"Who are you and what have you done with Ronald Weasley?" she asked weakly.

Ron grinned slightly and said, "I guess I just grew up when I realized—"

Kaylee smiled lightly and said, "Just be happy for Hermione."

"How—?"

"Everyone knew Ron," she said as they carefully looked around in the hall they appeared in. Seeing that it was clear they ran for the portrait, which was only a few feet away, "just drop it for now ok?" They got there the same time a couple of terrified first years did.

"Canary Creams," Ron said quickly and they all scrambled into the common room.

* * *

Hermione tapped her fingers on her textbook and bit her lip with an unsure look on her face. She watched Harry pace in their small common room. His eyes stared at the carpet with determination as if he was trying to burn a hole in it.

"Did you tell Dumbledore about your scar burning?" she asked him.

He nodded before saying, "It's not just that Hermione!"

"I know," she replied calmly, "its Nickleson and the prophecy and how the Death Eaters got into the school in your nightmare."

Harry sat on the couch beside her and growled angrily at the wall across from him. He grabbed a book on the coffee table beside him and threw it across the room.

"HARRY!" Hermione yelled out and picked up the book, giving him a dirty look.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm acting immature I just…what's that?" he asked while pointing at the picture on the book.

"This?" she asked then looked down at the book, "it's a vanishing cabinet, why?"

"That's what Fred and George pushed Montague in right? In fifth year?"

"Yes?" she questioned, wondering where she was going with his questions.

"Let me see that," he said quickly. She passed it to him and he read the passage on the Vanishing Cabinet. His face growing paler with each sentence he read.

"If there are two of these things," Harry said suddenly, "then you can use them to get from one place to another."

"Yes," she said, motioning for him to continue.

"Hermione there IS a second one of these," he said, "in Borgin and Burkes. A place Death Eaters could get to without much attention, even a large group of them. I'm positive it's there because I hid in it when I ended up in Knockturn Alley in second year."

"Maybe Borgin sold it?"

"What are the odds of that?" he tried her. As he waited for her comeback his scar started hurting worse then formal. Suddenly he felt as if his head had split open and someone was stabbing a white hot iron rod into it.

He yelled in pain as he stumbled to the floor. At the exact same time an explosion was heard not far from their common room followed by screams of terrified students.

* * *

Bellatrix Lestrange was proud of herself, she always had been. Ever since the day she entered the Slytherin house after her older sister Narcissa she had become a proud member of the Black family. Unlike her eldest sister Andromeda, who had been a Gryffindor and soon disowned by their mother and father she was the prize child, even over Narcissa, who preferred to stand in the shadows looking pretty. No Bellatrix loved being the center of attention, whether it be from her housemates, her husband, a large court or her master.

Yes Bellatrix was, without a doubt, a very cocky witch. As she, along with her contact inside of Hogwarts, had planned this attack out all year she thought of how her master would congradualate her. She also though of Narcissa's reluctance to help with this, warning that if they were caught they would most likely be killed, not just sent to prison.

"I would gladly give up my life for the Dark Lord Cissy," Bellatrix claimed to her sister, "and many others. Why are you so reluctant?" It confused Lestrange, as well as scared her, to no end. To think that her sister had another agenda aside from the Dark Lord's bidden frightened Bellatrix more then anything else.

She shook her head clear of those thoughts as she continued moving through the castle, fighting those who dared try and stop her and killing those who ran from her.

A third year Hufflepuff fell in front of her and she raised her wand to put the "miserable creature" out of its "misery" when a voice she hadn't heard in years yelled, " **_Expelliarmus!"_**

She managed to dodge the spell and quickly faced the caster. An evil glint appeared in her eyes and she said, "Hello Alyssa. It's been awhile. I see you've finally come back, too bad it was after the death of your dear husband."

"Don't speak of him," Alyssa shot back, "Sirius was a betrayed man and you have no right to even utter a thought of him."

"He died begging for mercy," Bellatrix lied, "he fought like a weakling and a coward."

"LIAR!" Alyssa screamed and much to the other woman's surprise she threw magic to wind and punched her across the face, effectively breaking her nose.

"You'll pay for that!" Bellatrix yelled in rage.

"You have a lot more to pay for then I do," Alyssa replied before taking aim at her target.

* * *

"Harry," Dumbledore said as he made his way through the mass confusion, effectively disarming and capturing anyone who crossed his path.

Harry turned to see his Headmaster and for the first time in the longest time he saw exactly how old Dumbledore really was. There was a sad look on his aging face at the destruction of his precious school. He had worked so hard to prevent this, only to have his hopes for his students be destroyed.

"Harry I need you to head outside to help push the creatures back into the woods," Dumbledore explained, "There aren't enough people outside yet."

"Alright," he replied and was about to take off when Dumbledore grabbed his shoulder and said, "Take others with you. You will need the help. The last thing I want to do is send students out to danger but we have no choice. I trust you to protect as many as you can."

Green met blue as they stared at each other for a moment until Harry nodded and said, "I'll do my best sir." He started running up to the Gryffindor common room to get some help, but not before yanking Hermione out of the crowd.

* * *

Sarah Lupin had been through a lot in her life, including letting go of most of her friends to death, but this by far was the second toughest thing she ever had to do in her life.

She used her magic to push the creatures that were pouring out of the Forbidden Forest back into the trees and bushes. She could see that they were not only outnumbered but that their numbers were growing smaller. When a man got too close to one of the giants that were securely trapped down the creature moved its head and had bit his arm off! Although giants weren't cannibals so he didn't actually eat the man.

A shiver went up and down Sarah's spine at the realization that the giants weren't their problem. They were so big that it was impossible for them to spring a surprise attack but the werewolves, the inferius and the smaller creatures were a large problem, one that paled only in comparison to the large amount of dementors that were appearing out of the trees.

Beside her Remus viciously held off as many creatures as he could, taking a particular interest in the werewolves, who at the moment, were in fact still people.

"We need help!" she yelled out at her husband. Remus nodded at her but concentrated on the battle in front of him, his yellowish eyes flashing from one enemy to another.

"**_Expecto Patrous!_**" Hermione's voice rang out, sending away several dementors that were getting a little to close to the school. Seeing these monstrous creatures being chased away by a sparkling otter would, at most times, be particularly funny but at the moment no one paid any attention to it.

"What are you doing here?" Remus yelled at the students who were appearing by their side to help fight.

"Harry came and got us! Dumbledore told him that you needed help out here!" they heard Kaylee answer them as she shot flames at several inferius that were closing in.

"And where's Harry?" Sarah asked.

"He's back dealing with Malfoy," Ron replied.

"Malfoy? I thought he was on our side," Remus asked while shooting them a confused look.

Hermione shook her head and said, "No he isn't. He's the one who got the Death Eaters into the castle…"

Back at the edge of the bridge going into Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter stared each other down, a dangerous air dangling around them.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

Yes, very choppy and terribly written, I know. This chapter was up in time to say goodbye to 2005…one of the most kick ass years yet! Well I better go and get ready to go out with my friends! I hope you all have a great new year with lots of happiness and luck!

Also see, it wasn't another six months! )

**_NikkyB _**– Ha that's amazing! Yes I originally wrote that I wasn't going to continue the story FOR ALONG TIME…I had some issues to work out. Ew physics and Hermione's not giving anyone the cold shoulders, she was just giving Harry some alone time to say goodbye to Kaylee.

**_Holimontski_** – Yeah I don't really like Harry/Ginny…at all, but I don't like Ginny at all either so meh. I still see where Harry/Hermione COULD happen but it's going to be Ron/Hermione and we all know it now. I purposely wrote that part of the chapter so you would know Nickleson has something to do with the Orb of Efil but not exactly what yet. About Kaylee…as you saw she's not gone quite yet and I just wanted to break the RW/KB thing and point out that she had originally liked Josh. You're right, my heart does belong with writing…even the test I took at school said so! 

**_Kitty.from.hell_** – Well Harry was only on the team for the very last game and I was planning on breaking Ron and Kaylee up since the beginning…

**_Hi _**– no, the first book was meant to be called the Philosopher's Stone. That was JKR's original title and that's what the book I have is titled. I'm pretty sure that in Britain it's called the Phliosopher's Stone.

**_Devinj2000_** – lol yeah I'm back and I'll try to update as fast as I can

**_Silent _**– thank you, lol I feel honored that you actually wrote me a review then

- umm thanks!

**_Aqua Mage_** – Harry's sister is dead, no if ands or buts about it. Besides Gemma didn't have green eyes.

**_0e0 I look just like Buddy Holly_** – Sorry, I have to keep quiet about Nickleson for a little while longer. Although Harry's starting to realize who she is! LOL no worries, not six months!

**_Daughter-of-the-Night_** – You think so?

**_Trumpet-Geek_** – Third person to guess that. Don't worry, no one's been rude to be about such a long update yet but you're right, there's no point letting them get at ya.

Thanks you guys and I'll see ya'll next year!

_**Krystal Lily Potter**_


	25. The Traitors

_**Harry Potter and the Scars of Time  
**__**By:** Krystal Lily Potter  
__**Chapter 25:** The Traitors  
__**Rating:** AA (which means, around here, 14 and up)  
__**Summary:** Harry's last year at Hogwarts has finally come but that doesn't mean things will be any easier for him. After last year's horrifying events the school things that nothing worse could happen. They were all wrong. The prophecy resurfaces and is dangling in front of Harry, held up by the pain from the past, quite literally. As the world is slowly being morphed outside of the safety of Hogwarts the people inside it are finding out that they cannot hide for much longer and that time is as much their best friend now as it is their worst enemy. What is a person supposed to do when they know they have to face the most evil wizard in history and if they're killed then the rest of the world, magic and muggle is doomed?_

_**Warning:** There is a lot of fightinghere, some mentions of some things that might disturb some people and there is a fair amount of cussing too! _

_Heed this warning if you don't like death: there will be A LOT more deaths of characters you recognise from JKRs books and some original ones. If you thought I was cruel and brutal in the prequel to this then I don't know what you're going to think of me after reading this story._

_Sequel to Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_

**By the way the quote has nothing to do with this chapter…I just like it!**

* * *

"**_Can a heart still break after its stopped beating?"  
_**_**-Corpse Bride**_

* * *

Harry felt as if he was going to be sick. His stomach flipped over itself as his throat constricted and his fists clenched together so hard that his knuckles turned white. 

"We trusted you Malfoy," he spat bitterly, "we trusted you to be our ally, to help us when we needed it! Not betray us!"

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer Potter," he said in the evil drawl Harry had believed was gone, "I knew all I needed was a sob story and a way to lure you in and I knew you'd accept me. You know you're just like old man Dumbledore, you forgive too easily, everyone that is, except for him of course. There we truly do remain allies, I'm sure you'd agree that Dumbledore is an old crazy coot."

Harry felt something stir inside of him that he hadn't felt since before the death of Sirius. He felt anger at someone who took a verbal jab at their headmaster. His emerald eyes narrowed and he said, "No, we're not allies! Dumbledore is the best thing that ever happened to this school, and no matter what I thought I KNOW all along he was doing something to help against this war! I was just too dense to realize that he might not actually need to tell me. I was too much like you: arrogant and self-centered."

The smirk on Malfoy's face disappeared and he said, "Arrogant am I? I could destroy you here and now."

"You're friends aren't here, neither are mine," Harry said in a taunting voice, "I say we finish this once and for all."

"You think you can beat me Potter?" he replied before yanking out his want and yelling, "**_Crucio!_**"

"**_Progeto!_**"

The curse smashed onto Harry's shield and rebounded on Malfoy, who yelled in pain and quickly stopped the curse. Harry watched as his shield came into view slightly before shattering and disappearing.

"**_Serpantsempera_**!"

A huge snake flew out of Malfoy's wand and headed to Harry who hissed, "_Go away, this isn't your fight_."

The snake stared at him for a moment then turned to Malfoy as if waiting for an order. When its creator said nothing it simply slithered away.

While Malfoy was distracted by this pathetic attempt to subdue Harry the other boy made his move. "**_Windaramus!_**" Harry yelled and a jet of powerful wind shot at Malfoy, knocking him backwards into the trees behind him.

Draco's grey eyes looked livid as he yelled, "**_Aquartum!_**" and a jet of water cause Harry to fly backwards and smash into the ground roughly. He winced as several rocks dug into his skin and blood escaped from his arms.

"You're pathetic Potter!" Malfoy yelled before raising his wand once again and yelling, "**_CRUCIO!_**"

This time Harry didn't have a chance to bloke the oncoming curse. He felt the blow of it rage through him as he started twitching on the ground in agony. Tears blinded his eyes but he didn't let Malfoy see this, he wanted to scream from pain but he didn't even make a sound of protest.

Harry wasn't quite sure exactly what happened next but all he knew was that Malfoy was on the ground, yelling in pain. Potter looked over and saw the tip of his wand glowing beside him in a blood red color, the same as Malfoy's. "**_Finite,_**" he quickly said, feeling disgusted with himself for letting that happened.

But what had happened?

As far as he could tell his wand had randomly shot out the unforgivable curse. Something he had never heard of before.

Harry managed to push himself to his feet, ignoring the painful twitch his muscles made every once and awhile. Soon Malfoy too stood up, any traces of a smug smirk erased from his pale face.

"I never knew you had it in you Potter," Malfoy said, sounding slightly impressed, "I never knew you took a savage amount of pleasure from other's pain."

"I don't," Harry spat back, "but anger and hate can do just as much damage, despite what you believe."

The two young men stared at each other for a moment; anger and hate were the emotions of choice for Malfoy while a wary anger claimed Harry's features.

"_**Diffindo!**"_

"**_Flipendo!_**"

Both were spells that they had learned in their very first year at Hogwarts but both were effective at doing what they were supposed to do with ease. They crashed into one another and shot down towards the earth, causing a small explosion and dust to fly everywhere.

Harry choked as he breathed in some of the dust and doubled over, just in time to dodge the curse that Malfoy had blinding sent through the dust. His eyes watered slightly before warning bells went off in his head. He spun around in time to hear Malfoy yell, "**_Suffoco!_**"

He clutched his throat as he felt his windpipe squeeze tightly together. He tried to breathe in but was unable to and briefly allowed an amused thought to pass through his mind, _"So this is how the people Darth Vader strangled felt." _

Harry closed his eyes tightly before yelling in his mind, "**_Succendo!_**"

The ground under Malfoy's feat exploded with fire. He howled in pain and jumped out of the flames, breaking the spell that caused Harry so much torture. Harry gasped loudly as he finally was able to suck in a large breath of air.

Malfoy fell to the ground, hissing with pain as he glared at Harry. He raised his wand to curse him again but this time Potter beat him to the punch, "**_Expelliarmus!_**" Malfoy's wand went flying and he tumbled to the ground. With a deep gasp her struggled just to sit up and stared at Harry with a deep hate.

They glared at each other until footsteps were heard coming towards them. Looking around quickly Harry's heart sank a little at the sight of Severus Snape swooping into the scene like the giant bat he was. His soulless black eyes stared from Harry to Malfoy with a look of surprise, as if he couldn't believe that Harry Potter had survived a duel against his prize student.

"Professor!" Malfoy said suddenly, causing both Harry and Snape's attention to turn towards the blond boy, "Help me! We can destroy Potter together!"

Snape ignored him and turned to Harry, "Get up Potter!"

Harry pushed himself off the ground, his arms twitching in protest. Malfoy's face turned into a look of twisted rage as he yelled, "NO! You promised! You promised my mother to help me succeed! You took an Unbreakable Vow! You promised to help me destroy Potter and Dumbledore! You promised you lying bastard!"

"Shut your mouth Draco," Snape said dangerously, "the Dark Lord has no use for you. He never believed you could destroy Dumbledore…and he claimed Potter for himself so he knew you could not overcome him either!"

"But the Vow—"

"There was no vow made," the Potion's professor snipped, "Your mother was under the Imperius curse! She fulfilled her duty and the Dark Lord took care of her. You have fulfilled yours by weakening Potter."

Harry felt dread run through his mind suddenly and he knew what was going to happen. He knew, staring at the scene, that there was not one, but two traitors in their ranks all along, both acting as if they were on the side of light: Malfoy by being a buddy to Harry and Snape by pretending to betray the Dark Lord by helping Harry the summer before his sixth year.

"NO!" Harry yelled but it was too late. Snape uttered the last words that so many people ever heard and a bright green streak of light flew out of the end of his wand. Harry shielded his eyes and when he opened them again he found himself staring at the shocked, dead face of Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore never suspected such a terrible moment in history to rage over Hogwarts grounds. It was not the first time the school had seen bloodshed though, and would definitely not be the last. This simple fact did nothing to ease the old Headmaster's thoughts as he watched his students fall. 

He fought with a grace one would be surprised to see of from such an old man but compared to his fighting style when he was younger Dumbledore began to slow. As he trapped a few of the Death Eaters around him his eyes wandered the grounds for only a moment, and much to his displeasure he could not see any sign of Harry Potter.

At that moment of realization his senses were at their height. As he continued to gracefully fight he tried searching for the young man he was looking for. He saw Professor Snape slip away from the crowd and knew by instinct that something was wrong…terribly wrong…

* * *

Professor Nickleson never thought she'd be in the situation she was in at that moment. Blood ran down the side of his face from a particularly nasty fall that she had taken while dodging the Killing Curse. 

"Goddamn you stupid cowards!" she yelled as one person killed a first year that managed to get caught up in all the mess. Without any regret she killed the person who committed such an act of hatred.

She spun around just in time for a curse to fly past her side. Behind her Alyssa and Bellatrix still fought violently. She felt a wave of horror pass over her as she saw the blond haired woman stumble over a rock of all things and fell backwards on to the ground.

Alyssa struggled to get back up and a look of horror appeared over her face as Bellatrix shot a blinding, blood red curse towards her.

"Alyssa!" Nickleson cried out as the spell struck her companion in the chest. Alyssa fall onto her back again in slow motion before hitting the ground. Her face held a look of shocked horror glued onto it and her eyes were wide open, lifeless.

Bellatrix had heard Nickleson's cry and stared over at the young woman before advancing.

Nickleson's fist shook angrily as she said in a whisper, "That's right old hag, walk to your doom."

* * *

"I thought you couldn't go back to Voldemort," Harry said while keeping his distance from Snape. His wand was held firmly in his hand and a look of pure hatred was plastered over his face like nothing ever seen on him before. "I thought you were on our side!" 

"You, Mr. Potter, expect me to be a fool and waste time explaining my story to you like they do in all your pathetic muggle shows? No it doesn't work that way in real life Potter," Snape said with his infamous sneer.

Harry's hand started to shake as he saw Snape twitch his wand and he yelled, "**_Expell-"_**

"No Potter," Snape said with a wave of his wand and the spell was gone in a flash.

"**_Pet-_**"

Snape shrugged that on coming spell off as well.

"**_Persona Fl—_**"

"NO POTTER!" Snape yelled as the spell was throwing out of the way, "Don't dare think I am ignorant to die by the same spell as you killed Pettigrew's sister with last year!"

Harry stared at him angrily and went to raise his wand again when another figure caught his eye. Snape noticed this and for a distracted moment looked over in the same direction as Potter and saw what he had.

Albus Dumbledore had finally appeared.

* * *

Hermione felt panic as she pushed a second year to the ground. There were several first, second and third years in the battle and she had no clue where they had come from. None had on school robes so she had no clue which house they were in but something told her that they were all from the same one. 

She grabbed the arm of the third year she had just pushed down and dragged him to the side, out of the way. He fell to the ground and she knelt down beside him and said, "Why are you out here?"

"The Hufflepuff common room was attacked. Those of us who escaped had to go somewhere but the Death Eaters are all over the castle, they're searching for the other common rooms," the young boy explained.

A look of horror past over Hermione's face as she said, "Hide over there!" She watched as the little boy hid then she turned around and ran back towards the fight. She looked around until she found Remus. Ducking curses she ran beside him and said, "The Hufflepuff common room has been attacked. The students are all over the place now."

Remus shot a spell at a werewolf, quickly subduing it before turning to her and asking, "Where's Dumbledore?"

"I don't know, he disappeared earlier," she replied quickly.

"What about Harry?"

"I haven't seen him since we left him with Malfoy."

Remus glanced back at the castle, then at the oncoming creatures. He motioned to Sarah, who quickly joined them. "Sarah I need you to keep up the defenses here. I've got to get into the castle to help there."

"Alright, just be careful," Sarah whispered. Remus smiled and quickly kissed her before running towards the castle, followed closely by Hermione.

* * *

A light screen escaped Kaylee's mouth as she was pushed to the ground by a heavier body. A second later a bright green beam of light shot over them then the person rolled off. She looked over and saw that it was Ron who had pushed her to the ground. 

"How is the fight looking over that way?" she asked him as they stood up and started fighting again.

"The creatures are pretty much all trapped away…all the giants that were here are subdued but every time we take down one of them about four Death Eaters show up in their place," Ron replied, his face turning a bright shade of red from stress.

"So in other words, not so good," she said before casting a shield charm over the two of them, blocking the flames that had been shot at them.

"Yeah but it gets worse. The Hufflepuff common room's been attacked, that's why there are some younger students out here. Remus, Hermione and a few others went inside so they could try to stop the Death Eaters from getting into the other common rooms," he informed her, "Sarah's in charge over there."

Kaylee was about to say something else when the ground underneath them started to shake and split open. She screamed and he quickly grabbed her arm and they ran.

Once they were safely away from the splitting ground (which quickly closed after several people fell down it) they ended up stumbling over the one thing Kaylee didn't want to.

Her eyes widened and she let out a scream as she moved away from it.

Ron looked around quickly and saw Nickleson and Bellatrix fighting and he quickly put two and two together. He looked over at Kaylee, who was in tears by now and quickly dragged her away from that spot but she couldn't take her eyes off of the body of her dead mother.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore's pale blue eyes had no twinkle to them, but for once Harry saw pure rage echoing in them as he stared from the body of Draco Malfoy, to the forms of Snape and Potter then back. 

His attention turned to Harry and he said, "Get back."

Harry quickly complied and moved away from Snape, but he never lowered his wand nor let Snape leave his line of sight.

Snape on the other hand had his attention focused on Dumbledore with a look of hate plastered on his face. Dumbledore stared back at him with a betrayed rage before saying, "Why?"

"Why? Because I could! Despite what Bellatrix might say about her being the Dark Lord's most trusted servant it is I who holds that honor. Last year you thought it was Evelyn who was spying on the Half Bloods but no, she was simply a distraction to take all eyes off of me," Snape hissed, "Soon the Dark Lord will rule all and there is nothing you can do about it."

Harry was about to move forwards again when he felt his limbs freeze. Snape looked in his direction with surprise for a moment then turned to Dumbledore and said, "You thinking moving Potter somewhere else will stop this outcome? No Dumbledore, it's over, the dark Lord has won."

"I thought highly of you Severus, I see that I was wrong though," Dumbledore said with a sigh and raised his wand.

Harry wanted to yell out to Dumbledore, but he couldn't move, let alone make a sound. His eyes widened with horror as another Death Eater appeared from behind and yelled, "**_CRUCIO!_**"

For once Albus Dumbledore hadn't known. He hadn't seen the Death Eater appear nor had he expected to be hit in the back with such a terrible curse.

Harry would have been able to recover from the curse and get up to defend himself, but it seemed that age was not Dumbledore's friend anymore. When he stumbled to the ground in pain he did not get up, he stayed on his knees, his body twitching in pain.

"So ends the era of Albus Dumbledore, bowing in front of Severus Snape," Snape hissed before raising his wands and saying, "**_Avada Kedavra!_**"

He tried to yell but once again nothing came out as he watched the twinkle fade out of Dumbledore's eyes as his ancient body slumped to the ground, dead.

All the spells that were on him vanished and without a thought he shot the same spell that killed Evelyn the year before at the person who attacked Dumbledore. He roared with fury pain and ended up falling to the ground. Snape turned to him quickly then said, "I didn't think you had it in you Potter…to kill someone out of anger."

"I didn't know you were such a traitor," Harry hissed and before Snape could move the young man was literally on top of him, punching him over and over again as hard as he could.

Blood poured out of Snape's nose and eventually Harry relinquished his hold on the former Potions Professor before backing off. Snape was coughing on his own blood and Harry felt it inside of him that the man was dying.

"I hate you for this," Harry whispered before pointing his wand at Snape, "Consider this mercy." For the first time in his life Harry whispered the words 'Avada Kedavra' and Snape's body fell to the ground just like Dumbledore's had.

* * *

**_Author's Random Babbling_**

Several months and another choppy chapter later…yes I am back…again…except there is ONE little difference this time.

Harry Potter and the Scars of Time, yes all 29 chapters, is complete. Of course I won't be putting them all up at once as to hold the suspense longer.

So yes this will be updated again but remember, the more who review the faster it goes up! Ahhh I can't believe I finished it!

All I have to say is Yes we find out who Nickleson really is…in Chapter 27! LOL! So everyone get your last minute guesses in!

We'll I won't leave you with anymore boring author's notes and I'll be replying to everyone who reviews in the next chapter! PROMISE!

ONCE AGAIN SORRY FOR THE SUPER LONG WAIT! But the story is complete! So it will all be up soon!

_**Krystal Lily Potter**_


	26. The Scars of Time

_**Harry Potter and the Scars of Time  
**__**By:** Krystal Lily Potter  
__**Chapter 26:** The Scars of Time  
__**Rating:** AA (which means, around here, 14 and up)  
__**Couples:** HP/HG, KB/RW/LL, NL/GW/DM, GW/DM/EM  
__**Summary:** Harry's last year at Hogwarts has finally come but that doesn't mean things will be any easier for him. After last year's horrifying events the school things that nothing worse could happen. They were all wrong. The prophecy resurfaces and is dangling in front of Harry, held up by the pain from the past, quite literally. As the world is slowly being morphed outside of the safety of Hogwarts the people inside it are finding out that they cannot hide for much longer and that time is as much their best friend now as it is their worst enemy. What is a person supposed to do when they know they have to face the most evil wizard in history and if they're killed then the rest of the world, magic and muggle is doomed?  
__**Warning:** More violence then last time. There are mentions of suicide, murder, and that type of stuff). There will also be fighting, cursing (and I don't mean spells) and gory stuff. For now the rating stays AA/PG-13 but later, towards the end, it might go up to R._

_Heed this warning if you don't like death: there will be A LOT more deaths of characters you recognise from JKRs books and some original ones. If you thought I was cruel and brutal in the prequel to this then I don't know what you're going to think of me after reading this story._

_Sequel to Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_

This chapter is going to be MUCH shorter then the others! It just gives details of what's happening to everyone else! The title might seem irrelevant to it but…well read between the lines! You can more or less skip this chapter and not miss anything that happens in the end.

* * *

"_**So this is how liberty dies – with thunderous applause."  
**_**_-Padme Amidala, Star Wars III: Revenge of the Sith_**

* * *

"GO!"

"NO!"

Ron and Kaylee glared at each other for a moment before ducking at a runaway curse that flew in their direction. The young girl's eyes were still red from tears and her normally good aim was off. Ron knew she couldn't stay on the battlefield any longer and was trying to get her to go into the castle with Hermione, where it was less dangerous.

"Please Kaylee, you can't do this anymore. I can see the way that your mother's death is affecting you. It'll be safer in the castle where you know the secret passages to get out of the way but you're still fighting. I know I can't ask you to go and hide, both your parents have too much of a stubborn streak in them that you inherited," Ron said to her while holding onto her arm.

She stared at him for a moment then said, "You don't understand!"

"Last year my whole family was captured by Voldemort! We may not be going out anymore but you still are my friend and I don't want you to die! Now go and help Hermione!"

They glared at each other for a moment before, for the first time in her life, she backed down from a fight. A look of respect appeared in her features and she nodded before saying, "Good luck Ron." With a fleeting smile Kaylee turned around and ran towards the castle, without a second glance back at her red haired friend or at the corpse of her mother as she passed it.

* * *

If someone would have told Neville when he was in first year, or even second, third or fourth he would have never believed that he would be on the front lines of the final battle between Voldemort and Hogwarts he probably would have laughed and then fainted at the prospect. Now he stood proudly, fighting in a way he had never dreamed he would be able to.

His grandmother always told him that he looked like his mother used to in her youth, and frowned saying that there was never much of his father in him, but at that moment Neville Longbottom felt as if he were fighting alongside the great Auror Frank Longbottom. His curses were much more powerful and accurate with his own wand, but he still kept the pieces of his father's locked away in his trunk.

Every day he silently thanked Harry for teaching him so many useful curses and counter-curses. Now thanks to his friend he had taken down many Death Eaters already, but he too had received his fair share of battle scars too.

Pain flared in his side as a particularly nasty cutting hex nicked him but he didn't fall. He continued to stand strong.

At the same time Professor Nickleson ended up stumbling into his view, fighting with Bellatrix Lestrange, Kaylee ended up bumping into him. They watched as Bellatrix quickly knocked Nickleson to the ground and attempted to kill her in the same way that she had killed Alyssa Black but Ann Nickleson proved to be a much quicker opponent and moved out of the way in time.

Bellatrix was about to chase after her when she spotted Neville and Kaylee glaring at her with their wands pointed, not wavering as she grinned evilly in their direction.

"Well what do we have here? The son of my favourite Auror's and the daughter of my mutt of a cousin! This should be fun," Lestrange said with an over-confident smirk.

"You're right Trixie," Kaylee sad sarcastically.

"This should be fun," Neville agreed with her as they advanced forwards.

* * *

Hermione felt panic wracking her body as she rushed back out into the grounds for more backup. There were so many Death Eaters inside the castle. The only common room that hadn't been attacked was the Gryffindor one because none of the Death Eaters knew where it was. The only person who could have told them was Peter Pettigrew but no one had heard of him since the summer.

She looked around then gasped as she actually felt the area around her shake and watched the apparition wards vanish around them. It was only a few moments later that more wizards and witches started apparating in. As she watched them appear she felt sick, thinking they were Death Eaters until she saw who they really were: Auror's and more Order members.

She jumped as a fury cry was head from across the grounds and found herself on the ground with a bigger body over hers protectively. She screamed as a brilliant green curse flew over head then the person yanked her back up.

Letting out a breath of relief she asked, "Harry! What's going on?"

"She's a little angry," Harry said back as Narcissa Malfoy appeared in front of them, looking livid.

"He's dead! Because of you he's dead!" she screamed in a fit of rage and shot curse after curse at the two.

"Harry don't," Hermione said suddenly when she saw him pull out his wand. He looked at her with confusion and she said, "Save your strength for Voldemort…in fact go and find him. I'll take care of his wretch."

They dodged around the curses but Harry still had a look of doubt on his face. Oh he knew very well that she could handle herself, but he still was very protective over her.

Suddenly he had a feeling of Déjà vu as he saw Narcissa move her wand in a slashing motion. He tried to hell but someone else attack him from behind and his attention loosely turned to that person as he yelled, "HERMIONE!"

She pushed herself off the ground just in time to see the curse heading towards her when someone pushed her down and someone else cursed Narcissa.

Harry looked back and gasped at what he saw. The person who had hit Narcissa wore a Durmstrang uniform while the girl who pushed her to the ground had a Maple Merlin's. He looked around and much to his shock he saw a mix of colors as people from many different schools started appearing around them.

"How?" was the only word he got out when the Canadian representative of the ULD, Beth, appeared beside him and said, "Everyone heard about it! You all helped us when we were in need, so now it's our turn to help you."

"Harry," Hermione said suddenly, "get to Voldemort! We'll all be fine now that we have more help!"

He stared at her for a moment before a small smile appeared on his face and he said, "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied quietly, "now go."

He nodded and took off in the other direction, not daring to look back. That was probably the wisest choice he had made that night for if he had turned around he would not have been able to concentrate on Voldemort. All he would have saw for the rest of his life was Hermione and Narcissa throwing curses at each other and both falling to the ground …Hermione in a growing pool of her own blood.

Narcissa slowly stood up again and pointed her wand at Hermione when a great golden lion with wings appeared out of no where and attacked the blond woman.

"Griffy!" Hermione yelled at the now fully grown fire griffen. She saw Narcissa about to curse but beat her to the bunch. She hit Narcissa with the Torture-Killing Curse...the one that she herself had been hit with in fifth year.

As Mrs. Malfoy fell to the ground, obviously dead, Hermione fell into her own blood and slowly lost consciousness.

* * *

Remus looked around desperately while trying to stop the Death Eaters from harming the students that they had rounded up and put in the Great Hall. The rest were either fighting, hiding somewhere else or already dead, but he refused to let these ones lose their lives to such monsters.

"_Where are you Hermione?"_ he thought bitterly as he and Tonks tried to ward them off. Suddenly the wall behind the Death Eaters smashed in and about fifty students from different schools came running into the building. The Death Eaters turned to fight them and Remus felt hope restoring in him as he stood back to back with Tonks. They were getting more help by the minute, meaning that they had a very good chance of putting an end to this war once and for all.

From outside he heard an angry yell from Hagrid followed by a roar of, "YOU NO HURT HAGGER!"

Hagrid and Grawp had arrived on the scene outside.

* * *

With the appearance of a frightful looking Hagrid and Grawp the giants had their interests peaked. They turned to the two only to be hit with several arrows. Soon, much to the surprise of Sarah, the centaurs armed with their bow and arrows appeared, followed by the Mermaids, who rose from the lake and threw tridents and spears and the most shocking part was the goblins, who had arrived to help as well.

With the creatures fighting the creatures the wizards and witches were able to back off and help fight the Death Eaters around them but one thing made Sarah worried.

No one had yet to see Voldemort.

Suddenly a bright purple light was seen behind her. She whipped around just in time to get hit in the chest with a curse and fall down to the ground.

* * *

Kaylee winced painfully and she fell to the ground and managed to twist herself sideways so she wouldn't smash her face on the ground. Bellatrix proved to me more of a challenge then she or Neville had thought she would be.

Pushing herself off the ground again she lunged at her "second cousin" and tried to hit her with the body-binding spell but her aim was really off for some reason. It wasn't just from the death of her mother, she just felt really off balance.

Neville seemed to notice this from the beginning and kept distracting Bellatrix away from her. Kaylee was thankful for that but it annoyed her to no end to not be able to help in any other way.

"_Please,"_ Kaylee thought desperately,_ "please we need help."_

Suddenly she felt warmth spread out over her body and it almost felt as if someone was steadying her and holding her arm to keep her aim steady.

"Daddy?" she whispered softly and she knew, at that moment, that Sirius Black was at her side.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as the dreams that plagued Harry for the summer after his fifth year filled her mind: Bellatrix hitting him with a red curse and him gracefully arching into the veil in slow motion.

Anger broke through her as she saw the Longbottoms being torture and she pulled every ounce of raw magic she had flowing in her and forced it into her wand. Neville saw what she was doing and quickly started shooting curses to distract the vial woman from Kaylee's magic.

Bellatrix lost her balance and spun around to catch it again and found herself staring at the end of Kaylee's brightly glowing wand. The young girl used ounce of her strength to force the magic out of her wand without even thinking a spell. It hit Bellatrix and the woman's body jerked and she yelled in pain before she literally rotted away in front of their eyes.

Kaylee stared at the spot where her father's murderer had stood only moments before. She could still feel Sirius's worried presence around her and she fainted. Neville shot towards her quickly and caught her then quickly started weaving in and out of the fighting to try and get her into the castle.

* * *

Ron wiped away the blood that trailed from the corner of his mouth and looked around with panic. He had met many of his family members on the battlefield, all who were now sticking together as a tight Weasley Wall, bur he couldn't find Ginny anywhere. Fred and George had made a rather large distraction of throwing their fancy fireworks at Death Eaters while Ron left to try and find his younger sister, but he had yet to find her.

"GINNY!" he yelled loudly. The fighting was slowly beginning to diminish but it didn't ease his nerves any.

"RON!" her voice yelled back.

His heart started thumping loudly when he heard her frustration and started running in the direction her voice came from. She and Luna stood side by side fighting off Lucius Malfoy.

The blond haired man seemed particularly frustrated that he couldn't beat the two young witches, even with all his skills in the dark arts. Ginny quick fighting and Luna's talent to observe everything around her made them a team to be tried with.

"**_Flamaro_**!" Ron yelled as he got on the scene. Flames erupted in front of Ginny and Luna, safely separating them from Lucius.

"What are you doing Ron?" Ginny cried out to her older brother.

"Stay back there!" he yelled at them as Lucius turned to face him.

"Well if it isn't another Weasley! Come to try and stop me boy?" he laughed in a cruel way.

"Damn right," Ron said and they started shooting hexes at each other.

"RON!" Ginny screamed at him, trying to get him to move out of the way.

"LISTEN TO ME GINERVA MOLLY WEASLEY! STAY BACK THERE!"

Ginny froze in her spot at her brother's serious voice, tears streaked down her face and she desperately wanted to help…even if her brother didn't want her to.

"**_Flipendo!_**" Luna's airy voice called out and Lucius ended up on the ground. It was a first year spell but when put to the right task it could be fairly dangerous.

Lucius pushed himself off the ground and pointed his wand at Luna, "**_Avada Kedavra!_**"

What happened next went so fast that none of them really saw what happened, they just knew. Ron moved at inhumanly speeds and ended up between Luna and the curse. It struck him in the chest and he ended up falling to the ground.

Luna and Ginny both screamed, and without thinking they both raised their wands and yelled, "**_AVADA KEDAVRA!_**" Lucius didn't have time to move before it hit him and he too fell to the ground, dead.

* * *

_**Author's Note  
**_

Just a little short chapter! Didn't I say that all of you were going to kill me? Yes Ron is dead but this isn't like other stories, I didn't kill him to give Harry the glory and the girl. But who else has died? Hermione? Kaylee? Remus? Harry? HAHA I'm not telling! You just have to read the rest of the chapters to find out!

And you know what the next chapter is right? Nickleson! I'm not joking either!

Ummm…I suppose I could get on to the reviews…since I have nothing left to say. Yes I think I'll do that!

**_Holimontski_** – me, I've been hanging out with my friends and struggling through grade 11 physics and getting completely owned in Writing 110 (ITS NOT MY FAULT I DID LIKE THAT MOVIE SO I WROTE A CRAPPY REVIEW MR.B! I SWEAR IT!)…yeah…lol! I wish I was enjoying time in a warm climate! I live in Canada where the snow's deep in winter and the sun's too hot in summer. Of course I had it in me to kill old Dumbles and Snape…originally I had Dumbledore live but I figured this way was better!

**_FreedomStar_** – Don't feel bad, I can't remember what happened in the rest of the story either…lol I just randomly wrote the chapter and hoped that some details were right! Besides Half Blood Prince and every other part of Scars of Time was all over the place and messed up sooooo…

**_MageRonin_** – wow chapter one…you've got along way to go! LOL!

**_Aqua Mage_** – lol that was the idea! The final chapter ain't that great…I like chapter 27 the best personally.

**_NikkyB _**– LOL well thank you and with Nickleson…well…you'll see!

**_OeO I look just like Buddy Holly_** – you find out who Nickleson is in the NEXT chapter! And yes there were a lot of deaths…wasn't there?

**_Diana _**– lol yeah there was a lot of death…I suppose this chapter wasn't any better though.

Anyways thanks to you all! Hope you liked this chapter and please review!

**_Krystal Lily Potter_**


	27. One Must Die

_**Harry Potter and the Scars of Time  
**__**By:** Krystal Lily Potter  
__**Chapter 27:** One Must Die…  
__**Rating:** AA (which means, around here, 14 and up)  
__**Couples:** HP/HG, KB/RW/LL, NL/GW/DM, GW/DM/EM  
__**Summary:** Harry's last year at Hogwarts has finally come but that doesn't mean things will be any easier for him. After last year's horrifying events the school things that nothing worse could happen. They were all wrong. The prophecy resurfaces and is dangling in front of Harry, held up by the pain from the past, quite literally. As the world is slowly being morphed outside of the safety of Hogwarts the people inside it are finding out that they cannot hide for much longer and that time is as much their best friend now as it is their worst enemy. What is a person supposed to do when they know they have to face the most evil wizard in history and if they're killed then the rest of the world, magic and muggle is doomed?  
__**Warning:** More violence then last time. ._

_Heed this warning if you don't like death: there will be A LOT more deaths of characters you recognise from JKRs books and some original ones. If you thought I was cruel and brutal in the prequel to this then I don't know what you're going to think of me after reading this story._

_Sequel to Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_

NOTE: ALL FLASHBACKS (which there are many of) are in italics…and most of themare not separated by lines like they normally are.

* * *

"_**Voldemort himself created his worst enemy, just as tyrants everywhere do! Have you any idea how much tyrants fear the people they oppress? All of them realize that, one day, amongst their many victims, there is sure to be one who rises against them and strikes back!"  
-Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince**_

* * *

His blood pounded heavily and he heard ringing in his ears. Out of breath and looking terrible exhausted Harry ran around the bodies and the remaining fighters, past Hagrid and Grawp, by the merpeople and centaurs and back into the clearing where he had left Dumbledore's body. Something inside of him told him to go back there.

When Harry appeared in the field the first thing his eyes landed on was the body of Draco Malfoy. He felt a large lump appear in his throat at the sight of the boy's lifeless silver eyes. The boy might have been a traitor but he shouldn't have been killed like that, he was only young, there had still been hope for him. Then he looked at Snape and guilt flooded him. He had brutally killed the man when he simply could have stunned him or something similar like that. Finally he looked over where he knew Dumbledore's body would be laying.

The second he looked over in that direction his blood started to boil with anger and his eyes narrowed slightly. A feeling of hate rose in his throat and he felt like reaching for his was and firing as many killing curses as he could manage.

Standing in front of him was the Lord of Darkness himself, Tom Riddle…Lord Voldemort. He could stand the sight of the monster with ease now but it was not simply his presence that made Harry so angry.

The Dark Lord had his arms crossed in front of him and he was staring at Harry with an evil smirk, one foot standing on the ground, the other resting on top of Dumbledore's head.

"Don't touch him!" Harry growled viciously.

Voldemort smirked even more and stepped over the dead boy of his long time enemy as if he was a simple stone on the ground. Harry's anger bubbled even more as Voldemort said, "This seems familiar doesn't it Harry?"

_**Voldemort, standing in his newly created body, surrounded by his few loyal Death Eaters walked over to the body of Cedric Diggory. He used his foot on Cedric's face to move it slightly and said, "Shame, he was such a hansom boy."**_

"_**Don't touch him!" Harry yelled from the place where the statue held him to the tomb of Tom Riddle Senior. **_

Glaring at the creature in front of him Harry said nothing. Voldemort started to pace back and forth with his vision never once leaving Harry's. He chuckled menacingly and said, "Yes the Diggory boy, I took much pleasure in killing him."

Harry's mind reeled in shock when he realized what Voldemort was attempting to do. He was trying to make him angry and blindly attack him. The question was…why?

Voldemort seemed to catch his thoughts, not matter how hard he tried to hide them. His grin never faltered at Harry's revelation and he said, "Your Mudblood girlfriend is here isn't she? Oh don't worry (Harry's eyes had widened in panic) she's fine…for now."

"Don't touch her," Harry's voice came out just short from a whisper, "Don't even THINK of going after her?"

"Or what Harry?" Voldemort asked as if he was talking to a five year old who had just told him that the world was made of rainbows and chocolate bunnies, "you'll attack me? Kill me perhaps…just like you did Severus no doubt hmmm?"

"_**I hate you for this," Harry whispered before pointing his wand at Snape, "Consider this mercy." For the first time in his life Harry whispered the words 'Avada Kedavra' and Snape's body fell to the ground just like Dumbledore's had. **_

"We're so much alike, you and I. Both of us growing up in the Muggle World with powerful heritages, both constantly watched by Dumbledore and manipulated to his will, both very powerful, yes Potter I have no problem admitting that you are very strong, both of us destined for greatness in one way or another…"

Harry had heard all of this before in the Chamber of Secrets when Tom Riddle had spoken to him, that's when it occurred to him that Voldemort had no knowledge of this conversation, nor of the events that conspired in the hidden room back in his second year.

"Both with everything to gain and everything to lose," Harry said suddenly, "we even look alike…well at least that's what Tom said when I met him. Did Lucius tell you about the journal and how he had given it to Ginny Weasley? No one died that time though and your precious diary and basilisk are dead. That's another thing we have in common…we're both parselmouths, interesting isn't it?"

Voldemort gave what Harry would say is the closest thing he would ever give to a surprised look, then, an evil thought passed through the Dark Lord's mind.

"You don't say…that's the mark of an evil wizard Harry. A mark that shows your destiny…"

"It's doesn't matter how we're born, but what we grow to be."

"The wise words of Dumbledore," Voldemort hissed angrily and raised his wand, "I too gave Dumbledore words of advice. Greatness inspires envy, envy engenders spite and spite spawns lies. You have the anger and hatred in you to become great like me, many people have already told lies about you, even your best friends."

Harry's mind went blank for a moment. He knew Voldemort was trying to manipulate him into siding with him for some odd reason. There was a tug at his mind that he never felt before, one that terrified him more then anything else that day, a tug of interest.

But the second that entered his mind so did several other things. Images of the times he and Ron played chess in the common room, Hermione ranting at her two friends for not doing their work, Luna looking for her lost items at the end of fifth year, the bravery that Neville showed in the Department of Mysteries, how Lavender over came her girlish fears after dealing with the Half Blood Prince, Seamus working hard to catch up with the rest of the ULD (well the DA at that period of time), how Dean reacted when he found out about his real father, Parvati beaming when they danced at the Yule Ball (that of course quickly changed by the end of that night), Josh coming to help him fight in Diagon Alley, the first time he and Kaylee had ever met…

This all happened in a split second in his mind and he said, "Don't think of me as some power hungry fool Voldemort. I won't sink down to your level. You're pathetic! How many times did I beat you? Not to mention that you need so many (he motioned back towards the battlefield behind him) to fight for you because you can't do it on your own! Then there was Vulcan…let's not even get into that!"

He was the one baiting Voldemort into attacking first now, and he was succeeding better then his opponent had before.

"**_Crucio!_**"

Harry dodged quickly to the side and said, "That's all you guys ever seem to say! Come up with something better!"

"Is that so Potter? Well we do like to be tradition and this curse is known for spreading fear. How about we use one that most people would simply roll their eyes at, shall we? **_Diffindo_**."

"**_Protego!_**"

They stared at each other and Harry felt himself tense up, Voldemort was playing with him and he knew it.

"This is quite boring isn't it Potter?"

Harry didn't reply as Voldemort advanced menacingly on him.

"We shall follow the old rules, do you think? We bow to each other first," he gave a quick bow before adding, "come now Harry, I would have liked to believed that you have grown up from your childish attitude I encountered in the graveyard three years ago."

"I don't like to expose myself to people who are trying to kill me."

Voldemort glanced at him with a look that was nothing short of amused. He muttered, "**_Imperio._**"

Harry heard his voice suggest in his mind, _"Bow to me boy."_

He shook his head defiantly and said, "That won't work."

"Impressive, you know how to throw off the Imperius curse. Good Harry, very good," the Dark Lord muttered before casting another spell quickly. Just like back in his fourth year Harry found himself in a low bow before straightening himself up.

Before Harry could so much as move after that he found himself thrown backwards. He hit the ground and slid on his back, which now throbbed with pain but he pushed himself back up, only to find himself thrown down again.

"Come now Harry, you have been preparing to fight me for years now, surely you must be a better fighter then this," Voldemort taunted, "perhaps I should bring your Mudblood here to inspire you more…"

Harry didn't even say an incantation. He just pointed his wand and an explosion of blue shot out of it and hit He-who-must-not-be-named. The monster was thrown backwards and slammed into a tree.

He pushed himself up with a glare in his eyes and a grin on his face, "well done Potter, but is that all that you can do? **_Crucio_**."

This time Harry did not get out of the way in time. He stumbled to his knees and his body twitched and burned with pain. His body was begging him to scream but he refused to give Voldemort the satisfaction of knowing that he was in pure agony.

Suddenly the curse ended and Voldemort was staring at him with interest…and interest that made Harry's heart pummel from the already low place it was at.

"You do surprise me Potter. Most who suffer that curse with that much magic behind them would beg for mercy or go insane. Physical pain just doesn't seem to be able to break you though….but emotional pain…yes Potter that is your weakness…I wonder…yes I can see the memory there in your mind. Let us take a look into your past…with a bit of my memories added in where you were not present of course."

Harry felt Voldemort picking at his mind and tried to stop him but he couldn't. He couldn't stop the vision that engulfed him. He couldn't do a lot of things at that moment…he couldn't even be prepared for what he saw…

* * *

**_A young man with messy raven black hair and mischievous hazel eyes sat reading the newspaper in the living room of his good sized house. Actually it only looked as if he was reading it. If anyone had looked close enough they would have noticed that his eyes weren't moving across the page that he hadn't turned in the past ten minutes. _**

A beautiful young woman with long dark red hair and vivid emerald green eyes walked into the room with a small baby boy in her arms. She stared at him for a moment before snapping, "James William Potter! What are you doing pretending to read of all things! I told you to do the dishing.

"Can't we just use magic?" James Potter asked while smiling sheepishly at his angry wife.

"No," she said firmly.

"No," her one year old son repeated happily.

She smiled down at him and said, "You want daddy to do his work, right Harry?"

**_"Harry! Don't say that's true!" James gasped with mock horror. He grinned as Harry giggled at him._**

_**"Who do you agree with...that man or your loving mama?" Lily asked the baby sweetly.**_

_**"Mama," baby Harry said happily.**_

_**James sighed and said, "Everyone's against me."**_

_**Lily giggled slightly, as did Harry, as he walked into the kitchen.**_

_**"Harry sweet heart, you are the good child in this family," Lily said with a giggle, looking over at the play pen beside the chair James had been in. Her face turned into a slight frown.**_

_**She had a guilty look on her face that slowly switched to panic as the room was plunged into a feeling of ice. Harry started moving in her arms and the young girl in the playpen gave a small whail. **_

_**Lily looked around quickly and her eyes landed on the door. Terror filled her body and she yelled, "James!" **_

"What's wrong?" he asked while joining them in the living room. The clock struck 11:30pm when there was an explosion and the door shattered into small pieces.

Lily screamed, covering Harry's small body with her own, James quickly moved so that he was blocking the entrance to the living room where Gemma was now crying.

Voldemort himself marched into the house with his wand held high. His blood red eyes looked around the room for a moment before he said, "Wormtail!"

Lily slowly began backing away from the monster of a man, back towards the stairs. James on the other hand looked at the floor when he saw a rat run into the living room. When it reached the playpen his once close friend Peter Pettigrew appeared and picked baby Gemma up. She squirmed against him and, for a baby, gave what could only be classified as a helpless look.

"PUT HER DOWN!" James yelled.

"Give us the boy Potter," Voldemort hissed.

_**"NO!" Lily screamed.**_

**_"Kill her," Voldemort said without hesitation and Peter pulled out a knife and stabbed it into the baby's chest. _**

Lily let out a scream of anguish as did the baby girl before her eyes clouded over and no sound escaped her tiny body anymore.

"I trusted you Peter!" James roared at him, holding out his wand to defend his family.

Peter said nothing, he just stared at James…just stared.

"LILY! TAKE HARRY AND RUN!" James yelled suddenly and shot a spell at Voldemort. His quick movements had caught the evil being off guard and Lily took that as her chance to run, but the only place where she could go was upstairs.

James and Voldemort stared each other down. They dueled, with James being just as stubborn about proper manners as Harry would later be. But unfortunately destiny had different plans from James Potter. In a flash of green light he was on the floor, his hazel eyes as lifeless as his adopted daughter on the floor in the next room.

Upstairs Lily whimpered as she saw the green light flash from the hall. From the sound of robes sweeping up the stairs she knew that Voldemort had defeated James. The Dark Lord magically made the door fly open and he entered. The air was heavy as he and Lily stared each other down.

"Give me the boy and you can live," was the first thing he said.

"**_No," she hissed angrily. _**

"Move out of the way you silly girl!"

"NO! Kill me instead!"

"Only one needs to die here tonight."

"You've already killed two," Lily snapped back.

Voldemort raised his wand but Lily was quicker. She shot a blinding blue spell at him (the same one Harry did…) and he flew backwards. With a raging cry he hit her with something else that caused her to let go of her son and fly across the room, slamming into the bookshelf.

"MAMA!" Harry called out as Voldemort advanced on him.

"So you're the boy of the prophecy?" Voldemort whispered before raising his wand.

"NOT HARRY! PLEASE NOT HARRY!" Lily screamed as she painfully forced herself to get up.

Voldemort's crimson eyes met her emerald ones as he said in a calm voice, "Avada Kedavra."

With inhuman speed Lily Potter threw herself between her son and the curse. It slammed into her body but unlike most people she wasn't killed right away. A scream of pain left her mouth and she stared at her baby boy for a moment before closing her eyes and falling down to the floor.

"Mama," Harry said urgently, "Mama wake."

"She's not going to wake up boy," Voldemort said and kicked Lily's body aside.

The first glimmer of rage and power filtered into baby Harry's eyes as Voldemort raised his wand once again and yelled, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

_**The spell flew towards Harry and hit him but then it rebounded and flew at Voldemort…  
**__**

* * *

** _

Voldemort chuckled at the tears that had appeared in Harry's eyes as he watched his beloved family die in front of his eyes once again. Harry was too distracted to notice when Voldemort raised his wand and muttered those infamous words.

Harry broke out of his thoughts as he felt a small body push him out the way. They landed roughly on the ground and he looked over to see Ann Nickleson beside him. Her long black hair was a mess and was quickly turning into a curly mess, despite its once smooth appearance and her eyes were an odd shade of brownish green.

She yanked Harry up and stood facing Voldemort, who stared at her with cold us.

"This is our battle girl, get out of the way," he said slowly.

"No," Nickleson shot back.

Harry thought back to what he had just seen…Nickleson was acting the same way she did! The Orb of Efil…those green eyes…all her secrets…could it be possible…?

Did Peter bring back his mother?

He was shoved out of the way again as she pushed him down. Shooting him an angry glare she said, "Stop daydreaming! You have to fight him!"

"Who are you?"

She didn't get to answer. Nickleson turned quickly only to see the killing curse heading towards her.

Harry's heart nearly stopped when it hit her. Not because it had hit her but what happened afterwards. It slammed into her body and rebounded at Voldemort. Voldemort apparated out of the way but when he appeared again he was in complete shock.

Nickleson was kneeling on the ground with her hands held to her forehead. Harry knelt down next to her and moved her hands forcefully. He gasped at what he saw…an old looking, lightning bolt shaped, scar.

Not even Voldemort moved when she stood up, he wanted to know how she survived, just like Potter did. "Nickleson" looked back and forth between Harry and the Dark Lord and knew that she was expected to explain what was going on. He eyed her now reopened scar suspiciously as blood slowly slipped down the side of her face.

She sighed and reached into her shirt and pulled out a time turner, but it was no ordinary time turning…this one had crystals inside of it before saying, "These won't be created for years…in fact they aren't even released where I come from yet. My father made them so I happened to get my hands on one. You're right Harry, I'm not who I said I was. I've been dropping hints all year…my father taught me everything Harry…it's a cycle you see! You teach me everything then I came back in time and taught it to you."

The killing curse did have one effect on her, it was wearing off all the disguising charms she had on. Her hair grew longer and became curly, her features changed a bit and her eyes became a vivid emerald green.

Tears streamed down her cheeks and what she said next shocked not only Harry, but Voldemort as well. She stared at each of them evenly and said, "You haven't met me yet…I won't be born for a while. You see my name's Harmony Lily Potter…I'm the eldest child of Harry James Potter."

Harry's mouth opened with surprise but nothing came out of it. Looking at her he realized that was why she looked familiar, because she reminded him of him! But something else prickled in his mind, yes she had his hair color and his eyes definitely, but she didn't actually look like him.

"Hermione," was the only word that left his mouth. That's when it hit him, all the times trying to figure out who she looked like and she resembled his own girlfriend!

Upon hearing who the girl really was Voldemort knew that either Potter would live past that day or his girlfriend was already pregnant. He came to the conclusion that Potter would live past this day, since when he had seen Hermione earlier she was definitely not give off an aura of a second life form in her.

To Harry this meant something the same but different. He vowed that on that day he would either kill or be killed, no running back. He thought back and admitted that it was possible Hermione could have been pregnant, they hadn't been _extra_ careful but something inside of him said that she wasn't.

Harry's eyes met Nickleson's ("No," he thought, "Harmony Potter's…) eyes and he knew. He knew that everything wasn't over for him yet.

Pushing himself off the ground he pointed his wand at Voldemort, who sensed his newly found determination and courage. Voldemort flicked his wand and once again Harry flew backwards. Harmony gasped as she too hit the rocks beside the young man who would one day be her father.

"How old are you?" Harry asked out of the blue as they pushed themselves up.

"Eighteen," she replied, "You told me to come back because it was supposed to happen…I'm not here changing time."

"Well isn't that sweet," Voldemort hissed, "But just because you have a daughter Potter doesn't mean that you will win today."

Identical glares met him and Harry said, "Yes it does!"

Voldemort raised his arms and said, "**_Avada Kedavra_**!"

"Use a patronus charm!" Harmony yelled out and Harry, without thinking otherwise, followed her orders.

"**_Expecto Patronum_**!" he yelled and the two spells struck each other. Just like back in the graveyard an orb made of webbed golden magic appeared around them. Something was different this time though, up until where Harry's spell met Voldemort it was pulsing silver, the color of a patronus spell.

His hands started shaking and it was much harder then he first time to hold on. He was sweating and shaking already.

Harmony started moving towards him when a rogue Death Eater stumbled onto the scene. His eyes widened with surprise when he saw his Lord battling Potter. He looked at Harmony and muttered the killing curse.

Harry wasn't sure how many times a person could fight off the killing curse in a single day…something told him that if that hit Harmony she wouldn't survive this time. He let go of his wand with one hand and for some unknown reason he yelled, "**_Patronum Protego!_**"

A shield of silver mist appeared in front of Harmony and the blinding green curse hit it. There was a huge crackling sound as the curse shattered when it hit the shield.

Time seemed to stop for a moment as everyone in the clearing realized that Harry had just stopped the killing curse…he had actually made a shield that could stop it!

Harmony stunned the Death Eater and Harry grabbed a hold of his wand with both hands again. She turned and looked at her future father, ran up to his side and held onto his wand tightly. With her help Harry felt some stress leave him as the small gold beads when into Voldemort's wand. So many people appeared in their ghostly forms…so many that had been lost. He stared at Cedric with a guilty look, then there was Bertha Jorkins (I think…), the muggle known as Frank, and finally them…Lily and James Potter.

They stared at their son and their granddaughter before Lily moved forwards and said, "Believe Harry! You need one more thing to win!"

"What?" he questioned.

"You used it before," James told him, "just ask for help and you'll get it!"

Harry didn't know what he was looking for but called out mentally for help like his parents told him to. Suddenly phoenix song filled his ears and Harmony whispered, "Fawks."

He looked up and saw the phoenix glide towards them and drop something on the ground in front of Harry. He looked down and saw Gryffindor's Sword in front of him.

"You know what you have to do Harry!" Harmony yelled suddenly, "I'll hold on, don't worry about that."

He looked at her and nodded. Slowly he let go of his wand and felt all the pressure that was now put on the young woman beside him. She nodded encouragingly and he reached down and took the sword.

Voldemort stared at him torn between interest and, for once in his life, fear.

Harry, with a speed that he didn't know existed in him, lunged at the Dark Lord. He swiped his sword through the Patronus Charm and the Killing Curse. The blade of Gryffindor's Sword glowed silver and green as he thrust his hand forwards and slammed it into Voldemort's chest where he heart was ("Should have been," he thought viciously).

The Dark Lord didn't have time to move before the sword stabbed through him. A blinding pain he had never felt before filled him as his soul started parting from his body in a much more painful way then the first time.

Harry saw this; he knew that if Voldemort's soul escaped then there would be no end, he would simply keep returning.

"I can't let that happen," Harry thought and looked back at Harmony. She was sweating and hold on to the wand determinedly with James and Lily on either side of her, giving her words of comfort. At the sight of them he added to himself, "for my family of the past and the future."

With a mental strength he had never used before he started pumping out his own raw magic into the sword. Voldemort's eyes glazed over and much to Harry's shock he began to change. His eyes turned normal, as did his face and soon Harry found himself staring at not Voldemort but Tom Riddle. His body slowly turned to stone before it started to crack then shattered into dust.

Just before he died though Voldemort heard Harry mutter the last words he ever expected to hear, the prophecy…

**_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those that have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have powers the Dark Lord knows not…And either must die and the hands of the other, for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"_**

His wand fell to the ground and the Priori Incantatem was broken. Harmony stumbled to the ground and slowly all the "ghosts" around them vanished, the last which were Lily and James, who smiled encouragingly at their son.

Harry looked up and saw what remained of Voldemort was his twisted swirl of a black snake…his soul. It made an attempt to escape by Harry yelled, "**_Expecto Patronum!_**"

Harmony gasped in surprise as not only a stag erupted from Harry's wand, but a wolf and a dog followed. They lunged at the soul and the two Potters covered their ears as they heard Voldemort's yell of pain. When it was over they both realized that it really was over! Voldemort was gone!

Harry looked back at Harmony and smiled slightly before his eyes glazed over and he slowly fell to the ground with a dead thump. She ran over to him and searched for a pulse…there was none.

"You promised Wormtail," she whispered and a shadowy image of Peter Pettigrew appeared beside her.

**_Hello mortal that has stumbled across this room. Who are you?_**

**After thinking for a moment whether to answer it or not he reached over and picked up the quill, dipped it into the ink then wrote while speaking, "My name is Peter Pettigrew."**

_**Hello Peter. You must be wondering who this is your talking to, correct? Well I cannot answer that but I can answer what the orb is, if you'd like to know.**_

"**I would," Peter muttered.**

_**I can tell you on one condition. You must either use it after you know or have your memory erased about it. Do you accept these terms?**_

**After thinking for a minute he said and wrote, "I accept."**

_**Excellent. This orb you see before you Peter Pettigrew is the ancient Orb of Efil. Have you heard about it?**_

"**Yes, my former friend's wife, Lily, read a lot. She told us all legends about the Orb of Efil or the Orb of Life as it is called," he wrote. "She said that it had the powers to bring back one, and only one person from the dead but the person that uses it must give up their life as well.".**

_**Correct. The Orb of Efil, or Life was created to show up in a time when it was needed. This is one of these times. The orb has appeared to bring one person and only one back from the dead. There is no specific person or side it can be used for. Whoever finds it may use it. Do you want to use it Peter Pettigrew?**_

**Peter read the writing over carefully then wrote, "I'm not positive."**

_**Think of someone you would like to bring back. Think of them. Touch the Orb and state whether you chose to use the orb or forget about it.**_

**Peter thought about it and some previous thoughts appeared in his mind. The words 'she deserved it' echoed through his mind.**

**He placed his dirt covered hand onto the orb and said, "I choose to…"**

_**Choose your destiny carefully.**_

**An odd look passed over Peter's face and he said, "I choose to bring someone back. I choose to repay my debt to Harry Potter."**

_**State the person who you want to bring back.**_

**Peter started to write something when there was another burst of light. He shielded his eyes and when it died down he found himself staring at a girl with curly black hair and emerald green eyes. He stared in shock but she started speaking before he could, "Listen to me Peter, what your about to do will change someone's life forever!" **

"I know," he said with confusion, "who are you?"

Harmony stared at him for a moment before saying, "That's not important. What is important is that you know in the final battle with Voldemort Harry will defeat him…but end up dying from magic exhaustion."

"Magical exhaustion?"

"He's going to use too much of his energy," she explained, "Peter, I need you to do one thing. You see Harry's supposed to live…it's his destiny…"

"How do you know?"

She sighed and said honestly, "I'm his daughter from the future, no jokes. Anyways Peter, what you need to do is choose to bring Harry back."

There was a pause.

"But he's not dead now…"

"It doesn't matter. In my time this has been done before…trust me it'll work and your debt will be forever repaid."

Peter stared at her for a moment and said, "I choose to bring back Harry James Potter when he dies after the final battle with the Dark Lord."

"Thank you Peter," Harmony muttered before vanishing again.

_So be it.  
_  
Peter Pettigrew read those words and life left his body, which vanished into the shimmering air, along with the Orb of Efil.

"I know I did," Peter said and knelt down next to Harry. He reached out and touched his forehead before vanishing again.

Harmony kept her hand by his pulse and smiled widely as she felt it again, he was breathing!

"Thank you Peter, your debt is forever repaid," she whispered. She could hear people running towards them and quickly pulled a note out of her pocket. She stuffed it in Harry's before standing up. She held her time turner in her hand tightly before saying, "I'll see you soon…daddy…"

With that Harmony Lily Potter turned the object in her hand and vanished from that time in history forever.

* * *

**_Author's Note_**

Well there you have it, but there are still two chapters left. They won't be as long as this but it'll still wrap things together. Actually this was the longest chapter in the story…including the replies to the reviews my computer's tell me that this is 12 pages long and the Author's Note part of this chapter isn't very long at all!

And to all those people who guessed Harry's daughter from the future and I said no…well I did warn you all that I have no problem with lying!

**_Aqua Mage_** – I never said I was going to kill all of them. I was just wondering who do you all think is going to die?

**_Stealingsociety09_** – lol that's mean! I didn't just kill Ron off for the fun of it, it has an important part later on!

**_Holimontski_** – I like my Writing teacher…lol…yeah no one in my class passed that review! Anyways…Ron's death wasn't just out of the blue and random, it was thought out and it was proof that Ron, despite being in Harry's shadow all the time was just as brave and caring as his friend was. I didn't just kill him out of dislike like many people do

**_0e0 I look just like Buddy Holly_** – Ron's death does signify something very important. The Death Eaters, well they just died, there was nothing important about that. Although I'm not a big fan of Ron's I just felt it was necessary for this to happen. They could very well be dead, couldn't they? People have told me that I kill too many people off but in all honesty I haven't killed anyone in this or HBP that wasn't very thought out and planned.

**_MageRonin _**– Since your only on chapter three as I write this reply by the time you get here you'll have realized that in the first couple chapters that you haven't seen anything yet!

**_NikkyB_** – LMAO yes cause I can really talk to Ron! Haha! Lol no you didn't review this chapter before…ff.n only lets you review a chapter once for some reason...

Be nice and share a review if you liked this chapter…and even if you didn't like it! I'm open to good comments as well as negative ones that will HELP ME later on!

**_Krystal Lily Potter_**


	28. The Year of Heroes

_**Harry Potter and the Scars of Time  
**__**By:** Krystal Lily Potter  
__**Chapter 28:** The Year of Heroes  
__**Rating:** AA (which means, around here, 14 and up)  
__**Couples:** HP/HG, KB/RW/LL, NL/GW/DM, GW/DM/EM  
__**Summary:** Harry's last year at Hogwarts has finally come but that doesn't mean things will be any easier for him. After last year's horrifying events the school things that nothing worse could happen. They were all wrong. The prophecy resurfaces and is dangling in front of Harry, held up by the pain from the past, quite literally. As the world is slowly being morphed outside of the safety of Hogwarts the people inside it are finding out that they cannot hide for much longer and that time is as much their best friend now as it is their worst enemy. What is a person supposed to do when they know they have to face the most evil wizard in history and if they're killed then the rest of the world, magic and muggle is doomed?  
__**Warning:** More violence then last time. There are mentions of suicide, murder, and that type of stuff). There will also be fighting, cursing (and I don't mean spells) and gory stuff. For now the rating stays AA/PG-13 but later, towards the end, it might go up to R._

_Heed this warning if you don't like death: there will be A LOT more deaths of characters you recognise from JKRs books and some original ones. If you thought I was cruel and brutal in the prequel to this then I don't know what you're going to think of me after reading this story._

_Sequel to Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_

This chapter is really short and jumpy but yeah…it doesn't REALLY have a point to it…just a space filler.

* * *

"_**It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live…"**_

**_Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_**

* * *

The whispers echoed in his mind fuzzily and slowly got louder and louder but he couldn't hear what they said. He heard words of "dead" and "so many" and many things like that, making him feel as if he was stuck in between two worlds. 

He felt a light touch on his shoulder but he didn't move. A moment later a young woman with flowing red hair and emerald green eyes stood in front of him with a large smile on her face. Tears streamed down her ghostly cheeks as she said, "You did it baby, you did it."

He finally looked over and saw his mother retreat back to the form of his father, who smiled at him proudly while puffing out his chest. Standing in between Lily and James was his sister Gemma Evans, who grinned and waved at him and over to the other side of James was Sirius with his arm around Alyssa. Next to them stood Sarah, who was silently hugging her son but with a sad smile on her face.

"I knew you'd do it Harry," Sirius said proudly, "I knew you could! And take care of Kaylee for me Harry, tell her I'm proud of her even though we never knew each other."

"Tell Remus that we will miss him," Sarah said suddenly, "But not to dwell on the past. Josh and I will always be with him, but I won't mind if he starts to see other woman or if he gets remarried, in fact I think it would be good for him."

"Stay strong," Lily said as they started to fade away, "Promise me that you'll always stay strong."

"I will mom, I promise…goodbye…"

The whispers became louder until he could clearly make out what the people outside his mental would were saying. They were talking about survivors of the final battle and of the ones who did not return.

He felt something warm holding his hand and squeezed back lightly. He heard a gasp then a girl's voice say something to someone else. A moment later a soothing voice said, "Harry, can you hear me Harry?"

He groaned lightly before opening his eyes slowly. At first his winced as the rays of daylight poured into his eyes but slowly he got used to it. After that the first thing he noticed was not his stiff limbs nor his sore head, it was the young woman holding his hand tightly as if afraid that he would vanish if she let go.

Harry smiled widely and raised his free hand so it was on her cheek and said, "Hermione."

That was it for her; the tears and had been building up in her eyes poured out as she threw herself at him. She sobbed heavily as she said, "I-I thought y-y-you were dead! W-We a-all did."

"It's ok Mione…" he whispered and hugged her tightly, wincing slightly at the angry cry of soreness his muscles gave when he moved to much, "what happened?"

"You won Harry," she said, "he's gone forever! But Harry…so many people…"

He managed to sit up and looked around, seeing many other people sitting or laying on beds, some wounded worse then others.

"He's dead…Dumbledore's dead," Hermione said suddenly.

"I know, I saw him die," Harry said with a sigh, "when Malfoy and I fought Snape showed up. He killed Malfoy Hermione! They were on the same side but he still killed him! Then he turned on me but Dumbledore showed up and made Snape believe that he had transported me somewhere else but I was still there, frozen under and invisibility spell…there was nothing I could do to stop it. Someone came up behind him and cursed him, he didn't stand a chance! Then Snape killed him…I knew he was dead cause his spells on me wore off. Hermione, I killed him, I killed Snape. I beat him without thinking and I didn't stop. He would have either died from blood lose or drown in his own blood so I…I killed him with the curse—I---"

Hermione calmed him down by kissing him lightly before saying, "it's alright Harry, people die in war, there's nothing we can do about it. You killed out of rage only once, he did it for a lifestyle. Everyone does something they're not proud of and because you're not proud of killing someone who you weren't destined to kill then that makes you a better person then those who brag about it."

He chuckled slightly then said in a monotone voice, "who else died? Is Kaylee alright?"

"Kaylee's fine, she came in to help me and Remus fight the Death Eaters in the castle. Harry…Alyssa and Sarah are gone as well. Bellatrix killed Alyssa but after she fought with Nickleson for awhile Kaylee and Neville killed her together and Sarah…well we're not really sure who killed her…we just found her body after it was all over. Poor Remus is devastated. No one found Nickleson's body, we don't know what happened to her (a knowing look passed over Harry's face and Hermione knew that he knew what happened to her so she let it drop) but Harry…"

He felt his heart drop a bit as she became wracked with sobs. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and tried to talk but her sobs stopped her from saying anything.

"Hermione? What happened? What's wrong?" Harry asked with a note of fear in his voice that she had never heard before. Looking up at his face she knew that he knew. He had guessed what was wrong and hit the nail on the head.

"Lucius Malfoy did it. Luna killed that monster afterwards but she feels so guilty because he pushed her out of the way…" Hermione muttered.

"What?"

"Ron Harry! Malfoy killed Ron…"

* * *

There had always been a small graveyard at Hogwarts, one that was rarely ever used; after the second war with Voldemort though it was filled with many tombs of those who died. 

Kaylee Black walked along the tombstones, finding the names James William Potter, Lily Marie Potter and their daughter Gemma Evans. She ended up beside Remus, who was kneeling in front of the tombs of Sarah Ilene Lupin and Joshua Romulus Lupin.

He looked up at her sadly and said, "Harry told me…he told me that Sarah wanted me to move on…I don't know…"

"It'll be hard Remus," Kaylee agreed, "but we can do it…we all have to."

"I'm sorry about your mother, she was a good friend."

"I'm not going to lie and say I'm not upset…but at least she's happy now…she's finally with dad," Kaylee said while motioning over to her parents' tomb stones. After the final battle everyone in the Department of Mysteries got quite a scare when the body of Sirius Black came back through the veil. He was dead but it gave people some hope that it might be possible for them to some day actually see those who have passed into the great beyond.

Everyone killed around the graves with sad and respectful looks. Few people said anything and even fewer showed any emotion.

As Kaylee walked away from Remus she bumped into Luna. They stared at each other for a moment before tears appeared in both their eyes and they ended up hugging each other in a friendly embrace of comfort.

"He was important to both of us," Kaylee whispered.

"He's still with us you know," Luna muttered, "he always will be."

The two looked over at the tomb stone that said 'Ronald Bilius Weasley' and saw a crying Ginny kneeling in front of it.

The two former rivals walked over to their red headed friend and knelt down on either side of her. Neither said much but they were all thinking the same thing.

They all had lost someone very important to all of them…

* * *

Whispers followed Harry around the second he had left the hospital wing and newspaper articles hailing him as the "Boy-Who-Lived and the Man-Who-Won" it was quite annoying to him for he didn't feel like he had won anything. 

When all the bodies were buried he had said heartfelt goodbyes to Sarah, Alyssa and finally Sirius. He didn't get the chance to really say goodbye before. He and Hermione had visited his parents and sister's graves but there was one tomb that they were avoiding like the plague.

"We have to go and see him soon," Hermione whispered tearfully as she held onto Harry's hand.

"I know," he muttered and watched as Kaylee, Luna and Ginny walked away from Ron's grave. His mind echoed back on the final battle and he wished that he would have been near Ron when he used the spell that could block the killing curse.

A vision of Harmony appeared in his mind and he knew that he and Hermione would survive together but something was still nagging him.

Despite the sacrifices of Ron and everyone else his daughter still had a scar like his own, a sign of a cursed life. He could only pray that it had been passed down from him, and was not the work of another dark wizard.

They had met up with Hagrid, who listened to Harry voice his fears of someone trying to replace Voldemort. Hagrid and smiled, and with a wisdom they had never heard before he admitted that yes, someday someone else would rise to try and follow in those blackened footsteps, but they would be ready…

Harry thought back on the determination in Harmony and knew that they would be ready, it was in the Potter genes to be a protector of light and even if he was long gone his daughter, or grandchildren or hopefully great-great-great-great-great-great grandchildren would stand up to the darkness.

It was the day before graduation when Hermione and Harry finally ventured out of their comfort zone and went to visit Ron's grave. Both knelt in front of him but neither said anything, there was nothing to say.

Hermione started crying and said, "I'm sorry Ron…I'm sorry…"

As she cried onto his shoulder and smiled lightly then whispered, "Thank you Ron…you were the most selfless person I have ever met. I know you liked Hermione and I promise never to hurt her…not that I would if you were alive…"

He felt something around him, an aura of some sort and a small smile appeared on his face. He knew Ron was there trying to say that it was all right.

Harry and Hermione remained outside into the deep hours of the night, when Professor McGonagall had wandered outside and hesitantly asked them to return into the castle and get some sleep.

* * *

Harry and Hermione nervously sat side by side at the Head table. The Head Boy and Girl always sat with the teachers at the graduation ceremony and waited to give their speeches to the seventh years, but this year was different. The whole school was there because Harry insisted on it. 

They had been working so hard over the past two weeks since the funerals on the thing that lay behind them. There was a giant curtain with the Hogwarts seal on it, hiding it from view.

As all the chairs in the Great Hall filled up with students, parents, friends, ministry officials and several reporters McGonagall stood up and said, "Welcome. Normally every year we only have the seventh years and their families here for the graduation ceremony but this year is quite different. I would like to open the ceremony with a speech from this year's Headgirl, Miss Hermione Granger.

The crowd politely clapped as the curly haired girl approached t he place where she was used to seeing Dumbledore speak from. She stared at everyone for a moment before saying, "What can I say…these past seven years have been…well anything but boring (a few people laughed at that), but I'm sure you've all followed that in the papers so I won't go into detail.

When I first found out that I was a witch I was ecstatic…I believed the moment I saw the letter, never once did it occur to me that someone was trying to prank me."

She paused.

"So many things have happened…too many to name…the recent deaths of so many of our friends stands out the most though…"

She glanced over at Lavender, Parvati (who was sobbing slightly, thinking of the death of her twin sister), Dean and Seamus…she was thankful that so many of the people from their year survived but without Ron it felt as if the room was empty.

Tears blurred her vision and she s aid, "I don't regret any of it you know. Not all the times I've got into trouble while trying to get rid of an illegal dragon or making polyjuice in my second year to get into the Slytherin common room. The only thing I do regret is that I never got the chance to say goodbye to so many of the people who made impacts on my life here…I'll miss all of them so much!"

She laughed slightly then said, "I don't know what to say…yes little Miss. Know-it-all Hermione Granger doesn't have anything to say…I'm sorry Professor (she turned to McGonagall)…I…" McGonagall nodded encouragingly for her to continue.

Hermione took a deep breath and said, "You know the one thing I'll never forget about this place, far from the adventure and even the magic, is my friends: those who are still here and those who are gone. They taught me how to have fun, how to be brave and showed me how to live. Without them I would have been nothing but brains. I once told a friend of mine that there was more to a great wizard then just smarts, that loyalty and courage were some of the biggest aspects and you know what, I still believe that. To all the people here from other schools (there was a male and female representative from every school present) thank you for all you did, you're all still considered friends to me, and of course to Ginny Wealsey, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Seamus Finnegan, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Ebony Moon, Kaylee Black, Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter and everyone else who showed me what friendship really was thank you, and to those like Joshua Lupin, Cedric Diggory, Mark Evans, Padma Patil and Ron Weasley…thank you so much for paving the way for future generations, your sacrifices will not be forgotten..."

Tears were streaking down her cheeks as she walked towards her seat again, the people clapped and cheered loudly behind her.

McGonagall stared at her before stepping up in front of the school again and said, "Thank you Ms. Granger. Professor Sprout…if you would be so kind…"

"When I call your name come up and get your diploma," Sprout told them and, in what strongly reminded them of the Sorting Ceremony minus the Sorting Hat she started to list off the names.

"Abbott, Hannah…Bones, Susan…Boot, Terry…"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy."

Mr and Mrs. Brocklehurst slowly walked up to the front and received their daughter's "passage" into the wizarding world. Mandy, like Neville's parents before her, had been tortured into insanity and was in St. Mungo's.

"Brown, Lavender."

She moved quickly and smiled sadly at Harry and Hermione as she passed them. It was obvious to everyone who was watching them that she had grown up greatly over the past year and was no longer the little girl who enjoyed gossip more then anything else.

"Bulstrode, Millicent."

Mr and Mrs. Bulstrode did not appear; they were known Death Eaters and were now locked away along with their daughter. McGonagall set aside her parchment for that girl as Sprout continud calling out names.

"Corner, Michael…Crabbe, Vincent (there had been nothing to convict him of, he had never received the Dark Mark)…Finch-Fletchley, Justin…Finnegan, Seamus…"

Hermione and Harry clapped loudly along with everyone else as their friend went up. He winked at the two of them playfully before receiving his diploma and sitting down again.

"Goldstein, Anthony…Goyle, Gregory (he too was never convicted and Harry assumed it was because they (Crabbe and Goyle) were too stupid to actually become Death Eaters in the first place)…Granger, Hermione…

She got a very loud applause and blushed a deep red when Harry cat called at her before sitting down beside him once again looking both embarrassed and pleased as the same time.

"Greengrass, Daphne…Longbottom, Neville…"

"GO LONGBOTTOM!" someone shouted from the crowd and everyone laughed and clapped. Neville looked even more embarrassed than Hermione had but looked more proud then anything.

"MacDougal, Morag…Macmillan, Ernie…" This time Justin walked up again and took his friend's last award from Hogwarts. Ernie had died in the battle, as did his parents who had shown up to help, so it was all Justin could do but take one of the last reminders of his friend that he'd ever have.

"Malfoy, Draco…"

Just like with Millicent no one stood up to take it and McGonagall put it aside. Harry felt guilt pass over him, as did Hermione; Harry because he had watched Snape kill Malfoy and hadn't done anything and Hermione because she had been there when Griffy attacked the witch but she had been the one to finish her off.

"Moon, Ebony (she smiled politely at them)…Nott, Theodore…Parkinson, Pansy (no one was there for her either)…Patil, Padma…Patil, Parvati…"

Professor Sprout had called those last two names without even waiting for the first to appear. A sad looking Parvati was up and took her diploma, as well as her sisters. Tears streaked down her cheeks as she held her sister's item close and returned to her seat beside Lavender, who comforted her.

"Perks, Sally-Anne (she had left in fifth year but had returned at the beginning of this year)…Potter, Harry…"

Harry thought he went deaf at the loud yells his name god. He sheepishly smiled at everyone he passed both on his way to McGonagall and on his way back to sit beside Hermione.

"Smith, Zacharias (his mother came and got his. He too had died in the final fight)…Thomas, Dean…"

He walked up proudly supporting a picture of a lion on his robes that he had drawn. McGonagall grinned at him and shook her head.

"Turpin, Lisa…Weasley, Ronald…"

Harry looked at the Weasleys quickly. Molly and Arthur both met his gaze and motioned for him to get up to get Ron's diploma. He felt a lump rise in his throat as he got up and walked towards McGonagall again. He took it and for the first time ever the old woman saw tears bottled up in Harry's eyes, but he refused to let them fall.

"Zabini, Blaise."

After Blaise sat down again and McGonagall said, "Congratulations graduates! Usually the Headmaster or Headmistress ends the ceremony with his or her speech, but this year I believe the right person to end this is none other then Mr. Potter here."

She motioned for Harry to stand up and give his speech. Hermione held his hand tightly for a moment before letting go nervously. He smiled at her before standing in front of the rest of the school, which had erupted into whispers.

"Well I'd introduce myself but I'm pretty sure you all know more about my life then even I do (a few people chuckled at this truth…) so I don't have to explain much to you. These past seven years have been the most amazing ones I've lived through…even though I almost got killed every year! I've learned so much here and it will feel odd not coming back next September because this place is my home. To all the seventh years next year have fun and take care of the first years! First year…it seems just like yesterday we were searching for the Philosopher's Stone, then second year with the Chamber of Secrets, third year finding out the truth of the innocents of Sirius Black, the Prizoner of Azkaban, four year with the Tri-Wizard Tournament and t he Goblet of Fire, fifth year with the Department of Mysteries and the Order of the Phoenix and last year with the Half-Blood Prince…"

He paused while looking at everyone.

"My life at Hogwarts alone could be made into like seven amazing movies!"

Everyone laughed.

His face grew tense as he said, "But it won't be the same without all the people we lost. That's why we went out of our way to find something that will stand here forever as a sign of unity. He motioned to the curtain behind him, "we made this in memory of this war with Voldemort and all who died and survived in it."

The curtain magically fell and behind it was a giant gold…puzzle. In the middle of it, on a stand, proudly stood a Gryffindor Sword, a Hufflepuff Cup, a Slytherin Locket and a Ravenclaw Harp…it had taken awhile for the Sorting Hat to release those into Harry's custody.

"Yes this is a giant puzzle. Each piece has the name the people who went to Hogwarts during this war…from the first years to the teachers and the students who have already graduated." The puzzle started to split apart and tiny pieces flew around the Great Hall, hovering in front of the person whose name was inscribed on it.

"Keep this with you…it's a reminder of all that was lost and found…" he motioned back to the remaining ones behind him, "they will return here after…well after you die. Those whose names are still here will remain here, it's impossible to take them off. Once the whole puzzle is complete again…well that just means that we're all together again. It might take awhile but it'll happen eventually!"

Everyone took their puzzle piece shaped pendants and put them around their necks proudly.

"Before I end this speech I just want to say thank you to everyone who's helped me over the past seven years, there are too many to name! And to those who are gone we will never forget you! Just keep in mind everyone, that were there is light there is darkness, everything has to balance out. Eventually yes, someone will try to follow in Voldemort's footsteps but we won't let that happen! For Ron Wealsey, Padma Patil, Sarah Lupin, Josh Lupin, Alyssa Black, Sirius Black, Cassiopeia Black, Orion Black, Karmen Potter, Gemma Evans, Mark Evans, Cedric Diggory, James Potter, Lily Potter…Albus Dumbledore…this is for all of you!"

Harry raised his own golden puzzle piece into the air and said, "Here's to the year of heroes!"

Everyone else followed suit and said, "To the Year of Heroes!"

* * *

Harry sat outside in the graveyard in front of Professor Dumbledore's large white tomb that was placed in the very center of the graveyard. He just sat there and shoved his hands in his pockets when he felt a piece of paper in them. 

Reaching down he took out the paper and unfolded it and saw, much to his shock, Nickleson's or rather Harmony's writing on it.  
**_  
Dear Harry, _**

I know you must be confused about why I was here and how you survived so I guess I should explain it all. I came to your time because my father remembered me teaching him in his seventh year…confusing yes? I know it was for me.

About you being alive…well you see after the battle with Voldemort you technically died. But…well you've had the dreams of Pettigrew and the Orb of Efil right? Originally Voldemort sent him to find the Orb so that he could use it to bring some king of evil back but Pettigrew was in your debt, so he knew he couldn't do that. That's when I appeared in the chamber. I told him to choose to bring YOU back to life. Yes Harry you're the one Peter used the Orb on. You died and are alive again. It's really confusing isn't it?

Well I don't really have much I can tell you, just don't do anything stupid ok? Take care of mom too and tell her I love her!

I better leave now, its time to return to my own time. I'll see you soon.

Love,

Harmony Lily Potter.

PS. Remember my name! Also I have two brothers whose names are Daniel Harry Potter and Sirius James Potter!

Harry chuckled lightly and put the letter back in his pocket, everything was alright now…everything would be alright.

"I'll see you soon Harmony…and you too Daniel and Sirius," he muttered before pushing himself off the ground and heading towards the castle.

* * *

**_Author's Note  
_**  
I told you this chapter would be short! Anyways yeah…next one is the last one! Aren't you all proud of me? Three years later and I'm done!

**_Aqua Mage_** – Skip the clear-up? LOL I don't even know what you mean by that and thank you for the review. I was going to say how do you know Hermione survives but Harmony was kind of an obvious answer to that…

**_Holimontski _**– Thank you! I don't think you missed anything in this story…forgot things possibly but most of the story doesn't really add up to this ending…cause I was all over the place with it and HBP.

**_Twitch2458 _**– lol well this wasn't the last chapter so…sorry for making you wait longer! Lol!

**_NikkyB _**– lol you're a funny person! Your not a freak, you remind me of my friends at school! Anyways I tried to make this chapter a little…well surprising. The Orb of Efil thing was planned from the beginning, which is why it amused me when everyone was like "OMG YOU BROUGHT LILY BACK AND SHE IS SO TOTALLY NICKLESON!" but yeah…don't worry I'll be updating soon and well…about a sequel…well…

**_CastusAlbusCor _**– Yup! Almost finished!

**_Stealingsociety09 _**– lol that's ok…I'm not a big fan of Ron's either! Though that's not why I killed him. ANYWAYS that was last chapter! Onto bigger and better things! I knew most people would think it was Nickleson…well Harmony that was brought back from the dead (and that she was Lily Potter) but HAHA I fooled you all! Aren't you all proud of me?

**_MageRonin_** – Yes I am evil…thank you!

**_Trumpet-Geek_** – lmao do I ever know. I've tried to work on other things but this has always just been there waiting to be finished…this one and its prequel were truly my fanfiction babies! LOL!

**_0e0 I look just like Buddy Holly_** – Yes Ron is a hero and this chapter was my favourite too! It was the easiest one to write by far! All my other chapters had little things in them I didn't like but couldn't work around, but this one came out EXACTLY how I wanted it.

**_Silence_** – That's the point! Harry did win the war in the first place but to make sure time happened as it was supposed to older Harry made his daughter go back in time and told her what to do so history WOULDN'T change! I know its confusing but it makes sense to me. Good point though!

**_katie101_** – LMFAO I didn't write it but I left out periods of months at a time where everyone's hormonal minds can go crazy and imagine whatever the hell they want! I just didn't feel like writing randomly "They had sex" all over the place, but hey they're teenagers, I know not ALL teenagers do that but…well just assume that they did! You were the only one who actually said something about this! I was expecting a couple people to point that out!

**_Elwood and Jake Blues_** – Thank you! I'm honoured that this is one of your favourite stories!

**Carn** – I killed a lot of people, it was a war! Of course I don't mention MANY people I killed as you saw in this chapter…

Golden23 – LOL I'm glad it was surprising to so many people…that was the point of the whole thing!

Sagittarius's Rhythm – So many people have said that to me! It makes me so proud!

Thank you all for reviewing!

Now I know this chapter was as exciting as the last one but then again this is the falling action now so it's not supposed to be. Anyways be nice and give the author a review! Whether you liked it or not! LOL!

**_Krystal Lily Potter_**


	29. Destiny

_**Harry Potter and the Scars of Time  
**__**By:** Krystal Lily Potter  
__**Chapter Twenty Nine:** Destiny  
__**Rating:** AA (which means, around here, 14 and up)  
__**Couples:** HP/HG, NL/GW, DT/LB, SF/PP, DM/EM, etc…  
__**Summary:** Harry's last year at Hogwarts has finally come but that doesn't mean things will be any easier for him. After last year's horrifying events the school things that nothing worse could happen. They were all wrong. The prophecy resurfaces and is dangling in front of Harry, held up by the pain from the past, quite literally. As the world is slowly being morphed outside of the safety of Hogwarts the people inside it are finding out that they cannot hide for much longer and that time is as much their best friend now as it is their worst enemy. What is a person supposed to do when they know they have to face the most evil wizard in history and if they're killed then the rest of the world, magic and muggle is doomed?  
__**Warning:** More violence then last time. The mentions of suicide, murder, abuse, rape, and blood are much more pronounced then in the last fic_

* * *

__

For everything there is a season,  
_**And a time for every matter under heaven:  
A time to be born, and a time to die;  
**__**A time to plant, and a time to pluck up what is planted;  
**__**A time to kill, and a time to heal;  
**__**A time to break down, and a time to build up;  
**__**A time to weep, and a time to laugh;  
**__**A time to mourn, and a time to dance;  
**__**A time to throw away stones, and a time to gather stones together;  
**__**A time to embrace, and a time to refrain from embracing;  
**__**A time to seek, and a time to lose;  
**__**A time to tear, and a time to sew;  
**__**A time to keep silence, and a time to speak;  
**__**A time to love, and a time to hate,  
**__**A time for war, and a time for peace.  
**__**-Ecclesiastes 3:1-8 **_

_**  
**_

* * *

Hermione's chocolate brown eyes looked around the common room nervously. She tugged the bottom of her white uniform blouse and then started fiddling with the scarlet strip that went around the bottom of the sleeve of her traditional black Hogwarts robes. She looked over at the empty fire place and to the comfy chairs. Her eyes took in every corner of the common room as best as she possibly could. Tears welded up in her them, blurring her vision and she felt as if a huge weight had been placed on her chest. Suddenly someone came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and leaning his chin on her shoulder. His breath caused a tickling sensation on her neck at her chin and if she looked sideways black hair crowded her vision.

"It's going to be odd not to be here anymore," Harry said as he too took in the looks of the common room. "Our chairs will be passed on to next trio that shows up."

"No more times studying for the exams."

"No more sneaking around with the invisibility cloak."

"No more going down to the kitchens to talk to Dobby and Winky."

"No more Professors."

"No more late night snogs on the couch over there."

"You know Mione, that's something I should be saying. Sure they might not be on THAT couch anymore but do you really think they're going to stop?" he asked her with a charming grin on his face.

Hermione turned around in his arms and stared at him for a minute before bursting into tears and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Ok then," he said and hugged her tightly.

"No more going on dangerous adventures in the school. You know out of everything that's one of two things I'll miss more then anything," she said.

"I think I know what the one all of us will miss the most," he replied.

"Ok then Mr. Smarty-pants, what is it then?" she asked him.

"You, as well as the rest of us, are going to miss just being together every day," Harry said. "Sure you're moving in with me but it won't be the same. Ron can't even come and visit us anymore."

She nodded then jumped as someone else said, "I can drop by in your dreams whenever I want to talk and I'm sure Harry's not preoccupied."

The shocked two looked around to see a grinning Ron Weasley. The grin on his transparent face didn't meet his blue eyes. They held sadness in them. His freckles stood out oddly and his hair was just as red as any remembered.

"Ron? But you're-you're…" Hermione trailed off, not wanting to say the words.

"Dead? Yeah I know, but it's not so bad, you'd think we'd never get to eat here but it seems that spirits that decide to pass on instead of coming back DO eat. It's just like moving on from one world to the next, don't worry about me," he said to them, his grin growing brightly.

They both laughed and Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes and said, "How are you here?"

"They appointed me as Ginny's guardian," he explained, "So I thought I'd come and say goodbye to you two before going off to protect my sister. By the way Harry, Sarah, Josh, Alyssa, Sirius, Gemma, your dad and your mom wanted me to tell you that they're proud of what you did and they wouldn't change what happened to them for the world. Also Sarah and Josh want me to tell you to tell Remus that they will always miss him but they want him to go on with his life…meet another girl and so on."

There was an uncomfortable silence between the three. Tears were welding up in Harry's eyes but they did not fall. He refused to let them fall. Ron gave him a small smile and said, "Well looks like I don't have to worry about choosing between Kaylee and Luna."

"They both really miss you," Hermione whispered lightly.

"I know, and I miss them and all of you too," Ron said for a minute. When his friends looked closely at him they could see ghostly tears making their way down his face, "but the world will spin without me. I'll still be with you guys even if you can't see me, I can promise you that."

His two friends smiled at him sadly. Suddenly there was a bang from upstairs and the three jumped.

Their laughter dimmed down to simple grins before Ron said, "I have to go now. But can you two make me a promise?" he asked that question in a hopeful voice, it was as if they said no, he would vanish from the face of the Earth again. He saw their curious stares and he said, "Promise me, that no matter who or what comes along in life, we'll always be the golden trio."

"Promise," Hermione said.

"We'll always be the golden trio Ron…and nothing will ever change that," Harry said and finally let the tears behind his eyes fall.

"Thanks you guys, you have no idea how much that means to me," the ghost of Ronald Weasley said with transparent tears running down his cheeks, "Come and visit me sometime."

"You don't have to worry about that," Hermione said with a laugh, "and I know this is going to sound silly but I thought you should know that I used to have a crush on you when we were younger."

"I KNEW IT!" Ron yelled with a laugh, "Well looks like that changed last year."

Harry grinned slightly and took Hermione's hand into his. Ron suddenly jumped as if he had been hit by something and looked around quickly. His smile faded and he said, "I have to go now, so I guess this is really goodbye."

"No," Hermione said with tears thick in her voice, "Goodbye seems so final. No it's not goodbye, not yet. It's just…"

"…see you later," Harry finished for her as she trailed off because her sobs had grown worse.

"Yeah," Ron said, "you're right. I always did say you were brilliant Hermione and it's about time some of it rubbed off on you Harry. So I guess I'll…see you later."

The both watched as Ronald Weasley, their dearly beloved friend, faded away forever.

"_Not forever,"_ Harry thought suddenly, _"he's still here. Just like mom, dad, Sirius, Dumbledore…there still here in our hearts."_

"And they always will be," Harry whispered lightly so that the only one who could hear was him.

* * *

"Mr. Potter," McGonagall's sharp voice echoed out to him, "might I have a word with you?"

"Of course professor," he replied and quickly got up from the Gryffindor table. Hermione shot him a confused look and he just shrugged as he followed his teacher out of the Great Hall.

He knew where they were going before they even reached their destination. He winced slightly as they reached the gargoyle in front of the Headmaster, or in this case, the Headmistress's office.

The two moved into the rotating staircase and into the office. Looking around Harry saw Dumbledore's life reflecting back at him. McGonagall had yet to clear out Dumbledore's possessions to give them to—well Harry wasn't sure who they were going to. He guessed that his brother, Alberforth would come and collect the items.

McGonagall sat in the padded chair uncomfortably and looked up at a new portrait Harry hadn't noticed at first. There, among the portraits of the deceased Headmasters and Headmistresses slumbered Dumbledore, a look of pure peace on him at last.

"I quite like the touch the portraits bring," McGonagall said suddenly, "None of these great people before Albus thought of honouring the memories of the past by doing this."

"I don't mean any disrespect or anything but Dumbledore was the best Headmaster Hogwarts has ever seen," Harry said softly, "I spent my sixth and most of my seventh year making him out to be a fool and making it seem to the students that Dumbledore didn't care. I see now that he was simply working in silence. He didn't want anyone to panic or lose hope. I thought I was brining hope to the students but I see now that I brought more despair than hope."

"You tried Potter," McGonagall replied with a sad sigh, "Dumbledore always did think highly of you, especially over this past year."

"I didn't deserve it," he said while shaking his head, "I never will deserve it."

"Not at all Potter," she replied in her normal quick tone, "in fact that is why we're here."

"What?"

"Albus wrote a will before his death," McGonagall explained, "He left it in an envelope with only one instruction on the front." She reached into the desk and pulled out a plain white envelope and passed it to Harry.

He took it from her and looked at it. Recognizing the loopy writing as Dumbledore's he felt a stab of pain in his chest as he read the words, written in scarlet ink. _'To be opened by only Harry Potter'_. "Professor, why did he leave this for me?"

"He had great faith that you would survive Harry," she said, "He knew you would be strong enough to overcome Voldemort in the end."

Harry continued to stare at it before saying, in a shaky voice, "Do I have to wait for someone to come to open it?"

"No."

It was a firm yet the most straightforward answer he had ever received in his life. He flipped the envelope over and saw a wax seal on it. It was gold and had a beautiful phoenix on top with a badger, snake, eagle and lion underneath.

Minerva looked at it with a small grin and said, "Albus created that stamp when he was only a student. He was quite proud of it."

Harry smiled as well and carefully opened the small package that was held in his hands. Looking inside he saw two pieces of paper and pulled them both out. A look of surprise appeared on his face as he saw the heading _'Dear Harry,'_ writing on one of the pieces of paper.

Putting the other one back into the envelope he started to reach Dumbledore's letter to himself silently.

_Dear Harry, _

_If you are reading this then I have passed on. I do hope no one is upset over my death for it is unstoppable, even to the greatest of wizards and witches._

_I've watched many students pass through Hogwarts over the years, some who have simply come and gone quickly and others who have left imprints on the very workings of our grand school. My life has always been this magnificent castle since the day I set eyes on it while sitting on one of the little boats that pass across out great lake. Ever since that day I have been waiting to see another first year pass through the doors of the Great Hall for the first time with the same expression that mine had held, that I was truly home._

_Ever since that day I have seen two students with that expression. Both who have become great wizards but in different aspects. One was a young boy by the name of Tom Riddle, who did many a great thing in his life, no matter how terrible majority of it was. The other was you Harry. _

_It was at that moment I felt both hope and despair at the same moment. I feared that you would take the same path as Tom had, while at the same time I hoped you would become a far greater wizard then I could ever be._

_As you and your friends grew up I saw my hopes unfold and I knew, I had complete faith, that you would be victor in the final battle. I know I will not see the end of this terrible war but it gives me peace that the future will be cleansed from this purge of darkness, for the moment at least._

_Remember Harry; where there is light there is always darkness. It is the only way to bring balance and peace. This is why I suggest to you that you continue on with training to be an Auror, then, perhaps someday you will return to the school to share your knowledge like I did. _

_I have one request for you Harry before I end this letter. Address the school and read the second parchment out for me during the year speech I normally give. I trust the ones you and Ms. Granger delivered at your graduation ceremony were very well written and heartfelt…but now I wish for my last words to be heard and I would be honoured for you to read them._

Harry stopped reading and stared in shock, Dumbledore wanted his speech to be told by him! He looked at Professor McGonagall, who smiled and nodded at him.

_I trust you to make the choices that are right in life Harry. Remember it is our choices that make us who we are, and that we all must, at some points in our life, choose between what is right and what is easy._

_You have never taken the easy path and for that Harry I have the deepest respect and trust in you. You are a leader, never forget that. Though if you ever need any advice you are welcome to come and speak to my portrait whenever you feel like._

_Remember, death is merely the beginning of the next great adventure._

_Albus Dumbledore _

**

* * *

**

Hermione sighed with relief as Harry joined her moments before Professor McGonagall was supposed to make her farewell speech. He was a little out of breath as he reached her but smiled slightly anyways. He straightened out his Gryffindor robes and tried to flatten his hair, which was one of the only things that hadn't changed.

Hermione got a surprised look on her face as Harry kissed her forehead, winked then walked up towards the front of the hall and stood off towards the side.

Once A moment later Professor McGonagall appeared by them and stood at the podium that Dumbledore had always stood in front of.

She stared at all the students and said, "Normally it is the duty of the Headmaster or Headmistress of Hogwarts to deliver an end of the year speech. But as I was not Headmistress for the year I do not deem it proper for me to address you. It was just this morning that I discovered Professor Dumbledore left one last thing for you all to hear."

The hall broke into whispered, even the Salem students (who never did make it home) seemed interested. McGonagall moved gracefully out of the way as Harry stood in front of the podium once again. He stared at everyone before saying, "This morning Professor McGonagall gave me a letter from Professor Dumbledore and…well it said in it that he wanted me to read his last words to you."

Everyone stared at him with interest. He took this as his cue to start.

"_**So another year has come and gone, but I know that I will not get to say goodbye to you personally. So I, Albus Dumbledore, decided to leave behind some last words for you all. First things need to be sorted out, yes I knew there was a chance that Severus Snape was a traitor, but I took my chances and I do hope my theory turns out wrong, but if it is true I feel that he will be the one to send me to the great beyond. Minerva, Hagrid, Filius and all the rest of my dear staff, keep the spirit of the school alive for as long as you can. I see a dream come true that I never thought was true: the unity of the four houses of Hogwarts."**_

Harry looked up quickly and smiled lightly when he saw that there were no house tables that day. Everyone was jumbled together and it made him grin to see that Dumbledore was right. Then again the old man had been right all along, even when it seemed he wasn't, hadn't he?

Quickly looking down at the letter he continued on from where he had paused,_ **"To all my students, I am proud of you all. It was in the first year, for our now proud seventh years that I told them the words "It takes great courage to stand up to your friends but it takes even more to stand up to your enemies", many of you have shown this time after time and I never needed to repeat those words, much to my relief. I was, however, wary when, three years later, after the death of one of your own how you did not heed my words. Cedric Diggory's death marked the beginning of an era where the brave would be separated from the fearful, the strong from the weak, and the good from the evil. Every one of you listened to my words but you did not hear them so I find it necessary to speak them one last time. Even though the second war with Voldemort has now come to an end there are still many roads ahead of every one of you leading to your destinies. Remember when it comes to choosing between what's right and what's easy think of all the ones who stayed down the path of what was right and came out with the darkest of consequences, but would travel that same road one hundred times over again if given the choice.  
**_

"_**I do not wish to keep you listening to the ramblings of an old man, even if it is through the voice of a young man. To the seventh years I wish you luck in the future. You're year in particular has bread a many great leaders and heroes. To the returning students of Hogwarts do not waste your time here on pettiness, but live to the fullest and destiny will be within your reach. **_

_**I want to leave you with a few words of comfort before you leave and return to a world that now seems so harsh yet so full of hope at the same time. Six years ago I told the student who is reading this for me that a friend of mine chose to give up eternal life for the greater good of others. Being only 11 at the time this student seemed baffeled as of why someone would do that and I told him that death is but the next great adventure. There is no reason to fear it, what comes will come and we will be ready for it when it does.**_

_**Tell me Harry, after years of choosing possible death for the greater good, are you still confused as to why Nicolas choose to destroy the Philosopher's Stone?**_

_**I leave you now with one last statement for you to keep with you as you grow…Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! **_

Good luck to all of you,

_**Sincerely yours,**_

_**Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore"**_

Harry stared at the spot in front of him for a moment blankly, he distantly heard the students clapping but another voice fill his mind, blocking them out.

"_**To the well organized mind, death is but the next great adventure."**_

"_**It is our choice Harry, that show us what we truly are, far more then our abilities."**_

"_**Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself."**_

"_**It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live."**_

"_**Ah, music, a magic far beyond all we do here."**_

"_**You fail to recognize that it matters not what someone is born, but what they grow to be."**_

"_**Time is making fools of us again."**_

"_**It's the unknown we fear when we look upon death and darkness, and nothing more."  
**_

"_**There are all kinds of courage. It takes a great deal of courage to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends."**_

"_**Your mother died to save you. If there is one thing Voldemort cannot understand, it is love."**_

"_**Humans have a knack for choosing precisely the things that are worst for them."**_

"_**I will only truly have left this school when none here are loyal to me…Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it."**_

Dumbledore's words echoed through Harry's head and a smile appeared on his face as he walked back towards Hermione. Looking up at the enchanted ceiling he knew that Dumbledore was still with the school, he would always be, because at least one person at the school would be loyal to him.

For never was the legend of Albus Dumbledore, and his influence on two young men, Tom Riddle and Harry Potter. He influenced both in hopes of light but ended up watching one walk down the paths of darkness and the other to walk down the paths of life.

A sad yet happy phoenix song echoed across the grounds and Harry knew that he was right, Dumbledore would always be at the school in spirit (although perhaps not ghost) and help would always be given to those who ask for it at Hogwarts.

* * *

Harry had his right arm around Hermione's waist, holding her close to him, and his left arm on the stone railing that overlooked the forest and the dark lake. The breeze slowly passed them as they watched the younger students quickly head down towards the carriages with a happy yet sad look on their faces.

"It feels just like yesterday," Hermione said suddenly, "just like yesterday that we were leaving, just fresh of our first adventure to find the Philosopher's Stone. I remember thinking that I didn't do nearly as good as I should have but I'd have the next year to do it, it was the same every other year after that but…well we can't say that anymore can we?"

"Hermione, life is going to change but I promise…I promise you that everything will be alright. We're staying at Grimmauld place while Godric's Hallow is rebuilt so that's taken care of. Kaylee, Nicola and Remus are staying with us until we move. Then I start training to be an Auror in the fall and you a Healer…" Harry rambled on a little bit.

She laughed slightly then said, "Everything will be ok though, right?"

"Voldemort is gone for now," Harry said back, "for now that's good enough. Someone else will eventually try to rise to take his place but we'll stop him or her when that occasion comes to it."

"I have no worries about that," Hermione said with a small smile.

"Hermione," he said suddenly, "come with me for a second."

She took his hand and followed him down flights of stairs and through the halls until they reached the Headboy and Girl common room. He pulled her into the room before saying quickly, "You know I love you right?"

She smiled and replied, "Of course I know!"

He leaned down and kissed her quickly before saying, "more then anything right?"

"Yes."

"And you love me too right?"

"Without question. Harry where is this going?" she asked curiously.

Her heart started thumping so loudly that she was positive the people in the dungeons could hear it as Harry took out a small box and bent down on one knee before saying, "Hermione I love you more then life, and I know we're young but still…will you marry me?"

Her eyes started watering and she couldn't get the words out as Hermione shot down towards Harry and hugged him while kissing him deeply. After they parted he said, "I take that as a yes then?"

"Yes!" she screamed happily before drawing him into another deep kiss.

Harry stood back up feeling like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her waist before hoisting her up into the air and spinning around happily. She laughed as he put her down and kissed her deeply again, then he put the ring on her finger.

Hermione's eyes started to water as she saw the rubies and diamonds in it and said, "It's beautiful, it must have cost you so much money!"

"I got someone to make a slightly altered replica of my mother's. I saw hers in a picture and knew that you'd like it. The only difference is that hers had emerald that went with her eyes, at least that's what she wrote in her diary that dad told her. I thought the ruby was much better for you."

"I love you so much Harry," she whispered back before they kissed each other once again.

* * *

The reporters waited eagerly for the Hogwarts Express to open its doors as it rolled to the stop. They had their notebook and quills out and ready, although the practical ones used a Muggle pen which lasted much longer.

As students started unloading off the train several reporters talked to the older students they saw about their favourite topic: Harry Potter.

Normally at least a few students were happy to comply and tell them stories of the legendary young man who they now titled Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived and the Man-Who-Won. Not a single soul offered them any details though, there seemed to be a deep mutual respect between them all and they did not want to start rumours about their hero.

Rita Skeeter was not your average reporter though. While all her fellow reporters bombarded the tight lipped students she stood off to the side, waiting for her target himself to appear. She didn't care if the little Granger girl threatened her; she had just recently gone to the ministry and registered herself as an animagus so that the girl had no blackmail to use. Skeeter was sly and told them that she had just recently learned how to change into a beetle, and much to her delight the person who was registering her was new at the job! She was counting her blessings once again.

Unlike the rest of the reporters that waited for the Boy-Who-Lived she had experience dealing with him. She knew he would attempt to escape the crowd so she waited in a secluded spot for him to appear without anyone else noticing. Rita didn't have to wait long as Harry, flanked by Hermione, Neville, Luna, Kaylee, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Lavender and Parvati walked by her. Through the large crowd of students around him Rita had just barely noticed him.

A smile appeared on her face and she moved in front of them and said, "Mr. Potter, how delightful it is to see you in such good health after the terrifying events of this year and the last."

Hermione glared at her and was about to say something when Harry held out his arm and said, "It's ok Mione. What do you want Skeeter?"

"I hope you don't mind if I ask you some questions while everyone else is off bugging your poor fellow students?" she asked in a fake polite tone.

He stared at her for a moment then said, "Fine but then leave us alone."

"Wonderful! Now that you've graduated the whole world is wondering what you're going to do with your life, care to share and future plans?"

"I'm thinking of going to live in the Muggle world," Harry said honestly, "but I'm looking for work in the Wizarding World."

'Why the Muggle world?"

"Very few people know who I am there."

She clicked her tongue then glanced at Hermione for a moment while asking, "So your relationship that I predicted with Ms. Granger is as strong as ever I assume?"

"That's none of your business," Harry muttered and took Hermione's hand. Skeeter stared at Hermione for a moment before noticing the engagement ring on her finger. Her eyes widened with excitement and she said, "Well thank you for your time Mr. Potter! We have our story!" Her photographer appeared at her side and snapped a quick picture of the group before they vanished.

"Well that was random," Dean muttered.

Soon they saw their parents and started to separate, some promising to keep in touch while others knew this would be the last time they saw some of their friends.

Harry bid them all goodbye, promising to keep in contact, and took Hermione's hand, leading her away from the group, followed by Kaylee and Ginny. He saw Tonks speaking to Remus and Mad-Eye a little bit away but they had someone else to say goodbye to before they left.

"Harry old chap!" Fred said as they approached the Weasleys.

"It's marvellous to see you old boy!" George added.

"I do hope you'll keep in contact with us Harry," Mrs. Weasley said softly to him.

"You were the first thing I had that I could call a family," Harry said to them all with a smile, "and I'd never lose touch with my family!"

Arthur, Molly, Bill, Fred, George and Ginny…the survivors of the Weasley family all smiled at him widely before starting to leave. Bill left first, saying that he had left his girlfriend, Fleur Delacour at home and she was in a right nasty mood over their upcoming wedding in the summer (he also gave Harry, Hermione and Kaylee invitations to come) and left. Fred and George had to leave for their shop because they were expecting a big shipment so that left the three Weasleys, Harry, Hermione and Kaylee.

"Bye," Ginny said and gave Kaylee a hug, "Thanks for being my adopted sister over the year while Hermione was busy Kay."

"No problem," Kaylee said, "I'll see you soon ok?"

"Yup! Harry, Hermione…I expect to be a bridesmaid at your wedding," Ginny said jokingly to them.

"Of course!" Hermione replied, "I will need your help…both of you (Mrs. Weasley looked positively thrilled) so don't think you're getting out of touch with me too fast."

They all laughed and started to leave when Harry said, "Mr. Weasley!"

He stopped and Harry held a parchment out to him. Arthur looked at him with confusion as Harry said, "its Ron's diploma. I think you should have it."

Arthur and Molly shared a look and he said, "No Harry, it's yours to keep. Hang it up and keep it safe for us." With that the Weasley family walked away before vanishing out of sight.

"It's time to go home then?" Kaylee asked them.

"Yes it is," Remus' voice rang out as he approached them, "I've been waiting for you."

"So we're off to Grimmauld Place until Godric's Hallow is rebuilt?" Harry asked him.

"Yes," Remus said and they all started to head for a muggle car Remus had borrowed.

Harry trailed behind Remus, Kaylee and Hermione slightly when something caught his eye. He stopped walking as he saw the figures of Lily Potter, James Potter, Cedric Diggory, Gemma Evans, Alyssa Black, Sarah Lupin, Josh Lupin, Mark Evans, Padma Patil, Ernie Macmillan, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black and Ron Weasley staring at him. They all looked on in pride and slowly, one by one, started to vanish until only James, Lily, Dumbledore, Sirius and Ron were left.

Voices started echoing in his mind of the people close to him and those who had been somewhat of guides in his life; those who were dead and those who were still alive spoke silently to him.

"Sometimes you remind me a lot of James. He called it my 'furry little problem' in company. Many people were under the impression that I owned a badly behaved rabbit." (Remus)

"The thing about growing up with Fred and George is that you sort of start thinking anything's possible if you've got enough nerve." (Ginny)

"'Course Dumbledore trusts you. He's a trusting man, isn't he? Believes in second chances. But me -- I say there are spots that don't come off, Snape. Spots that never come off, know what I mean?" (Moody)

"Ah, of course. There is no need to tell me any more, Ms. Granger. Which one of you will be dying this year?" (McGonagall)

"What's comin' will come, an' we'll meet it when it does." (Hagrid)

"Hello Harry. We thought we heard your dulcet tones." (George)

"You don't want to bottle your anger up like that, Harry, let it all our. There might be a couple people fifty miles away who didn't hear you." (Fred)

"Oh, come on. You heard them, just behind the veil, didn't you? They were just lurking out of sight, that's all. You heard them." (Luna)

"If you want to know what a man's like, take a good look at how he treats his inferiors, not his equals." (Sirius)

"Harry--you're a great wizard, you know. Books and cleverness! There are more important things—friendship and bravery and—oh Harry—be careful!" (Hermione)

"Never trust anything that can think for itself if you can't see where it keeps its brain." (Mr. Weasley)

"Happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light." (Dumbledore)

"...from now on, I don't care if my tea leaves spell 'die, Ron, die,' I'm chucking them in the bin where they belong." (Ron)

Harry chuckled to himself as he stared at the spot where they had all been, only to find them gone. He didn't know if it was only his mind making it up but he knew that they were in a better place now and they were all happy.

Turning around he quickly ran to catch up to the others, anticipating the future with fear and uncertainty. The only thing he had to go on was the knowledge that, sometime in his life, he would have three children: Harmony, Daniel and Sirius. This alone was enough to make him smile and leap to the future.

Throwing an arm around each Hermione and Kaylee's shoulders they walked to the car and got in it. He gave one last look at Kings Cross before turning away from it determinedly. Whatever was coming would come, and he would meet it with his friends, those physically with him and those with him in the heart, without worry.

He thought back to Hogwarts for a moment and he knew in his heart that the old castle would be his home forever, and he also knew that one day, although he wasn't sure when, that he would return to the school where he had fought and survived his destiny.

Harry suddenly jolted as pain shot through him quickly. It passed as quickly as it had come but it was enough for fear to travel down his spine. Although he was positive that Voldemort was gone that didn't mean that others wouldn't rise to the call of darkness.

He shivered slightly and prayed that what he thought was occurring would not pass, that he was wrong with his fears. He would not tell Hermione, Kaylee, Remus or anyone else about what had just happened but the fear would sit with him for along time until it was proven wrong, or true.

After all, if everything was fine and dandy then why would he just have gotten a searing pain from his scar?

* * *

**_Author's Note_**

Yeah I just did that! This IS THE LAST CHAPTER and I'm leaving it there! Yes I know I'm so mean! Live with it! lol!

Well what did you think? After like what was it now? 2 years (or is it 3) years later and it is finished…but with a TERRIBLE ENDING!

You all love me for it and you know it:)

Now here's the question, I know I said there would be no sequel but…well I do have one planned out (like all the chapters planned out) but it might take awhile to write.

So if people don't mind waiting a little bit for other chapters then I guess I'll write the sequel to this but if not then…well if I leave it with this it won't be the end of the world!

It's up to all of you! Sequel or not! I've already got the very boring chapter one written (although I think I'm going to go back and redo it) but I dunno…I also have another story planned as well and we all know that with me two stories on the go at once IS NOT a good thing.

Anyways…I suppose its time to see the reviewers one last time!

A very special thanks to the people who have been with me all along for this story: CastusAblusCor, NikkyB, holimontski, and SO many others but those where just the three I knew right off the top of my head (Plus I got their reviews earlier then others so I just put their names here) but those who have stuck around even with the year long waits thank you so much! Anyways for the last time in this story onto the reviews!

**_Katie101_** – well this is goodbye then! Thanks for all your reviews! 

**_CastusAlbusCor _**– haha I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry I just…well…I dunno! LOL! Hope this one doesn't make you cry…

**_The Thirteenth Sapphire_** – Well I'm CONSIDERING a sequel but…well I'm not sure yet. Thank you for liking the story! It means a lot!

**_NikkyB _**– Well you see I find it kinda…clichéd with brining Lily or James or even Sirius back because you see it so much. Really the thing is how Harry was brought back CAN happen, you see people get revived even after they die all the time! Like within the first five minutes or so. Actually I was laughing every time I read that…and I'm proud that I made it a little unpredictable, because if you can guess what going to happen it's a little boring I find. LMFAO haha I like you! Your funny! Yes I do think you're a freak but I am too and so are all my friends so its all good! Lmao I am honored that this was he longest review you've ever written! PS. (haha) I got your other review later on so you're actually the fourth person that's told me I've made them cry! PPS. If you read later on Author's Notes I mentioned that I changed the chapters around so those titles didn't apply anymore! Oh ok you figured that out I guess…

**_Holimontski _**– Person number two that said I brought them to tears! Woot! I've actually rewritten Harry's speech about the year of heroes things over a couple of times and finally we've come to the end.

**_0e0 I look just like Buddy Holly_** – Person number three for tears! Thank you, I didn't think that last chapter was THAT great but if you think so then thanks! I just wanted it to be a little different from the other stories.

**_FreedomStar _**– Well I suppose this shows that yes Ron is actually dead but he's still with them all! Meaning there might be a possibility of him making an appearance later…oops never mind!

**_Crazy-Vampireslayer_** – Yes I know I tortured poor Remus, he's the last of all his friends now (hell even Peter is dead) BUT he still does have Harry and Kaylee and everyone else. Plus he still has his friend Tonks (yes FRIEND PEOPLE! REMUS WAS NOT CHEATING ON SARAH WITH TONKS HERE!)

**_Trumpet-Geek_** – Thank you! You were another one who stuck through since the beginning and I really appreciate that!

**_Mage Ronin_** – lol! Don't cry!

**_Jada1010 _**– lol yes I remember you! Well there is a sequel PLANNED for this one but…well…I dunno if I'm actually gonna do it. Hmmm…that sounds like an interesting idea (the "calabo" (lol) idea), just give me some ideas and plot lines and I'll be able to help you out!

**_Stealingsociety09_** – Thank you! Yes my work is a little BLAHBLAH CUT and so on but I'm working on fixing that! I AM planning on writing something else for ff.n but if it ever gets up is just a "maybe" thing, it depends on if I'm busy or not. If I do get something else up I'll email ya, promise!

THANKS TO YOU ALL! I won't get to reply to you all but…well if you WANT me to give you a few hints on the possible sequel then you can just get to me with that private messaging thing!

Love ya all and thank you so much! This is definitely one story I will never forget!  
**  
_Krystal Lily Potter_**


End file.
